Broken Hearts
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Everyone he cared about was gone, and he had no where left to go. So he took off away from his home, away from the pain and away from the one wishing to harm him. He flies as far as the West coast hoping for another chance in a city where there were already heroes, but can they help the young hybrid from destroying himself? Twelve is now complete
1. Prologue

Broken Hearts

Prologue

_"I never quit trying; I never feel that I don't have a chance to win."_

_Arnold Palmer_

* * *

His past was catching up with him. He didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone he cared about was gone, and he had no where left to go. So he took off away from his home, away from the pain and away from the one wishing to harm him. His life had gone up in flames, and he had nowhere else to go without giving up part of himself. So he flew for hours on end, to the West coast hoping to start something new. Something that can help him move on from the pain and memories of those he loved. The ones he would give anything just to be with them again. He wished that things had turned out differently than they did, but they cracked down on him and blamed him for anything and everything bad that happened that day, and for everything else. He had to get out and run from everyone.

* * *

**Outskirts of Jump City**

**1900 hours**

Phantom was waiting for the sun to set before setting off again. He had an easier time flying in the dark when no one would be up and about and are only worried about getting to work or going home. He would be able to fly though the sky without drawing attention, especially when it was cloudy and cold out. The wind pounded on his face as it picked up, signs of a storm coming. Phantom sighed knowing that in just a few miles, he would end up in Jump City- home of the Teen Titans. He hoped that maybe he could hide there, and no one would come looking for him there. He was also hoping that maybe the Titans would help him if things got out of hand and out of his control. He didn't want to put them in that position, but if they came looking for him then he would suck it up and ask for their help. After all, they were the 'heroes' and they shouldn't ignore someone who needs help. No matter what's in their past and Phantom never could, but he never knew about if other heroes did. Would they not help because of his past? He helped Dash, and he thought of him as an enemy. Would they treat him as the bad guy instead of the misunderstood hero that he was? Or would they believe the lies of the Government that put him as Public Enemy Number One before really giving him a chance to prove himself? These questions made Phantom falter.

"Are these heroes actually going to help or turn me in?" Phantom asked himself as he came up to the city limits and watched as the sun rose in the east, reflecting off Titan's Tower. A gentle breeze caught the cloak he had added to help hide himself. He still had his Hazmat suit, but now it had a belt that he had created to keep the thermos clipped to and several other little things that meant everything to him. "Can they even help me?" Phantom whispered as he landed on a building that was right outside of the city limits. He slowly started his way to into the city wondering if the trip was even worth it in the end. He was broken, and he was slowly running himself into the ground.

* * *

**Danny: Your ideas are going to get you killed**

**Me: Probably, but at this moment I don't care. You guys know how hard it is to stay on one story for so long before getting an epic idea. Don't worry this story shouldn't be extremely long, but it will be extremely good. This also fits into the challenge created by ClockworksApperentice for the crossover. She approved, and actually betaed the first chapter, which might come up soon depending on your reviews...I don't know, but I know where I'm taking this story and how I'm ending it...**

**Danny: The challenge is what distracted her from the other two stories...**

**Me: BLAME CLOCKY**

**Danny: now I have to catch her...Please review, and if you have ideas, go ahead and send them...she could always use something...even though she has a definite idea of where this is going, they could always end up helping in another story. Warning, this is going to be the shortest part of the story...the next chapter turned out Twenty one pages long in her word while when she sent it to Clocky it ended up thirty some...so they are staying at that lenght, this is just a taste of whats to come**

**PLEASE REVIEW OTHERWISE YOU AREN'T GETTING MORE AWESOMENESS!**

**Love Dizzly**

**Danny: I'm going to slap you**

**Me: Catch me first!**


	2. Healing Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter 1

Healing Phantom

_"When written in Chinese, the word 'crisis' is composed of two characters. One represents danger, and the other represents opportunity."_

_~John F. Kennedy~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0600 Hours**

"Cyborg, what are you doing?" Robin, the leader of the Titans, asked as the entire team was taken to the ground floor of Titan's Tower.

"Check out my new ride," Cyborg exclaimed motioning to the covered vehicle.

"Did we not already see this?" Starfire asked confused.

"Yes, but I fixed it," Cy beamed ripping the cover off to reveal the same vehicle as before, only this was in better condition. "The T-car is back, baby, and better than ever before." The alarms went off right after he had said that. Then, as if to irritate Cy in a way, the alarms went off right after he had said that.

"Titans, let's go," Robin ordered running to his motorcycle. Everyone left, leaving Cy sitting there staring at his car, and debating if he should drive or not considering what happened last time. With slight hesitation, he decided to go ahead a take it. He started the engine and took off after his fellow teammates; hoping that, after they were done, that they could go to the Pizza Place.

* * *

**Jump City Bank 0625 Hours**

"What the…?" Phantom looked around at the cops surrounding him. He had just landed and looked around, but wasn't expecting to be surrounded by a bunch of officers pointing guns at him. He just wanted to know where he was in the city. He knew he was downtown, but he was hoping to find a map or something.

"Put your hands up and get on the ground," the officer in charge yelled out to him.

"Listen, I didn't do anything," Phantom tried to reason backing away. The Titans chose that moment to arrive.

"Titans, Go," Robin yelled, only for a green shield to appear around the ghost.

"I'm not doing anything," Phantom explained, glaring at them. He thought that they would at least ask what he was doing, give him a chance to explain. He refused to fight them, so he did the best thing he could think of: disappear. Everyone looked in the area where he was once.

"He's still here," Raven informed looking in the direction of where Phantom was flying. She could feel the energies around him that he was controlling, but she couldn't get a reading on his emotions or an exact location.

In a state of panic, Phantom gasped and teleported away.

"He was still here," Raven stated, no longer able to sense the energy.

"Who was that guy?" Robin asked looking at the officers.

"I don't know, but he set off the alarm for the bank. I believe he was trying steal," the officer in charge explained seriously while putting his weapon back in the holster. "We have a couple pictures of him with the cameras if you want them."

"Yes, send them to us," Robin confirmed looking back. When he had turned, the officer's smile turned cold as he told another police officer to send the pictures to the Titans. He eyes flashed red as his facial expression turned hard, then confused as the glow left him and leaving the officer confused as to what just happened. He looked around and just went with everything hoping not to cause anyone to seem suspicious of him. He didn't want anyone thinking he was crazy.

"Titans, search the city and see if you can find him," Robin ordered and the team started heading in different directions. Their leader looked up to sky and narrowed his eyes, wondering what really just happened.

* * *

"Great, now they are after me along with the police," Phantom mumbled flying back into an ally. He was now on the other side of town. "I really hate this now."

"Now, Son," a voice whispered behind him. "I'm still willing…"

"Don't you dare show your face," Phantom hissed his eyes turning completely white. "I will die before that even happens." Phantom glared around looking for the voice, but he was gone once more. "And so will you." He changed into his human form. He was now just wearing a dark blue hoodie that was covering his scar and burned covered body along with black pants and brown combat boots. He walked out of the ally and disappeared into the crowd that was forming at the mall for a new sale. Hoping to at least sneak something to eat, at least that's what he planned on doing until the guilt of even attempting it got to him, and he decided to leave and wonder around town thinking about how to get out this mess.

* * *

**Pizza Place 1200 Hours**

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked looking at the rest of his team. Robin glared at his pizza.

"I don't know, but he looked familiar," Robin mumbled angrily. Cyborg looked at him.

"Dude, he didn't want to fight us," he exclaimed happily. "Chill out. He didn't really do anything, most likely was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Raven looked at him skeptically.

"How would you know? I was thinking that as well," Raven questioned looking back at Robin. "He was annoyed at the officers, but when we showed, he was worried. I couldn't read his emotions, but his face was an open book."

"Maybe because he knew he couldn't take the Teen Titans," Beast Boy boasted standing up on the table. Cy just pushed him off. He tumbled down and hit his head on the floor. He sat back up holding his head.

"He was most strange," Starfire whispered looking at her friends. "He had a neat power with the green shield. His eyes seemed similar to my own, but I cannot create a shield like he did." Robin looked up.

"Raven, you said he hadn't disappeared, and then you said he wasn't there," Robin muttered hoping for an explanation.

"He was invisible," Raven deadpanned. Beast Boy looked at her. "I could feel the energy he was controlling around him."

"He was a ghost," he shouted. "Who do you call?"

"Dude, ghosts don't exist," Cy sighed annoyed. "Now let's come up with some real facts."

"That's why he looked familiar," Robin growled seriously. "He looked like that ghost from Amity Park."

"Ghosts don't exist," Cy stressed. "There is no way. They are simply something people created to give their children nightmares."

"Well, that's what everyone said he was," Robin explained looking out over the balcony of the restaurant. He noticed a kid dressed in dark colors look at them. "I'm not completely sure on facts, but I want to do more…" Raven noticed the distracted look Robin had all the sudden.

"Robin, what is it?" she asked looking at where he was staring. There was nothing there. "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered getting up. "I'll meet you guys back at the Tower."

"Okay," Raven mumbled worriedly. She looked out and caught a glimpse of black disappearing into an ally way.

* * *

Danny was running from some weird robot thing that was chasing him. He disappeared into an alley hoping not to catch anyone's attention, but sadly, he figured that whoever had sent the thing after him in the first place probably wanted him and knew something. He turned invisible and intangible then dove into the wall away from whatever the robot was. He came out on the other side and seen the daylight and a pizza place. He looked up and noticed the Titans leaving with Robin heading in his direction. He quickly looked around not wanting to really talk to them. He was still a little frayed at them for when they first met his ghost half. They should have asked him what he was doing, and he would have gladly explained, but like everything else, nothing goes for his favor.

He watched as Robin headed up to the roof of the building he decided to go into. Robin jumped with skill and ran onto it to where Danny could no longer see him. He wondered what it was like for a town to accept you and let you do pretty much whatever it took to keep them safe. In Amity Park, if he ever tried to do something similar, the Guys in White would say something about him trying to attack the humans in the building, but they made sure that everyone was safe and then fill everyone's heads with lies about how they stopped the ghost from tormenting the humans.

Danny decided to hide out in the alley and follow. He really didn't have any money at the moment, and he was extremely thin. He changed and let his cloak flutter around him for a moment before he turned invisible and took off like a bullet after the boy wonder.

* * *

Robin decided to take a small break. He was still wondering about the person they met at the bank. He honestly didn't want to fight, and he seemed off. Like he wanted to talk, but he was a little untrusting to others. He had this thing about him that Robin noticed: he really didn't do anything at all. The police said that he was trying to steal, but there were no signs other than the fact he was there. His team, minus Cy, thought it was a ghost, which would explain the lack of evidence, but wouldn't he at least try to get something before disappearing into thin air. That was what annoyed Robin the most. He suddenly stopped as the feeling of being followed started. He looked around but didn't see anything, but that never meant that nothing was there.

"I know you're there, show yourself," Robin called out angrily. He looked around and thought he seen a flash of white, but it suddenly disappeared. "Who are you?"

* * *

Phantom floated over the roof from where Robin was looking around trying to find the one following him.

"He has good senses," Phantom whispered letting his cloak wrap around him to prevent anything from under it to be seen even though he was already invisible. "I have to be careful, but I'm not sure how to approach this problem at this moment, but maybe I still need their help."

"Come on, I know it," Robin stated sternly looking around. Phantom silently landed hoping that this was the right choice and slowly let invisibility go. Robin turned and glared at the ghost. "Who are you?"

"No one looking to cause any trouble," Phantom assured wishing that this went well. He noticed Robin had silently slipped birdarangs into his hand, prepared for anything that might happen, and he tensed really not wanting to fight. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then why are you here?" Robin questioned with a dangerous tone. Phantom gulped not wanting this to back fire on him, but he slowly tried to remain in a relaxed position, even though his instincts were telling him to get away and get away fast.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Phantom whispered backing away and putting his hands up. "I was just hoping for some help."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't help criminals," Robin shot preparing for the ghost to give up and start firing at him. Phantom did nothing but bow his head and look at the ground.

"I'm being hunted, and I don't know where else to go. No one else will help," Phantom whispered shakily and wrapped his arms around himself. "Like I said, this was probably a bad idea," he mumbled to himself as he let invisibility came back. Robin watched surprised at the hurt tone the young teen used.

"Wait," Robin exclaimed. "Who's after you?" Phantom looked up afraid that his answer would make Robin go after him. He stayed slightly invisible in order to make a quick escape if necessary.

"The Government's secret organization known as the Guys In White, and several other ghost hunters," Phantom answered afraid that Robin was going to turn him in for knowing that. "They have been after me for a while, but they have suddenly gone insane on me. They won't go after any other ghost but me now, and…I don't know what to do anymore. They have shut down any place that I can get help, and I can't get to a portal to go to any of my friends in the Ghost Zone."

"Why are they after you all the sudden?" Robin asked slowly walking up to the ghost. Phantom backed away keeping the same distance between them and ended up at the end of the building where he started floating to stay away from Robin. "If they have always been after you, what changed?" Robin narrowed his eyes realizing that the ghost was afraid of him.

"The circumstances of my existence," Phantom mumbled knowing that the Government now knew that he was half ghost. They only knew that much, but Phantom and Fenton disappeared at the same time, even though Fenton was thought to be dead with his family after the lab explosion in the school. "They found some things out about me that very few knew to begin with, and I'm terrified to know what they want the information for," Phantom explained. Robin looked at the ghost that was slightly shaking and knew that this was a last ditch effort to fight them back. To get his life back together. He needed someone to back him up, someone to help pull him back up.

"So they figured something out that you didn't want them to know," Robin stated hoping to follow what the ghost was trying to say. "So then, you are the ghost from Amity Park that is known as Public Enemy Number One?" Phantom suddenly turned to him and vanished without a trace. Robin frowned wondering if the ghost was trying to play him, or seriously needed help. There was one thing he knew though: the ghost was terrified, and something told him that whatever the agents had done so far scarred the young teen. "I'll get to the bottom of this," Robin whispered looking back at the tower. He decided to do some more research on the ghost named Danny Phantom. He figured that the ghost at least deserved a chance to prove himself, whether the villain or the victim.

* * *

Phantom flew faster away from the young hero. He stopped suddenly and collapsed on a building with tears flowing out of his eyes. He looked back at the tower wondering why he thought it would be a good idea to talk to any of them. Why did he have to do this alone?

"Man, why can't I just talk to humans without flipping out like this?" Phantom muttered shaking. The last of his tears disappeared. "I really need to get over this." Phantom slowly stood as a small rain began to drizzle down wetting his cloak. He looked up at the sky with a small smile remembering when he loved flying though the rain. No one would be firing at him because they didn't want to come out in it. He would get a little sick the next day, but it always put him in a good mood. Suddenly a flash of lightening lit up the sky, and he decided that standing out on one of the tallest building in Jump City wasn't the best idea. He gently floated down and turned invisible and started looking for a place to hopefully stay at since his first plan fell apart. He still wasn't too keen on talking to people, but as a human, they seemed less likely to attack him and treat him like those agents had. He looked around hoping to find somewhere dry to stay at even if he had to break into a hotel, which sounded like a much better idea than finding a shelter.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1800 Hours**

Robin entered his room with a small frown. That ghost-or whatever- was terrified of someone, and whatever had happened had destroyed his trust with people. Robin hoped that it was a trap after meeting the kid, but something told him that was wishful thinking and that the teen was abused by someone. There was a knock on the door as Cy stepped in.

"Hey, did you get anything more from our little friend in the bank?" he asked knowing something was up with his team leader. Robin turned to him.

"He wasn't there to steal anything. He was scared of the people there, and he wanted to ask us for help," Robin explained thinking that what he just said sounded weird, even to his ears. Cy looked at him confused for a moment before smiling slightly.

"You met him then? Dude, he's not a ghost. I told you so," Cy gloated. Robin shot him a glare.

"He said ghost hunters were after him, Cyborg. Whether you believe he's a ghost or not doesn't matter, what matters is that someone needs help, and we need to find who it is that needs it," Robin stated typing into his computer. "The teen's name is Danny Phantom. He was Public Enemy Number One, but here there are several articles about him saving people from other paranormal beings."

"So, he's a hero?" Cy asked looking at the article. "I think he just has some meta-human powers that he using against people who have…special equipment. Look at that one, he has armor on."

"I'm taking that into consideration, but still either he or the people hunting him are a danger to the people of Jump," Robin stated looking at his teammate. "He said that the Government is after him."

"Well, then he had to of done something wrong," Cy responded looking at the screen and picking out an article about Phantom stealing jewelry and money from banks. "This might be why he is being hunted."

"It says here that everything he stole was returned when they found it in the train car of a ringmaster named Freakshow," Robin stated pointing out that part of the article which was at the bottom. "Most people believe that he had something to do with Phantom's behavior. A lot of the younger population believed him to have been framed and that he was truly a hero to them. The older group said that he needed to captured and put to justice."

"Yeah, and he also kidnapped the mayor," Cy pointed out in another article. Robin looked closely at the picture that was on the news as Cy played the clip that was attached. The mayor mumbled something with an evil grin to Phantom which caused a surprised look to appear on the teen's face. Robin narrowed his eyes as the mayor's eye changed color.

"I don't think that's really the mayor," Robin mumbled pausing the video and zooming in. "How many people do you know with red eyes that change color?"

"You're not making this easy," Cy sighed as he started pulling up articles on destroyed building and homes. "Here it looks like he likes to destroy things."

"How many of our fights do we end up destroying something?" Robin questioned looking up at his friend with a knowing grin. "I think that these people didn't know what to believe. He has so many areas where he saved them, but then he was blamed for so many things that they all just don't know what to do anymore, and it could be that his enemies decided to take advantage of that weakness. We had people who were unsure of us at first and sometimes our enemies would try to use that against us, but we were able to get out of it, but because of them believing he was a ghost, they believed him evil before giving him a chance because of the ghost hunters saying that all ghosts were evil and out to destroy everything in this world, and after all that, he still tried to keep them safe."

"You really believe that?" Cy asked raising an eyebrow at the leader.

"If he really needs our help, I don't want him to turn out like Terra did. I don't want him going somewhere that he will be taken advantage of like Terra did. She never asked for our help and Phantom is. I want him to feel like we are here for him. To help instead of him trying to be something he's not, but he doesn't seem like that type," Robin stated looking into the surprised teen's eyes on the screen. "Something tells me though that we are probably his last chance at even continuing to be a hero or even his last chance at living."

"You really want to take that chance?" Cy asked skeptically. He didn't like this. Terra at least didn't already have a record, but she still betrayed them. "I mean, that's opening an old wound for us if we accept another stray like that."

"I think he needs more help than we know. He was talking to me just fine until I asked about why he was running," Robin mumbled thinking back over the conversation. He had noticed that Phantom seemed to stay as far away from him as he could without it being completely noticeable, but it was like he wanted to stay put. "He wasn't comfortable with me getting too close."

"He probably didn't want you to figure him out," Cy snapped glaring at his leader. "Seriously, I really don't want to give this kid my trust and he turns out to be another Terra!"

"Then don't give him your trust, just the benefit of the doubt," Robin stated calmly. He looked up at the half robot. "I don't trust him, but that doesn't mean I don't want to find the truth."

"Whatever, man," Cy sighed and headed out. "But try not to get us involved if you are going to try to help him. I don't think the team can handle another betrayal."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. The ghost isn't going to trust us as a team, but maybe if I get his trust, I might get more information," Robin mumbled looking at a map overlooking Jump. "He couldn't have gotten far. He was in pain, and I could tell he was thin by his face, so he wouldn't have left yet. It started raining so he probably found shelter, but where?" Robin continued working hoping to figure out where the ghost stayed.

* * *

**Hotel Jump 2200 Hours**

Phantom landed in the hotel room. He had scoped it out and decided that this one was safe since it was on a level that was under construction. No one was there, and he would get out before anyone could notice. He changed back into his human form and gently set himself on the bed. He was afraid that he had made the wrong move by disappearing from Robin, but he was terrified. He really didn't want anything to go wrong, but he hated really talking to people, especially regular humans. He didn't know why, but he had gotten that way about two weeks after he disappeared from Amity. He was paranoid, and it was really affecting him. He knew that much, but it was harder to break than getting that way in the first place.

"I just hope he doesn't judge me by that," Danny whispered as he closed his eyes. There was a sudden knock on the door, and he instantly turned invisible as a figure walked in. It turned on the lights and Danny realized that it was the cleaning lady. She sat on the bed and sighed lying down and falling asleep herself. Danny narrowed his eyes wondering why she picked this room until another one came in and picked up the floor boards. He realized that they were using it to store their drugs and several other illegal things in that room. He sighed at his luck and floated into the next room hoping that it was safe, but he couldn't get to sleep. He changed back into Phantom and headed back outside where the rain had subsided and there were only a few clouds out. He breathed in the clean moist air enjoying the spring smell. It was wonderful out, and he loved it. He began a random route though the skies of Jump City.

* * *

**Uptown Jump City 2300 Hours**

Robin growled as he headed for the next stop on his list. He had narrowed it down to about five places where the ghost might hide. The warehouse at the docks had nothing and neither did the down town hotel. He was on his way to another hotel that had several areas under construction when he noticed a flash of green and white. He headed over and seen the ghost he was looking for dancing in the sky. Robin had to smile at the graceful nature the ghost was flying at. Sure two of his friends could fly, but he thought only Starfire knew how to have fun flying like that. Star may love flying, but Phantom wasn't just flying, he was dancing. His movements flowed into one another and they were everywhere, yet they were controlled. Star's was free, but just didn't have something Phantom's did. Robin didn't know what it was, but Phantom just seemed like that was where he belonged was in the sky. Robin was amazed at the control he held as well and figured that the ghost loved flying the most.

Suddenly Phantom stopped dropped a few feet before gaining control back. Robin headed under the ghost as he slowly descended to the alleys. He headed into the alley where he seen the young ghost leaning against the wall panting. He was shaking and caving in on himself. Robin cautiously made his way closer to the teen wondering what had happened when Phantom moved his cloak enough for Robin to really see to the young ghost. His ribs were clearly visible, and he looked extremely underfed. You could see the shape of his backbone and some detail of each vertebra.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked gently hoping not to have the ghost take off again, but by the looks of him, he wouldn't be able to get away quickly anyway. Phantom's breathing hitched, and the cloak once again covered him. Robin stopped not wanting to frighten Phantom away again. The ghost slowly turned with wide eyes.

"What…how did you…?" Phantom stuttered trying to remain upright. He really needed to get some sleep and food, but he really had nothing left to get anything. It was hurting, but he just wanted a quick rest before going somewhere to hopefully get something without anyone noticing. He hated stealing, but it was the only way to get any food anymore.

"It wasn't that hard," Robin stated realizing that probably wasn't the best choice of words to someone who was trying to run from someone hunting him down. "Okay, it took skill. But I really didn't know where you were until I seen you flying up there."

"Why?" Phantom sputtered backing into the alley wall. Robin didn't move hoping that he could get the ghost to open up enough to at least explain some things. Robin put his hands up hoping not to seem threatening.

"You were the one that wanted help," Robin reminded. "I figured you weren't going to come back willingly, so I decided to find you myself. That and noticing how thin you are, prevent you from stealing anymore. People have noticed and have been talking," Robin smiled slightly. Phantom turned red and looked away. "But honestly I don't care about that after seeing what you are hiding under the cloak. You really shouldn't starve yourself like that."

"I don't have anything," Phantom mumbled pushing against the wall. He didn't have to energy to actually go through it and slowly slid down the wall. Robin took a small step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I only want the truth," Robin stated. Phantom's breathing became faster as he began to have a panic attack. Robin slowly made his way closer realizing that Phantom was freaking out. "I promise not to hurt you," Robin whispered as he slowly got closer to the ghost and kneeled down. Phantom looked up at him in panic as he lost control of his breathing. He put his hands over his mouth hoping to calm himself down. Robin gently put a comforting hand on his back and took out a small bag from his First Aid Kit on his belt. "Here, just calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Phantom's breathing finally calmed after several minutes. Robin just stayed there hoping to at least get some trust from the ghost. Phantom looked up at him. "Thank you," he rasped feeling his chest tighten at someone being so close to him. He looked away quickly and began shaking as the stress and fear caught back up with him. He started coughing and some blood and ectoplasm came up.

"You really should get on a diet to get you back up to health," Robin informed rising and holding out his hand to help Phantom up. Phantom looked at it and cautiously took it and stood up. "Come on, I'll get you something."

"Okay," Phantom mumbled as he silently followed the boy wonder. He was terrified, but Robin wasn't upset or attacking him, so hopefully he would be able to get some help after all. Suddenly he stopped and started coughing again. Robin stopped and turned to him with a worried frown.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" Robin asked hoping that he wouldn't lose the ghost. He didn't think ghosts could eat, but he figured that he really wasn't a ghost, just someone with powers. Phantom looked up with dazed eyes.

"I don't know," Phantom muttered. He would take some food, but most of the time he couldn't eat because of the guilt. Robin called his motorcycle and got in the storage and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here, this should help a little," Robin instructed giving the bottle after opening it to Phantom. Phantom gently took it and started to slip it slowly. Robin watched as the teen slowly stood a little straighter. "You shouldn't let yourself get dehydrated either. You can use the water fountains in the park or buildings. Those are free."

"I know, but that means being around people," Phantom mumbled as a shudder racked his body. His cloak fell away and revealed what was under once more. Robin noticed that there were areas that were bandaged under his suit and that there were areas where he seemed to favor.

"You don't like being around a whole lot of people," Robin responded wondering what would have caused the teen to do something like that. "So you were saying that the Government is after you."

"I honestly don't even know anymore if they even work with the Government anymore," Phantom mumbled looking at Robin. "Every time I ran into them, they have someone else funding them. When they first showed up, the Government ran them, then they worked for Masters, and then they would have someone I've never met before helping. So I don't know anymore."

"That's not all that helpful. Knowing who they work for will give me more info on who is really pulling the strings," Robin stated getting on his motorcycle. "Come on. The Tower is the safest place for you if you really don't want people finding for you."

"I don't…" Phantom began to protest as Robin held out his hand.

"You can trust me. I promised I wasn't going to hurt you, and I don't break my promises," Robin vowed with a small smile. Phantom nodded and got on the motorcycle behind the boy wonder. They turned back around and headed off to the Tower. Robin could fell the boy behind him shaking from stress, worry, fear, and fatigue. A couple times he could feel Phantom shift trying to keep himself balanced. "Just hang in there, we'll be there shortly.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0300 Hours**

"Hey, Cy," Beastboy exclaimed jumping up in front of the robot. "So, what's up with the ghost at the bank?"

"He wasn't a ghost. Ghosts don't exist," Cy growled glaring at the green changeling. Beastboy backed down looking like a hurt puppy. "But Robin thinks that he wanted help. After we left the Pizza Place and he went off in his own world, he met him again. This time they just talked for a little bit until Phantom disappeared."

"That's a ghost name!" Beastboy shouted grinning like a fool. Cyborg growled and left the dancing hero to himself. He entered the living room where Raven was reading a book. She looked up at him sensing the frustrations from the previous day.

"You know. That kid probably didn't do anything in the first place," Raven deadpanned staring blankly at the half robot.

"You believe in ghosts too?" Cy guessed sighing and sitting at the table. Raven sighed and put her book down.

"There's a place called the Ghost Zone where apparently ghosts are from. I did some research after we came back here," she explained pulling out another book. "This is by the world's top leading ghost hunters named Jack and Maddie Fenton. They lived in Amity Park and fought Phantom."

"You knew who that kid was?" Cy asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I looked it up when I got here after the Pizza Place. I was going to tell everyone at the same time until Robin figured it out too," Raven growled upset that he interrupted her. "Anyway they said that they had a portal that took them to the Ghost Zone. People thought that they were insane until apparently the entire town was sucked into it."

"Whoa," Cy uttered looking at the pictures that were in the book of the Ghost Zone. "You would think that the Government would have…wait a minute."

"What is it?" Raven questioned curiously.

"I was going to say something about the Government doing something, but Robin said that one of the people that is after Phantom is the Government's agents in the Guys in White."

"Where is Robin?" Raven questioned with some worry. Cy's eyes widen.

"He went to look for him. What if Phantom is leading him into a trap?" Cy exclaimed as he got up and started for the garage. He entered just as Robin's motorcycle came in and parked. Robin took off his helmet as his passenger hopped off and swayed on his feet.

"Cyborg, meet Danny Phantom," Robin introduced earning a glare from the half robot. "Phantom, this is Cyborg second in charge of the Teen Titans."

"Hi," Phantom whispered shyly backing away slightly. Cyborg realized with a start on what Robin meant by how Phantom was afraid of people. He was shaking and silently panicking. Robin looked at Cyborg expecting something.

"Is there 'I told you so' here or are you just going to sit there and gap," Robin stated as he headed for the elevators. Phantom followed silently behind.

"Dude, I didn't think you would bring him here when you found him!" Cy exclaimed not believing Robin would do something like that.

"I also don't plan on letting him live on the streets like he was," Robin shot glaring at his friend. "He needs help, Cyborg. I'm not going to turn him away from something as simple as a good plate of food. I thought we were the heroes?"

"But he's a criminal, you seen the articles, Robin!" Cy shot back causing Phantom to back against the wall with panic in his eyes. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal the rest of team entering in the garage. Raven stared at the young boy Robin had brought back. She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. She could tell he was panicked, but she couldn't feel anything coming from him. There was nothing there.

Star entered surprised that her friends were fighting over a person, and scaring said person at the same time. She didn't know whether to get into the fight or ask the new person several questions. She watched as Robin defended the boy and Cy saying something about putting him in the interrogation room. She looked over at Beastboy who had started his way over to the young boy.

Beastboy was surprised Robin actually went out and found what he was looking for so fast. Normally there was a fight over him obsessing over finding something and now they were fighting over him finding the ghost. He slowly started towards the ghost as his animal's instincts told him it was safe. He never really thought they would be as sure as they were now, and it made him feel slightly strange. The ghost seemed to give off the sense of safety though, so he decided that it was safe to check out. As he got closer he could feel the young ghost's fear and wondered why he was being told to help. He never felt that way before. It was different; it was like he should be protecting the ghost.

"CYBORG, he needs help," Robin shouted glaring at his friend. Phantom had backed himself against the wall so far that he was sure that if he could get his powers to work right he would have gone though it by now. He was completely drained and his body refused to change for fear that it would be the last thing he ever did. He noticed the green one coming closer, but he also noticed that he seemed greatly interested and not threatening like the others that had entered.

"Hey, Phantom, is it? I'm Beastboy," the green changeling muttered gently kneeling next to the hybrid. Phantom looked up into the kind, gentle eyes of the youngest hero. "Those two are always fighting about something when it comes to new people. We've had some trouble before with friends coming in and then turning around and betraying us."

"Oh, okay," Phantom whispered shakily not liking that there were suddenly more people in the room. He was fine when it was just Robin. He felt better that he could at least be okay with one person, but there were too many now. Beastboy put a gentle on hand on the hybrid's shoulder causing the ghost to tense up.

"We're not going to hurt you," Beastboy promised as Starfire made it to his side curious to their new guest. Suddenly the alarms went off and everything stopped for a moment.

"Trouble," Cy growled glaring at his friend. "Are you coming with us or staying?"

"I'll stay," Beastboy chirped in. "You guys go." Robin looked at Phantom who looked at the green changeling confused.

"Alright, get him something to eat. That's the main reason I even took him here," Robin stated hopping back on his motorcycle and giving Cyborg a glare before tearing out of there. Cy grumbled and got in his car and took off after Robin as the girls followed them flying. Star giving a quick look back at the ghost Beastboy helped stand back up. She noticed the way Phantom moved and realized that he was pain.

"So, you like tofu?" Beastboy asked hopefully looking at the ghost who slowly relaxed. Phantom looked at him and smiled gently.

"My best friend was a vegetarian," Phantom replied moving his shoulder to prevent it from hitting anything again. "That's all she let me eat when I stayed at her house."

"Seriously, dude, I thought I was the only one!" Beastboy exclaimed excitingly. Phantom found it weird that he wasn't freaking out with the hero; he thought it would turn out like Robin. Where he just felt like running away, but this one was so free and honest that Phantom actually felt comfortable around the green one. "Is she pretty?" he asked excitingly. Phantom turned away and pulled his hood back up.

"She was my girlfriend," he whispered as tears fell. Beastboy stopped suddenly feeling sad himself.

"What happened?" he asked quietly wondering what would cause them to break away, or that's at least what he thought.

"The school's lab wasn't exactly the safest place to be," Phantom answered. "The school is in serious trouble for letting it happen. A lot of people died in the explosion." Beastboy suddenly felt Phantom shift and start swaying. "I don't feel good," he mumbled and collapsed on the ground. Beastboy seen a white light, but it disappeared before it did anything. Beastboy changed into a gorilla and picked the ghost up and headed to the elevators hoping to get him to the infirmary, all the while realizing how small and thin the ghost was. He was extremely careful not to hurt the ghost anymore than he already was.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 0100 hours**

"You think you can defeat me! Dr. Light?" the insane doctor yelled shooting light bolts at the Titans.

"Titans, Go," Robin ordered pulling out his staff and heading for Dr. Light.

"I see you don't have the little green one. Was he afraid to come out and play in the light?" the villain taunted. Cyborg let his cannon form on his arm and aimed for the center of the crazy person's chest.

"Nah, he's babysitting," Cy answered firing and hitting the target. Dr. Light hit the wall behind him and all the money he had went flying. Raven picked up three cars and aimed them at the villain and let them explode around him. Starfire fired her star bolts at the cloud of dust. When it settled, Dr. Light was laying on his back groaning as Robin picked up his arms and cuffed them together.

"And you are going back to jail," Robin stated sternly glaring at the man. Dr. Light bowed his head feeling ashamed that he failed again.

"You think Beastboy is okay?" Cyborg shot at Robin. "You better hope that the ghost didn't hurt him."

"Cy, he barely has enough energy to stay standing," Robin growled turning to his friend. "What is your problem? You weren't even that close to Terra."

"BB is probably trying to find someone to trust in order to make what happened to Terra be something that was impossible to stop. He is probably in trouble," Cy yelled as his communicator went off. "Look, it's Beastboy probably telling us that Phantom disappeared."He answered it as Beastboy's face popped up.

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Phantom. I was talking to him and he suddenly…" Beastboy was cut off by Cy.

"I told you so," Cy yelled glaring at Robin who was glaring back at him. "Now he probably has most of our secrets and how we fight."

"Cy, he couldn't get anything because he collapsed and is in the infirmary, and I don't know how to help him," Beastboy yelled back to them. "Get back here and help him!" Beastboy cut off the connection. Cy stared at the blank for a moment before feeling foolish.

"Cy, not everyone we meet will be like Terra," Robin explained. "But he was willing to come to us and ask for help. Terra never asked for our help with her powers which is why she turned out the way she did."

"I don't trust him," Cy grumbled as he headed for the T-car.

"Neither do I," Robin stated with a smiled. "But he still is counting on us to help him."

"We can help him and then figure out what to do from there," Raven stated. "I couldn't feel anything from him. No emotions, nothing, but Beastboy, he felt him. I could feel Beastboy's protectiveness go over Phantom, which is why he volunteered. He wanted to protect him for some strange reason."

"So Friend Raven can't sense the Phantom's emotions, but Friend Beastboy can?" Starfire asked confused. Robin looked back at the Tower where Cy had headed with the T-car.

"Apparently," Robin stated getting on his motorcycle when a limo appeared around the alley. It pulled up and stopped next to him. The window rolled down revealing a white haired man with a greedy smirk.

"Ah, Robin, just the man I wanted to see," the man stated. "I'm Vladimir Masters, and I'm being hunted by ghosts. I was hoping you could help me." Robin narrowed his eyes remembering the name Masters from talking to Phantom in the alley.

"I don't know much about ghosts, but I can try," Robin stated wanting to see how much info he could get. The man's smile grew colder before he turned desperate. If Robin wasn't watching closely, he would have missed it.

"The ghost's name is Danny Phantom, and he has been following me for quite a while. I don't know what happened, but after the High School blew, he has been after me," Masters pleaded giving Robin his best act knowing that he was dealing with a professional.

"Is he here?" Robin questioned already knowing that the man was lying. Phantom could barely keep himself together, why would he go after some rich guy? Phantom was barely keeping himself alive.

"Yes, he tried to rob the bank yesterday. I didn't know he was here until I seen the news," Masters explained watching the younger teen think though things. "I was hoping staying here with you heroes would help me get him off my tail."

"I can see what I can do. I am still doing research on the robbery," Robin explained putting his helmet on and heading for Titan's Tower missing the glare Masters sent at him for leaving suddenly. Raven and Starfire glared at the limo while it pulled away before heading for the Tower as well.

* * *

**Titan's Tower Infirmary 0300 Hours**

Beastboy was pacing the end of the bed where he could hear the ghost's rough breathing. He needed help. Beastboy had taken off the ghost's cloak and got a full view of what he could only label as a skeleton, because that's all Phantom was at the moment. Beastboy stopped as he seen Phantom turn slightly and slowly open his eyes. They were dulled and full of pain.

"What happened?" he mumbled rolling on his stomach and slowly began lifting himself up. Beastboy walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You passed out," Beastboy explained worriedly. "The rest should be here soon. I don't know how to work of this stuff. I always end up breaking it."

"Where…" Phantom began looking around the room. His breathing became painful, and he held his chest and slowly fell back to the bed. "Ow."

"I noticed you had bandages wrapped around your shoulder and chest," Beastboy mentioned hoping that the ghost would tell him what happened.

"Oh," Phantom mumbled as the doors opened to reveal Cyborg. Phantom looked up at him before a shuddered racked his body.

"He doesn't look like he passed out," Cy stated glaring at the teen laying on the bed. Beastboy glared back at Cy.

"Dude, he just woke up. What's your problem?" Beastboy shouted standing protectively next to Phantom.

"What's my problem? Dude, why are we taking in some stranger when we know almost nothing about him! For all we know he could turn out just like Terra!" Cyborg shouted back glaring at Beastboy whose face turned hurt.

"Dude, that was low," Beastboy stated looking at the ground. "Just because she did that doesn't mean he will. And all we are trying to do is help him. Cy, look at him. He needs help." Cyborg looked at the teen who was pushing himself against the headboard of the bed. Cy looked him up and down and slowly soften realizing what Robin meant by him being so thin. "He's just a skeleton, can't we at least get him something to eat."

"Fine," Cyborg grumbled entering the room. "Go get him something. I'll hook up the IV for fluids."

"I'm not…good with…needles," Phantom muttered trying to get away from the half robot. Cy sighed taking out a bag full of nutrients that a person needed to stay alive with. He was positive that the kid was low in everything. Beastboy gave him a reassuring smile before running out of the room.

"It's just one in your hand," Cy sighed figuring that this was going to be more difficult than he thought. He slowly made his way to Phantom's side as Phantom fought with himself on whether to bolt or not. He shaking and freaking out and not letting Cyborg get near him.

"Please…I don't…" Phantom sputtered as his eyes clouded over with fear. Cyborg started feeling bad for the teen since he was terrified of a little needle. "Please… I don't like needles."

"Phantom, you need what's in this bag and the only way to get into your body is though an IV drip. You won't even feel it," Cyborg explained reaching his hand out to take Phantom's. Phantom jerked it away as the doors opened, and Robin entered.

"So you decided to help?" Robin questioned smiling mischievously. Cyborg sighed.

"I'll apologize if you can get Phantom here to let you put the IV in," Cyborg grinned knowing that Robin wouldn't be able to either. Robin looked at Phantom's terrified form that was trying to stay as far away from Cy as he could.

"Deal," Robin stated as Phantom looked at him with fear too. Robin took the needle and sat next to Phantom who was starting to have another panic attack. Robin reached out his hand waiting for Phantom to put his own in it so he could insert the needle. "Come on. I know you're scared, but I promised not to hurt you, and this'll help you get back up to health. Besides, I have some questions about a certain billionaire that I need you to answer."

"What?" Phantom stumbled. Robin smiled gently.

"He pretty much lied to my face, and did a horrible job of covering it up," Robin stated as Phantom started shaking even worse. Although Robin knew that if he didn't know Phantom's side of the story he probably would have believed the billionaire. "If you want any chance of staying away from him and those agents, you need to let us do this," Robin explained. Phantom let his shaking hand fall into Robin's as Robin gently found the vein and inserted the needle. Phantom groaned feeling the small prick. "See, nothing," Robin assured standing up waiting for Cy's apology. Cyborg stood there with his mouth open.

"How did you…" Cy sputtered not believing it. Phantom just looked at the IV while it started dripping and giving him the nutrients he needed. Robin smirked.

"A calm word can go a long way," he gloated.

"You never use a kind word!" Cy exclaimed staring at the IV in Phantom's hand. Robin picked up a small bandage to protect the needle and gently laid it across as Phantom shuddered.

"Decided to try something new," Robin grinned and turned to Cy. "You owe him something."

"No, I was going to apologize to you," Cy demanded glaring at his leader.

"But it was him you were mean to," Robin pointed to Phantom who seemed slightly lost in the conversation. "Besides, he didn't even do anything to deserve the way you were treating him."

"Same with you," Cy shot back and quickly realized what he said.

"We're the heroes, Cyborg. It's our job to help people, even him," Robin pointed again to Phantom who seemed slightly more aware of what was going on.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Phantom, for acting the way I did," Cy mumbled. He then headed for the door. "Still doesn't have my trust." He left.

"What?" Phantom muttered not sure what just happened. Robin looked at the ghost seeing hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Just because we are helping you don't mean we are going to give you our trust right up front," Robin explained watching the teen's reactions. He was surprised to see a small smile on the ghost's face.

"I wouldn't expect that of anyone," Phantom stated. "Trust is a two way street. Just because you helped me doesn't mean I'll trust you either. It's a good start though."

"I guess I can't ask more than that," Robin nodded figuring the ghost had a point. "But we can create trust between each other."

"I can work with that," Phantom agreed as Robin pulled up a chair.

"Alright, what can you tell me about Masters?" Robin questioned. Phantom looked at him trying to figure out what started Robin into interrogation mode. Phantom looked down at his hand figuring that if he didn't need the IV Robin would have him in the interrogation room instead.

"I honestly don't know how much I can," Phantom whispered. "Not without revealing myself, and I don't trust you enough to know that much."

"What do you think you can tell me?" Robin questioned wondering what the teen had to hide that would involve Masters.

"He wants me as his son," Phantom began biting his lip. He didn't think that would reveal too much, at least he hoped. After all, his human half was declared dead along with his family and most of his classmates because the guy wouldn't enforce safety rules in the school like he should've. "He wanted my dad dead and marry my mom."

"So, he's insane," Robin stated hoping to get Phantom to relax a little. "What happened after that?"

"My parents died in an accident because he refused to do anything that helped the school," Phantom explained stopping himself as he seen a problem. He was a ghost, he shouldn't have parents.

"You lost your family in that explosion at the school," Robin mumbled realizing that Phantom had a motive to go after Masters. It really wasn't looking good to a detective, but the way Phantom looked was proof enough that Masters lied.

"Yeah, but…" Phantom started but cut himself off realizing that he really didn't have anything. Robin looked up at the teen with understanding.

"I know what it's like to lose those you love," Robin comforted hoping that Phantom wasn't really going after Masters, but at the same time wishing he was for his family. "But you can't go after him for that."

"What gives you that idea?" Phantom asked looking at Robin. "I was trying to get away from him. He's trying to kill me. He started this whole thing."

"That would explain why he came to me," Robin stated thinking. "He told me that you were hunting him. If I didn't know your state, I would have had someone watching him the entire time."

"He's…he's here?" Phantom asked as his body caved in on itself, and his breathing became faster. Robin reached over and tapped something causing a chemical to be released into Phantom's IV which calmed him down. "What…what did you do?"

"It's okay. It prevents you from having another panic attack. That's really not good for you in your current condition," Robin explained leaning back in his chair with a reassuring smile. "It won't hurt you, just calms you down so you don't hurt yourself or others. Is there anything useful you can give about Masters?"

"He's full of himself and thinks that everyone is below him. He likes to show off and hates it when people call him fruit loop, but that might just me. He has many companies that tend to have something to do with his name," Phantom answered with a small smile. "Does that help any?"

"Actually it helps a little," Robin stated as he stood up. "Stay here, and try not to go anywhere. Beastboy said something about getting you something to eat? Try to eat all of what he brings. It'll help."

"Thanks," Phantom smiled as Robin left. Phantom turned away and looked back at the IV in his arm knowing that whatever was in the bag was something he desperately needed. He seriously wished that he hadn't let himself get so bad, but there was nothing he could do. At least he found someone willing to help him; he knew that it was a matter of time before he ran himself into the ground and either got caught or ended up dead. He believed the latter would have happened first anyways since he remained this far ahead of his hunters.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked as Robin exited the infirmary. "What have you decided on the Phantom?"

"I think that he should be given a chance," Robin stated with a smile. "He at least deserves that."

"Can I see him?" Starfire asked hoping to meet their new guest. Robin looked back at the door.

"Maybe later, I don't think he can handle too many people being thrown at him at once. He's terrified of everyone," Robin explained knowing that she was going to ask a ton of questions and freak out the ghost even more. "Maybe after he gets something to eat, he might not be so skittish."

"Oh, okay," Starfire mumbled looking down. Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's been abused more than likely, so we have to give him a chance to heal," Robin smiled at her. Starfire nodded as Robin left. She looked at the door wondering what to make of their new guest. She had never seen someone so defeated before like the way he was in the garage, and she wanted to help him as well. Robin was right about him needing time to heal, but she was unsure about not letting people in there when that was the start of the healing. She turned around just as Beastboy came with a plate full of tofu.

"Hey, Star," Beastboy exclaimed with a smile. "What you doing?"

"Nothing," Starfire replied quickly as Beastboy gave her a strange look.

"Okay, well I have stuff here for Phantom. I was surprised Cyborg wasn't chewing me out for making tofu for him," Beastboy mumbled worriedly. Starfire looked at the green changeling before looking back at the door.

"I do not believe that Friend Cyborg likes the Phantom," she responded as Beastboy walked forward causing the doors to open. Beastboy looked back at her with a small smile.

"He's afraid of another Terra, and honestly, so am I," Beastboy guessed as he entered the infirmary. Starfire looked and then followed her friend to see what Phantom really looked like. She never really got a good view in the garage because he was wrapped up in his cloak and she could only parts of his face. When she entered her heart felt heavy, Phantom was nothing but bones, and she had never seen anyone so thin. Beastboy carefully set the plate on the tray next to the bed. Phantom looked up at Starfire and gave a curious gaze.

"Starfire, this is Phantom," Beastboy introduced. "Phantom, this is Starfire."

"It is wonderful to meet you," Starfire smiled walking up to him carefully. She seen him flinched and try to bury himself in the bed. Beastboy noticed and smiled at Star.

"Maybe we can all get to know each other later, after dinner?" Beastboy suggested seeing how sad Starfire was. "It's okay."

"I guess I will talk to you later," Star stated and walked back out of the room. She looked back and Phantom had his head bowed feeling bad that he caused her to be sad because he was terrified of pretty much everything. It annoyed him, but he knew there was almost nothing he could do about it except let time help heal the wounds.

"Here," Beastboy smiled as he turned the tray so it was over Phantom's lap. "There's a tofu burger, and fries! I have to get more later though…Cyborg threw all my stuff out because he hates the stuff." That got a small laugh out of Phantom.

"I could never really tell the difference, but Sam would always end up making some weird recipe using it. I was her taste tester, and some of the things were good, while others, not so much," Phantom stated with a smile remembering his best friend and girlfriend. He missed them, but there was nothing he could do about them. Clockwork never meddled which told Phantom that whatever happened wouldn't put either world in danger which sadden him somewhat because he wouldn't get a second chance to save those he loved.

"Well, I'm not that creative," Beastboy exclaimed hoping to cheer up the teen. Phantom looked at him and smiled while he picked up a fry and started eating. Beastboy smiled. "I'm going to get mine; I'll be right back," he grinned and turned into a cheetah and took off to the kitchen. Phantom laughed and picked up his burger feeling a little happier since he didn't steal it. He began eating with a small smile: the first real one in a long time.

* * *

**Jump City Five Star Hotel Downtown 0600 Hours**

"I can't believe that little runt," Master growled pacing his room. He knew Phantom was heading here, but he had no idea where the little brat ended up. He knew he was about a day behind him, or so he thought until then. Now he was slightly afraid that he got to the Titans before he did.

"Boss, we couldn't find the kid," the lead vulture stated landing in the room followed by his two companions. "He disappeared again."

"I think the kid left again. He doesn't like sticking around humans, and this is a big city," the second stated.

"I knew he hates dealing with humans; that was the plan to get him to come to me!" Masters screamed changing into Plasmius. "That was the point was to get him isolated so he would come to me begging for help."

"He may have found help somewhere else," the third vulture stated looking out the window as the sky turned darker and darker as the signs of another storm increased.

"That is not a good thing," Plasmius sneered throwing an ecto blast at them. They scattered and left leaving the angered half ghost. Plasmius stared at the storm repulsed by the rain that started. He hated the rain, and he could never understand why Phantom was always seen in it. It was a perfect way to find the hybrid, but that would require going out in it, and he refused to do any of it.

* * *

**Danny: Updated sooner than you thought**

**Me: Well, I know where this is going, don't how long, but I know how everything will work...although next chapter I took an episode from Teen Titans...You are given clues in here about where this takes places in the seasons...and actually between which episodes...anyone gets it right, I might make them a one shot story about anything...or update which ever story I have up...Either or**

**Danny: PM or leave it in a review...**

**Me: I loved your reviews, and I hope this story lives up to your exceptions or passes them**

**Danny: She would prefer the latter.**

**Me: So leave me a review and tell me what you think while I write the next chapter...or either this story Sergeant Phantom, Seeing Sounds which I have no idea what to do with...or finish the Silent Tears Trilogy.**

**Danny: Drop a review, and most of this is because its been a while since she updated anything really, so be happy.**

**Me: Hopefully I'll have enough time to update all of them...I just realized something...XD 9,000 more words in two weeks and I get to have a two shot of my choice from ClocksworksApprentice...guess what...I just finished chapter two which might I add is 10,178 words without an author's note because well that's the draft...this one is about 10,750 without author's note...so...XD  
**

**Danny: You are insane**

**Please review**


	3. Broken Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Two

Broken Phantom

_"I assess the power of a will by how much resistance, pain, torture it endures and knows how to turn to its advantage."_

_~Friedrich Nietzsche~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0600 Hours**

"Phantom?" Robin called entering the infirmary to find the ghost missing. He looked around hoping that the ghost was just in the bathroom. He cautiously walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Robin turned and noticed that the IV drip was there, but the needle was missing. It was still stuck in Phantom. Robin turned to the security cameras and noticed that they were off. They were never off, and the way Cyborg was acting towards the ghost, would never let the cameras go off for fear of Phantom doing something like this. Robin narrowed his eyes wondering what would cause the young ghost to leave like this. His previous worries about how Phantom was playing them came to mind when the door opened to reveal Beastboy grinning like a fool.

"Morning, Robin," he greeted as he walked to the bed and set down the plate of food. Beastboy was never up this early. "Did Phantom come back yet?"

"No," Robin answered skeptically. "Where did he go?"

"He asked if he could use the shower and the one in here still doesn't work so I let him use the one in the guest bedroom across the hall," Beastboy answered as he changed the sheets on the bed. Robin looked back and forth wondering what happened to Beastboy and if Phantom had anything to do with it.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as Beastboy finished.

"I know, but it's weird actually," Beastboy answered knowing there was something up. He didn't know want it was, but he just felt that helping Phantom was right. "Usually if we see someone, I would get something on them whether they are safe or not, but I've really felt like this before."

"What are you feeling?" Robin inquired confused by what Beastboy was saying. He always was because Beastboy tended to do that and confuse himself half the time.

"That I need to protect him, I don't know why though," Beastboy answered as he stared at the plate of tofu eggs and bacon.

"Raven said something about feeling that coming from you, but she couldn't feel anything from Phantom," Robin mumbled thinking as the doors opened, and Phantom slowly walked in. He stopped when he noticed Robin and smiled a little. He looked a lot better than yesterday, but he still looked like a skeleton. Robin looked up and smiled knowing that the ghost must feel a lot better. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better than I have in a long time," Phantom answered honestly with a gentle smile. Robin nodded and turned to Beastboy who was grinning like a manic.

"Good. Beastboy, since you are surprisingly up before noon, we have training," Robin ordered sternly before giving Phantom a small smile. "You can watch if you want to. But I want you hooked up to the IV still. It'll help you get back up to health."

"Okay," Phantom mumbled not really wanting to have drag the thing around with him, but Robin had a point. It helped him a lot more than he was willing to admit. He wouldn't have as good if it wasn't for that. "I'll think about it."

"Maybe once you're able to get around without too much trouble, you could show some of what you can do," Robin suggested hoping to see some of what the ghost could do. "What about it?"

"Maybe, it's been a while since I've done anything like that," Phantom informed wrapping his arms around himself and looking down. He remembered the last time he really trained. It was the day before the explosion, and they had been using Tucker as target practice.

* * *

_"Dude, this is so not cool!" Tucker yelled as Danny fired an ecto blast past his head. Sam grinned and threw a ball that tripped him._

_"16-0, Phantom!" Phantom cheered laughing like a manic. Sam shook her head smiling at her friends. She couldn't have asked for any better than what she got. Phantom turned to her and grabbed her in a hug and secretly kissed her cheek. "I win."_

* * *

"Well, you can always work your way back," Robin stated as he headed for the door. He stopped suddenly wondering what caused him to trust Phantom. He said he didn't, but offering him to come and see them train was trust enough not to attack them and use what he learned against them. He really hoped that none of this turned out like Terra. He knew she was still out there with Slade, and they had really watched their backs, but they were afraid that Phantom might be working for someone. Robin put that idea down by the condition of Phantom. The person would at least make sure that he could at least fight. Phantom could barely move without seemingly in pain, so Robin decided that he was just overreacting. He really hoped Phantom would make a great addition to the team. He wanted someone to fill the whole that Terra left in their hearts and in their team, but he knew it was really too early to tell if they could fully trust Phantom. He left leaving the two others wondering what just happened.

"Does he do that a lot?" Phantom asked with a smile. Beastboy nodded.

"He gets lost in his own thoughts and has to stop and think," Beastboy answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Phantom looked back over worried that they were about him. He really hoped that it wasn't anything bad, but he had a feeling that they weren't. Robin really just wanted to help him, and Phantom knew his stay here wasn't going to be long. Especially with those hunters after him, and he really hoped that the Titans were willing to help him at least until he was able to get back on his feet. He debated about telling Robin about his secret knowing that he could turn him in, or it could open new doors and hopefully get the hunters to back off. Maybe the Titans knowing wouldn't be such a bad thing, but if they betrayed that trust, then they could tell the Guy in White who he really was, and then he wouldn't have his human form to hide behind anymore. Everyone would be looking for the undead teenager that went by the name Danny Fenton. "Don't tell me you do the same thing? I think it's a leader thing?"

"Probably," Phantom replied looking at the changeling. "My friends would get annoyed with me when I did something like that. Normally it resulted in either our victory or me getting a headache because Sam threw her boot at me." Beastboy laughed as his sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I have your breakfast, and mine is…wait, I forgot it," Beastboy exclaimed running out of the room and heading for the kitchen again. Phantom laughed at the changeling before sitting back on the bed. He was glad he was able to at least get himself past freaking over Robin and Beastboy, but he knew that if any of the others came in he was going to end up nervous. It wasn't as bad, but he really wasn't sure what to do anymore. His mind wouldn't let him relax when anyone else came in. Raven had come in during the night, and Phantom felt her presence and it freaked him out a bit. He knew she couldn't feel his emotions because of the energies he was controlling. It was weird, but no one really could get into his mind unless they had something that could affect ghosts or he turned back into his human form. Then the energies died down, and he could walk around without anyone thinking any different. He wanted to disappeared under her gaze, but he remained still since she still thought he was asleep, and she couldn't tell whether he was or not considering he was pretty much freaking out all the time anyway.

The doors opened, and he expected Beastboy to come bouncing in with a stupid grin, but instead it was Cyborg. He looked at Phantom before heading to the other side and started working on something. Phantom wanted to ask, but his shyness got the better of him. He started picking at his food and slowly ate, feeling so much better that he could at least eat without having to worry about how he got it. Cyborg looked over at him with a confused gaze.

"Did you mess with the cameras?" Cyborg asked bluntly. Robin had told him of the problem, and he freaked out over who was messing with his equipment. His mind went to Phantom first. However, he was told that Beastboy had been in there with Phantom the majority of the time and the last thing the camera showed was Phantom waking up to Beastboy asleep on the foot of the bed. Phantom kicked Beastboy off and then asked him something and they both left, then there was nothing.

"No, I didn't know there were any cameras," Phantom answered hoping that Cyborg didn't jump on him for lying when he wasn't. He was trying to be as honest as possible with them, but it was hard since he didn't want them to figure out his secret. He didn't want to be turned in to the Government and used as an experiment. Although seeing what the team consisted of helped prove that they wouldn't do that, but after years of thinking that way, it was programmed to keep the secret just that: a secret.

"They are right there," Cyborg pointed at the cameras. Phantom looked and smiled.

"Oh hey, they are," he smiled. "I have a bad habit of not paying attention to those things anymore," Phantom explained looking back at the half robot. "Normally I would have noticed, but I'm way too out of it to care at this moment."

"Whatever," Cyborg muttered. He didn't believe that, but at least the kid looked better than he did yesterday. Only now seeing him in a better mood, did Cyborg realize how bad Phantom really was and it kind of did make him feel guilty. He was a hero, and it was his job to make sure people were safe. Phantom was in danger of killing himself from starvation or dehydration because he couldn't get anything he needed to survive. He looked back at Phantom as an awkward silence filled the room. He wondered where Beastboy had gone and how long it took to get his plate of food and why he didn't just bring it with Phantom's. Phantom was playing with his food trying to ignore the awkwardness. "Did you see anything weird happen?"

"It felt weird when I left, but I just thought it was my own paranoia," Phantom answered looking up at him. "I've pretty much had that feeling since I got out of Amity. Like I was being watched."

"So you didn't say anything to anyone about it," Cyborg sighed. He was annoyed, but he really couldn't blame Phantom for that since the teen had been on the streets for so long that he probably got use to his paranoia. "Did it feel any different than the rest of the time?"

"Not really, but my senses aren't really like they use to be," Phantom answered curiously walking over wondering if he could maybe help. He wanted to know if he still could sense previous energies that were there if it was a meta-human. He found he could do that a week before everything turned for the worst. Cyborg looked up at him as he dragged the IV drip with him.

"You know computers then?" Cyborg questioned narrowing his eyes. Phantom nodded his head as he closed his eyes. Suddenly the room changed different colors, and Phantom opened his eyes to reveal bright white. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked backing away and noticing that he left a blue sense.

"Previous auras that have passed though here," Phantom answered in a calm, echoey, and kind of creepy voice. Cyborg looked around and seen green that he figured was Beastboy's. There was a faded purple and one that was red. He looked around the computer and noticed that there was only a yellow one. Cy looked at Phantom before looking at the bed and noticing a heavy white where Phantom had been. "Auras fade with time. What you see here is the aura of the person that messed with it. I would say that it's someone I never met because I do not recognize it," Phantom explained as he let his powers go and the colors faded. "It's like a dog's smell. I can sense the auras of the people around me. Only they can change if the person changes, and that also takes time."

"So the person that messed with it had a yellow aura," Cyborg stated looking at Phantom curiously. Phantom nodded and held his head.

"Yeah, but usually yellow means it's dangerous," he stated as he shook his head as he had a head rush.

"What about red?" Cy asked knowing that was Robin's. Phantom looked back at where they had seen it.

"Easily angered," he stated with a smile. "Usually one that doesn't quite know what to do."

"And White?" Cy asked wanting to know more about Phantom. He looked at him with a smile.

"A protector," he answered as he kneeled next to Cyborg. "I do know enough about computers to put one together and take it apart."

"Alright then, let's see what you do with the system," Cyborg grinned. He watched Phantom gently moved the pieces around with carefulness that Cyborg had used himself. Soon the lights went out as the storm knocked out the electricity. Soon the room was lit in a green tint, and Cy noticed the small green ball of energy Phantom produced. Phantom continued to work as though the lights never went out.

"You know, I won't know if it worked until the lights came back on," Phantom answered looking at Cyborg, and he had the weirdest feeling looking into the young teen's glowing eyes. He never really noticed how the teen glowed until the lights were off.

"We should find the others," Cyborg stated getting up and holding out his hand to help Phantom. The teen looked at it curiously before grabbing it and letting Cy help him up. Cyborg felt the shudder run though Phantom and figured he was still scared of people or he was cold. "Come on, we shouldn't stay separated for long."

"Okay," Phantom mumbled grabbing the IV. Cyborg grabbed it and followed the line to Phantom's hand trying not to freak him out.

"I think you'll be fine without for now," Cy smiled taking the needle out and putting the bandage over it. Phantom smiled in return and followed Cyborg out of the infirmary. When they got to the living room, Beastboy was stuck to the wall by Raven's magic while she and Starfire meditated.

"Tell her to let me down. I just wanted my food and then I was leaving!" Beastboy yelled at the two while Raven wrapped her magic around his mouth.

"He wouldn't shut up for five seconds while he was in here," she growled as Starfire giggled.

"Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked as Phantom looked around the room curiously.

"He went out on patrol," Starfire answered opening her eyes and setting herself on the ground. She looked at Phantom and grinned floating over to him. He jumped slightly but tried to sit still. "Oh, you are out of the room of medicine and healing," Starfire exclaimed happily. Cyborg put his hand in front of her to prevent her from hugging the skeleton teen.

"Star, calm down," Cy pressed not really wanting to have to deal with Phantom having a panic attack at the moment. "Someone messed with our security feed using the infirmary." Raven sent a glare at Phantom who was watching Starfire worriedly. "Phantom was able to show the auras of people who had been in the infirmary in the past twelve hours."

"I can't even do that," Raven shot standing up and advancing to the ghost with her eyes narrowed. Phantom took a step back afraid that he did something wrong. "How did you?"

"I don't know; I just did. The ectoplasm in my blood let's me I guess. I don't know," Phantom whispered knowing that he could use his ectoplasm to freely run though the air and light up the auras. It used the same energy as his ectoblast, only on a much higher and controlled level. "I figured out I could do by accident, which is how I learned most of my powers anyway."

"You don't know all your powers?" Beastboy asked afraid that he was exactly like Terra. Phantom looked at him with a smile.

"I always seem to get one whenever it's really needed," he answered with a small grimace as he had another head rush. "It's really weird the way it works."

"So you don't know how to control your powers," Raven pushed waiting for him to deny that part, to see him as another Terra.

"Most of them I have enough control to not randomly destroy things. The ones I randomly develop it takes a couple days to get control and then another week to figure out how to use it," Phantom explained hoping that she wasn't going to attack. Raven backed off a little wondering if he was really telling the truth, for she was still wary of letting another outsider come into their home. "Except for whatever reason duplication, that one always gets me, and every time I try I end up with either two heads, or some really strange limbs in weird places. I gave up and decided to wait until I'm ready for that," Phantom grinned hoping to lighten the way the room felt. He was getting over his fear of people quicker than he thought he would, but then again, he hasn't actually gone out in the city yet where there were several humans that were normal without powers.

"So you have yet to control all your powers," Raven stated thinking that at least he was able to tell them that much. Terra was too ashamed about not knowing how to control hers to tell them.

"Not all the ones I have yet to develop at least," Phantom answered wondering why they suddenly started in on his powers. He thought that for pretty much learning everything from experience, he did a pretty good job. "Why all the questions on my powers? Half the time I can't even remember what they are until I need them."

"How did you train then?" Cyborg questioned wondering how he made sure every power was working correctly.

"My friends kept a book on every power I had gotten over the past year," Phantom answered sadly. "She had it when the school blew, so I don't have it anymore. The copy hadn't been updated in a couple months, and that's what we were going to do when we got to my house after school, but I never went back to get it and chances are I'll never be able to get it back."

"Your friends knew you were a ghost?" Beastboy asked after Raven finally let him down. He had pretty much been stuck there the entire time wanting to be a part of the conversation into learning more about their new house guest.

"I probably would've ended up dead without them. Why?" Phantom asked looking at them. "You guys are a team that has probably saved each other time and time again. Is it wrong for me to have a small one to help me when I needed it?"

"No, we just never read about two people helping you," Raven stated wondering why no one noticed two other teens helping the ghost.

"They tended to hide when the cameras came out," Phantom smiled at a couple memories where they were almost caught and when they ended up getting caught anyway. "That and if their parents found out…that would just be really, really bad for me. Most of the older group in Amity hated me for just existing."

"That's what some of the articles read at least," Cyborg stated as Starfire looked at the ceiling.

"Why would the people you were saving hate you? Our town loves us," she stated confused. Phantom looked up with sad eyes.

"Ghosts have always had a bad reputation to begin with," Phantom mumbled as they all headed for the table on the side of the room. Phantom was hesitant to follow, but Beastboy had pretty much dragged him there. Suddenly there was a call to Cyborg, and he walked away leaving the rest to talk among themselves. Starfire sat next to Phantom dying to ask her questions.

"The Phantom?" she asked quietly trying to restrain herself from hugging him. He looked sad and like he could use a hug of cheering up.

"Yeah," he mumbled afraid of what she was doing. Robin had warned him that she was really hyper most of the time and loved to hug people.

"May I ask a few questions?" she asked happily. Phantom looked at Raven and Beastboy wondering what was going on.

"Star, don't hurt him afterwards," Raven stated with a small smile. Phantom looked at Beastboy who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything," Phantom whispered looking at her worriedly.

"Oh, glorious," she exclaimed with a huge grin and jumping out of her seat, she caused Phantom to jerk backwards. "Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" As she said this she got closer and closer to Phantom who backed into his chair shaking.

"Starfire, back off a little," Raven warned not wanting to deal with Phantom going into a panic attack either. She found it slightly funny at his reaction, but it also worried her. Terra was outgoing when she showed up and wasn't afraid of getting close to people, but Phantom was an entirely different story. She couldn't sense his emotions, but she could tell by his eyes alone that he was petrified.

"Umm, Amity Park, I flew, green, and I don't know," Phantom answered thinking about them. Starfire looked happy at first but sadden at the end. Phantom noticed and looked down. "Depends, what do you plan on doing if I say yes?"

"She'll give you a huge hug," Raven stated looking at the ghost.

"And if I say no?" Phantom asked as Starfire looked between them.

"She'll be sad and call you Not Friend Phantom for the rest of your life," Beastboy answered with a mischievous grin as his laughing fit died down.

"Can I say yes and not get a hug?" Phantom asked looking at Starfire who smiled brightly at the fact that she had a new friend, but sad that she wouldn't be able to hug him.

"Can I hug you when you feel better, Friend Phantom?" she asked excitingly. Phantom looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know," he whispered pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them pulling them to his chest, letting his cloak cover his body. "It depends on how I feel." Starfire looked slightly sadden, but brushed it off when Cyborg entered.

"Robin crashed his R cycle," he stated. "I'm going to the hospital and pick him up. Raven, you want to come with me."

"Yeah," Raven nodded following him out. Phantom looked at the others curiously.

"What just happened?" Phantom asked looking at the remaining two titans.

"I believe Robin is hurt and is now at the hospital," Beastboy worried. Starfire walked over to the computer and started typing on it hoping to figure out what exactly happened.

"He crashed chasing the Johnny Rancid," Starfire informed. "He's still out there. Cyborg and Raven should be back soon with Robin though."

"Ouch," Phantom mumbled remembering a time when he had crashed flying. He had broken his arm when he fell. However, the next day it was fine, just a little sore. That was when he figured out that he had super healing.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0600 Hours**

"I've done all the healing I could, but you are still going to need that cast for the next few weeks," Raven stated making sure that Robin's arm was healing correctly. Phantom stayed behind everyone not really liking that they were all there at the same time.

"I don't believe this, how could I make such a stupid mistake," Robin steamed. Beastboy grinned as Starfire walked forward.

"Please no more Robin yelling at Robin," she tried to comfort. Phantom silently snickered at the way she talked. He knew she was from a different planet, but it was still entertaining to him.

"Yeah, man, stop kicking yourself. Accidents happen," Cy put in with a small grin.

"Chill dude, everyone makes mistakes," Beastboy chirped in. Phantom smiled glad that they at least tried to make others in their team feel better. It was just like what Sam and Tucker did when he messed up. Although Sam usually threatened him to be happy, and that in itself always cheered him up.

"Not to me, they don't," Robin growled. Phantom slowly walked forward, hesitant to really be part of it.

"Dude, everyone messes something up when they go out on their own," Phantom muttered. Everyone turned to face the young halfa. "Well, they do. Even the best, how do you think I survived this long?"

"You barely survived," Robin stated looking at the teen. "I don't think that can count. You could've still ended up dead if you hadn't gotten here in time."

"I crossed the country. That should count for something," Phantom smiled softly knowing that Robin was right about him. "Besides, I still mess up half the time and my death should be a giveaway there."

"Whatever," Robin mumbled until that last part registered. "Wait, you really are a ghost?"

"I was electrocuted," Phantom stated backing away and looking down. "It was an accident." Everyone looked sadly at the hybrid until Beastboy suddenly smiled and jumped up.

"Dude, I know what'll cheer you up," Beastboy grinned grabbing a marker and leaning over the couch to Robin. "We all have to sign your…" Beastboy was cut off by a glare from Robin. "Or not," he mumbled sliding away from the angry leader.

"Look, guys, thanks for the concern, but…" Robin began as he stood up. Everyone, except Phantom, tackled him yelling 'no'.

"You are in no condition to continue pursuing the Johnny Rancid," Starfire exclaimed holding his shoulder and arm down.

"Yeah, man, just relax," Cyborg stated holding his other shoulder and arm. Phantom watched, silently laughing at them and their protectiveness of their leader.

"I know, I was just reaching for the remote," Robin stated looking at them strangely. Phantom held a laugh back at all their faces.

"You mean you're not going to be all crazy determined…" Cy began.

"…and insist that you are fine when you clearly are not," Starfire continued.

"And then yell at us for trying to make you stay," Raven finished seemingly confused. Robin stood completely up from them.

"You guys can handle Rancid without me," Robin smiled. "Besides with this on my arm, I'll probably mess up again."

"Messing up can be fun though," Phantom thought out loud. Everyone turned to him, and he suddenly felt like disappearing. Robin shook his head.

"Go, take him down," he ordered lightly turning his back to them. "I'll be just fine with Phantom here…" He suddenly stopped and groaned bending forward. Everyone watched horrified as a blob came out of Robin's head. Phantom backed away not sure what just happened and really not wanting to be part of it. He slowly began shaking and wondered why he was freaking out. He fought ghosts, and this shouldn't freak him out like this.

"Yeah, I made it! Robin, Hi!" the blob exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Didn't see that coming," Raven deadpanned looking at the little person that the blob turned into. Phantom blinked confused.

"Who are you?" Robin exclaimed looking at the little weird dude that appeared out of his head. Phantom looked between the two realizing that their auras were the same, yet completely different. It confused him completely.

"I'm you!" it exclaimed with a grin.

"Okay then," Cyborg mumbled. A few moments later they checked the computer for DNA results and they were an exact match. "He is you. The DNA is identical. The little dude was right. He really is you."

"We're DNA buddies!" the little dude shouted bouncing up and down in front of them and cheering, running around. Phantom backed himself into the wall when the thing started acting all weird. It really started freaking him out because he could no longer tell between him and Robin's auras.

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin mumbled watching the strange person. He noticed Phantom was freaked out, but also seemed completely confused by the little thing, like there was something he knew that they weren't noticing. Suddenly the little person started going though everything. Phantom slowly stayed as far from it as he could and ended up next to the leader of the Titans.

"Hey, you're making a mess," Beastboy yelled. Robin noticed Phantom was completely uncomfortable with the thing running around. Phantom suddenly backed away with wide eyes as the little person began chewing on the couch. Raven walked around to see what damage was done to the couch when suddenly the little man flew across the room on a book.

"The Book of Azar is not a toy," she growled glaring at the thing. Starfire giggled at the little man, amused by his antics.

"Well, if someone was trying to clone me, they didn't do a very good job," Robin stated horrified by the thing's mess. Phantom looked at Robin with a small smile.

"At least it didn't turn out a girl," he stated watching the thing to make sure it didn't get too close. Robin looked at Phantom confused and filed that away for farther questioning. The little man suddenly floated up to Robin, and Phantom stiffened.

"No, not a clone," the little person began while slobbering on Robin. "I'm you, another you, from another universe." Suddenly his finger glowed, and he pointed out changing the background setting. He set up a motorcycle and started riding it and explaining what was going on. Now it looked more like a time line. "All the way from dimension 498, Robin's double, DNA buddy, and number one FAN: Nosyarg Kicd!"

"Welcome to our universe, Small Amusing Doppelganger," Starfire greeted giving the strange thing a huge hug since Phantom didn't want one. The little man melted, literally, and was in heaven.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Nosy…Nuzy…uh, ha ha, Uh, maybe we should just call you Larry?" Beastboy suggested giving up trying to pronounce the confusing and odd name. The little person shot up from the ground in a swirl of dark green and back to his original form.

"My name is Larry now!" he exclaimed grinning like a manic and changing the R on his suit to an L. He started repeating his name and then began greeting himself and doing odd things by popping out of Cyborg, hiding in Raven's cloak, shaking Beastboy's hand, and talking to Starfire in an Italian accent. He stopped when he got to Phantom and smiled. "Hi Larry," he grinned knowing that the hybrid was completely freaked out by everything and what really happened to him. He took off again and continued to greet himself.

"Yeah, how you do all that stuff you just did?" Cyborg asked a little freaked at Larry. Larry held up his finger that had a yellow glow to it.

"Magic finger," Larry answered as he watched the glow with an awe face. "Bends the rules of reality," he explained and then continued to change it into different things until he got to what he was looking for which happened to be a crayon. He took out some paper from his back pocket and began drawing on it. He suddenly shouted causing Phantom to jump. Larry held up a comic book like deal and began explaining it. "See Robin's universe is here, and Larry's is here," Larry began as he ran across the page and pointed at different areas that were very far apart. "And I bend the rules so that I can watch my hero Robin fight and beat the bad guys all the time, but when he got hurt, I knew Larry could help, so I popped right over. But I goofed and popped inside your noggin. Oops."

"Yeah, oops," Robin stated narrowing his eyes.

"Alternate Dimensions, bending reality, uhhh, all this science is hurting my brain," Beastboy groaned. Larry floated up to him and pulled the top of BB's head off and placed a bandage on his brain and let his skull fall back into place. "Huh," Beastboy muttered and suddenly became very relaxed and content.

"See, Larry's here to help," Larry exclaimed grinning. Phantom watched the entire thing with wide eyes getting the feeling of impending doom in the near future. "Now watch me fix up that arm," he grinned floating over to Robin and changing his arm into a hockey stick and freaking the leader out. The alarms went off, and Robin got annoyed.

"Johnny Rancid, downtown," Cyborg warned looking at his team. Phantom was use to the sound since Robin had told him of what it was, so it no longer freaked him out anymore, but that still didn't mean he didn't jump from the sudden noise. Robin looked at his arm annoyed.

"Just go," he ordered looking away from them. Phantom felt kind of sad for him since he couldn't go out there with his team, but he never really knew what that was like since he was the only one on his team who had powers to begin with. He could only imagine what Robin really felt like. The only time the hybrid ignored a ghost and let someone else handle it was when it was too dangerous to go ghost and he had to wait, or when it was the Box Ghost and he didn't have time to deal with him. He would let his parents, or even Valerie, deal with it.

"Alright," Cyborg stated and he and the team left, leaving Phantom, Larry, and Robin behind.

"I can fix it," Larry stated as Robin sat down, and Larry changed his arm into many different things. Phantom was extremely entertained in the little Robin's attempt to fix Robin's arm. Robin was busy changing channels and getting annoyed by there being nothing on and the consist changing of his arm. Finally it was turned back to normal.

"Yeah, this time, I'll fix it just right," he insisted and started concentrating on it.

"Let's just let it heal on its own," Robin shot not wanting to have his arm changed in weird things again. Phantom let out a laugh, but suddenly cut it short by a playful glare from Robin. Robin was glad that the ghost was at least able to laugh. There was still a lot of work in order to get the ghost to open up, but at least he was starting to let his paranoia go.

"Hey, wanna check in on the team on your communicator," Larry suggested getting bored with just sitting there. Phantom watched entertained as Larry asked him a ton of questions with the same answer every time.

"No, no, NO," Robin shouted glaring at Larry who backed off. Phantom suddenly went back on guard from the outburst.

"Just let me fix your arm," Larry pushed with a grin hoping to convince Robin to let him try again. "Please, you'll feel all…"

"No," Robin shouted trying to get Larry to back off. Phantom started laughing silently amused by the events taking place again. He was still uneasy about the small Robin, but it was entertaining to watch him nonetheless. Suddenly they started fighting, and Phantom wondered if he should stop it before something bad happened. Then Robin kicked Larry across the room making him land on his face. The floor cracked as Phantom jumped up sensing the sudden change in energies.

"Oops," Robin stated looking at the floor with wide eyes. Phantom stood next to him slightly shaking again.

"Big oops," Larry stated looking at his broken finger. Phantom watched as the cracks grew bigger and bigger before covering the entire tower.

"This isn't going to be fun," Phantom muttered as everything turned white.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 1200 Hours**

"Titans," Cyborg called before stopping at the sight of a weird light that began changing everything. They all seen white before they were knocked unconsciousness. When Cyborg woke up, he looked around while the others had just started getting their ground. "Why does the town look like it belongs on my grandma's fridge?"

"This is bad," Raven stated glaring at the sunflowers that were marching in front of her. Suddenly Beastboy came running in front silently screaming because he lost his mouth. Raven let a small grin come though while watching the changeling run around. "Okay, so it's not all bad," she stated as Beastboy created storm clouds over his head. Suddenly he reached over and grabbed Raven's mouth pulling it off and placing it on his own.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Beastboy shouted sounding exactly like Raven. Raven sent him a glare for stealing her mouth, but then she noticed three figures above them falling towards them. She tapped his shoulder and pointed up. After a moment, she stepped away while Beastboy ran in place trying to get away. Unfortunately he got smashed. Robin rolled off of Phantom while Phantom laid on the ground next to BB trying to catch his breath. Larry jumped up.

"We're alive, yehay," he exclaimed spitting on Robin. Phantom glared at him.

"The ones that were originally alive are. That doesn't change the fact that I'm dead," Phantom growled glaring at the little Robin. Everyone looked surprised at the ghost wondering what caused his demeanor to change. Robin looked worriedly at Phantom hoping that it was just the sudden change in reality.

"Phantom, are you okay?" Robin asked watching as Beastboy hid behind Raven. Everyone gave each other worried looks afraid that something was wrong with their new friend. Cyborg had finally gone ahead and let himself at least open his mind to the ghost. Phantom glared at him and stood up looking at the Titan's Tower. Suddenly another Phantom appeared, only this one had black lines running though his hair along with one blue eye and one green eye.

"Explain how this happens," he stated glaring at the first Phantom. That Phantom growled and his eyes turned red.

"I don't know, why don't you ask…" he began but suddenly the second one was on top of the first glaring right back. His green eye glowing dangerously.

"Finish that question, and it'll be the last thing you ever do," he growled out causing the Titans to back away from them. Robin's eyes were wide, surprised by there being two of Phantom.

"Oops," Larry stated looking at the hybrid. "Hee, didn't know he was a hybrid. Uh, don't let them out of your sight…one is a ghost and the other is human, but I'm not sure which is which. Usually they look completely different, but I think his human side has suffered a lot and needs the ghost side in order to survive…It's really confusing the way they work."

"You broke Friend Phantom?" Starfire asked as the Phantoms fighting crossed in front of them. Raven growled at them, and they suddenly stopped feeling her powers get out of control. Larry looked at them confused for a moment.

"Not on purpose," he mumbled floating over to them. They both untangled themselves and just glared at each other.

"What happened?" Robin asked as the two Phantoms stood.

"Remember how I can bend reality?" Larry asked with a nervous smile. "Well when you pushed me, we kinda broke it."

"You broke reality?" Robin asked not believing it.

"No, we did, together," Larry stated as Robin pulled him closer. "Oops."

"Fix it, now," Robin demanded causing both Phantoms to flinch. Beastboy felt the one's hostility, but the other felt like the original Phantom had. Safe and the need to protect were there, but his instincts told him to run from the other. It was confusing.

Raven looked at both noting the similarities between them, but she didn't understand why Phantom had split. His personality was violent in his ghost form, but the other seemed to cancel it out. However, she could sense the worry and doubt in the one with different colored eyes. He was worried about the ghost next to him who seemed ruder than the Phantom they knew. But his eyes told a story of just wanting to be left alone, and just wanting people to accept him. These were different sides, and from what Larry had said; Phantom's halves were split.

Starfire was worried about her new friend. He was so different from the one that would jump at everything that moved. This one seemed more violent and dangerous. But the other one with strange colored hair and two different eyes acted so much like the Phantom that she knew, but then again, he was so different.

"Can't magic finger's broke too," Larry answered Robin bringing everyone out of their musing. Robin walked up to Raven.

"Raven, fix him," Robin ordered. Raven looked around before looking at Cyborg and stealing his mouth.

"Not a good idea," Raven stated in Cy's voice. "Mixing my powers with his could destroy the dimensions boundaries and nullify all existence."

"Who cares, I just want my mouth back," Beastboy exclaimed after giving the Phantoms a worried look.

"I want my halves back together," the Phantom stated together, and then looked at each other confused for a second before Larry started again.

"No problem, no problem," he assured. "If anybody can fix reality, it's my hero Robin!" he exclaimed giving Robin a hug.

"What's make you think I can fix it? I don't even know how we broke it," Robin stated trying to get Larry off of him. Suddenly Cyborg grabbed Star's mouth and put it on himself.

"Well somebody's gonna clean up this mess, come on y'all," Cyborg stated in her voice. Then everyone grabbed their own mouths except for Beastboy and put it back on. "We're heading for Titan's Tower," Cy ordered glad to have his own voice back. They headed out. The Phantoms just looked at each other before the ghost floated and the other got ready to run after everyone until Star and Robin started talking.

"Robin, are you okay?" Star asked concerned for her friend and leader.

"The universe is falling apart because I made another stupid mistake, how would you feel?" Robin growled.

"Don't beat yourself up," the ghost Phantom stated looking at him. "We've made plenty of mistakes ourselves…one actually end up with the world destroyed."

"You are a babbler mouth," the human Phantom stated glaring at the counterpart. "That wasn't really considered a small mistake, cheese-head."

"I'm not the cheese-head; Vlad is," the ghost Phantom grinned as his eyes turned back to green.

"I've got nothing else," the other stated shrugging his shoulders. Robin didn't know whether to yell at him, or ask what he was talking about. He would wait until Phantom was back together before questioning him. He really didn't want to get two answers and then have to put the pieces together.

"Let's just go," Robin ordered taking off.

"Hey, DNA buddy, look! Now we're cast buddies too!" Larry exclaimed as the Phantoms took off after the rest of the team.

"Yehay," Robin deadpanned.

As the team got closer, they noticed that the citizens were running around screaming because of the drawings chasing them and the changing reality. The ghost Phantom suddenly stiffened. The human one seemed to make sure that no one was going to attack. Robin was at least glad that they didn't have to force them together, they got that they shouldn't leave each other's side. Beastboy silently screamed pointing at the Tower that was glowing a white with purple around it.

"Yehay, and I bet cha Robin's already got a super, smart plan for when we get there," Larry stated going inside Robin's head to look out his eyes.

"I'm just hoping we get there before we all go completely insane," Robin stated annoyed and pulling Larry out of his ear.

"Ditto," Raven stated noticing her hair was now three feet above her head in a beehive.

"Do not despair, our goal is in sight. The journey cannot last much longer," Starfire exclaimed as her head grew wings and flew off her body. The Phantoms just watched confused and hoped that them only being split would be their only concern. Past experience told them not to leave each other's side.

Beastboy jumped up and pointed at a bunch of running people as a huge, green dinosaur that breathed fire appeared.

"Actually, this could take a while," Cyborg stated as they all began running. They ran across town and though buildings until Beastboy noticed his mouth and chased it all over the place. The Phantoms were so confused that they just followed the Titans until it became pointless and the ghost Phantom just turned them invisible, and they just sat back and watched the show making sure that everyone was okay. They really didn't need anyone finding out that they were even there. When the Titans got on a boat and headed for the Tower, the ghost Phantom dropped invisibility and pushed the boat with the Titans in it towards the Tower. They were going nice until the boat gained a leak and sunk. The ghost Phantom grabbed his counterpart right before a whale swallowed them. They all came back out it different bubbles and floated back to the surface. They finally made it to the Tower's island as headed up the shore.

"Yehay, we made it," Larry exclaimed with a grin. The ghost Phantom glared at him charging up an ecto blast only for the human counterpart to pull it down. "Now Robin can save the universe."

"I wanna blast him too, but that's probably not a good idea," he warned. The ghost growled and lowered his hand letting the flame disappear. "Let's just get ourselves back together."

Beastboy smiled as he found his mouth. He put it on as Starfire's head flew behind him.

"Beastboy, wonderful, you have recaptured your mouth," she exclaimed as she finally caught her head and put it back on her body. Raven looked at him annoyed before speaking.

"Yeah, but I think you put it on backwards."

"Pelh! I tnac dnastand gnihtyna tahw mi gniyas," he yelled waving his arms up and down. The Phantoms laughed at his misfortune. Cyborg got to the Tower and the scanner opened up. He put in the code only for a giant tongue to come out and split at them mockingly.

"I knew something like that was going to happen," Cyborg stated annoyed. Beastboy turned into a hawk while Star carried Robin, Raven carried Cyborg, and the ghost carried his human counterpart up to the roof of the Tower. There was a huge light coming from the top and going up to the sky.

"Edud, I dluoc erats ta taht rof srouh," Beastboy stated staring at the beautiful light.

"So, how do we close it?" Cyborg asked wanting to get this over with. Suddenly Johnny Rancid appeared on the other side with a wide grin.

"Ya don't," he growled looking at the teen like they were nothing. "Whatever this thing is, it controls the city, and now the city belongs to Johnny Rancid!" He ran into the light as Robin screamed 'no'.

Suddenly the white light became red flames, and the Phantoms became back into one. He held his head as he stumbled across the Tower's roof.

"Bird boy, ready for me to clip your other wing," Rancid growled with an evil smirk. The city changed into a Gothic type with a dark outlook. Raven walked up taking in the scenery.

"Cool," she stated liking the new design. She looked around getting weird from everyone expect for Phantom and Johnny. "Uh I mean, oops." Phantom just blinked and suddenly became sad. Sam would have loved this. He looked around as his memories came back. They give him a headache since there were two points of view, but at least they were closer together than last time.

"Your city is mine, your reality is mine," Rancid stated seemingly pleased in believing that he won against the Titans. He took out his guns and fired at Robin only for Cyborg to push the boy wonder out of the way. Phantom created a shield around himself since he was behind Robin. The laser was absorbed to prevent anyone else from being hurt.

"Titans, GO," Cy ordered as they all headed for Rancid to try and take him out. Robin glared at the villain while Phantom pulled himself back up. Each of his teammates was beaten, and Rancid was destroying the city again.

"Titans go, Titans go," Larry cheered. "Robin has to beat the guy." Phantom walked up next to Robin.

"I can't," he stated narrowing his eyes. Phantom put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I can help," Phantom offered looking at him. "I'm just not going to do it alone."

"No," he stated.

"Why can't you? You're Robin," Larry asked knowing that with at least Phantom helping, he would have no trouble beating the bad guy.

"Don't you get it? Look at me, I'll just mess up again, and Phantom is still just a skeleton," Robin yelled glaring at the little person. Phantom backed away and looked down knowing that Robin was right, but that still didn't mean he couldn't fight. Larry looked at Robin sadly.

"So, I mess up all the time, but I still try," Larry emphasized looking up at his hero. "And that's how come you're my hero Robin because no matter what, you always try." Robin looked back at his city before giving a smile to Larry. He looked back at Phantom who was staring at the ground sadly.

"Come on, we have a city to save," Robin stated looking at Phantom. "You comin'?" Phantom looked up at him suddenly surprised and then gave a smile and nodded following him. They headed for the garage where Larry fixed up the R cycle. Phantom flew next to them as they headed out for Rancid.

He was randomly destroying parts of downtown when Robin finally got there. Phantom flew behind them silently hoping to catch him off guard. Larry shot a laser at Rancid causing him to turn towards them.

"Larry fixed the bike, Larry fixed the bike," Larry cheered causing Phantom to give a small smile.

"Yeah and it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen," Rancid roared after a moment with his face turning red.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Robin asked completely serious causing Phantom to grin wider. Rancid started heading towards them only for their bike to lift up and Phantom to turn intangible. Robin and Larry were playing games causing Rancid to get angrier as Phantom joined in their rock, paper, and scissors game. He went back and forth a couple times before realizing that it wasn't going to work. Larry was pretending to be a matador.

"Olè," Larry cheered holding up the red blanket. Rancid growled and shot his weapons at them again. Phantom created a shield around them to protect them. Robin smiled giving Phantom a nod before taking off. Phantom headed another direction. Rancid went after Robin making him dodge the blasts and throw his own which went past Rancid's head.

"Ha, you missed," he taunted. Robin smirked as Phantom came up behind him as Robin's birdarang came back and cut his weapon while Phantom shot an ecto blast at his back causing him to temporarily lose his air. He growled as Phantom flew over to Robin. Rancid growled and started chasing them again. He got right next to them and pushed them over causing Robin to run into Phantom. Phantom grabbed to bike to make sure that neither of them fell as a building came between them and the villain. Robin gave Phantom a nod and as they came back around the building Phantom gave the bike an extra shove so that they hit Rancid even harder. They fought side by side while riding across the sky until another building came, and Phantom shot an ecto blast as Rancid causing him to lose his balance in the sky and fall back to earth. "You can't beat me. You're just a stupid little kid!" Rancid yelled right before he fell.

Robin floated next to him while Phantom appeared behind them. "So Johnny, how does it feel to be beaten by a stupid little kid?" Rancid glared at him before losing consciousness.

Larry took over and changed everything back to normal with the Titans now in the living room of Titan's Tower.

"Everything's back to normal again," Cyborg exclaimed glad that everything was finally over. Phantom grinned and pointed at Beastboy who was still talking backwards. "Well, except him. But he's never normal."

"Hey, we did it," Robin smiled at Larry. "Before you go home, why don't you try fixing my arm?"

"Another try? Really?" Larry exclaimed. "Even though I might mess up?"

"Just give it your best shot," Robin stated silently hoping that it worked. Larry grinned and focused on his arm before everything turned white. Robin's arm was fixed, but now he was somewhere else.

"Larry, you did it…" he trailed off as he noticed that there was no one there. "Larry? Hello?"

"Oops," Larry's voice echoed though the room. Robin looked around before he was transported back. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Robin stated as Larry waved goodbye and disappeared. Phantom walked up and smiled at him.

"That was one of the weirdest things to ever happen," he stated.

"Same here, let's get some pizza," Beastboy exclaimed glad that he could talk right again. He cheered. Everyone headed for the door except for Phantom. Robin stopped noticing that he was still staring out over the ocean.

"Are you coming? I don't want to leave the newest member of our team here alone," Robin stated walking up to him. Phantom looked down.

"I can't stay for long. They are still looking for me," Phantom explained looking at Robin.

"They'll have to go though us first," Robin promised putting a hand on Phantom's shoulder. "Come on, you could use some pizza. Afterwards, I want to talk to you about a few things that were let slipped over our little adventure.

"About the hybrid or the destroyed world?" Phantom questioned wanting to know how long he had to explain them.

"Both," Robin stated sternly. Phantom sighed and looked back out at the ocean.

"Hybrid would be easier to explain," Phantom whispered wrapping his cloak around himself. "The other is a painful memory and lesson that I try to avoid reliving. I would've explained them eventually, but…"

"You still don't completely trust us," Robin stated holding out a Titan's communicator. "You earned some from me and my team by this little go around."

"I'd rather explain it to everyone at the same time then," Phantom smiled taking the small device. "It'll be much easier, and I won't have to tell it more than once."

"Let's go get some food," Robin stated running off after his team. Phantom smiled and followed glad that they were welcoming him. He wanted to stay badly now, but he knew that was going to be impossible without risking getting them or himself hurt, but for now, he was there, and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

**Pizza Place Jump City 1900 Hours**

"Friend Phantom, are you alright?" Starfire asked seeing her friend with his head lying on the table and his arms wrapped around it. Robin smiled at the hybrid.

"I think we wore him out," he smiled as Phantom shifted. "He's really not use to fighting bad guys like he was. He's been on the run for a while."

"Dude," Beastboy grinned evilly picking up the ketchup.

"Do it and I will stick you in a wall and leave you there," Phantom warned opening one eye. Beastboy gulped and smiled nervously.

"Hee, what makes you think I was going to do anything?" he sputtered. Cyborg looked at him holding the bottle in the air aimed at Phantom. Phantom looked at it and then back at him before sitting up when the waiter came to get their orders. Robin had gone ahead and took a table hidden from everyone else. He didn't want people knowing about Phantom just yet. The few that knew about Terra were even wary of new comers to the city. Even ones without powers were walked around and avoided.

"Beastboy, you make a mess, you're cleaning it up," Robin stated as Beastboy carefully set the bottle back down. Cy grabbed it to prevent BB from tempting himself again.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" the waiter asked kindly. He recognized Phantom, but he wasn't going to say anything. His cousin worshipped the ghost, and it scared him, but he knew enough about the ghost to figure he wasn't going to do anything to hurt anyone.

"Same as always," Robin stated remembering the waiter from other times. He looked at Phantom not knowing about the ghost. "Give him water; he doesn't need anything with caffeine in it."

"That would be bad," Phantom smiled gently at him. He was freaking out slightly, but being with the Titans helped him keep himself calm. The waiter nodded and left, smiling that he finally got to meet the infamous ghost of Amity Park. He looked different, but he was sure.

"How so, Friend Phantom?" Starfire questioned wishing to learn more about her friend. Phantom grinned mischievously.

"I get really hyper. One time my friend had to put me in the thermos because I was so bad. I hate that thing," he answered as he stiffened. A pain had shot up his back. He thought it was just his burns, but something was bugging him to no end. There was something out there.

"Phantom?" Robin asked noticing the jerk. He wanted Phantom to explain everything about the hybrid thing and the destroyed world, and he knew taking that leap of faith and giving him the communicator were going to help. There was still something about the ghost that made Robin hesitant. He wanted to take it back, and he was afraid that it may have just been his paranoia about letting a new member on the team so soon after Terra. Terra was with them longer than Phantom was before he gave her one.

"I think something's out there," he whispered looking behind him out the window. He was shaking slightly, and Raven started wondering if someone shouldn't go ahead and just take him back to the Tower so that way if he flipped out no one would get hurt. "Something doesn't feel…" A green shield appeared over the Pizza Place causing Phantom to stiffen.

"What's that?" Beastboy asked noticing everyone was panicking and running out. Robin looked at Phantom recognizing the color as the power he used, but he didn't seem to be in control.

"Phantom, what is that?" Robin demanded wondering if he was lying about hating control of his powers. Phantom shook feeling his powers drain.

"How did they find me?" he whispered looking back at Robin. "They…there…I…" Robin looked back outside and seen several people dressed in nothing by white suits.

"Oh this so cannot good," Cyborg stated knowing that those were the Government's agents hunting Phantom down. Robin stood protectively next to Phantom waiting for them to come in. He still needed answers, and the only one who would give him the truth at the moment was the hybrid he just added to the team. He did it without everyone else's consent, but he was hoping to avoid them knowing until later. He hoped that he didn't have to bring it up, but he was also hoping that if he did, they would leave the ghost alone. If not, he wasn't letting Phantom go without a fight.

* * *

**Outside Jump City 0500 Hours**

"Master," a blonde haired girl answered. A man turned around to face his apprentice with a glare.

"You are ready," he stated with confidence. The girl looked up and grinned. "Time to take down the Titans once and for all."

"And make them pay," the girl stated with anger. The man smiled as she prepared for her orders.

* * *

**Danny: You don't have the next chapter done.**

**Me: That's because I wanted to give you guys something with some humor...the next chapter I'm in the middle of...and I've made myself cry three times. It gets dark, and I just wanted to give you something early for the next one being so dark. I don't know why I feel like writing that...maybe because I was really cheery today. I don't know**

**Danny: She should have no reason. Both her and her horse made it to state for the second time. Her horse was gaiting beautifully and the judge commented on how wonderful it was.**

**Me: But the next chapter, in a span of thirty minutes, I have three pages done and completely typed...they are a bit more depressing. That and this leaves you with a cliffy...you're going to have to wait till the weekend**

**Danny: She has Monday ride, Tuesday Horse drill team practice, Wednesday to Friday horse camp, Saturday 4H show... so since she won't be able to update any other story since nothing is done**

**Me: You get what I have done. Any free time i have will go to writing on any story that I feel like it. It's going to be a stressful week, so I will only work on what ideas I have. It'll be mainly this story since I only have to write detailed parts. I have everything else thought of to how this is going to end...don't worry that'll be a while...even with as long as my chapters are. I'll still have my phone and randomly leave reviews for other stories or even answer PMs but that's about it. I hope you have a wonderful week.**

**Danny: Also reviews give her peace of mind. They help her get zen.**

**Me: Thanks Danny, that was helpful**

**Danny: I know better than to torment you doing horse show season.**

**Me: Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it.**

**Danny: The next one won't be so enjoyable, you'll be crying.**

**Me: I believe I made it worse than Broken Records...and that was sad**

**till next time**

**please review**

**and don't run across the road without looking both ways**

**Danny: Really?**

**Me: I needed something to cheer me up**

**Danny: did it?**

**Me: no**


	4. Laboratory Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Three

Laboratory Phantom

_"Non-violence leads to the highest ethics, which is the goal of all evolution. Until we stop harming all other living beings, we are still savages."_

_~Thomas Edison~_

* * *

**Pizza Place Jump City 2000 Hours**

"Titans, prepare for battle," Robin ordered as the agents filed into the restaurant. Phantom was backed against a wall terrified at the fact that they had figured out where to find him. "They are not getting him."

"Why do they want him?" Cyborg questioned glaring at them and mad that they interrupted their dinner. Robin narrowed his eyes as the leader headed towards them.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out," Robin mumbled as the leader growled at them.

"Give us Phantom," he demanded glaring at the heroes.

"He's on our team," Robin stated. "Why do you want him?"

"He's a ghost, why else?" the leader sneered. "We don't need more than that, but if you must have more, then you can do the research on the damage and crimes he's committed in Amity Park."

"I've already looked into them," Robin growled. "I want his side first before I do anything."

"Ghosts will only lie to you," another agent stated walking up. "Why even bother?"

"He hasn't lied to me yet," Robin countered. "I have my own ways of finding out the truth, go back to Amity and leave him alone."

"You believe the ghost is innocent?" the agent sputtered. "Are you crazy?"

"No, but if you think that arresting him without giving him the chance to explain himself is how this works, then you are," Robin responded glaring at the agents. Cyborg began to wonder if Robin really did make Phantom a member. He could've jumped the gun just so he could get the ghost to open up. He kind of hoped it was that way. Then those agents would have to back off enough until they had the proper papers, and even then, Robin wouldn't give up until everything was gone though which would either give Phantom enough time to vanish, or actually prevent them from hunting the ghost any farther.

Raven and Starfire made sure to keep themselves between the agents and Phantom. Starfire didn't want anyone to hurt her new friend, and Raven didn't want them to lose someone who asked for their help in trying to get away from the people that were there.

Beastboy crawled back behind everyone and stayed next to Phantom hoping to keep the ghost from flipping out. His safest bet was to stay behind the Titans. He put a reassuring hand on Phantom's shoulder bringing the ghost out of his cloak. He had wrapped himself so tightly in it; you could barely tell someone was even in there anymore.

"Hey, Phantom, it's okay," Beastboy whispered hoping to keep Phantom from having a panic attack. "No one is going to take you away."

"How…why…can't they…leave me alone?" Phantom asked as anger came though at the end. Beastboy put a hand on his chest to prevent the ghost from getting up.

"Let Robin handle it. He'll get them to back off," Beastboy warned knowing that his leader will do anything he can to keep Phantom there. Phantom nodded and pulled his cloak back up to cover his face as he lost his nerve. Beastboy put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder comfortingly and watched the confrontation in front of him.

"He's a ghost, and under the Anti-Ecto Acts…" the agent began only for Starfire to light her hands up in warning when another agent came closer.

"And he's protected under the Meta-Human Acts," Robin countered glaring at them. The only way he could play this without getting Phantom taken away was to say that Phantom was an official member of the Titans, and that was going to put him on thin ice with his team.

"He's a ghost, it doesn't count," the leader stated glaring at the boy wonder.

"It does if he's a Titan," Robin growled. Everyone looked at him surprised. Cy was slightly angered that his leader hadn't consulted him about adding another member. They didn't need another team member at the time. It was too soon after Terra.

Robin was hoping that he could use those laws. He needed more information on what Phantom really was. If he was a hybrid, he was protected by the Meta-Human Acts and those agents couldn't touch him, legally. Robin could tell by the look in their eyes that they planned on getting Phantom one way or another.

"He's not. You just met him, I know that much," the leader smirked. Robin turned and walked between his teammates to Phantom.

"Phantom, where's the communicator I gave you?" Robin asked, gently kneeling in front of the hybrid. The teen slowly looked up at him with terrified eyes while he reached for his belt where he had put the small device. He slowly gave it to Robin with shaky hands before burying himself back in his cloak quickly. "Thank you, see he's a member of our team, and you can't touch him without causing us to attack. I believe that would look bad on you if you attacked the Teen Titans."

"We'll be back," the leader growled turning around and leaving. He knew that messing with them would only anger every other citizen here, and he planned on using them to his advantage. They dropped the shield while Robin got glares from the rest of his team.

"What were you thinking?" Cyborg yelled.

"Well, I was hoping that he would tell us more about where he came from if I showed him a sign of my trust," Robin shrugged turning back to the hybrid who was being helped up by Beastboy.

"You could've told us," Raven stated glaring at her leader. "At least your plan."

"It was a last minute decision, besides, it probably saved us from a battle," Robin responded glaring back at her while holding out the communicator. Phantom shook his head.

"I won't take it unless everyone agrees," he stated as Beastboy helped him stand. Beastboy smiled at the nobleness the young teen showed. He was different from Terra in many ways, and BB believed that he was someone who deserved their trust.

"Take it to at least protect you until we get them out of the city," Robin stated. "Right now, it's the only thing keeping them from trying to capture you. They probably won't give up, but they are going to try to get to you legally first. It'll buy us time for a plan."

"You got my vote," Beastboy stated grabbing it from Robin and handing it to Phantom. Phantom carefully took it afraid of either Raven or Cyborg yelling again. Starfire seemed to be on Beastboy's side.

"You still have to tell us about the hybrid thing and the destroyed world," Robin stated as they headed out. People were on the streets looking at them in fear. Robin sighed figuring that the Guys in White told them that there was a dangerous criminal and that the Titans were protecting him. He would have to straighten that out soon.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2100 Hours**

"Alright," Robin began as they all sat around in the living room. Starfire was sitting on the couch next to Robin who was next to Phantom while Cyborg sat on the other side. Beastboy was sitting on the floor while Raven was floating a couple feet off the ground next to him. "Start with the hybrid thing."

"To start that, I guess you'll have to know about who my parents were," Phantom began wrapping his arms around himself and letting the rings appear. They traveled up and down his thin frame and changed him into a black haired, blue eyed teenager. "They were Jack and Maddie Fenton."

"The world's leading ghost experts?" Raven stated not believing it. She had read everything she could find on ghosts, and most of the stuff was written by them. "How is it that you are still alive?"

"They're not the best ghost hunters," Danny smiled shyly. "That, and having them as parents made them think that all their inventions didn't work as well as they did. Sometimes they worked a little too well."

"Okay, so we got your parents were ghost hunters," Robin stated shaking his head disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that the hybrid was able to keep himself hidden for so long. He felt bad since Danny's parents never seemed to see the signs of the hero living under their own roof.

"They built a portal to the Ghost Zone. It didn't work at first so I decided to go ahead and see if I could get it to work. Well, I did and ended up becoming half ghost in the process," Danny explained as he looked up. Everyone was surprised by his bright blue eyes. They were so kind and soft, ones you would see in a person who was willing to stop and help anyone even if it was inconvenient for them.

"The entire Fenton family is thought to be dead," Cyborg stated narrowing his eyes at the teen. Danny unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Everyone gasped at the sight. Burns wrapped angrily around the boy's body. Red flared up from the bones and glowed dangerously under the light. There were smaller scars from the year of battling ghosts and protecting the town. Those were only what was on his arms and from what they could see from the muscle shirt he wore, there were more under on his chest and back. The burns wrapped around his thin frame and disappeared behind the fabric, but then another wound would appear on the other side and go back down his side. There were places where it was black and purple from a nasty bruise. There were small signs and no doubt that the teen had broken bones afterward, but now they seemed healed, only the pain from the burns remained. His muscles were tight and well developed, but you could tell that his own body was eating at them in order to survive; they weren't quite what you would expect. The muscles themselves were more than likely very weak due to the hybrid's lack of nutrients and weight.

"You need a body to technically confirm it, but the school was so destroyed that there was no way they could know who was who. They only put gravestones near the school of all who were thought to be dead. Pretty much did a roll call, and whoever wasn't there was considered dead," Danny explained turning his arms around revealing all the wounds that were decorating them. "I guess you could say that Danny Fenton is dead, because I'm not going back. I can't. It hurts too much."

"Well, you can always stay here," Beastboy stated excitingly hoping for someone to play with. The rest of the team glared at him. He shrunk back. Danny sighed and gently picked his jacket back up and carefully tried to put it back on. Raven reached up and grabbed it from him startling the young hybrid.

"You are welcome here for the time being, but if you do anything to hurt my friends, it won't be so welcoming," Raven warned dangerously. Beastboy felt like he wanted to run while everyone else was surprised that she would threaten him like that. Danny only smiled.

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past you, just, don't jump to conclusions on it?" he asked looking at her. He honestly didn't plan on doing any of that, so why should he care. He knew he needed someone's help, and these heroes were the only ones so far willing to actually go out of their way to give it. He wouldn't betray them. "I won't even fight back."

"Seriously," Cyborg sputtered not believing it. This young teen just said that if he did anything to betray them that he wouldn't fight them back. Raven backed away with a small smile knowing that Danny only spoke the truth.

Robin couldn't believe that Danny would do something like that. It showed the signs of a true hero. He knew that look, but Robin didn't know if he could do something so…noble. It either proved that they had Danny's trust, or proved that Danny was the most loyal person they would ever meet. Robin hoped that Danny would help heal the wounds that were left in their team by Terra. They still had no idea where she or Slade was hiding, but he hoped that they could get Danny up to fighting standards. They wouldn't have to worry about them using Danny as bait or hurting him bad enough that he would die. His condition now wasn't going to help him in any way. He needed to get his weight back up, and he needed to begin his training once more. Robin wondered if Cyborg could help him create a digital copy of a list of his powers. He could start new again, and he won't have to go back.

"Well, I guess we'll have to discuss this then," Cyborg stated looking at Danny who held his arm. Raven gently put her hand on it hoping to be able to sense the damage. She knew she couldn't do anything to his ghost form, but she could sense everything about the hybrid while he was in this form. "BB, take Danny back to the infirmary…never mind, I'll do it."

"Why can't I?" BB whined looking at his friend. Danny let out a small laugh at his look. Raven looked at Cy questioningly.

"What? I don't want him touching the IV. It's set for him already," Cyborg stated making a 'follow me' gesture to Danny. Danny quickly followed while the rings suddenly appeared and turned him back into a ghost, disappearing from Raven's radar. "You didn't have to change."

"I can't control it anymore. It's trying to keep me from completely killing myself. Usually it's the other way, but I've let myself go so bad, that my ghost side is trying to keep my human side alive," Phantom explained as he caught up. "Once I get back up to health, it should go back to normal, and I'll have my control back."

"That's what kept you alive on the streets then," Cyborg stated as they got to the infirmary. Phantom nodded as he headed to the bed. Cyborg grabbed a new drip bag for the young ghost and gently placed it on the rack. Phantom held out his hand for Cy to put the needle in. "At least you're starting to trust again."

"Yeah, it's hard, but I think I can get through it. I knew I couldn't do it alone though," Phantom stated as the needle was placed in his hand. He flinched slightly still not liking needles. "Still hate needles."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't been so bad off," Cyborg stated looking at the teenager seriously. "You never should have let yourself go like this. Even if you had to steal, I don't think anyone would've cared if they seen you the way you are now."

"After being accused of so much because of your enemies, it's hard to do something like that. It would have been too easy to get caught too," Phantom explained as Cyborg took out a bowl of fruits.

"Well, if you get bored, or can't sleep, eat something," Cy smiled putting the bowl next to the young hybrid. "Here's the remote, and the TV will come out of the ceiling when you turn it on."

"Cool," Phantom smiled as he tried it. A 36' inch TV came out of the ceiling right across the room from him. Cy smiled at him glad that they at least were able to help. He didn't act anything like Terra did. Terra was afraid to ask for help which is what led her to where she was now. Phantom at least knew where to ask, and Cy was glad that Robin pushed him into helping the teen. Although Phantom was afraid of everything else, Phantom would still be a great ally and probably a loyal teammate if given the chance. He didn't have to worry since Phantom's loyally seemed more in part to his personality than anything else. Cy just hoped that it wasn't a game the ghost was playing.

* * *

"Robin, you should've talked to us about that first," Raven growled glaring at her leader. Robin sighed.

"It kept him away from those agents at least. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could get more out of him," Robin defended himself. He really wanted someone to fill in the hole Terra left. He was sure that Phantom could do just that too. He shown his loyalty already; he said he wouldn't even fight if he did betray them. Robin backtracked on that for a moment. What if he didn't betray but it looked like he did, would he still not fight back, or would he in fear of them revealing who he really was?

"Robin, are you still with us?" Beastboy asked annoyed. He had already put in his vote for Phantom to be a member of their team. He knew Phantom would do anything to keep them all safe; he just had that feeling. Phantom was a protector; there was nothing in the world that would cause him to betray them. Unless maybe they were threatened but he would find a way out of it, that was just who he was. Beastboy was sure.

"He said he wouldn't fight back if he did betray us," Robin pointed out. "I don't think he plans on it. If it does happen, we wouldn't have to fight him."

"Friend Phantom was very serious about it," Starfire put in. "He is a true friend if he was willing to say something like that."

"But would he actually do it?" Raven asked still doubtful. She knew he was speaking the truth. He wouldn't fight them; he was too honest. He spoke the truth; she could sense no lying or evil under him. After Terra, Raven was terrified to let anyone else into their home. However, the hole that Terra had left was being filled by a damaged, hunted, hurt human/ghost hybrid. He had control of most of his powers and wasn't afraid to ask for help. There was just something that she was missing. He was too pure, too innocent to be what he said.

"Yes," Beastboy pressed as the doors opened and Cyborg came back in.

"Well, we have a decision to make," Robin stated looking at Raven slightly worried that she was going to stick to her guns and still not let Phantom into the team. "Should we let Phantom be the new member of the Teen Titans, or should we let him go?"

"He's loyal," Cyborg stated looking at them. "He's proven that, but honestly, I think we should give him more time. See who he really is. He can keep the communicator so that those agents can't mess with him, but I think we should give him the chance. I wouldn't mind, but I want to see more of who he really is." Robin looked at Raven hoping she would be with Cyborg. He wanted to give Phantom the chance too, but he didn't want those agents figuring out that Phantom really wasn't part of the Titans. Then they really could take the young hybrid. Robin didn't really want to say that he was a hybrid either. It would cause those agents to go rogue. Phantom didn't need to be chased by insane people at the moment.

"We can give him the chance," Robin stated looking at Raven. "We don't have to decide tonight, but I just wanted to know if you were willing to at least give him the chance."

"Fine, but I swear, he better not betray us," she growled as a black shadow enveloped her, and she disappeared.

"So, he's staying for a while?" Beastboy asked looking at Robin and Cyborg. They nodded, and the changeling took off to the infirmary to tell Phantom the news.

"I hope he's not getting too comfortable with him, and he does end up not being a Titan," Cy mentioned worriedly. Robin looked at his friend.

"Honestly, I think Phantom's a little too loyal to begin with. He's lost everything, and he's looking to start again. He'll do anything we ask of him because he just wants someone to be there for him. To accept him as a person," Robin began looking back at the door where Beastboy disappeared. "If he does that, we have to be careful not to hurt him ourselves. He's trying his best to give us everything we ask of him, and I don't want to ask for too much. I don't want us to be the ones to hurt him."

"What happened with you guys? After the Johnny Rancid deal you seem more like you want him on the team," Cyborg pointed out giving Robin a curious look.

"I would hate to fight him. Not because we are helping him, but just seeing him fight without many of his powers, or at his top, made me worry about what would happen if he did end up like Terra. He could be unstoppable and extremely dangerous," Robin explained looking at his hands. "He was weak; I could tell, but I don't think we could've fought him alone and won. As a team maybe, but he was powerful."

"You're worried because Terra was powerful," Cyborg stated seeing what was worrying. "You're afraid we have to fight both at some point."

"I think we could handle Terra, but Phantom is on another level," Robin gave Cyborg a hard look. "I want him a Titan whether he be on this team or if we have him somewhere else. I don't want our enemies getting to him first. He's a valuable ally to have."

* * *

"Phantom?" Beastboy called walking into the infirmary. He stopped noticing it was destroyed. Blood and ectoplasm decorating the walls, the bed where Phantom had been was smashed, and the windows were shattered. Several areas where burned and the wall that was decorated in blood had many broken tiles. Curtains were tore, and medicine scattered and destroyed. Beastboy hit the emergency alarm, and the lights flared red and the siren rung loud and clear though the Tower; however, hiding the fact that Phantom's blood designed patterns on the walls. Beastboy cautiously walked through the rubble hoping to find his friend. His team got there soon, but they were surprised at the mess. It wasn't very long, but the person they were trying to help was gone, and they had no idea where to begin a search for the ghost. Raven growled.

"Yeah, he wouldn't betray us because he said he wouldn't fight us. He fled," she growled turning around and leaving. Robin carefully walked through while Cyborg turned the alarm off.

"Why would he leave in such a…" Robin began only to turn and see the blood and ectoplasm that had been hidden by the red lights. Cyborg shuttered at the amount while Starfire held a gasp. Beastboy looked at them.

"That's why I first hit the button. Where'd Raven go?" he asked shakily. The mess terrified him. He had been so busy trying to find Phantom that he hadn't noticed she left. Robin glared at the door.

"She thinks that he left because of him being a traitor. She comparing to him Terra," Robin growled trying to prevent himself from passing out. He usually wasn't queasy when it came to blood, but there was so much, and he knew enough about Phantom's condition that he was either dead or so close that they had very little time. "We're on a time limit; we have to find him." The remaining team members nodded and began their search for clues while Robin went to get Raven.

He knocked on her door. She slightly opened it and growled.

"What?" she snapped. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You should see this for yourself. We're now on a time limit in search for Phantom," he stated seriously and walked away. Raven followed with a small smirk figuring that they found something Phantom took. When she entered the infirmary again, she stopped. The wall and floor were covered in red and green. She started shaking feeling terrible for thinking such a thing about a young teen who was probably dying at the moment. "He's bleeding if his healing hadn't kicked in."

"I think we were able to get him to health enough that he could survive a few more hours, but with this much blood loss," Cy began when he picked up the bowl that had once held the fruits he had given Phantom to help with his diet. They now laid scattered though the room. "I don't think we could lose him. He's managed to worm his way into our team whether or not we wanted him too." Robin growled seeing a white fabric stuck to the counter.

"He didn't go down without a fight," Robin observed. "Those agents couldn't wait, or found out that we were buying time in order to get Phantom ready for them. They took him down at his weakest."

"How do we find…?" Starfire began only for their communicators to beep and start blinking. Robin opened it to find a small map with a blinking dot.

"He figured out how to use them," Robin stated looking at his team. "He still has the communicator. Still think it was a bad idea now?"

"No," Raven deadpanned annoyed at her leader for bringing it up, but he had a point. She also knew he was just trying to get the tension out of the air so they could focus. Beastboy looked at them.

"He's not moving, we should go now before they move him somewhere and figure out that he has it," he stated turning into a hawk and flying out the window. Raven floated with Robin and Cyborg on a black plate while Starfire flew next to them. They all headed for where they had Phantom's reading hoping that they would get there in time.

* * *

**North Side Warehouse: Outskirts of Jump City 0300 Hours**

"We can't let those Titans know where we are," O stated glaring at the hybrid they had trapped in a cage. He wouldn't go without a fight, and it took everything they had with them in order to get the ghost knocked down enough so they could take off. They had little time, and the trickiest part was getting into the Tower's system and turn off the alarm. Luckily the system had already been messed with. Then it was hit the ghost at the right time. They knew he wasn't prepared for a fight, and that this was going to be the only way to get him.

"We have him now, and tomorrow we'll be heading for Area 51 for the experiments," K grinned. He had always wanted to go there, to do something so secret that very few will know about it. They heard the ghost groan and shift before he screamed. They turned the sound poof walls on so they didn't have to hear his screams. They knew he was in pain, but they could care less. They finally had the ghost boy: Danny Phantom.

* * *

Phantom felt like he was on fire. Everything was burning like it was in the school, only on a much higher scale. He let his cloak fall over his body to make sure that the agents couldn't see what he was doing. He was glad that they were stupid. They never searched him. He slowly grabbed the Titan's communicator: the only thing that was going to save him at this moment. He felt around it hoping not to alert the agents of what he was doing. He was still in pain, but he knew he had very little time for the Titans to come and save him. He had screamed and hoped that they would leave afterward, but they just pressed a button and something went over the cage he was in. He couldn't hear them anymore, and hoped that they couldn't hear him. The small device beeped and then steadily starting blinking red. He hoped it was calling for help, because the gash on his side was going to prevent him from being able to do anything at the moment until it was healed, and from what he could gather from their conversation before the pain become too much, he had until tomorrow to get out of there.

"Please help me," Phantom whispered closing his eyes. He just wanted them to help him this entire time, and he knew it wouldn't be long until they needed his help. From what he gathered, they had a friend that betrayed them. He just wanted to be left alone, but if they let him really be part of the team and their friend, he wasn't going to turn an offer like that down, but he wanted them all to accept him. He didn't want to be the one to tear them apart. He also wanted to be somewhere where he could be himself, and starting over here would be wonderful. He just didn't think that he could hide from these agents forever. And he was right.

* * *

Raven let Cyborg and Robin land on the roof while they scoped out the building. They were glad for the cover of night because of the guards right outside the building.

"Okay, Raven, Starfire, we need a distraction," Robin ordered. "Cyborg, do you still have random training robots set up though the city?"

He nodded and activated the closest one. It was right behind the building. He started causing it to start destroying a nearby house that was going to be destroyed anyway. Robin nodded and motioned for BB to follow him. They entered the air vents as the agents ran behind to see what the ruckus was all about. Beastboy turned into a rat and led trying to find something on Phantom. Robin watched his communicator as the signal got stronger. He made sure that his tracks were covered and followed the green rat. Suddenly the red dot disappeared, and a scream rang though the building causing both Beastboy and Robin to stop and shake. They could tell it was Phantom, and that the agents found the device.

"We have to hurry," Robin urged moving faster and letting BB take off to the lead. He knew that once they found the ghost; they had to get him back to the Tower as soon as possible without the agents knowing.

* * *

"How long before the Titans get here?" K asked concerned for their plan.

"It looks like they already have previous affairs to attend to outside. Only two of them are there, and there was a call on the other side of city where the other three are at. Apparently robots starting attacking a bit ago, and they have been working for a while. They probably don't even know Phantom's missing yet," O shrugged holding up the pieces of the communicator. I doubt they got the message before we destroyed it. Phantom was shaking hiding in the corner and trying to stay away from them. O had come in when he remembered that Phantom had the communicator. He kicked the ghost across the room and crushed the small device.

"They might even think that he betrayed them. After the earth girl, they aren't too into outsiders," K grinned. He walked out with O leaving the hybrid shaking. He hoped that the Titans had gotten the message before it was destroyed. He was terrified, and he just wanted to be with his family. He curled back into a ball with tears in his eyes. He knew he couldn't stay in one place for too long, and he overstayed at Titan's Tower. There was the small patter of feet across the floor, and Phantom closed off anything that could be seen. He didn't want some animal coming into his comfort zone at the moment. He felt it come up and sniff him. Suddenly he felt it shift, and a small hand rested on his shoulder.

"Phantom, are you okay?" a voice asked. Phantom slowly unwrapped his cloak to look at the green changeling. Beastboy looked around before looking back at Phantom. "Hey, I don't want to get caught but Robin knows where I am. He's going to try to make a distraction so I can get you out of here. I've gonna hide though." He turned into a spider, and Phantom let him crawl under part of his cloak. Phantom wrapped himself back up careful not to squish his friend.

"Get him to his feet," K ordered suddenly as two lackeys walked up next to Phantom. The hybrid tensed as they roughly grabbed his arms and forced him up. Beastboy clung to Phantom's cloak and crawled to the inside in hopes of not being able to be seen. He felt Phantom's shaking gait, and the way the men were handling him caused the ghost to trip constantly. Every time he did one would elbow him or slap him telling him to move faster. Beastboy wanted to hurt them, but he didn't want them to know that the Titans knew where they were. It would ruin their plan, so he just stayed with Phantom hoping to provide some comfort for the hybrid until they got him out of there.

* * *

Robin was following them silently to the truck that they had designed to keep Phantom in. He quietly made his way to the front seat and took out the driver. He watched to make sure that they were going to put Phantom in that truck. He wasn't taking any chances. He got out his communicator and watched as the small dot that was Beastboy moved closer to the door he was at. He jumped up and silently landed on the roof of the vehicle. There was a limo next to the truck, and he took a double take realizing that was Masters.

"Wonderful, he knows we had Phantom," Robin grumbled. Phantom had told them that the agents had worked for the billionaire. He should have known that keeping Phantom hidden was going to be harder than he thought. He watched as the agent dragged Phantom through the doors of the building and shoved him violently into the truck. Robin felt the entire truck shake as the agents did who knew what to the young hybrid. He headed back down to the cab of the truck.

* * *

Phantom felt them exit the building, and he felt Beastboy switch from being on his cloak to his back. It hurt when the spider walked over his burns, but everything hurt so bad that he could ignore enough so the agents didn't know why he was wincing. They shoved him into the truck and then jumped in pulling him to his feet once again and chaining his hands above his head and to the ceiling. They laughed as one turned around and hit Phantom's side. Phantom screamed out and whimpered as the other man pulled out a taser.

"See this, if you listen, we won't have to use this, but…" the man warned leaning closer to the ghost letting the device spark. "You get to see what it's like to be tased." They both laughed before leaving the truck and slamming the doors shut. Beastboy jumped off Phantom and changed back into his human form. He looked at Phantom sadly while Phantom stood there shaking and leaning heavily against his chains. The truck started, and they both felt it as it took off and headed down the road.

* * *

Robin quickly switched into the driver's clothes and got in. He heard Phantom scream again and shivered knowing that the ghost was being tortured. He wanted to get him out of there now, and fight, but he also knew that if he did, they may never get Phantom out of there. He got in the cab of the truck and waited for the agents to give him the go. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. He heard them slam the door laughing like someone had just told one of the best jokes in the world that wasn't stupid. Robin growled silently knowing that they were laughing due to Phantom's pain. There was a knock on the window as the agent nodded. Robin started the truck and headed down the road hoping that he could get out of their sight and get Phantom out of the truck and back to the Tower. Robin was certain that the teen needed serious medical care due to the amount of blood that was in the infirmary. He looked up and noticed that Starfire and Raven were above the truck. Cyborg ran around the corner as Robin slowed the truck down once they were out of range of the agents.

"Robin, where is Friend Phantom?" Starfire asked with shaking hands. Robin hopped out of the cab and ran to the back only to find that the back was locked. He growled.

"Raven, get the back opened now," he demanded. Raven would have said something, but the fear and tone of Robin's voice made her do as asked. He was scared for his friend, and he wanted him out of there. Raven destroyed the lock letting it shatter on the ground. Robin and Cyborg pulled the door off and looked inside to where Beastboy was trying to get Phantom out of the cuffs. Phantom was hanging in them barely able to breathe. When the door opened, both boys in there tensed and turned ready for a fight. Beastboy let a sigh of relief come as he realized that Robin had taken the truck. Phantom shook again and leaned heavily against his chains causing them to rattle in the quiet night. Everything seemed to stop until Robin jumped up in the truck and cautiously made his way to the ghost.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Robin whispered as he pulled out his lock picking kit. Phantom had tensed and shied away causing the chains to rattle once more. Robin couldn't believe that the teen was so scared, but then he couldn't believe what those monsters had done. He hadn't had the team clean up the infirmary, but he planned on making sure that everything that happened was documented. This would get those agents arrested for kidnapping and torture and be treated just like any other criminal the Titans had fought. No matter what this ghost had done in his past, he didn't deserve to be treated the way he was.

Beastboy was trying to keep Phantom from leaning too heavily in the chains for fear that once Robin had them unlocked, the ghost would fall. He could still hear the screams that the hybrid had done. Phantom was in pain, and he was scared. Beastboy wanted to destroy them for making his friend be in so much pain. When Beastboy had switched from the cloak to Phantom's back, he was trying to help the ghost feel better. Give him some kind of comfort from the men that were dragging him though the warehouse. But he felt Phantom's muscles tense from where he was walking; he had caused the ghost more discomfort than he helped. He tried to find a spot where Phantom wasn't hurting, but everywhere he went there were either burns from the school, or there were bruises from what the men had done. Beastboy finally give up and stayed when he felt them leave the building and threw Phantom in the back of the truck. He couldn't get those screams out of his head. They were pure fear.

Raven felt her stomach sink to seeing the condition of the boy she thought was betraying them just like Terra had. She had thought he came to gather their data and then leave. Instead, he was captured by pure monsters that didn't deserve to walk on the earth. They had tortured such a young boy that it was beyond what she could comprehend. She wanted them to pay dearly for putting someone though so much torture. She could see in Robin's and Beastboy's face that they had seen some of what had been done to Phantom. She didn't want anyone to take Phantom away from them again. She wasn't going to let some psycho take a person she was now going to consider a friend. He had asked for help, and she knew that he would give them all he had to help them. It was part of who he was.

Starfire watched as the door opened to reveal her new friend. She was so glad to see them, but the tone Robin had used to order Raven scared her. She never knew he could be so demanding, so angered, that he would shout something like that the way he did. He was the leader, but she didn't understand what would cause him to be so rude. That was until she seen Phantom. Beastboy was shaking trying to keep the hybrid calm, or at least comforted, while he worked on the chains. She wanted to help, but she thought that it would only do more harm than good. When she arrived on this planet, she was so happy to see what the people were like. She had seen some pretty crazy things since she was a Titan, but for someone to hurt such a young and innocent child moved something inside her. There were people here that wanted nothing but pain and torture. Phantom was the perfect mark due to his existence. She wanted to tear them apart for hurting him. He just had this air about him that made her feel safe, like he would go to the ends of the earth for her and her team. At first, she could tell he was scared, but once he got over that, she could feel him. It wasn't like Raven felt; it was more like something in her mind telling her that he was safe. He would do anything to protect them.

Cyborg looked inside hoping to see Phantom in there smiling at them once the doors were open, and he realized they were there. That's how he pictured the moment, but the reality hit him hard. Robin had jumped in there to undo the chains that were locked around Phantom's wrists. They were the only thing keeping him standing until Beastboy put his arm around the young teen and helped him stand straighter to get pressure off his wrists. Cy couldn't believe it. Phantom was shaking and panting so bad that he was afraid that the young ghost would just randomly pass out. He didn't know what to do. They didn't bring the T-car in order to get him back to the Tower. Raven would have to make a shield again for them to ride on. Cy tried to hold himself together. Robin was too far into trying to help Phantom to order the team any more.

"Raven, can you create a shield for us to ride on?" Cyborg asked tearing his eyes from the scene of Robin trying to undo the locks. Raven nodded, but instead of doing as asked she walked up to the truck and hopped up next to Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered as black surrounded the chains. Robin moved so he could support Phantom's other side as Raven destroyed the shackles. Phantom fell limply onto Beastboy and Robin.

"Phantom," Robin whispered hoping that the ghost was aware of what was going on. Phantom slightly opened his eyes, blinking them a bit before being able to focus. "You still with us?"

"Yes," he rasped as his body gave even more. Robin and Beastboy didn't have any trouble moving him due to his condition, but the ghost was so unbalanced that he would trip and about bring them with him. Raven walked up to them and let her magic incase them. The next thing they knew, they were in the living room of the Tower.

"Cyborg, is there a bed from the infirmary still good?" Robin asked as he adjusted Phantom. He heard the hybrid breathing hitch as he touched a tender spot.

"I think so. If not I have something," Cyborg stated taking off out of the room. Starfire slowly walked forward.

"Will he be all right?" she questioned hoping not to lose her friend. Robin looked up at her with a sad look.

"I don't know," he whispered as Phantom's body shuttered before Phantom's legs gave completely. Beastboy grunted as more weight was suddenly added. "Beastboy, he's not that heavy."

"I have a bad hold on him, and I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is," Beastboy explained as Phantom moved slightly trying to gain his footing back. Raven narrowed her eyes before putting her hand to Phantom's chest. Her hand glowed blue, and Phantom's eyes closed as a small smile graced his exhausted face. Robin looked at Raven curiously.

"What did you do?" he questioned as Phantom was able to stand more on his own, but he was still unbalanced.

"I healed him some," she whispered looking at the hybrid. "I didn't think I could since I couldn't read him, but there is still only so much I can do."

"Thank you," Phantom whispered as he opened his eyes to look at her. He gave a small smile as Cyborg came back with the bed.

"Here, you'll have to stay in here since the infirmary was destroyed," Cyborg explained as Robin and Beastboy moved the ghost to the bed. Robin moved so that he was behind the teen and Raven took his feet. They picked him up and set him on the bed. Suddenly Phantom screamed as pain shot up his spine. Everyone stopped and shook from the pure pain and fear that was in that one scream. Robin shakily took the IV drip Cyborg had salvaged. He gently took the small bandage off Phantom's hand on put in a new needle causing Phantom to groan and turn his head away.

"It's okay," Robin whispered as he placed a new bandage on the hand. Phantom was beginning to shake again. "You're safe now."

"They're going to find me again," Phantom whispered looking at the leader. "I can't stay here."

"We aren't letting them win," Robin promised. He was taking them down. He wasn't letting them get away with this. Phantom was a good person if they would just give him the chance. No one ever really gave him the chance to prove himself, which is why the older group in Amity believed he wasn't really trying to help. They didn't know who he really was.

"Robin, I can put him to sleep if you want me to," Cyborg stated looking at the frightened hybrid.

"Phantom, can you please get some sleep?" Robin asked hoping not to have to put him out. Phantom nodded as a shutter racked his thin frame. He closed his eyes and adjusted himself so he was more comfortable. He winced as he moved a tender spot, but eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep. The team watched the sleeping ghost with worry.

"I'm going to work," Robin stated getting up from his spot on the chair in the kitchen. Cyborg went to say something, but shook his head knowing that Robin was going to get all evidence about the break in and kidnapping. Beastboy turned into a cat and slept next to Phantom's side. He was careful not to be on top of him, but he wasn't leaving the ghost alone again. He wasn't letting anyone take him from them again.

"What are we going to do now?" Starfire asked looking at her friends hoping for something. Cyborg sighed.

"We can only wait and hope for the best. Phantom's condition is much worse than what I had originally thought," Cyborg stated as he started putting the heart monitor up. Phantom's temperature was lower than when he was first here, and his heart rate had increased due to the blood lost.

"Will he be able to join our team still?" Star questioned hoping that their friend could still be a Titan. He was fighting, and she knew he had nothing from his old life to fight for; he was now fighting for them.

"Perhaps," Raven stated standing up and heading for Phantom. She gently laid a hand on his chest and he stopped breathing for a moment before it resumed a little faster than it was.

"He's got nothing left. I don't think he quite wants to go, but he doesn't really have anyone," Cyborg stated only for Star to cut in.

"He has us. We must be there for him," she stated sternly looking at the young hybrid. The two team members smiled and nodded in agreement. He may not have been with them as long as Terra had been, but he was showing more loyally than they had to themselves. It was like they knew he was going to fight for them no matter what happened.

* * *

**Titan's Tower: Five Days Later 0900 Hours**

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked looking at a groggy Phantom who was sitting at the table. Beastboy was still asleep on Phantom's bed spread out. Phantom turned to him with a sleepy smile.

"Better than I was yesterday," he answered in a quiet voice. Robin sat next to him to see what damage had been healed from the damage done few days ago. "Although, I think my burns were finally starting to actually heal before…"

"Probably because you were getting what you needed and your body didn't have to work for it," Robin explained as Phantom removed his cloak so Robin could change the bandages that were wrapped around the gash on his side. As Robin undid the bandages, he noticed how fast Phantom was filling out. His muscles were coming back, and he didn't look so skinny. "Although, you are starting to look a lot better."

"I noticed that too," Phantom whispered looking at his hands which no longer held that boney look. They had filled out as well. He was still about fifty pounds underweight, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. "What happened to those agents?"

"They disappeared once I told our police what had happened. Anyone who worked for the Guys in White is under arrest now. They were discharged from the Government due to cut backs. Masters bought them out and began funding them," Robin explained as he tightened the bandage. Phantom groaned as the pressure constricted his breathing for a few moments before the bandage stretched enough for him to move around in. "This is going to be the only place that is safe for you until they start really getting down on them. Masters has also vanished."

"That actually doesn't surprise me," Phantom muttered darkly. He was tired of being some pawn in the fruit loop's game. Robin smiled and headed for the kitchen to turn the stove on.

"Eggs sound good then?" he asked. They had forced Phantom to eat all three meals a day, and Cyborg made sure that there were always some type of fruit or vegetable available for the hybrid when they were gone or in the middle of the night. Robin had noticed that the two apples Cy had left out the night before were gone.

"Yeah, that's fine," Phantom whispered as he put his cloak back on. The cloak always made him feel safe, and he wasn't sure why exactly, but it did. He sat back at the table and laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Robin smiled knowing that the ghost was still recovering. The doors opened as Cyborg came in with several computer parts.

"Okay, the systems are in need of some serious work," he growled throwing them on the table. Phantom barely moved causing both Robin and Cyborg to look at him worriedly. "Phantom, you okay?" he asked worriedly. Usually something that created noise would make Phantom jump, and he didn't realize the ghost was there until after he threw the parts on the table.

"It was loud, but I heard you enter," he mumbled moving his head so he could look at the half robot. "I knew you were mad about something, and I figured you would throw something. It didn't touch me so I didn't care."

"At least you are coherent," Cyborg smiled lightly. Phantom gave him a smile back as he closed his eyes again. "But seriously. Those agents only got into the systems because someone else did. I took the infirmary off the system's list and reset it. I hope it worked, but whoever messed with it now knows the layout of the Tower and that Phantom is here."

"That's probably what those agents got," Phantom stated opening one eye. "Whoever originally hacked into it might still have access."

"I know that. But the problem is that they hid their tracks so well. I destroyed and rebuild the security system and junked most of the programs. Everything is reset, so everyone has to log back in. I set everything so we can add Phantom into the system, and we won't have to worry about the Tower thinking he's a threat," Cyborg explained as Phantom sat up.

"That would be nice. My own home would attack me when I went ghost due to the increase in ectoplasm suddenly," he smiled as Robin set the plate of eggs in front of him. Phantom looked at it before sighing, feeling homesick. "I wish that they were still here."

"It'll get easier. You don't want to forget them, but you can't hang on to them forever," Robin explained as he cooked his own. Phantom noticed that he was wearing an apron. He wanted to say something, but Raven entered the living room realizing Beastboy was still asleep and drooling all over the place.

"That's gross," she uttered disgusted. Phantom looked over and groaned.

"Why won't he go to his own room?" he asked picking up his fork. He really didn't feel like having everyone on him for not eating. He tried once, and it really was awkward because they were all watching him making sure he ate everything. The creepiness is what made him stop in the first place. He was only trying to take his time.

"Because the last time he left you alone, you were taken by those agents," Robin explained as he made his own plate. "He's afraid that if he leaves you alone again, you'll disappear again."

"Okay, but can he at least sleep on the floor? He almost kicked me off the bed last night, and he was a cat," Phantom mumbled as he took a bite. Both Robin and Cyborg started laughing while Raven had a smirk.

"How would that…?" Cyborg began only to realize that Phantom didn't like being touched at all since he was still in pain. "Well, you could've thrown him across the room. He probably would have still been asleep. He sleeps through anything."

"I'll remember that," Phantom grinned as he finished. The rest of breakfast was quiet until Starfire entered.

"Good morning, Friends," she greeted as entered the kitchen area. No one had let her feed Phantom due to his strict diet, but they warned him about her cooking as well. He said that as long as it didn't attack him, he would be just fine. They had laughed at that story.

"Good Morning, Star," Robin stated. Cyborg had his mouth full of bacon while he said his.

"Morning, Star," Phantom greeted back with a smile. He walked over to his bed and pulled Beastboy off and let him land on the ground. He jumped out with wide eyes looking around. "You're a terrible guard dog."

"What?" Beastboy muttered blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn't as heavy a sleeper since before Phantom was taken, but it still took them forever to get him completely up if no one was in danger.

"One of these mornings, I think we should have Phantom go somewhere else and watch him freak out," Cyborg stated after he swallowed. "I think it would be a funny show."

"Dude, not cool," BB stated glaring at his friend. He knew he would freak out. He didn't want to lose his friend again; he never wanted to hear him scream like that again. He didn't think he could handle going through something like that again. "No, it wouldn't."

"I wouldn't do anything like that," Phantom promised with a small smile. He knew the changeling only wanted to protect him, and honestly he felt a lot better knowing that someone was there, but the kid really needed to quit trying to take his bed. It got annoying. "Just, sleep somewhere that's not my bed. You also are changing the sheets. You drooled all over them."

"Sorry," BB grinned as he looked at the puddle of slobber. "I'll get it."

"Hey, Phantom, think you could get him to clean his room?" Robin asked as Beastboy grabbed the sheets and headed outside. Phantom smiled.

"Doubt it," he responded as he headed to the couch. He was still tried, and he knew that was because of the stress of being captured again. He really didn't want to go through that again. It terrified him.

"Wanna play some video games?" Cyborg asked. He wanted to know if the ghost could really play games. He regretted asking when Phantom turned to him with the evilest grin.

"Sounds fun. What do you have?" he asked mischievously. Robin's interest perked wondering what the ghost played. Cyborg smiled nervously as he pulled out the games. Phantom's grin widened and pointing to one, and Cyborg put it in. Robin shook his head as he watched the game. Phantom beat Cyborg without so much as actually putting effort into it. Cy sat there staring at the screen trying to figure out how he lost. Robin grinned.

"My turn," he smiled as he grabbed the remote from Cy. Beastboy took that moment to enter and look at the screen and then Cy's face. He grinned when he realized Phantom had just kicked Cyborg's butt without really trying. He jumped over the couch causing Phantom to jump.

"Whoa, sorry," BB apologized as Phantom caught his breath.

"It's okay," the ghost whispered back. Robin and Cyborg watched to make sure that Phantom was really going to be okay before they continued their game. "I just didn't hear you come back in." Everyone watched the game quietly as Phantom beat Robin. They were still worried about their friend. He was still very jumpy, but there seemed to be something off all of the sudden. Like he knew something was going to happen. Robin watched the ghost as he played Beastboy next, and there was something distracting him.

"Phantom, can I talk to you?" Robin asked as the hybrid gave his controller to Cyborg so that he and BB could continue playing.

"Yeah," Phantom responded standing up and slowly making his way to the door Robin was standing next to. Raven gave him a worried look before going back to her book. Starfire was watching the game interested. Phantom followed the leader into the hallway afraid that he did something wrong. Robin noticed his nervousness.

"You're not in trouble," Robin stated, and Phantom let a sigh of relief, and a small smile appeared on his face. "But there's something bugging you."

"I don't think it's anything, but I feel like something big is going to happen," Phantom muttered. "I wrote it off as my own paranoia, but I don't think it's that anymore. Last time I felt like this, you guys ended up having to fix reality."

"You think something's going to happen?" Robin questioned looking at the nervous ghost. Phantom nodded and looked at the ground.

"I want to think it's just me being paranoid because I've done that before where I feel like something's going to happen and nothing does," Phantom explained looking up. "I wasn't like that until I got out of Amity. I don't know if there really is something or not."

"We can stay on our toes then," Robin smiled putting a hand on Phantom's shoulder. "Just for the record, we don't think you're crazy."

"That doesn't really help," Phantom grinned back as they headed back into the room where Cyborg was taunting BB. Phantom smiled as he sat at the kitchen table again and laid his head back down on his arms and watched them play the game he kicked their butts at.

* * *

**Jump City Caves 0600 Hours**

"You have had doubt in the past," the man began. "Made mistakes. But all that is behind you isn't it?"

"Yes," the young teen answered looking up at the man.

"You belong to me now, don't you?" the man asked. She turned to face him as he moved to the other side of the room.

"I do," she stated looking down at her feet knowing she was selling her life away.

"From this day forward, will you serve me and me only?" the man questioned knowing the answer. He finally had an apprentice.

"I will," the girl stated holding her hands up.

"Will you obey my every command?" the man asked with a smirk.

"I will," she vowed standing next to him.

"Will you fight at my side forever?" he questioned holding out his symbol for her to take. She looked at it before putting it on.

"I will," she vowed as she looked up at him with a small smirk growing.

"And will you destroy the Teen Titans?" he questioned wanting to know. She looked up as her smirk grew colder.

"I thought you'd never ask," she stated. She couldn't wait until she destroyed those traitors.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1200 Hours**

"We should all go to the mall of shopping," Starfire informed her friends with the biggest grin. Crime in the city had died down, and Robin had managed to catch three of the many agents that worked for the Guys in White. Phantom was beginning to train with them, and they all had fun watching him perform maneuvers Starfire and Raven had created for flying. They were all amazed at him for the gentle way he floated. It was like he belonged in the sky. He decided to change them in doing some of the maneuvers he had memorized. Starfire was able to get a few, but Raven could only get the simple one. It caused them all to laugh.

"I think we all could use a break. Phantom, you want to come?" Robin asked as the team looked at the hybrid that was holding an apple. He blinked surprised by the sudden attention. "The police are looking around for the agents, so the city is safe. I did some damage control; I don't think anyone is going to give you a hard time."

"I don't know," Phantom whispered looking at them all. They all wanted him to come because they wanted him to get out of the Tower for a little bit and to make sure that he was safe. They didn't completely trust the Tower at the moment.

"Please, Friend Phantom," Starfire asked floating closer to him. "We can all get new clothes and…"

"I'll only go if you don't drag me to every store you see," Phantom cut in afraid of what the alien would do to him if he let her go though the mall with him.

"Okay," Star sighed and started heading out. Phantom started feeling bad, but when he went to say something BB cut him off.

"You probably just saved yourself," he warned knowing Phantom wanted to comfort her. "She'll get over it. She won't even remember, and besides, I wanted to take you to the arcade. There's this one kid…"

"Beastboy, I know you're trying to help," Phantom started only to be pushed by Cyborg.

"Let's all go. I'll get the car ready," he yelled running off not really paying attention. Phantom was seriously starting to reconsider his decision when Robin walked up behind him.

"He found out a new game was released yesterday," he explained as they headed for the garage. Phantom walked slightly behind everyone causing them all to stop. Beastboy realized with a groan that not everyone would be able to fit. He turned into a cat and jumped into Phantom's arms. "Well, that makes room."

"He's weird," Phantom smiled as Beastboy sent a growl at the ghost causing them to laugh. Starfire jumped in while they made Phantom sit in the middle. Robin got shot gun while Cyborg drove. Beastboy laid down on Phantom's lap until they pulled up.

"Here it is," Cyborg smiled knowing that Phantom probably didn't know where anything was at.

"I knew that. I've hidden in there before," he stated looking around. "No one knew it was me of course."

"Well then, you should know where everything is at," Robin stated looking at the hybrid. Phantom looked at ground.

"Just the food court," he mumbled. Everyone gave each other sad looks before BB smiled.

"Last one to the arcade is a rotten egg," he taunted taking off to the mall. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg took off leaving Raven and Phantom outside.

"You okay?" she asked watching the tense muscles that Phantom had. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"There were just so many people in there," he whispered looking back up at the amount that was just looking around for their vehicles. "That's why I didn't stay very long or get to know it that well. It terrified me."

"That's the main reason you didn't want Star dragging you everywhere then, isn't it?" Raven asked looking at the ghost worriedly.

"Yeah. Changing scenery like that would be overwhelming," Phantom explained. He looked at her as they headed for the doors.

"There's a small café that's dark," Raven suggested. Phantom smiled slightly.

"That would be nice, but I might just stick with the arcade. That might bring back more memories that I really don't need right now," Phantom explained. Raven looked at him noting that sadden look he had and the way he held himself. He was still in pain, but the mental pain was still very severe.

"Well, the others know where it is if you want to come," Raven informed disappearing leaving Phantom to stare at the crowd. No one really seemed to care that he was there. It felt awkward, but there were a few that would give him curious looks, but that was about it. It felt strange that he was out in public and no one was attacking him. He kind of liked it. He quickly found Beastboy and Cyborg in an electronics store. It reminded him of Tucker, but he really didn't want to think about Sam at the moment. It would hurt, and he didn't feel like having a mental breakdown in the middle of the mall.

"Can we please get this one?" Beastboy begged as he held up some type of monkey game. Phantom looked at it questioningly before grinning. He loved to play those with Tucker and Sam. They would always try to blow one other up using the little bombs that you could pick up.

"Why?" Cyborg stated looking at the game with wide eyes. He held one in his hand that was more of a fighting game. "I want this one."

"Get them both and stop arguing," Phantom smiled. "It's takes a lot less time and effort, and I don't have to hear you fight."

"You are a rotten egg," Beastboy grinned.

"I made it, some didn't," Phantom grinned back. Cyborg laughed. Phantom fit right into the team, and what was even better was the fact that Phantom played the peace keeper.

* * *

**Me: The only reason I could update was because I was terrified to actually ride...that and I was helping a little girl learn to sit in the saddle at a trot**

**Danny: And she's ticked because she worked her butt off trying to get kids and their horses ready while a few of the other 'helpers' sat there on their butts...**

**Me: Not to mention that the one that got 'most helpful' was the one that wasn't even seen at all until then...why are people so stupid?**

**Danny: So she's been worked up on that since there were three other helpers including herself that deserved it.**

**Me: Actually I know exactly who should have gotten it and it was the one that tried to make sure everything was in order.**

**Danny: I thought you didn't like him?**

**Me: I hate his brother, but he's nice as long as his brother is MIA**

**Danny: ah**

**Me: I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story and I hope to see more reviews. You guys are great. Also a couple of you wanted more fighting...well this chapter was more bonding than fighting...however next chapter is like nonstop fighting.**

**Danny: She actually took forever in trying to get everything right and its still in the making.**

**Me: I'll get it up whenever I get about halfway through the next one. It might not be soon, but I'm very busy this month. I have a show tomorrow and I have been trying to get like four kids ready to show and my bad habit of trying to get them to go in and bring in a ribbon got me. However, I tried to get them excited and ready so that way they would smile and show that the judge didn't need to watch anyone else...**

**Danny: She's in trainer mode.**

**Me: So I can get bossy.**

**Danny: What's so sad is that when she gets bossy you'll end up listening because she gets you so excited that you want to listen**

**Me: I started on this one girl and she was only half paying attention, by the time I was done I had her full attention and she was riding so much better on a horse I have no idea about.**

**Danny: Just remember, when she gets here, it's almost impossible to get her out**

**Me: Shut it or you're going to be cleaning horse poop out of places you didn't know horse poop could be**

**Danny:...**

**Me: That's what I thought. So review and tell me anything. Give me something. Do you want me to end it sooner or later? If later gets picked the chances of my other stories being updated are slim. Sooner...well I guess we'll have to see, but this month is pretty insane because my grad party is next weekend while my cousins is this weekend after the horse show and I just back from Horse Camp.**

**please review and never walk behind a horse without letting it know you're there.**


	5. Aftershock Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Four

Aftershock Phantom

_"It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake."_

_~Frederick Douglass~_

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 1600 Hours**

"Why couldn't you just stay a cat?" Phantom asked annoyed as he was squished between Beastboy and Starfire.

"Because I have a bunch of funny jokes," he answered with a grin as everyone looked at him annoyed. "And I want to make Raven laugh."

"O joy," Raven mocked. Phantom smiled as Beastboy grinned at her.

"Okay, okay, I got one," Beastboy exclaimed as he looked around. Phantom winced as Starfire shifted.

"Star, can you not do that again?" he asked as a pain shot up his side. She looked at him worriedly.

"I am sorry. Are you okay?" she questioned reaching her hand out to him.

"Just…don't jab my side. It still hurts," Phantom mumbled gently putting a protective hand over it and sending Beastboy a glare for not just sitting on his lap in cat form. It would have saved him so much trouble.

"Why are ducks so funny?" Beastboy asked shaking his head. Phantom was safe, and at the moment he felt like entertaining them. "Because they're always quacking jokes," he answered himself laughing. Phantom looked at him prepared to just over shadow him to make him stop. Everyone else just gave annoyed looks of disappointment.

"Pull over, I think I'm gonna be sick," Raven deadpanned annoyed with the green changeling. Beastboy looked at her with wide eyes while Starfire tried to figure out the joke. Phantom felt like slapping him.

"I see how it is humorous, it is because ducks lack the large brain necessary for the telling of jokes," Starfire answered. Phantom blinked wondering why she was even trying.

"Actually, Starfire, it just wasn't humorous," Robin stated getting a grin from Phantom.

"Because Beastboy lacks the large brain necessary for the telling of jokes," Raven stated monotone causing Phantom, Robin, and Cyborg to start laughing. Beastboy looked at her annoyed.

"Come on, Raven, you know I'm hilarious," he defended with Phantom trying to contain his laughter. "And I'm not going to give up until I get you to smile. Okay," he exclaimed getting another joke in his head. "Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him," Raven stated getting Phantom, Cyborg, and Robin to start laughing again. They stopped at a red light while they laughed. Starfire looked at them confused.

"Please, an aardvark is some form of duck?" she questioned. Phantom looked at her with a sad smile.

"Don't look into it. An aardvark is…" he began only for the vehicle to be hit by a huge boulder causing it to roll a good twenty feet before stopping. Phantom held his sides feeling his soreness come back full force. He really didn't need to be in an accident at the moment, and now he wished he had just stayed at the Tower. The car had landed right side up. Starfire kicked the door off knowing that Phantom was probably hurting.

"Friend Phantom, are you okay?" she asked as he got out. He nodded and looked up as did the rest of the team.

"Terra?" Beastboy questioned looking at their previous teammate. Phantom gulped getting a bad feeling about what was getting ready to happen. He didn't think he was ready for a fight at the moment.

"Hey guys, miss me?" she asked raising her arms getting ready for an attack. She struck damaging the T-car even more while the Titans moved. Phantom disappeared into the ground. He flew though the ground and appeared back behind Terra. She suddenly picked up a giant rock and completely destroyed the car once more. Robin narrowed his eyes and silently gave Phantom a quick nod.

"Titans, go," the leader ordered, and they all prepared for battle. Phantom shot an ecto blast right as Terra lifted off the ground. He destroyed the rock she had gotten, but she quickly shot more rocks at him before getting another and taking off.

Phantom turned intangible and the rocks sailed right through him harmlessly. He smiled and watched as Terra took down Robin and Cyborg. Then she threw bigger rocks at Raven and Starfire slowing them down. Beastboy turned into a bird and headed straight for Terra. He landed on the rock prepared to tell her that this was unnecessary and that they were her friends. She kicked him off, and Phantom flew down and grabbed him.

"Are you okay?" Phantom asked as he set the changeling on the ground. He groaned and glared at Phantom.

"You find it funny," Beastboy growled. Phantom backed away not knowing why he suddenly became hostile. He just wanted to know if he was hurt.

"No, I didn't…" he stuttered as Terra threw another rock at them. Phantom reacted quickly by putting up a shield while Terra pelted the outside with rocks. Phantom began struggling to keep the shield up. "I can't keep this up."

"Terra!" Raven shouted throwing a car at her and stopping her attack on Phantom's shield. Phantom panted as Terra started attacking them.

"Phantom, I'm sorry," Beastboy apologized gently placing a hand on Phantom's shoulder. "I didn't mean to get angry; it's not your fault."

"We should probably find a way to beat her," Phantom stated ignoring the changeling. He would deal with it later. He took off into the sky and started painting a picture for a distraction as Terra threw more earth at him before striking Terra to the ground. She quickly got back up and headed for Robin with a smirk after shooting Phantom out of the sky. He hit the ground roughly and started coughing from the force. He knew he wasn't ready to fight anything, but they needed him.

Robin groaned as he heard someone hit the ground, but the only person he couldn't see was Phantom. Terra took two big rocks and put them over Robin's head prepared to kill him. Phantom looked over and noticed and shot three high powered ectoblast while Raven gathered her own energy and tried to take over the rocks. She failed as Terra took back control, but Phantom's shots destroyed them. Terra took two more rocks and each headed for a different opponent. Phantom covered himself with a shield while Raven dodged. Terra smirked as Raven picked up more cars.

"Don't make me hurt you," the half demon warned. Terra's smirk grew wider.

"Don't make me laugh," she mocked while throwing more rocks at her and Phantom. Phantom kept his shield up, but he knew he wouldn't have the energy to keep fighting. He looked around at the bruised Titans and knew that they had lost this fight even when it hadn't begun. Robin started in hand to hand combat with Cyborg against Terra, but they were both beaten away. Phantom flew back into the ground and went directly under Terra and shot an ectoblast causing her to fly up. She quickly made a piece of earth come to her before she could hit the ground. Robin growled and went to go back after her until she created a wall between her and him cutting him off from anything he could do to help Phantom who was still on the other side. He thought quickly and placed an explosive on the rock and ran back.

Phantom created a small shield as Terra started throwing more earth at him. She smirked, but the wall was blasted causing her to lose part of her balance before knocking Robin out of the way. Cyborg ran to help only for another wall to appear.

"The Titans only took you in because they felt like they needed someone to fill my place," she gloated hoping to get the ghost off track. She believed she could get mind games to work with the hybrid. "Once they knew who you really are, they won't want you anymore, and you'll turn out just like me. Thrown to the side."

"They never threw you to the side, you betrayed them," Phantom growled as he watched Starfire pick herself back up from her previous fall. Phantom looked back at Terra. "Besides, I have many dark secrets, but I wouldn't betray my friends."

"Please," Terra grinned as she suddenly built a wall around him. "You would have fallen to pieces if they decided not to help you."

"No, I would've died," he stated not caring what she was saying. She was terrible at the mind games. He knew she thought that she was getting somewhere, but she was really only annoying him, until he looked at Robin and knew why she began playing them. They might not have worked on him, but Robin was another story. Robin looked at her angrily.

"They just needed another stray to take in and clean," she mocked as Robin grew angrier. Phantom suddenly was smacked back to earth by Terra's distraction. She threw both Robin and Cy into the sky only for them to land on opposite sides of the street on the roof of the buildings. Phantom groaned as pain began in his sides and back. He really couldn't take any more hits without seriously hurting himself farther. He had to get out of the fight. Terra had other plans as she raised a rock above his head. Suddenly Starfire appeared and held it up with her super strength. Beastboy ran to the hybrid's side and helped him up while Star threw the rock back at Terra only for her to stop it. She then shoved it back at Starfire who shot her star bolts at the rock destroying it. She then shot lasers out of her eyes hitting Terra and throwing her back into her own wall.

Beastboy dragged Phantom to the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a small smile. Phantom shook his head while pain exploded everywhere.

Starfire flew over to Terra worried about what she believed as her friend. "Terra," she called. Terra grinned and shot Star into the sky with a column of earth coming out of the ground.

"You always were easy to fool," she taunted as the Titans gathered up. Phantom was floating behind them knowing that this was a losing battle. The Titans were too close to her in order to fight at their top, and he wasn't in any condition to fight at his top. Suddenly Terra growled as the earth beneath her turned yellow, and suddenly Phantom realized who it was that messed with the Titan's computers. Her aura grew brighter as he stretched his senses.

The earth grew out as two monsters roared to life. Terra looked at them confused for a moment before a growing smirk appeared. Robin looked at his team, and he noticed how Phantom wasn't moving around a whole lot. He knew Phantom had to of been hit, and Phantom was already sore from previous injuries.

Terra slammed her fist on the ground causing it to loosen while the monster disappeared under the ground. Robin and the team backed up while Phantom floated a little higher. A monster appeared behind the Titans and while Cyborg went to hit it, the other knocked him into a building. The first one grabbed Phantom and threw him into Starfire who caught the injured ghost. The Titans' attacks were only going past the monsters as they hid back in the ground. Phantom tried to turn into intangible, but whatever Terra had done had caused him to be unable to go through what she was controlling. He thought he could, but apparently she had just thrown the rocks at him the first time and wasn't really controlling them. Now he knew he was in trouble as the monster held him tighter. He could feel his body beginning to give. Robin jumped on its back and hooked an explosive to it and jumped back off. The monster let go of the hybrid, and the explosive went off over the ground. Phantom put a shield up to protect himself from the blast. He looked around again and noticed that every Titan was being beaten by the monsters. Robin looked around with him and realized the same thing he had. They were losing.

"Titans, fall back," Robin ordered throwing smoke bombs at Terra before the team reunited. Cyborg was helping Phantom to stand, and he could feel the ghost shaking in pain. Once the team was together Robin threw smoke bombs on the ground to give them cover as they ran. Cyborg making sure Phantom wasn't going to get hurt. Beastboy was the last one to leave giving Terra one last look as she rested on top of a column of dirt she had created in order to get out of the smoke.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1800 Hours**

"Phantom, are you okay?" Robin asked feeling slightly guilty for bringing the ghost into this. He wasn't expecting Phantom to really fight, but the ghost had. And he was glad, otherwise things may have turned out a lot worse, but the hits Phantom took were hard, especially because of his condition already.

"Yeah, just really sore," Phantom stated as he rolled his shoulder. The burns were slowly fading due to his fast healing. It wasn't like it used to be, but it was getting there. Robin noticed that the ghost seemed slightly skinner than this morning. Phantom had used enough energy fighting Terra for his body to start eating at itself again.

Cyborg was cleaning the dirt and rocks that had found places in his suit. He looked up at Phantom as Phantom let his cloak hide him again. Robin leaned against the wall as the atmosphere grew heavy.

"Why didn't I blast her when I had the chance?" Cy sighed putting down the tweezers he was using.

"I should have hit her with everything I got," Raven stated angrily.

"Why did I perceive to let her fool me again?" Starfire mumbled dejectedly.

"Why couldn't we bring her down like every other criminal?" Robin growled.

"Because she was a Titan, she was our friend," Beastboy answered sadly. Phantom looked at all of them knowing that they felt terrible. He really didn't know what to do. He didn't know Terra all that well.

"Terra was never our friend," Raven stated glaring at the green changeling. "She is a spy and a trader: trained by Slade to come and destroy us. She's evil."

"She's not evil," Beastboy yelled back glaring at the dark Titan.

"Dude, she wrecked my car, sounds pretty evil to me," Cyborg put in sadly.

"She works for Slade," Robin stressed only for Beastboy to growl and turn to him.

"When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Beastboy challenged causing Robin's eyes to narrow. Phantom wanted to do something to break the tension because he really couldn't handle everyone yelling at the time. He was barely able to stay calm at the mall.

"She gets one more chance. We have to break Slade's grip on her," Robin ordered as the alarms went off causing Phantom to jump three feet in the air.

"Trouble," Star exclaimed surprised. Phantom shook as Robin looked around. Robin typed up on the computer that came out of the wall.

"We have three escaped criminals attacking three separate targets. We have to find out what Slade's doing," Robin stated looking at the screen. "Raven, Starfire, take Overload. Cyborg, Beastboy, find Plasmas. Phantom, we're taking Cinderblock."

"What about Terra?" Beastboy asked.

"We'll have worry about her once this is over," Robin stated. Everyone took off to their targets.

"I…" Phantom began wanting to say that he might not be that great of help.

"Phantom, I don't want anyone by themselves, and if I leave you here at the Tower that will open the doors to Slade attacking here as well," Robin warned. "Let's go." Phantom nodded and picked up Robin and headed in the direction of where Cinderblock was attacking.

* * *

**Laboratory Outskirts East Jump City 2000 Hours**

Everything around the villain became covered in black as it tried to take the giant machine. Raven and Starfire appeared glaring at the villain upset that it caused them to come out of the Tower and away from their team.

"So, Overload, think you can handle a total black out," Raven growled as she used her powers to shield herself from Overload's attack. She shoved her shield into him causing him to the hit the wall. Starfire powered up her star bolts and fired slamming Overload back farther into the wall. He got up and dodged all of their attacks. Overload drove into the floor and headed for them and hit them both into the other wall. Raven grew angrier.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she yelled causing Overload to slam into the opposite wall with the force.

* * *

**South Side Labs: Jump City 2025 Hours**

Beastboy and Cyborg walked into the lab hoping to figure out what Plasmus was doing. Beastboy glared at everything. Suddenly they heard something and turned around thinking it was the weird blob. Suddenly the thing jumped out of the container and screamed causing Beastboy and Cyborg to turn around and dodge his slime. They watched as the computer that was shot melted and fell. Cyborg dodged all the acid. He landed behind several air vats.

"Dude, now he spits acid?" Cy asked annoyed. Beastboy growled.

"Let's just get this over with," he muttered turning into a pterodactyl and picking up Cyborg to begin their fight against the acid spitter. Beastboy took a page from Phantom's fly book and missed all the acid being thrown at them while Cyborg changed up his arm cannon and shot a hole through the monster. Beastboy let Cyborg go, and Cy jumped through the hole he created. He turned around and noticed BB was trapped inside one of Plasmus's eyes. Beastboy tried to break the bubble, but he was having trouble. He narrowed his eyes and turned into a T-Rex successfully getting out of the monster's eye. He turned into his human form, and Cyborg caught him. The monster roared as both heroes looked up at him.

* * *

**North East Construction Site: Jump City 2030 Hours**

Cinderblock threw a truck at Robin causing him to shoot a rope up at the crane and hauled himself up there to avoid it. He turned and kicked Cinderblock in the face. Phantom charged up an ectoblast and fired causing the monster to slam into the wall. He shook his head trying to clear the rocks out of it. He screamed and heading for them again. Phantom disappeared into the ground while Robin jumped back to avoid the hit. Robin smirked as Cinderblock headed for him only for Phantom to appeared again and shot him into the crane and causing the steel supporters to fall on him.

"Why is he attacking here?" Robin asked watching as Cinderblock got back up and roared. Phantom let his eyes became blue as ice chased the ground causing Cinderblock to slip and fall back down. Robin blinked. "You can do that?"

"I just did. Like I said, I usually can't remember my powers until I need them," Phantom grinned nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Cinderblock slammed his fist on the ice scattering it. The monster picked up one of the steel supporters and slammed it on the ground where Robin and Phantom once were at. Robin jumped out of the way while Phantom just turned intangible. Phantom flared his hands up with ecto energy and let it pulse in the night air causing Cinderblock to see stars. Robin blinked realizing just how much power Phantom was using. Robin jumped up and slammed his foot onto Cinderblock's head.

"What's here to do?" Phantom asked knowing that this was almost pointless. It was wasting energy he didn't have at the moment.

"I don't know what Slade's up to." Robin stated. Cinderblock came back up to them as Phantom's eyes turned white and green and blue surrounded him causing the monster to slowly freeze solid. Phantom dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. "Phantom, are you okay?" he asked worriedly kneeling next to him. Cinderblock's form shimmered in the night.

* * *

Raven glared at the electric monster and narrowed her eyes as she concentrated on the water pipes. Starfire broke a few and aimed them at the monster. She let them burst though the walls and hit Overload causing him to become powerless.

"What is your mission?" Raven demanded as the water became brown, and she was shot into the wall. Starfire went to see her went she was shot as well.

"Hello, does the word decoy mean anything to you?" Terra asked making the dirt in the water harden so she could stand over it. "We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding."

"Terra," Raven growled.

"Raven," Terra mocked.

"Traitor," Raven shot her eyes glowing white.

"Witch," Terra growled her eyes turning yellow. Starfire was at a loss at what to do. She attacked only for Terra to drag her down to the bottom of pit and keep her there while she fought Raven who wasn't paying attention to her friend. Raven shot at Terra while Terra came to her, and they started fighting. Raven kicked Terra back into the pit causing her to become completely covered in mud. Terra growled and shot back at Raven, and they fell back into the pit. Raven pushed Terra farther under hoping to keep her there only for Terra to create a giant bubble that exploded and sent Raven into the air. Terra glared at her with yellow eyes making harder rocks to throw at Raven. The dark Titan quickly took a panel from the wall to protect herself. She sent it at Terra who created a dome around her. The dome was destroyed as Terra created a giant hand from the earth that was flying everywhere. She sent it at Raven who cut it in half to avoid her. Terra decided to try another approached. "I never liked you."

"I never wanted to know you," Raven growled back. Terra grinned as she took the mud off herself mockingly. "You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar."

"It that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets?" Terra asked mockingly. "Or was I just someone like Phantom who needed somewhere to go and you opened your doors. You don't trust the ghost, and after what happened, I can see why. He'll betray you just like everyone else."

"No, he won't," Raven growled shooting at her only for Terra to create a hole in the mud to avoid her.

"You aren't getting angry, are you, Rae? Better be careful, Beastboy told me all about your anger problems," Terra provoked. Raven growled and shot at her only for another hand to come up and grab her in midair.

"Anger is pointless my emotions are under control," Raven denied knowing that they were going to get out of control very soon.

"Come on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you, that I nearly wiped out your team?" Terra questioned hoping to get the reaction from Raven she wanted. "That everyone on your team liked me better than you?"

"Stop it," Raven growled feeling her emotions get out of control while Terra taunted her.

"Or is it that deep inside your really believed that I was your friend," Terra taunted. Raven looked up at her with four red eyes.

"I trusted you; we trusted you. We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt," Raven shouted as her powers started throwing everything at Terra. Terra stared worried that she wouldn't be able to get out. She was backed into a wall, and so she created two arms to grab Raven and drag her back down. She had to create two more in order to drag Raven under the pit.

"Who's in control now?" Terra gloated as Raven disappeared under the mud.

* * *

Phantom shook as his energy slowly started coming back. Robin put his arm under Phantom to support him and walk him to an area where he could sit. Phantom stopped, feeling something, and moved them both out of the way of a giant rock. Phantom rolled away from Robin, but stopped before hitting the cliff.

"Phantom!" Robin called as Phantom wasn't moving. He looked up as Terra laughed and took Cinderblock away. He cautiously made his way to Phantom only to find that the ghost wasn't breathing, and suddenly the ground shook causing Robin to fall on the ground, and Phantom to fall off the cliff. "No," Robin whispered as Phantom fell. He didn't want to lose the ghost. He knew it was their only chance to fight back. Phantom had to help them, and there was no way he was gone.

* * *

Cyborg got ready to shoot Plasmus and leave when the earth shook and cracks formed in the ground. The cracks grew under him got bigger before he completely fell into one. He shot his hand only for the earth to give. Beastboy held on to the side watching as his friend fell. He looked up to see what once had been his friend and possible girlfriend.

"Hoping you're not expecting a goodbye kiss," Terra taunted.

"Terra, you can't," Beastboy whispered worriedly. He suddenly seen her as the monster Slade created.

"Watch me," she answered as her eyes grew yellow, and the earth began to close over Beastboy.

"Terra!" Beastboy called realizing that there was nothing he could do. She was gone.

* * *

**South Side Labs: Jump City 2200 Hours**

Terra was walking from the building with a smirk on her face when Robin on his motorcycle suddenly appeared above her head. He jumps off and tackles her to the ground angrily.

"Do not move," Robin growled hating her for everything she has done to the team, and to Phantom who had nothing to do with her in the first place.

"What's the matter, Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends," Terra gloated as Robin held her down.

"They were your friends, too," Robin shot back.

"I don't need any friends," Terra growled back.

"What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" Robin questioned wanting to know what happened. He really hoped that Phantom didn't hate them for those same reasons, but Terra's answer told him it didn't matter.

"You were born," she growled her eyes turning yellow as the ground beneath them exploded. Robin back flipped away from it and her while Terra regained her balanced on the ground.

"I promised Beastboy I would give you one last chance, and this is it," Robin warned pulling out his weapons and heading for her. He got to her and started punching at her hoping to keep her from using her powers. She blocked or dodged most of them while trying to find her own opening. She attacked only for Robin to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She growled and used her powers to kick him across the yard. He landed on his feet next to the chain linked fence. Terra ran up to him and started punching him only for him to block everything she threw. She had powers, but her entire form was sloppy. Robin grabbed her arm and threw her against the fence before she could register what was happening. "Look at yourself, Terra. Is this really what you wanna be?" he asked pinning her against the fence.

Terra grinned and flipped them around so she was holding Robin against the fence. "I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I?" Robin growled slightly and ran up the fence as Terra tried to smash him between two rocks. He jumped away. As she turned to fight back again, she created a huge column of earth so she could look down on Robin. Robin looked up knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything do to the fact that she had powers. He took off running as Terra chased him with the column.

Robin jumped away as the column caught and threw an explosive at it causing Terra to lose her balance and fall to earth. She hit the ground hard. She stopped all the rocks that were falling towards her, and she held her arm as she got back up.

"You don't belong with Slade," Robin tried to knock some sense into her. He needed her to see what she was doing, but it was pointless, and he was starting to get that.

"You don't know anything about me," Terra growled not wanting to deal with him. Terra sent the rocks at him while he took out his staff. He destroyed a couple before jumping up on them and heading straight for Terra. He hit her away causing her to slide across the ground a few feet.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Terra," Robin stated hoping to get her to come back to them, to stop this fighting. "I was Slade's apprentice once. I got out, and so can you."

"I don't need you to save me," Terra growled at him.

"You can only save yourself," Robin told her. She glared at him.

"I don't need saving," she shouted shoving the boy wonder off her. He back flipped away not wanting to get caught. "I'm not some sad, little girl sitting around waiting to be rescued. I wanted to be this way. I wanted to work for Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends." She released gas pressure causing Robin to fall. He tried to get up only for her to hit his arm and cause him to go back down. She shot a rock at him causing him to flip away, but he was unbalanced and fell back on the ground while she strutted closer to him. "And now I never want to see your face again." She slammed the rock on him causing him to fall into the ground. She grinned knowing she just won.

* * *

**Jump City Caves East Side 0100 Hours**

"You see, my dear apprentice," Slade began knowing he had just won this fight. "Now that you belong to me, the city belongs to us." Terra looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

**Beneath Titan's Tower 0300 Hours**

"No more chances," Cyborg growled.

"No more trust," Starfire stated.

"And no more mercy," Raven vowed.

"She's just another criminal," Beastboy stated knowing that there was nothing he could do to save her.

"And we are going to stop her," Robin promised looking at his team. "No matter what it takes."

"Where is Phantom?" Beastboy asked hoping that the ghost was still there. Robin didn't say anything just led the way to the emergency area of the cave beneath the Tower.

"He's gone. Terra made sure of that," Robin growled slamming the door open. "There was nothing I could do."

"Awe, come on. I'm usually not that hard to find," Phantom grinned appearing behind them. "I'm just always late to these kinds of things." Robin stopped and turned to the ghost.

"I thought you were…" he stated not believing that the ghost was healthy and there. He was so sure.

"You can't really kill something that has already been dead," Phantom grinned as he walked closer. Everyone sensed something about him. He was more cheery and lively. His cloak fell away to show him fully filled out and ready for battle. "Besides, I know some people…er ghosts, who won't let that happen."

"How did you?" Robin began glaring at the ghost. If he had friends, then why didn't they help him when he was almost dead due to his condition? Why help him now?

"He's the Master of Time, and he helped me out a bit," Phantom smiled gently at them. "It's only temporary since he can't actually mess with the time stream anymore. He got in trouble last time."

"Why didn't he help you before?" Raven growled not trusting Phantom anymore. Phantom looked down.

"I've done enough stupid things on my own to get the Ghost Council involved, and they don't like Clockwork trying to help me. He can do what he can, but I won't be like this forever," Phantom explained looking at them. "Once Terra and Slade are defeated, chances are I'll end up back to where I was when she threw me off the cliff."

"You weren't breathing when she did that," Robin informed with a little worry. He didn't want to lose the ghost, but this was unbelievable. Phantom looked at him.

"I know, but I don't know what'll happen. This could really be my last battle, but Clockwork only told me that I had till the end of the battle in order to be like this. Back to normal, it feels great," Phantom smiled as he let his legs become a tail. Raven stepped closer inspecting the ghost.

"How should we know we can trust you?" she challenged. Terra had betrayed them, so why couldn't Phantom. Their team has been though enough. Phantom looked up at her.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't. This is possibly my last fight. Why would I betray you?" he questioned looking at her curiously. He was risking everything right now. He had nothing left except for them. Raven looked back at Robin who really didn't want to believe it, but Phantom had a point. If he was going to be back to where he started from the moment he fell, then chances are this would be his last fight. Robin knew enough about Phantom's injuries that hopefully they could save him, but he could only hope not to lose the ghost that was willing to give them everything at the moment.

"Phantom, can you make enough cover of fog though the city?" Robin asked. He was going to get everything he could from the ghost. If Phantom can now fight at his top, then that's what Robin was going to ask. He wanted to test Phantom's powers to the fullest.

"I can do more than that," Phantom grinned as his eyes turned blue and the room temperature dropped. "Let's play." Everyone nodded and headed for the door. Beastboy stuck behind hoping to talk to Phantom who was last.

"Phantom?" Beastboy called as the ghost closed his eyes, and the room slowly warmed up again. He looked at the changeling with bright, glowing green eyes.

"Yes," he answered with a smile.

"Can this not be your last fight? Can you still fight once this is over?" he asked not wanting to lose his friend. Phantom was loyal, and that's what this team needed: someone whose heart and soul were in everything they did.

"I don't know. I can try, but I can't make any guarantees," Phantom whispered as his cloak blew in a nonexistent wind. Beastboy watched how Phantom really walked. There was confidence in every step while power swirled over his suit proving that the ghost was a valuable opponent and ally. "I was pretty bad when Terra threw me off the cliff, but I don't know what'll happen."

"You'll fight it, right? I mean…death?" Beastboy asked not wanting to lose Phantom. Phantom stopped and looked at the ground sadly.

"Beastboy, my entire family is gone, my home, my friends, and I can never go back," Phantom stated looking at him. "I don't have anything left."

"You have us," Beastboy informed with a sad smile. "Can you fight for us?"

"I think I can manage," Phantom smiled at the changeling and knowing that they were at least going to try to be there for him. He needed them. "I can do that."

"Great, now let's go," Beastboy exclaimed running up to his team. Phantom ran behind him a little slower.

* * *

_"This is only a temporary deal, Danny," Clockwork informed the young hybrid. Phantom looked at himself and smiled missing the movements he could do without being in pain. "You help the Titans beat Slade and you can go back, but you will be back to the way you were before Terra threw you off the cliff. You can prove to the Titans that you're as loyal as you say, but you can't stay like this."_

_"Why?" Phantom asked looking at the time ghost worriedly._

_"Because, I'm not supposed to really even be doing this. Because they may be the only ones able to save you from the destructive path you have taken," Clockwork explained without looking at the hybrid. He knew the young teen was going downhill, and that the only thing that would help him would be to have the Titans do that. Phantom still needed to learn many things, and being with the Titans is how he'll have to learn it. He wanted to make it so Phantom no longer had to go through the pain, but the Council wouldn't let him do that. Phantom had to start from his pain in order to heal completely. He needed it in order to learn how to trust again. Telling those heroes about his past wasn't enough; he needed them to take care of him in order for his mental pain to heal. He needed to know that they really were there for him._

_"Why couldn't you stop the school from exploding?" Phantom growled letting his power flow though his hands. If Clockwork could heal him, then why couldn't he save his family? Was it because the worlds weren't in danger or because the Council wanted him to suffer? Didn't he suffer enough when they died the first time? Clockwork turned to him, and Phantom stopped breathing as all the pain and hurt came back. He hit the ground on his knees as Clockwork floated closer. Phantom looked up at him in fear. _

_"There are some things that cannot be stopped, young one. You have much to learn, but the death of your friends and family isn't your fault. Plasmius is the one behind it, you were caught in the middle of the war," Clockwork explained as a ball of light appeared in front of Phantom, and all the pain and hurt disappeared as the light turned into a stone. "Your trust and loyalty to the Titans can be proved, but only if you allow it." Phantom took the small ball knowing exactly how this was going to play out in the end, and he would end up with the short end no matter what happened. The ball turned into a beautiful stone with many different colors decorating the outside._

_"So…what happens if he doesn't do anything with it?" Phantom questioned looking up at the ghost. He realized that no matter how this played out, even if it was the way he wanted, everything was going to come crashing down one way or another. Clockwork smiled._

_"He won't, but it'll happen no matter what. There is nothing I can do to heal the pain you are in. Your mental pain won't let it happen, but the Titans can help you. You just need to let them," Clockwork explained. "They need you just as much as you need them. They are also in pain from Terra's betrayal. You aren't the only one that needs to learn how to trust again. It's time for you to go."_

* * *

Phantom messed with the stone inside his pocket knowing that he had to give it to Robin at some point. It was the only thing that would be able to save him. The Titans has to want him to stay, otherwise he would disappear. There would be nothing left for him here and everything would go. He knew that they were now untrusting to him due to Terra's betrayal and their defeat.

Robin and the team were planning everything out. Robin had noticed Phantom was playing with something in his pocket, but he didn't know what. He was going to find out though. After everything, he wasn't taking any chances with Phantom. He may have had trust in the ghost, but after Terra defeated them, he didn't want to get too close to Phantom and end up in the same position. As the team left to get anything they needed from the Tower, Robin grabbed Phantom's shoulder and pinned him to the wall reaching and grabbing what Phantom was playing with. He looked at the white crystal stone.

"What is this?" Robin demanded glaring at the surprised hybrid.

"The only thing keeping me in this form, it's all the pain and suffering I had before," Phantom explained as Robin's grip tightened. He narrowed his eyes at the hybrid waiting for more. "I got it from Clockwork, and I was supposed to give it to you once we were out of this mess. My life rests in your team," Phantom explained hastily. He didn't want them to think he was pulling anything. He was terrified of their decision and honestly didn't want them to know about any of it. But in order for him to heal, they had to.

"What does it do exactly then?" Robin growled out upset that Phantom hadn't told them earlier.

"It holds everything I have right now, which isn't much," Phantom answered terrified that Terra had ruined any and all chance of them even wanting him anymore. He didn't do anything, and Robin wasn't suppose to find the stone or have an explanation until after this was over when no one was stressed and when Phantom proved his loyally.

"You didn't tell us this before because?" Robin demanded shoving the ghost harder into the wall.

"You weren't supposed to find out about it until after this was over. Robin, I can't fight unless I have someone willing to back me up. My life now rests in your guys' hands, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. You decide whether or not I die right now," Phantom pleaded. He really didn't want to leave this world. He promised Beastboy he would fight. "You can't make a decision now anyway due to the fact that the fight isn't finished. Please, I was going to tell you after this. That's the only thing keeping me alive at the moment."

"You came here wanting our help," Robin stated looking at the ghost who was watching the stone worriedly. "You somehow end up in the middle of Terra's betrayal. Why is that?"

"Terrible timing," Phantom suggested causing Robin to slam Phantom back into the wall harder. "I was being serious."

"So was I," Robin demanded only for Beastboy to come down and see them.

"Robin?" he asked timidly. "What happened?"

"Phantom left some of his story out," Robin growled letting the ghost go. He dropped the stone on the floor trying to make a point when Phantom screamed and held his chest tightly as his breathing constricted. Beastboy ran up to the hybrid as Robin picked the rock back up, and Phantom's breathing slowly went back to normal.

"What did you do?" Beastboy shot glaring at Robin while Phantom breathed heavily knowing that the stone can't leave the leader's hands without all the pain coming back.

"Phantom," Robin stated recognizing the scream from the truck. Phantom looked up at him.

"I told you that it holds all my pain, and that the only way this works is if you are willing to let me help," Phantom stated. "That's why I couldn't tell you until after this is over. Once you have that, my life is now literally in your hands."

"Dude, Robin, why you do that?" Beastboy asked annoyed. He wanted Phantom to be okay, and he wanted the ghost to take Terra's place. He wanted him to fight death, and he knew Phantom was loyal. "Now you can't lose it."

"So this thing literally is all your pain," Robin stated looking at it closer. Green and blue danced in swirls around the outside while patterns of black and white disappeared and reappeared with every movement Phantom made.

"Yes. Clockwork had to put it somewhere, and that's what he decided to use," Phantom stated standing up without Beastboy's help. "It's also the only thing tying me back here in this world. If it gets destroyed, then so do I."

"Robin, you can't let it," Beastboy stated looking at him. Robin looked back at Phantom who shaking in fear of his decision. Robin realized that Clockwork couldn't save Phantom not because he didn't want to, but because the Titans gave him hope. Phantom's loyalty was a sign of what the hybrid was really trying to accomplish. He wanted the chance to break free from his past, his pain. The ghost may have been able to heal the physical wounds, but the ghost was hurting mentally as well, and in order to heal them, the physical wounds would be the proof that Phantom needed in order for him to heal.

"I won't, I promise," Robin vowed looking at the two. He put the stone gently into one of his pockets as Phantom gave him a small smile. "Doesn't let you off the hook for not telling us beforehand though."

"I figured as much," Phantom mumbled with a sigh. Robin nodded and took off as the rest of the team came down without knowing what just happened. Everyone followed Robin except Beastboy who stayed with Phantom.

"What happens after this is over then?" Beastboy asked afraid of the answer. He wanted Phantom to stay like he was. He seemed so much happier and pain free.

"I either end up dead or go back to how I was," Phantom muttered as he took off too. Beastboy sighed wishing that his friend didn't have to go though it again, that he didn't have to be in so much pain.

"I guess you ended up with everyone's bad luck," Beastboy mumbled as he headed out after everyone as well.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 0900 Hours**

"Everything is clear in Section Five," Terra stated giving Slade an update. She watched the Tower amazed that she had taken the Titans down. "We did it. They're really gone."

Suddenly the two robots that were next to her disappeared into the fog. The fog thickened, and the air grew darker and more threatening. The sky turned a dark green and bright blue lightening began striking hitting three robots that were behind her. The robots that took their places were blown up with her rock that she had been floating on. She looked up with a surprised look.

"No, I destroyed you," she screamed as Slade tried to get her to tell him what was going on. She shot at them only for her to hit a random car. She looked around as a shadow came from behind and punched her. She turned to attack back only for a green light to hit her away. She looked up as the Titan's silhouettes appeared. She created a column only for it to be shot by another darker more dangerous green blast. Terra felt the cold fear creep up her spine from the power of the blast as she turned to face the Titans. She had landed on her feet, but she knew that the Titans now had someone more deadly, more powerful and dangerous. She waited for the next attack hoping for something to help her.

She heard Robin throw something, and she created a dome of earth right before Cyborg blasted her away. She could hear Slade trying to get her to fight, but she was filled with dread. Whatever the Titans had done scared her, and she had no idea what to do. Her mind went to Phantom, but he was no longer breathing when he went over the cliff, but he was the only one that was possibly the one creating the darker atmosphere. It was distracting her, and it was terrifying. Slade was telling her to get up and fight, but something was wrong. She could feel it. She stood up prepared for a fight. She looked everywhere prepared for anything but the attack from an invisible source.

"I wonder if you ever faced death," a cruel voice laughed. She barely registered it as Phantom's. It was darker than she remembered. It was more threatening and deadly. "Because I sure have and lost, and I'm not letting you hurt my friends any longer." She looked around, but the Titans were gone.

"They don't know who you really are," Terra shot thinking that the ghost didn't tell them anything for fear of rejection. "You're afraid, and I've been there," she tried to get under the ghost's skin only for him to appear directly in front of her. "They'll only pretend to like you before shoving you to the side."

"They know my past, and they knew what I have done, but I cannot say the same for you," he stated. Terra could see straight through him as the Titans' silhouettes reappeared. She growled and attacked as Phantom vanished into thin air leaving the air around her freezing. Cyborg punched her again while Raven picked her up in her black raven form. She shot a rock up getting herself out of that only for Phantom to fly and pushed her off the rock and back to earth and into the fog where she couldn't see very well. She landed to where Beastboy was a wolf and was growling at her. She backed away realizing how messed up everything was getting to be.

"Beastboy, Beastboy," Terra called worried. She knew she was in too far now. He wasn't listening, and she just wanted him to listen. "Stop, aren't you even going to talk to me."

"There's nothing left to say," Cyborg stated as each Titan appeared including Phantom who was by Beastboy.

"You attempted to annihilate us," Starfire informed harshly.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven questioned angrily.

"It's over, Terra," Robin stated glaring at her. Beastboy just growled the entire time knowing he couldn't talk to her any longer. Phantom stayed silent knowing that his battle was only to make sure that the Titans were safe. Terra shot herself into the sky with a rock getting away from them as they appeared out of the fog, and Phantom let the thickness of it go. Robin glared at her retreating form.

"She seems quite scared," Starfire stated watching their former friend disappear.

"Scared isn't the same as sorry," Raven stormed glaring at Star.

"I don't care how she feels. Terra's a dangerous criminal that needs to be stopped," Robin informed looking at the small figure in the sky.

"She will be," Beastboy stated causing Phantom to jump at the sudden voice. Phantom knew that his body may have been healed, but his mind was still the same. "I'm going to make sure of it." Cyborg's arm started blinking as it found out where Terra was hiding.

"Got a lock. She's heading east," Cyborg informed his team as they headed out with Phantom taking in the back in order to watch them all.

They caught up to her, and Cyborg started punching her. She backed away and shot two more rocks at them. Cyborg punched one causing it to shatter while Raven took control of the other and threw it back causing Terra pick one up and use it to fly. Starfire and Phantom came from the sky and flew straight through it making Terra jump off and land back on the ground. Terra tried to pick up another one only for Robin to shoot a birdarang at her and bring her back down. She hit the ground hard, but got up and picked up more rocks and shot Robin away from her. Starfire started firing star bolts at her while Phantom took the other side and started shooting ecto blasts at her. Terra felt over whelmed as the blasts hit her. Star's burned while Phantom's froze her. She felt terrified every time one of Phantom's blasts came close to her. His were powerful, and much more dangerous. She started dodging them and then used rocks to shield her. She then threw them at both while Phantom simply created a shield and then shot at her full speed. She lifted up causing Phantom to miss. She went to take him, but he flipped in the air gracefully and redirected himself back to her like a homing missile without losing any momentum. She turned back trying to get out of the way, but Phantom destroyed her hold again causing her to plummet back to earth.

She shot at him only for Cyborg to smash the ground next to her and then blast her away. Terra looked up only for a bus to come crashing on her. She went underground and then took off in the sky behind Raven. Beastboy flew past her and then turned around taking one of Phantom's maneuvers and crashing into her causing her to fall back to the ground. Phantom looked at him pretty impressed with how well he did that. Terra got back up and then hit Beastboy into the ground and took off as Starfire chased her. The alien threw her star bolts as Terra dodged, and Phantom teleported in front of her causing her to stop and lose her balance.

"Slade, help, I can't do this alone," Terra cried flying away from them. Suddenly Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload appeared causing all the Titans to stop. Energy swirled around them and suddenly they started combining.

"Really?" Phantom asked, raising as eyebrow as his smirk grew. "This is going to be fun."

"The bigger they are," Robin started.

"The harder they fall," Cyborg finished while he turned his arm into his cannon. Phantom shook his head and lit up his hands with blue energy.

"Like I said, fun," Phantom gloated as the ground suddenly froze. The monsters stepped on the ice only to fall. The monsters slammed on the ground breaking the ice. A white light appeared around them as they finished their transformation and causing them all the cover their face from the brightness.

"Wow, and I thought they were ugly before," Cyborg commented seeing the strange monster that the three villains had created. An entire army of Slade-bots came up from behind the team as well as there being several behind the giant ugly monster.

"Titans, go," Robin ordered as they started attacking the monster. Phantom flew higher and let the surrounding air get colder. Everyone felt the sudden change and everything seemed to move slower. Phantom let his eyes close as he felt everyone and everything around him.

The giant monster roared and punched at the Titans only to miss. Robin glared and threw exploding bombs at it. Starfire threw her bolts at it while Raven picked up random objects. Suddenly a white light appeared again and the monster fell to the ground. Phantom appeared between them and the monster. His cloak was flying in the wind that was surrounding the area as the sky grew even darker, and the sense of something more dangerous came upon everyone in the area. Raven was starting to get creeped out by how different Phantom could make the atmosphere. Phantom's eyes were white as he charged up a powerful blast. He shot at the monster causing it to go flying into another building. One of the Slade-bots came up and tried to engage only for the ghost to disappear. Phantom appeared on the other side and destroyed it in one blast. Robin blinked surprised at the way Phantom fought. He was more of a one-man army than anything else, and it was like he didn't need a team. Robin remembered how Phantom's team stayed out of the public eye, so Phantom was pretty used to fighting without one most of the time. Phantom made sure though that he could see every Titan while he fought, and Robin noticed that every time he turned around Phantom would be on one side or another making sure that everyone was accounted for and okay.

One of the Slade-bots shot something at Phantom causing him to lose his air and fall to the ground. Several more came up and piled around the ghost while Phantom got antsy. His eyes turned blue as every one of the robots froze over, and then suddenly his eyes turned green and they all exploded as he tore out of there. Robin looked around and jumped up as another robot came to attack. The monster finally got enough of his bearings and balance back that he could fight. Raven started throwing random objects at it while Starfire shot at it. Everyone else was fighting the robots. Robin ended up back to back with Phantom as the robots surrounded them.

"Ya know I was still having people issues, and I don't think this helping," Phantom stated as three robots charged up their guns. A green shield surrounded them when it fired.

"It's not every day some villain succeeds in taking over your town," Robin quipped back as the shield dropped, and they went back at the robots.

"Well, it was in Amity…not succeeds so much as tries every day, and then I just had my off days like this one," Phantom grinned as Robin laughed a little. Robin dodged under one robot and sent an exploding disk at another while Phantom shot the one he dived under.

"Heroes have their moments," Robin responded as the robots grew in numbers. He looked around making sure that Terra wasn't going to attack them. He was sure that if she did then they would be overwhelmed. Phantom shifted as something felt off. He looked around and realized Beastboy was missing. He sent out his aura and tried to find the young hero before anything happened. Robin was thrown into a building Phantom felt the impact as Robin rolled over the stone in his pocket. That was one reason why Phantom wanted to keep it. He could keep it from hitting the ground a lot better than Robin, and that one mistake cost him dearly as another robot came up and shot him across the street. Cyborg blasted it and got to Phantom's side to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine," Phantom mumbled. He didn't want them all to know the exact story until after the fight for fear of getting them distracted. That's mainly why he kept it a secret as well. "Nothing I'm not used to."

"Did you see BB?" Cy asked with a little more worry. "He was pretty ticked off about Terra disappearing."

"No, that's what I was trying to do before that one blasted me," Phantom answered standing up. "I don't want to leave you guys to try to find him though."

"We can handle it here," Cyborg stated and as to prove his point Raven destroyed half the robot army by slamming the first row into the rest. Phantom nodded and took off to find the young changeling. Robin watched him go terrified he just left them. He looked around as he realized that Beastboy was missing, and Cyborg was coming up to him.

"I told Phantom to find Beastboy. He went to find Terra by himself," Cy answered his unasked question. Robin let a small sigh of relief wash over him knowing that Phantom was only following Cyborg's orders. Phantom kept his loyalty and followed orders well, and Robin could only respect him for that.

"Let's finish this," Robin ordered as they all got back to together, and prepared to destroy the monster that was left. Raven and Starfire had destroyed the rest of the robots.

* * *

**Jump City Caves East Side 1500 Hours**

The little green rat ran across the floor trying not to grab anyone's attention. It turned into a small bird and flew up to the cameras to disable them. Then he turned back into his human form and glared at the door in front of him until he felt the room temperature drop. He quickly turned around and seen Phantom standing there looking at him curiously.

"Every time you change animals, your aura does this weird thing, and it gets confusing," Phantom smiled gently. "Hope you don't plan going in there by yourself, now are you?"

"How did you track me?" Beastboy stated as the first part went over his head. Phantom shook his head while he put a hand to the door.

"Your aura. That's how I know Terra was the one that messed with the Tower's system. I can track auras," Phantom answered and blasted the door opened. Terra was on the floor crying while Slade was busy somewhere else in the cave. Beastboy ran up to her.

"Terra?" he questioned worriedly with little hesitation. Phantom cautionly walked over to them feeling something off. Terra suddenly stood up and shot them both across the room. Her grin grew as her new plan formed.

"I thought you would learn your lesson sooner or later," she gloated as a rock rose above Beastboy and Phantom. Beastboy turned into a bird while Phantom teleported to the back of the room. Terra turned and started creating columns trying to get Beastboy down. He would change animals depending on what she was trying to use. Phantom got annoyed and blasted her to the other wall. She got up and shot a huge boulder at him while Beastboy tried to catch his breath. Phantom went intangible with a smirk. If she threw them, he could past though them, but if she was controlling them at the time then he couldn't. He could keep that in order. Terra growled and shot at him engaging in hand to hand. Her movements were choppy and unorganized. Phantom got annoyed and just turned back ducked and kicked her feet from under her. She fell to the ground as Beastboy walked up to Phantom. Phantom was suddenly out of it as his eyes turned red.

"Well, I did do some research on a man named Freakshow, and some of the things are quite interesting," Slade grinned as he walked out of the shadows. "Your friend is now in my control. Phantom, attack." Phantom turned to Beastboy and grinned while Beastboy slowly backed away fearing the evil red eyes of his friend. He knew that Phantom was no longer in control.

* * *

**Danny: She actually had about another page after here, but that would have put her at twenty two**

**Me: Can't have that now can we?**

**Danny: That's your battle with Terra, there's still more, and I'm sure you were all wanting to see her see the point of why she shouldn't have worked with Slade...Well she changed some things there.**

**Me: No one really has done this episode yet, but I wanted to be the first...then there was another story that actually did, but I haven't seen it in a while...its newer but I don't think they finished it yet...This is pretty much the two episodes, only this time**

**Danny: She also got the Twoshot from Clocky...**

**Me: XD...she's working on it now!**

**Danny: Also don't forget to review, and newboy, you're vote is taken into consideration.**

**Me: I'm so glad you guys love this story, I enjoy writing it!XD**

**Danny: Keep it up to avoid her losing anything...**

**Me: I actually doubt I will, but reviews help me go faster, I'm not quite there in the next chapter, but that's because I'm also working on a ton of horse related thing right now as well, I'm in the zone though, so hopefully I'll get a jumpstart on the next chapter. It's started since I took that page out. And left you with a cool cliffhanger. I also got Fifth, Second, and First at the show!XD**

**Danny: So review**

**Me: And never hit a horse, they are ten times your size and can kill you...**

**Danny: She ticked because some person was trying to get their horse to do something and they hit it and it threw them off. They got all ticked and started jerking on it only for it to kick them and they ended up in the hospital because of their stupidity. She took the same horse and nothing happened...**

**Me: It's bigger, stronger, and more dangerous than you, treat it kindly.**

**Please review**


	6. Controlled Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Five

Controlled Phantom

_"You cannot control what happens to you, but you can control your attitude toward what happens to you, and in that, you will be mastering change rather than allowing it to master you."_

_~Brian Tracy~_

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 2000 Hours**

"That's the last of them," Raven stated as she flew back to her team. Phantom and Beastboy had disappeared. She knew Beastboy wanted to take Terra, but she wasn't sure about where Phantom went. He left in the same direction as Beastboy after Cyborg told him to do something. Suddenly their communicators started blinking and beeping warning them that BB was in trouble. Robin looked at Cy concerned that maybe sending Phantom to find him was a bad idea. The signal was strong as they all headed east.

"What do you think happened?" Cyborg asked hoping that Phantom was still on their side. They had to hurry just in case something was seriously wrong, which from what the signal, and their luck, it was. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong, and that BB was telling them that Phantom was in trouble with him.

"He should have waited to go after Terra," Robin stated angrily as they got to the entrance of the caves. He wanted to take this one step at a time so that the team never had to split again.

"He's about five hundred feet below us," Cyborg stated looking at Robin. The ground shook as a blast was heard. Robin looked at his team worriedly, and they headed down only to find that Beastboy was being attacked by a red-eyed Phantom while Slade and Terra were gone. Beastboy had changed into different animals avoiding most of Phantom's blasts.

"Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed firing her star bolts at Phantom. Phantom dodged not taking his eyes off Beastboy, and Robin took out the stone and let it fall to the ground. Phantom screamed as his eyes turned back to green, and he passed out on the floor. Beastboy looked at them worriedly and exhaustedly before going to Phantom's side to make sure that the ghost was really okay.

"Phantom?" he asked scared. Whatever Slade had done, had given him control over the ghost. Phantom groaned and rolled over to his back. He held back another scream as he hit another tender spot. "Are you okay?"

"No," Phantom answered as he tried to get his breath back. He felt like a weight was sitting on his chest and everything was crushing him from all sides. Beastboy looked at his team before looking back at Phantom.

"Who's Freakshow?" he asked hoping to figure out what really happened. Phantom's eyes opened to look at the changeling.

"He had a staff that could control ghosts," Phantom stated as Robin picked the stone back up. Phantom felt his pain die down. He rolled onto to his stomach and pushed himself up. Robin kneeled next to the hybrid putting a gentle hand on his back.

"How did Slade get it?" he questioned knowing that they were going to have to figure how to get that away from him so that they didn't have to fight a friend that was at least trying to be loyal. Phantom looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know. I destroyed it last time," Phantom answered confused. "Everything is blurry. I remembered coming in here with Beastboy, but then when we found Terra…"

"Slade pulled that staff out and then ordered Phantom to attack," Beastboy stated looking at Robin. Phantom looked at them not sure what to do. Raven walked up.

"Can you fight it?" she asked knowing that he had to of in order to destroy it the first time. She wasn't completely sure that this was an honest mistake. She didn't want Phantom to hurt her team any more than they already were. Phantom looked at his hands.

"If I really was completely better, but one of the reasons why Clockwork couldn't really help me was because I have to heal mentally. I'm messed up, and I know that. It'll take time before I can really get back to myself, but that's time we just don't have right now," Phantom explained looking at them. Robin thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. He was glad that Phantom was willing to at least tell them he was messed up, but his plan might help them get the upper hand so that they can start helping the hybrid again.

* * *

_"There is pain everywhere you go, Little Badger," Plasmius sneered throwing more blasts at the bruised and bloodied Phantom. "And there is nothing you can do."_

_"I can and will still fight," Phantom yelled putting a shield up and disappearing into the ground._

* * *

**East Side Caves Jump City 0200 Hours**

"Robin, are you sure?" Phantom asked worried. Robin could see that Phantom was still timid and afraid of everything even though he was no longer in pain. Robin didn't know why he didn't see it before now. Phantom was still the same, just no longer in pain. He was still jumpy, but without his pain, he was more open to them.

"I need Slade to come out. If you do get out of control, then I know how to keep you from hurting any of us," Robin explained as they headed though the tunnels hoping for a lead on where Slade was hiding. He knew that the villain was cornered. There was no way out without the Titans knowing. Phantom looked down not really wanting to play bait, but knew that if he wanted to prove his loyalty then he would just have to deal with it. He really hoped that it didn't backfire.

"I'm not sure about this," Phantom mumbled following the leader. Robin could tell Phantom really didn't want to do it, but he was still going with it. Robin really didn't want to ask too much, but they needed Slade and Terra taken down. Their entire city depended on them taking those criminals down. "What if…?"

"Phantom, we'll be fine. It's you we're more worried about right now," Robin cut him off tired of hearing Phantom worry over them. He really didn't think Phantom was protective like that, but Robin was starting to see more of the protective side to the ghost. It was slightly worrying, but at least it showed more of how Phantom would act in other dangerous situations and his loyalty to the team. He was glad that the ghost was at least able to be trusted enough to protect the team. "Slade really can't do anything if I have control right now."

"The stone only holds my pain," Phantom stated following Robin. "I don't see how that will help."

"You were broken out of the trance once you couldn't focus on the order. That small distraction will help. Slade will try to figure out why you keep getting out while we take care of everything else," Robin explained as they got to a dead end. Robin stopped looking around wondering how they got past him until he realized that Terra could move the earth. He had almost completely forgotten about that. Suddenly a rock wall came up and trapped them all in the small area as Terra appeared in front of them. She shot rocks at Cyborg and Beastboy trapping them in a cage like thing. Cy's system suddenly shut down while Beastboy was then trapped in a smaller cage with wires coming across and making it so he couldn't get out. Starfire was trapped under a huge boulder as Terra locked her arms and legs in place. Raven picked up a few rocks herself only for Terra to destroy them and shoot some kind of device at Raven causing her to go down and lose consciousness. Robin looked around as Terra vanished again. He could tell that Phantom was suddenly freaking out, and another wall suddenly shot up from them cutting them off from the rest of the team. Robin looked around prepared for a fight. Phantom carefully studied the ground hoping that he could avoid the mind control device Slade had.

"Well, it looks like the ghost can avoid some things. Freakshow had said something about you being able to get out of the control," a voice sneered. Robin stood in a defensive stance next to the ghost who looked at him worriedly.

"Robin, I can't fight it mentally anymore. There's only so much I can do to avoid it," Phantom whispered as Terra appeared in front of them with an evil grin. She held up the staff that was glowing red. Phantom closed his eyes and backed away knowing that once he looked at it, Robin was on his own. Robin growled and threw a birdarang at her only for it to miss her as she shifted the earth under her.

"Phantom's not afraid of some little ole staff is he?" she taunted. "He shouldn't be, but it sure looks like the big bad ghost is afraid of something as small as a staff." Phantom expanded his senses and let the temperature in the room drop. He avoided looking at the staff, but he could tell where everything was now. He could feel the energy from the crystal tickling his mind. He let a small smile grace his lips before letting ice begin forming on the ceiling. Robin glared at Terra readying himself for battle as he felt the temperature drop quickly. Terra grinned evilly before causing dust to come up from the ground to give herself cover. Robin coughed as Phantom silently listened for anything. Terra came up behind him, and before she could attack, Phantom froze the ground beneath her making the ice crawl up her legs. She couldn't move as the dust settled. Robin looked up and thinking quickly, grabbed the staff from her. Phantom opened his eyes and glared at her. She growled and broke the ice using her own powers before disappearing into the earth again. Robin held the staff tightly. Phantom wanted to turn and face him, but he really didn't feel like being taken control of even if it was his friend.

"Phantom," Robin whispered turning around and facing the other side of the room from Phantom making sure Terra wasn't going to attack again. He starting backing up until Phantom and he were back to back defending each other. "We need to get to the others."

"Robin, break the crystal," Phantom stated as he started feeling its affects getting stronger. If it was in there with him and close long enough, then he could still lose control. The energy was closer to him. He didn't have the mental wall he used to. Robin looked at ball wondering why Phantom wanted him too. He wanted to see if maybe Cyborg or Raven could study it, but Phantom's voice told him that even though he wasn't looking at it, it was still affecting him.

"I wanted to study it," Robin stated taking a quick peek at Phantom's shaking form. He was trying to fight the effect. "Besides, maybe we could find a way to destroy it so that way no one else can use against you anymore."

"Robin," Phantom warned hating where this was going. "Please, don't do this." Robin realized that if he didn't destroy, he would destroy any trust the ghost had in him. However, if he did destroy it, then anyone can still use it against Phantom.

"Trust me," Robin stated pulling the ball off the staff and throwing the staff across the room and grabbing Phantom. "We need to get to the others." Phantom's eyes opened to reveal red as he grabbed Robin and flew through the wall that Terra used to separate them. Phantom stepped away as Robin reset Cyborg. Cy blinked a couple before groaning. He looked at Phantom prepared for the ghost to attack.

"Why is he…?" Cy began walking up to the ghost realizing Phantom wasn't going to do anything. Robin frowned looking at the crystal in his hands.

"He's really going to hate me when this is over," Robin stated putting the thing in his pocket. "He's in my control. He couldn't fight it, but at least he has to listen to me now." Robin started cutting the wires on BB's cage as the changeling watched Phantom with worry. The ghost's face was blank like nothing was going on. Robin looked at Star who was watching her friend with worry. "Phantom, free Starfire." Phantom moved over to her and put a gentle hand on hers and turned her intangible pulling her out of the rocks. She went to say something before Raven destroyed her own cage. She turned to Phantom and growled.

"YOU!" she shouted flying up to him and knocking him into the wall. Robin stopped cutting and ran to them. He pulled Raven back.

"Raven, don't," Robin warned as Phantom laid there unmoving. The leader held the sorceress back before she could attack any more.

"He betrayed us," she screamed as her powers started acting up. Whatever that device had done caused her to see the Phantom with red eyes destroying the city. Random things began glowing black and floating as she glared in the direction of the ghost.

"No, he didn't. He's just not strong enough to break the spell," Robin explained holding up the crystal. Raven blinked at the small ball. She was certain Phantom had just made it up trying to prove that he really wasn't like Terra, but this just proved her wrong. She didn't want anyone coming into the team and breaking them apart by betraying them like Terra had done. "Slade had this, and it could control ghosts." Raven stopped and picked it up. She studied it for a moment before walking up to Phantom who was slowly getting up. He stood there staring at the crystal with a completely blank expression. Raven held the crystal up and watched as Phantom followed it wherever it went.

"Free Beastboy," Raven demanded pointing at the changeling who watched Phantom concerned. Phantom walked over to the green hero and broke the wires letting them die and getting Beastboy out of the cage. Raven narrowed her eyes at the crystal and looked back at Phantom who resumed watching it. "He knows that this is making him do everything and that's what he wants. He wants his control back."

"He wanted me to destroy it, but I wanted to see if we could study it and try to make something that counters it so he doesn't get controlled again," Robin explained looking at the ghost who began glaring at the small crystal.

"He knows enough about it to know that in order to get out, he needs to destroy it. I might know a spell, but I have to be the one to put him under control. He'll still listen to you even without the ball. I want him to be under me, and me only," Raven stated as she remembered a spell that can keep beings from being controlled by objects like this one. "Destroying this one will cause another to appear. They are hard to find, but they can still be used against him if I don't do this."

"When we get back to the Tower after this is over," Robin stated taking out the stone that had Phantom's pain in it. Phantom stiffened and stared at Robin with wide red eyes and backed away feeling that stone's effect. "He won't like the fact that we have control once he's out of it, but we have to find Slade and Terra."

"Terra tore out of here when she lost the crystal," Beastboy stated looking at Phantom sadly. He wanted the ghost to be in control. Phantom just watched Raven and Robin wanting to get away, but he couldn't because they had to tell him what to do. They were the ones control right now.

"Can we give Phantom back control without hurting him?" Cyborg asked hoping for Phantom's input. He seemed pretty good at finding things. A couple times he found the remote when they turned the Tower upside down trying to find it. He could barely get out of bed at the time too. Raven looked at the crystal and then closed her eyes letting her energy surround it hoping that it worked. Phantom's eyes turned white and then back to green as he blinked a couple times. Raven quickly hid the crystal so Phantom couldn't accidently get controlled again. He held his head and then sent a glare at Robin.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked walking up to his friend. Phantom looked back down and noticed that everyone was now free.

"Yeah. I can't remember anything after I told Robin to destroy the crystal," Phantom mumbled sending another glare at the leader. Robin looked at Raven hoping for something.

"He won't ever really remember," she stated walking up to him. "You don't remember last time either."

"It's blurry, but I could make some of what happened out," Phantom stated looking at the ground. "I did some pretty bad stuff." He knew what he did, but he wasn't in control, and he didn't like it. Same here, he wasn't in control even though it was his friend who held the crystal, but he still didn't like it. Robin walked up to him, and he flinched away.

"Raven knows how to keep you from falling under its spell again, but we have to beat Slade and Terra first," Robin stated. "And we need to get out of here. They are probably back in the city by now."

"What are we waiting for then?" Cyborg asked wanting to get this over with. He was tired, and he wanted Terra taken down. Phantom's eyes glowed white as a green shield surrounded them, and the earth shuddered before collapsing over them. Raven looked at him as he put his hands up and struggled against his shield. She quickly created one that went over top of his to help support the quickly thought of defense.

"How did he…?" Beastboy questioned as Raven tried to think of a way to get them out. Terra was now trying to kill them again.

"He can sense other's powers," Robin answered the unfinished question. He walked over to them.

"Phantom, can you focus enough to get us out of here?" Robin questioned. Phantom opened one eye and glared at him before nodding. Robin put a hand on his shoulder and told everyone to hold on to each other. Raven and Phantom let their shields down as Phantom turned everyone intangible and took off out of the ground. He landed over the caves and collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. The day had taken a lot out of him, and even though he was in better condition, it didn't mean he was invincible.

"Friend Phantom?" Starfire worried walking next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," he mumbled as his cloak wrapped around him again. Robin walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the abandoned city.

"He's out there somewhere," Robin growled glaring out over to the Tower. Cyborg walked up next to him.

"We need to finish this," Cyborg stated as the ground shuddered again.

"How do you keep getting out of there?" Terra shrieked firing more rocks at them. She was tired of them finding ways out of her death traps. She was no longer caring about how she did it, she just wanted it done. Phantom turned to her and shot an ice ray at her and froze her solid. She growled as her eyes turned yellow, and the earth moved up and broke the ice.

Phantom shot forward at her angry that she wouldn't just stop for a moment. He tackled her and fell off the cliff and down to the streets below. The Titans headed to look over and see their friend fight the earth controller. Phantom blasted her away while she shot a column of earth under him and forced him into the sky. Phantom used it against her and redirected his momentum back at her and slammed her into the ground creating a crater. She laid there for a moment before getting up slowly. She glared at him while Slade appeared behind him with an ecto gun pointed at his head. Robin noticed and threw a birdarang while the rest of the team headed down as fast as they could with the steep decline. Slade shot right before Robin's weapon made it to him while Phantom teleported out of the area and then appeared behind Terra and shot her forward making another crater in the ground. Slade backed into the shadows and disappeared while Terra lost consciousness. Phantom stood up and glared at her as the Titans finally got to the bottom.

"I win," he growled as he straightened himself out. His cloak opened to reveal the thin teenager once more. His ribs poked through the fabric and his features were sunken in. He was breathing heavily as Robin reached into his pocket to find that the stone was gone. This fight was over.

"Phantom?" Beastboy asked slowly making his way to the ghost. Phantom shuddered as he fell to his knees. Everyone headed for him to make sure he was okay when Terra groaned and slowly woke up. Robin turned and cuffed her. She growled at them while Robin dragged her away while she yelled curses at them. Whatever Phantom had done prevented her from using her powers. Raven laid a gentle hand on Phantom's back when he fell forward and caught himself on his hands.

"I guess it's over," Phantom mumbled closing his eyes. He could feel the pain and hurt come back. Clockwork may have told him the reasons why he did what he had done, but it still hurt. It didn't matter how this played out, Phantom knew he would be the one with the most pain. Phantom looked up at the remaining Titans. He was still a little mad at Robin, but he could understand where the leader was coming from. He wanted to protect the ghost from farther harm caused by the crystal. Phantom closed his eyes again as he fell on the ground and lost consciousness.

"Is he…" Beastboy began as Raven put her fingers against the hybrid's neck. She felt his gentle breathing and a strong steady heartbeat.

"He's fine. He is back to where he started though," Raven explained with a small smile. She was glad that he wasn't dead, but there was still so much that needed done in order to help him. "We need to get him back to the Tower."

"His bed is still set up in the living room," Cyborg stated kneeling next to them and gently picking the young teen up. A bright light appeared around his waist and changed him back into the human form. They looked at each other afraid of what that meant. Raven quickly teleported herself and Cyborg back to the Tower. Beastboy and Starfire headed in the direction of where Robin had taken Terra.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1200 Hours**

"Raven, can you get anything from him?" Cyborg asked at they tried to get brain waves to appear on the motion. Nothing was happening. Raven looked at the ground sadly.

"No, there isn't anything there," she whispered gently running another wire to Danny's hand. His chest gently rose and fell while the heart monitor made a steady and strong beeping noise telling them that his body was still there while the other wave monitor remained dead silent.

"Think we lost him?" Cyborg asked knowing that it was going to kill them all. Terra betrayed them; they didn't need to lose the ghost. He was only beginning to heal a few of the wounds Terra had left.

"I don't know," Raven stated. She didn't want to trust the ghost. She didn't want another person on the team, but he somehow wormed his way into their hearts. No matter what they said to each other, they all cared about the young, brave hybrid. "Only time will tell."

* * *

_"Sam?" Danny asked wrapping an arm around her. "What if we skipped today? Just me and you?"_

_"Danny, we have three tests and a lab to do," Sam smiled at him. "We can't, you goofball."_

_"We can always make them up some other time," Danny whispered in her ear causing goose bumps to appear on her arms._

_"You have enough to make up because of the ghosts appearing," Sam stated looking at him. "I don't think you can afford it. Maybe tonight after we update the backup book."_

_"But Tucker won't leave then," Danny whined while a smile played across his face. Sam patted his cheek._

_"I can get rid of him; don't worry," she promised kissing his cheek. "It's simple."_

* * *

_"No," Phantom whispered blinking his eyes. Everything was burning; there was nothing left. He could feel his own burns flaring up. "They can't be…" He listened to the screaming and the sirens of the fire trucks and other emergency vehicles that were outside. His classroom was nothing but ash and burning wood. Bodies lay out around him. He could no longer recognize any them due to the fiery burns. He shot out of the building knowing that everyone he cared about was in there. His parents were helping with a project, and no matter how much he begged them, they still came. He looked down invisibility. No one from his science class was out there, and he knew none of them lived. He stopped as he noticed Dash with a look of horror. He looked back and realized that the school was going down. He wanted to help but the burns dancing across his skin began throbbing before he could no longer stand it. He screamed. Everyone turned to him and realized that their hero had been in there, and he was hurting. Agents from the Guys in White grinned and headed for him only for a shield to appear around him. He looked at them with white eyes. The school froze over, and Phantom disappeared, never to be seen in Amity Park again. What was once a burning school was now nothing but charcoaled walls and ceiling with bodies littering what was left in the classrooms._

* * *

_"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Sam asked looking at him with bright violet eyes._

_"Wherever you are," Danny answered with a grin. Sam blushed and turned away._

_"What if you don't know where I am?" Sam asked trying to get an answer out of him that wasn't surrounding her. She admired him for it, but she always thought it would get annoying. He was always able to keep her on her toes though, no matter what happened._

_"That will never happen," Danny whispered leaning closer. Sam kissed his nose and took off._

_"Well then, let's see," she challenged disappearing behind a corner. Danny opened his eyes to reveal glowing green as he teleported to her._

_"I win," he whispered behind her. She turned and seen him in Phantom form grinning proudly as his cloak flew out behind him making him seem even more mysterious. She loved that about it. He had added for Halloween, and then decided to keep it because he liked the way it felt. It was the only thing that he had added. Tucker added the belt so that he didn't have to carry the thermos around._

* * *

_"This was never your fault, Danny," Sam whispered. "You can still go somewhere, and be whoever you want to be. I may no longer be there for you, those Titans will. They'll be there for you no matter what."_

_"Sam, I'm lost," Danny whispered looking for her. All he could hear was screaming and her voice. He wanted her to be there with him, to help him like she always did when he felt like there was nothing left. "Please."_

_"Danny, you are a fighter; you are a hero. You protect those who care about you," Sam screamed appearing in front of him. She was dressed like she was when Undergrowth attacked. "That's who you are. The Titans need you to help them and protect them. They can't heal on their own and neither can you." Tears streamed down both their faces. "Please, Danny. Promise me you'll never give up, no matter how hard it seems."_

_"Sam…I…I…I promise," Danny whispered reaching out to her. They both had gotten themselves in big trouble before, and they helped each other out, but now they were never going to be together again._

* * *

_"Danny, only the Titans can decide your fate," Clockwork stated looking at the hybrid that had one blue eye and one glowing green. Half his hair was white while the other was black. His cloak was white with black liner, and he was wearing a plain white T-Shirt with the insignia on it. His pants were black with a beautiful white design crawling up the right leg. "You lost that chance once you started this path. You were running yourself into the ground hoping for death to collect you. You wanted to be with your family and friends, but your spirit kept fighting. You began fighting yourself. You wanted to be dead, and you wanted to live. You already walk that line."_

_"I want my Sam back," the hybrid whispered looking at the screen. Clockwork looked at him sadly._

_"There is nothing I can do," he muttered closing the portal. "You are now in the Titans control. You lost your own ability when you could no longer feed yourself and ran yourself so far into the ground that almost no one could help."_

* * *

_"Everything is blurry," Phantom stated realizing that he was being controlled. He focused and let himself fight it. His beaten body refused to move as he looked up at the blonde haired girl._

_"Well, it looks like the stray finally woke up," she sneered raising her hand. Ice appeared out of nowhere above him. He glared and vanished into a cloud of green once it hit the ground. Terra growled shooting earth at him._

_"I'm not a stray," Phantom growled as the air grew darker. She backed away feeling the power coming from the hybrid. "My name is Danny Phantom, and I'm the protector of both the Human World and the Ghost Zone. I am a balance and one of a kind. You are nothing but a threat that needs to be taken care of." Terra vanished as Phantom looked everywhere ready for anything. He watched as the scenery changed into the Tower. He was looking at Raven and Cyborg who were desperately trying to get some kind of response from his body. Beastboy and Starfire suddenly came running in. They fussed over him before looking at him sadly realizing that there was nothing they could do. Cyborg began taking down the equipment._

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1800 Hours**

He was getting ready to take the IV drip out of Danny's hand when Robin entered.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked seeing that nothing was hooked up. He was sure that they would have already had everything ready to help the teen.

"He's brain dead," Cyborg answered as Robin walked up to the hybrid. He couldn't understand it. Phantom was strong, so why couldn't he fight this. His body survived, but his mind couldn't.

"He kept his promise about fighting death," Beastboy muttered knowing that he really wasn't dead, just unresponsive, but he might as well be.

"There was nothing we could do," Raven stated looking at the hybrid. She wanted him to stay. Both Beastboy and Cyborg had less fights, and they always seemed less likely to start one. Phantom was the peacekeeper. He was the middle, the balance, and the one that would always disable a fight before one could start. As to prove her point about there being nothing left, the body stopped breathing. Robin put his fingers to the teen's neck, and he looked down sadly not feeling anything.

"Time of death, 6:15 pm," Robin stated knowing that there was nothing left. He pulled a sheet over the young teen's head and headed out. He wasn't going to let his team see him cry. Phantom would have made a great Titan one day and even a great leader if he was given the chance.

* * *

_"If you have one day to do anything you wanted, what would you do?"_

_"I would spend it with you."_

_"You are so cheesy."_

_"I have cheese at home, if you want some?"_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0500 Hours**

_In Honor of a young hero who put everything he had into stopping a villain this grave was placed. He came looking for help, and instead helped to defeat Slade and bring the city back. His name was Phantom, and he lost everything and everyone he cared about in an accident, but he still never stopped fighting. His loyalty and trust were beyond any Titan._

_He was a True Hero and Protector_

_He never stopped fighting_

_He was always there to help_

_And now we leave this in his Honor._

_Danny Phantom~ Ghostly Hero_

* * *

**Titan's Tower: Seven Days Later 1200 Hours**

"Why did you get that movie?" Cyborg asked glaring at the changeling who was sitting there watching the credit with sad eyes.

"It had a ghost," he mumbled. Robin sighed hating the fact that Beastboy was always depressing and finding things about ghosts more than anything else. He started reading novels about ghosts and learning more about them. He was so out of it that when a villain showed up, the team would noticed that BB's flight patterns were ones that Phantom shared with them. He was always trying to make sure the hybrid was never forgotten.

"Beastboy, Phantom might be gone, but we did everything we could," Robin stated hoping to cheer the green shape shifter up. "He was in so much pain that it's amazing he lived as long as he did."

"He was still our friend," Beastboy shot glaring at the leader. "You act like you don't care."

"Guys?" a voice stated quietly. Raven and Cyborg looked at the speaker, but Beastboy and Robin were too into their fight to notice. Cyborg's mouth dropped opened not believing who was there. Raven shook her head not knowing what to think while Starfire was trying to disengage the fight.

"I do too care," Robin shouted. "I just didn't let it affect the rest of the team. You're the one sitting around here moping."

"Because I lost a really good friend!"

"And the rest of us didn't?"

"Guys, enough," the voice shouted causing the temperature in the room to drop.

"What?" Robin shot back glaring at the speaker before realizing who it was. "How…?" Phantom walked forward with a grin.

"Jeez, I leave for a few days, and you guys are ready to eat each other," he smiled gently. Robin blinked not believing that Phantom was alive and standing there. Beastboy stopped and just stared with Starfire not sure what to think.

"How are you alive? You stopped…" Robin sputtered wanting to believe that Phantom was really there.

"Breathing? I'm a ghost; I don't always need to breathe. My body needed to shut down and restart before I could do anything," Phantom explained walking up to them. "It's weird, but I'm not sure how it worked."

"You're not dead?" Beastboy asked with his mouth hanging open. His friend, the one that helped him whenever he needed it, and the one that made him safe, and the one he felt he needed to protect, was alive. He was standing here with a smile.

"No, still the same half ghost hybrid," Phantom answered letting his cloak open. He was still extremely thin and bony. "My wounds and burns from the past few months are healed. The only thing that needs done is actually getting my weight back up."

"How did that…?" Robin started not sure what to say. Phantom wasn't in any pain, but he was still nothing but skin and bones.

"When my body reset itself, it healed all wounds, but without nutrients and food, I still lost weight," Phantom explained with a small, sad smile.

"How is it you survived a reset?" Raven questioned walking up to him. He backed up until Cyborg stood behind him. "You're entire life force would shut down."

"I dun no," Phantom shrugged. He started getting antsy, and really didn't want to stay in the middle of them all. Just because his body was healed, didn't mean he was better. Now he just needed to let go and accept what has happened.

* * *

_"If you could have one thing in the world for free, what would it be?"_

_"More time with you."_

_"Will you stop that?"_

_"But, I love you."_

_"You are such a dork."_

_"But I'm your dork."_

* * *

"Phantom?" Beastboy asked wondering if the hybrid was okay. He had spaced out on them.

"Yeah," Phantom responded getting back to earth. Starfire was shaking with delight that her friend was home sound, safe, and alive. She wanted to hug him so badly, but he had stated that once he was ready, he would let her.

"Are you okay?" BB whispered wanting to make sure that nothing was really wrong with Phantom. He didn't want to lose him if he really was back.

"As good as I can be, I guess," Phantom shrugged looking at Starfire who started slightly bouncing. "Star, if you be gentle, I'll let you."

"Wonderful," Starfire exclaimed wrapping her arms around Phantom's thin frame. He gently wrapped his around her as well, and she could feel his uneasy and shaky form. She couldn't care about that since her friend was back. Everyone was glad that he was open to letting people be closer to him. It meant he was healing. "I am so happy that you are okay."

"I'm getting there," Phantom whispered as his fears and paranoia started taking over. He fought it back down not wanting to upset the alien. Robin walked up and put a hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Robin asked looking at the hybrid. He wanted to know what Phantom had really been though and what he had seen. Phantom's smile disappeared as he processed the question. Starfire floated away happy that she was able to get her hug.

"I remember you stating my time of death. It was when my body shut down and let my ghost side do its job. That's why Raven couldn't get anything from my human side at the time. At least, that's what I'm thinking," Phantom muttered looking down. "I read the gravestone though. Do you know how awkward it is to read something like that and stay?"

"You were thinking about leaving?" Cyborg stated looking at the ghost. Phantom nodded.

"I didn't know if letting you guys really think I was dead would be a good thing or a bad. But so far, this is the only place that's actually welcomed me," Phantom whispered knowing he would never find any others like the Titans. "So when I had control back to my body, I didn't know if coming back would have been a good idea or not."

"You are always welcome here," Robin comforted knowing that the ghost was probably terrified of them thinking he was playing them. Robin wanted to give Phantom the chance, and knowing that the ghost was really alive helped.

"Thanks guys," Phantom smiled until Raven decided to make a comment since the atmosphere just called for it, and since no one else would have noticed.

"You are like a cockroach," she smiled shaking her head and leaving. Beastboy and Cyborg started laughing while Robin tried to hold it in. Phantom grinned cheekily.

"That's nice to know," he responded. Starfire looked at them confused.

"How is Phantom like a cockroach?" she questioned not understanding the comment. Phantom looked at her and then started laughing.

* * *

**Amity Park North Side Labs 2100 Hours**

"How is it that Phantom can get anyone to trust him, but we can't seem to get the public to see him as the villain that he really is?" O asked typing on his computer hoping for something in order to bring the ghost done.

"Gentlemen, I have a wonderful idea," Masters stated walking out of the shadows. "We show the public what a bad guy Phantom is."

"How? He plays hero well, and then he is protected by the Titans," K stated not understanding what their boss was getting at. Masters grinned.

"Then let's make him look like the bad guy. Separate him from the Titans and then have a clone destroy some things. Ruin his name. He'll come running, and then at his weakest, we strike," Masters explained glaring at the agents. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you get to work. I don't take laziness lightly." The agents scurried out of the room like mice from a cat. Masters grinned watching the security camera of Phantom defeating Terra. He was powerful, but at the same time extremely weak. He knew the Titans would save him, and then all that needed to be done was to destroy their trust in the young hybrid. "I hope you had fun Phantom, because I plan on destroying the rest of your life unless you come to me."

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1200 Hours**

"Where is everyone else?" Phantom asked as Beastboy led him down another hallway. Beastboy looked around feeling like he had gotten himself lost. He was only supposed to keep Phantom distracted for a couple hours while they got everything set up and ready. They had started on the project after they saved him from the Guys in White, but stopped when he 'reset'.

"That's what I'm trying to find," Beastboy stated annoyed. He and Phantom were on the same level, but Beastboy lost where he was exactly supposed to take Phantom. He was about half an hour late, and he hoped that the rest had it done. If not, they had a few more minutes until Beastboy found them. They knew, and chances are they were waiting for them to show up. Beastboy turned a corner and seen Robin leaning against the door glaring at the changeling. BB smiled as Phantom walked up.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Phantom stated. He was tired, and he just wanted to go back to the living and either sleep on the uncomfortable hospital bed that had been salvaged from the infirmary or on the slightly more comfortable couch. Beastboy grinned and ran into the room Robin was standing next to.

"He got you lost, didn't he?" Robin asked knowing that was the reason. Everything was finished fifteen minutes ago and when Robin read the clock he figured Beastboy really had gotten them lost. He was worried, but figured that Raven could at least find him eventually. The real trick was making sure Phantom stayed up. He was constantly falling asleep. Robin was really worried about that since he hated the hospital bed and the couch had something on it that they needed to clean. When they did, something else ended up there. He was beginning Phantom was going insane because of it too.

"You could say that," Phantom muttered looking around at them. He didn't recognize anything there until he looked up at the door. It was grey, but his insignia was put on it in white. Phantom looked at Robin with a slightly open mouth not sure what to think.

"I think you staying in the living was a bit annoying to all involved. Besides, I think you deserve your own room since you plan on staying here for a while," Robin smiled as the door opened to reveal a neatly done room. Raven was leaning against the door to the bathroom while Beastboy was on the bed. Starfire smiled with a bit of white paint on her face while Cyborg was typing on a computer that was attached to the wall. The room was mainly black with beautiful white designed crawling up the walls. The ceiling was black as well with a layout of the stars. Phantom remembered telling them about how he had loved the night sky. His bed was a huge circle with his insignia on the cover and the dresser and night stand were white with black and green trimmings.

"Wow," Phantom mumbled not believing they would put so much work into one room.

"Terra's wasn't as detailed," Robin stated watching the young hybrid's face. "But there was a lot that she didn't do for us like you did."

"This is…I don't know what to say," Phantom whispered as Raven walked up to him.

"Thank you would be nice," she stated.

"Not enough," Phantom responded back looking at all of them. He didn't know what to do now. They had gone out of their way to give him a wonderful room.

"You could give us more about yourself and your past," Robin stated. He hoped doing this would help coax the ghost into opening up more. Phantom stiffened.

"I…I…" he stammered. He wanted to give them something, but once again, he was terrified of them knowing everything. Robin was trying to rush him into telling them and he wasn't quite ready for that.

"Robin," Raven warned noting that Phantom was shaking again. "Don't push him. That'll only cause more trouble."

"Phantom, you don't have to now, but whenever you are ready, just know that we are here to listen. You don't have to go anywhere else," Robin restated realizing that was part of why Terra ran. She was afraid of them knowing something in her past. The police were going to send him everything they could get from the criminal's past.

"I can do that," Phantom responded knocking Robin back into the real world. "It might be a while, I promise to tell you guys eventually, and I don't break my promises either."

"Good," Robin smiled as the team gathered together. "Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah," Beastboy yelled running out of the room. Everyone took off except for Raven and Phantom.

"You really going to tell us, or are you going to put it off so no one will remember," Raven questioned.

"Raven, at this moment, I'm mentally unstable. I know that, but I can't just let you all in without paying something," Phantom responded turning away from her. "I've never really had to tell anyone about anything. Everyone that I confined in is gone, but they were always there with me. I'm alone now, but I can get through it. All I need is someone to at least stay there with me."

"You're a little too honest for me to even think about letting you become a member," Raven stated showing that she wasn't about to let another stray enter their home and tear them apart again.

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm tired of lying," Phantom informed. "Ever since I was half ghost, I have never told my parents willingly what I was or what I was doing. I've been lying to them for too long, and now there is nothing I can do to reverse it. My mother was always worrying about me, and my father was so into his work that he barely realized anything was wrong."

"That's more than I expected to get out of you," Raven stated wondering if that was even the truth. She would have to check his family out. Phantom turned back around away from her and headed farther into the room wanting to explore it a bit. "You should come with us to get something to eat. Cyborg hadn't gotten to actually putting a bowl in here for fruits or whatever. He was busy trying to get you in the system and your own computer set up."

"It really is amazing," Phantom whispered looking at the door that lead to his own bathroom.

"Beastboy made sure that the shower worked," Raven smiled remembering when Phantom had scared the crap out of Robin since he had left to take one. Robin was terrified that he made another mistake when Phantom walked out of the guestroom shower with a smile. Robin went to ask him about it when Beastboy walked up to Phantom, and they started talking.

"That's always good," Phantom smiled. It had been a while since he was able to have his own room and his own bathroom. He missed being able to hide out and chill in something that was his own. He was so happy that he didn't really know what to do anymore. Raven pulled him around.

"You realize that either Beastboy or Cyborg, more likely both, are going to get into a fight about what we are eating, right?" she stated. She liked the fact that Phantom played peacekeeper. They respected him for some strange reason, and he was always able to stop the fight from getting out of control.

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled knowing that they were always getting into one. He was able to stop it, but he couldn't understand why they looked up to him like that. He was just another freak with powers. Why could he stop something like that? It was the same with Sam and Tucker, they would get into their fights and he would sit it out, until he really started taking the her thing seriously, and they never fought over it when he was around they would start, but he was always able to stop the fight before it got out of hand. When he started dating Sam, Tucker ignored them when they were eating since he was afraid that Danny would start siding with Sam. He never did.

"That, and you can't afford to miss a meal," Raven stated looking at the ghost and bringing him out of his musing. "You all there?"

"I don't know," Phantom answered looking at her. "I don't know if I ever will be either."

"Your memories are getting to you," Raven stated reading his face. It was just as easy as actually reading his mind, but she knew that not everyone would be that way.

"I really miss them," Phantom answered as he followed her out of the room. She stopped remembering the crystal.

"After we finish eating, there's something I need to do," she mentioned watching the young hybrid. His walk was slow and steady, but she noticed the small flinches across Phantom's face. She didn't know what to think, but she just kept a more careful eye. She didn't think it was anything about him doing something, just something that may have put him in some pain. She thought about it and realized that probably sleeping on the hospital bed wasn't the best place for him. He was probably sore from it.

They entered the living to Robin glaring at Phantom while Beastboy and Cyborg were quietly sitting at the table looking at the ghost sadly. Phantom blinked unsure at what happened between everyone. Starfire was sitting across the room looking at the ground. Raven looked between them all confused.

"What's going on?" she asked. She figured that they caught Phantom doing something.

"Phantom is being charged with kidnapping and harassment. After those charges were filed, another charge of kidnapping and harassment popped up from someone else. Those were dropped once they couldn't get a define answer from the guy. But the first one is still in play. Phantom has a warrant for his arrest," Robin explained as the computer screen behind him showed legal documents about the ghost.

"From who?" Phantom asked wanting to know what happened. He didn't remember doing anything that would tick someone off like that.

"Vlad Masters is the first while Ernesto Montez pulled back out when he reveal that he was possibly overshadowed," Robin answered. He knew that Masters would pull something like this. Robin knew he was the bad guy, but in order to prevent the Government from destroying the Teen Titans, he would have to take Phantom in until they could prove Masters is a bad guy or get the charges dropped.

"Robin…I never kidnapped him. He's kidnapped me and tortured me plenty of times, but I've never done that," Phantom tried to explain. He was terrified. He really didn't want to go to prison of any kind.

"The Harassment?" Raven stated noting that Phantom looked at the ground slightly guilty.

"That…may have been true. I have done some things," Phantom grinned a little. "A little harmless play…remember the time when they had video of Masters naked on the news? They got with a little help from me."

"Dude," Beastboy grinned. Robin shot a look at him before turning back to Phantom.

"You know what this means, right?" Robin asked walking closer to the ghost. Phantom took a step back as his fear and panic rose. He tried to fight it. Raven put a gently hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be in our custody until this is figured out," she stated narrowing a look at Robin telling him that he has to make sure Phantom is kept safe. "You'll have to stay in one of our cells in the Tower or the interrogation room until an officer can come and interview you. You are considered a meta-human."

"It's our job to enforce their rights," Robin stated as he took out a pair of handcuffs. He knew Phantom was innocent, and this probably wasn't helping his healing any. "Nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"I didn't…" Phantom protested causing Raven to tighten her hold. She felt his cold fear as the temperature in the room dropped.

"Robin, stop," she warned as Phantom shook and ice formed on the floor. "Phantom, you'll be okay, calm down." His shaking became even worse as he phased though Raven's hand.

"Phantom? Please, we can get this resolved, but you have to work with us," Robin stated with concern. He knew this would happen, but he had to put Phantom on lock down. He had a friend in the police department who was coming later that day to interview Phantom. Robin told him that he would have no problems.

"I…I…I can't," Phantom whispered turning and running out. Robin took off after him not wanting to lose the young ghost. Cyborg put the Tower on lockdown knowing that Phantom could still get out. They didn't have to home ghost proof.

* * *

Phantom ran into his room and locked the door. He slid down it shaking violently. He didn't want to be in the system at all. His breathing became extremely fast as he caught his breath. He wanted to run away from the Tower, but he knew that would only cause more trouble, so he picked the next best thing: his room. It was still in the Tower, but it would give him enough time to at least think, and the Titan's would still know that he wasn't leaving them. He heard Robin calling his name though the halls. He ran past the room, but didn't even stop. Phantom felt slightly depressed that Robin thought he would actually leave.

He stood up and headed for the night stand where he had some paper and pens. He started a list on everything Masters had done to him. If Masters wanted to use the legal system to get to him, then he was going to as well. He no longer cared about his secret. Masters was trying to cause tension in the Titans by this. He heard someone walk up to his door. Phantom backed himself into the headboard of the bed. He loved it since it was soft and extremely comfortable. The Titans knew he had been sleeping on that bed and knew he couldn't be very comfortable.

Whoever was at the door must have realized it was locked. Phantom expanded his senses and realized it was Robin. He was saying something, but Phantom couldn't hear it over his own heart beating a mile a minute. He tried to calm himself down knowing that Robin wouldn't hurt him, but he was so terrified at the moment of everything going on.

* * *

"Come on, Phantom," Robin whispered running past the ghost's room. He had lost sight of ghost as the Tower went into lockdown. They knew it didn't help, and probably scared the ghost away. He sighed knowing that there was nothing they could do anymore now that Phantom disappeared. He wouldn't be like Terra either and show up in a few days or weeks. He would disappear and never been seen again. Robin walked up to Phantom's door knowing that the ghost never got the chance to really stay in there. He waited for the door to open only it never did. He looked up and realized it was locked.

"Phantom?" he questioned. He lifted his hand to knock, but he heard someone move. He smiled a little knowing that Phantom was at least still inside the Tower. "Phantom," he called hoping that the ghost wouldn't take off. He wanted to talk to him. He would let Phantom come to him, but they were still on deadline. If Phantom wasn't in cuffs and in their interrogation room by the time that his friend got there, Phantom was on his own. "Phantom, I just need to talk to you. I won't do anything I promise. There is something you need to know before you do anything. Please?"

"He's gone," Cyborg stated looking at Robin. Robin turned to him with a small sad smile. "There's nothing we can do now. He can still get out."

"The part of his mind that trusts us won't let him. He's in his room. The door is locked," Robin stated waving his hand in front of it. Cyborg's mouth dropped. He really didn't think that Phantom would stay. "We've buildup enough trust with him that he doesn't want to break it. He's trying his hardest, but there is only so much that we can really do."

"I can open the door," Cyborg stated opening the one next to Phantom's door.

"Wait, I want to see if I can get him to come to us rather than us going after him. He'll run, and we won't have any way to save him," Robin explained as he built enough courage to knock. He heard movement on the other side and hoped that Phantom didn't just take off through the ceiling when he heard nothing else.

"Only one of you can," Phantom mumbled though the door. Robin heard the slightly panicked and worried tone.

"Cyborg, stay out here, and don't push him," Robin warned as he heard the door unlock and open. He quickly entered as the door shut and locked again. They light were off, but Phantom turned them on once Robin came in. Robin turned to see the slightly stressed out and panicked hybrid. His hair was everywhere, and he was shaking. Robin really looked at him and realized that he seemed even thinner than he was when he came back.

"What…Wh..What was..as…it…that…you wan..ted…me to…know?" Phantom sputtered trying to remain calm. Robin looked at the ghost sadly.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want, but you have to either turn yourself into us or run," Robin stated laying out the hybrid's options. Phantom was starting to finally calm himself down when Robin looked up at him. "If you run, we can't protect you and you're on your own again. If you turn yourself in, we can help you. We might even be able to get the charges dismissed or get you an extremely light sentence." Phantom looked over to the notebook he had been writing in. He wondered if maybe that would help. Robin stared at him with a hard look thinking that the ghost wasn't even paying attention. "You have very little time."

"I…I…" Phantom stammered looking back at the ground. He slowly backed up and then headed for his bed. Robin watched the ghost prepared for him to either disappear or attack. Instead he picked up a notebook and headed back for Robin. He shakily held it out for the boy wonder. Robin looked at it before looking up at Phantom and taking the notebook. He waited for Phantom to take off, but Phantom only held out his wrists. "I knew what would happen, but I don't want to leave the Tower if that's okay."

"That's fine," Robin smiled slipping the cuffs out of his pocket. He handed them to Phantom for him to put on. Phantom shakily took them and gently attached them to his wrist. He kept his hands in front since he could see them. That and they really weren't made for someone like him since he could easily break out of them. Robin put his hand on the ghost's shoulder and gently guided him out. Phantom was still terrified, but he trusted the Titans enough to know that they weren't going to hurt him.

Cyborg looked at them with a sad smile knowing that Phantom was still extremely scared, but was still willing to let them take him in. Robin was glad that they didn't have to lose their friend and that he let them take care of everything. If he couldn't save Phantom, he would just go ahead and tell him to run. He wasn't going to risk Phantom's life for anything.

* * *

**Amity Park 1500 Hours**

"I believe we have the compound to prevent the copy from destabilizing," O grinned injected it into the blob. Masters grinned. He had taken his research on cloning Daniel into making just a copy of his ghost side. It was so much easier than trying to create a full clone and the agents actually had some book smarts.

"That's good. I brought us some time by putting Phantom on thin ice with the legal system. If he does mess something up, then we have him," Masters grinned. He couldn't wait to start his plan.

* * *

_"This one should be easy. If you could have anyone, who would you have?"_

_"I already have the one I want."_

_"Danny, why?"_

_"I love you. I don't need any other reason."_

* * *

**Danny: After yelling at the people who work for geek squad because they didn't know how to fix a computer that thought everything was a word document...**

**Me: I ask, she goes...'well, you might have to take it in so that we can fix it' ...really...**

**Danny: Five minutes after she hangs up she fixes the problem...**

**Me: Seriously? There are two ways to reset your computer...like Phantom! Who all really thought I would kill him like that?**

**Danny: She will never write a story where he actually dies...she cries enough...also...the last part isn't edited since she wrote it all again today...**

**Me: I had to copy and paste everything from this site in order to get my story back...and I lost another I was working on... I Have no idea what I was starting...**

**Danny: She ticked...and yeah...**

**Me: But the next one might be a while...I had to rewrite this, so it might not quite make sense, but any questions I can try to answer...**

**Danny: Please review...and have a nice day**

**Me: Also, don't watch ghost stories at one in the morning.**

**Danny: Her grad party yesterday lasted until ten this morning...**

**Me: It was epic!XD**


	7. Protector Phantom

**Remember that I uploaded the last part of the next chapter. Please read that before this or you will get confused! Thank you and see you at the bottom**

* * *

Broken Hearts

Chapter Six

Protector Phantom

_"Be good to others, that will protect you against evil."_

_~Abu Bakr~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1800 Hours**

"Robin," Sheriff Jake Halls smiled. "Heard Phantom was a new member on your team."

"He's not really a Titan, but he has wormed his way into our home," Robin smiled glad that everything was going smoothly.

"Do you have him in custody or is he clueless about everything?" Jake asked knowing that if Phantom was part of the team, even if not a Titan, Robin would want to delay the talking.

"He's in the interview room. I just want to warn you. He won't hurt you, but he is scared half out of his mind," Robin stated as they headed below the Tower to the cells and interrogation rooms. "He's like a trapped animal; you don't want to scare him off. You have to give him time and be patient. That was the only way I even got him to agree to this."

"At least he knows it's coming," Jake responded. He was good with kids, and that's why he volunteered for this. Everyone else had heard stories, but they also knew enough to not believe them. He wanted to know the real Phantom, the ghost of Amity Park. Robin stopped in front of the door.

"Phantom doesn't really have anything to keep him here. If he runs, he's gone," Robin explained looking at the sheriff. "We don't have anything to keep him here. He can get out if he wants to. He does have cuffs on, but that is only for trust, to show that he's trying."

"He has trust issues?" Jake noting that Robin really didn't want to let him in.

"Especially with people he has never met. I have to be in there with you. He'll look to me for help. Phantom has been beaten and tortured by people all his life. There hasn't really been anyone there for him except his friends and sister," Robin explained. "That's why you have to be careful, and remain calm yourself. Even if he seems to get threatening, don't let that make you get out of control. Don't reach for your gun or do anything. That'll only make things worse. He'll calm down once he realizes you want to help him and don't plan on hurting him. He doesn't like new people."

"What if he starts using his powers?" Jake asked getting slightly worried that maybe a more seasoned investigator should have taken this.

"That's the one thing about Phantom that's nice. As long as you don't try to hurt him, he won't even use them. Don't threaten him yourself, and he won't attack. Even if you did, the worst he'll do is vanish," Robin stated as he opened the door. Jake looked in and noticed the small ghost that was laying his head on his arms. They were straight out with the cuffs on his wrists. His head was turned away, and Jake looked at Robin who had a small smile.

"He's been though a rough couple days, but at least he is now relaxed," Robin answered the unasked question while walking up to the ghost and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Phantom, Jake is here for the interview." Phantom groaned and slowly looked up at the black haired man that was standing in the doorway. Phantom's muscles tensed as Robin kept a hand on the ghost's shoulder to prevent him from running. "Jake, this is an awake Phantom."

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Jake Halls," Jake greeted as he held out his hand. Phantom blinked and looked at it unsurely while he started to shake. Jake sighed. He knew he should be starting the interview, but Phantom's nervousness was amazingly distracting. He was use to somewhat nervous teens that had actually done something, but Phantom's was about just having someone else in the same room as him. The sheriff sat down across from the hybrid and opened his file. He noticed a small notebook next to Phantom and wondered why Robin would keep something like that in here. "I'm guessing that Robin told you what the charges were." Phantom nodded trying to get his chair to move back. Robin had made sure that they were bolted down, but he could feel Phantom using his ghostly strength in trying to get as far from the sheriff as possible. Jake noticed the worried frown Robin held. Robin knew that this was just going to be too much for Phantom. "I want your side."

"I…" Phantom tried but he was so panicked that he couldn't think. Robin held him down and nodded to someone in the other room.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as Cyborg came in and handed Robin a small vial of something. Robin took it and gently rubbed one of Phantom's shoulders before sticking it in and releasing it.

"He's easily panicked," Robin asked as Phantom's wide eyes drooped slightly. "Phantom, you okay now?"

"I hate needles," Phantom responded trying to stay at least somewhat coherent. His head hung while he blinked out some sleepiness. Jake frowned. He had to talk to Phantom while he wasn't drugged. Phantom slowly looked up at the sheriff in front of him still silently panicking. Jake sighed.

"I can't do this with him like that," he stated standing up causing Phantom to jump. He didn't do anything but about scare the crap out of Robin from the sudden motion.

"He'll be fine. It doesn't do anything expect calm him down. He'll still tell you what you need to know, but what I said about being patient, it applies now," Robin explained as Phantom looked up at them. Jake sighed and sat back down.

"Masters is saying that you had kidnapped him right before the election telling him that you needed him," Jake stated grabbing out the witness statement he had gotten from Amity Park Police. Phantom was silent knowing that this was a complete lie. He would take credit for the harassment since he was actually guilty about that to some degree. "You wanted him to clear your name and your record."

"I didn't do anything," Phantom mumbled. "All I did was make everyone laugh at him." Jake stopped for a moment realizing what the ghost had just said about what happened around that time. He held back a grin.

"You were the one that had given those news crew the chance to…" Jake started, but couldn't finish knowing that he would start laughing.

"Yeah," Phantom gave a shy smile. His body gave one last shudder as he started relaxing. Robin sighed glad that Phantom was finally able to control himself. Robin backed and leaned against the wall. He watched as Phantom slightly tensed, but then relaxed again.

"Well, Masters didn't say anything about that," Jake stated realizing that the ghost probably thought that was the harassment part. "He did say something about you entering his office constantly and trying to get him to do something after he won the election."

"Oh," Phantom mumbled tensing again. Robin went to walk forward. "That's…here," Phantom stated pushing the notebook to the sheriff. "This is everything and everyone Masters has hurt since I became involved. Mainly me, but this is everything he has done and then some. It might explain a bit more than I wanted to, but I don't think that there would be any other way out of this without something happening to me, and then Masters gets off."

"What is it?" Jake asked opening the book. It had dates and times and then a list of businesses, ones that had been robbed or conned out of a ton of money. There were lists and dates of businesses that Vlad owned himself that had illegal experiments going on in the labs. Then the next page held four names, each ending with Fenton.

"Everything that I know Masters has done," Phantom whispered slightly hugging himself. It was hard with the cuffs, but he needed something to help calm his quickly beating heart. That notebook held not just Masters' secret, but his own as well. Robin watched as Jake skimmed though it before stopping and looking at the hybrid in front of him.

"You…" Jake began looking at the names on the page. The reasons why Phantom was elusive became extremely clear in those two little sentences. Written in quite nice handwriting was something that was almost impossible.

_Vladimir Masters is a half ghost hybrid like myself. He goes by the name of Vlad Plasmius in ghost form._

"You have…" Jake began wanting to know more about the ghost. This information was amazing.

"I'm a hybrid, but my human side no longer is believed to be alive. I prefer it that way," Phantom stated looking at the man. He had never shared that with anyone he didn't think he could trust, but he knew it was going to be the only way he could get past this so he could stay with the Titans.

"Okay," Jake stated. "You mind if I take this?"

"I don't want people knowing about my status," Phantom stated. "You are the only one allowed to look at it. You can copy anything you need, but not that page. Any of it." Jake nodded.

"I can do that," Jake smiled. He had the case of a lifetime here. Everything Vlad has done in the past year was on here. "So, pretty much everything he said is wrong."

"I did go into his office to talk him into getting rid of those laws he placed after he won," Phantom stated. "My status as hybrid was key there though. I didn't want anyone else knowing, and with all the cameras everywhere, I couldn't do anything to make sure that my home was safe. He had done it on purpose because he knew who I was. He wanted me to give into him and be his son."

"The Guys in White were doing a pretty good job of keeping everyone safe," Jake inquired trying not to think of the last two sentences Phantom gave. That was just a little too creepy for him. Phantom started shaking again. Robin walked up, but Phantom suddenly stopped and looked sharply at Jake.

"Not from Plasmius, they weren't. They only caught ghosts that had been hired by Plasmius to begin with," Phantom growled. "Half of them weren't even real. The only thing those agents are good for is getting in the way."

"Phantom," Robin warned. He gave Jake a look telling him to change the subject.

"Okay, you never did anything that he said about kidnapping," Jake stated with a hint of fear in his voice. Phantom's voice could be deadly and scary if he let it. Jake felt the power around the ghost condense into something dark. He knew he hit an old wound, but Phantom wasn't about to talk about it. He hoped Robin could give him a clue about that.

"No," Phantom shook leveling his eyes at his lap. Jake was surprised at the change in Phantom. Robin seemed to slightly relax now that Phantom was no longer fired up.

"Alright, I'll take my finding put them together, and then see where we'll go from here," Jake stated standing up and grabbing the files and notebook. "You're free to go, but don't leave the city. Unless Robin has to use you for something somewhere else, but you will be considered in his custody then."

"You never know with these kinds of things," Robin shrugged pulling the key out of his pocket and undoing the locks. He gave Phantom a look telling him he was going to be in some trouble later. Phantom looked away knowing that he let his past get to him. Robin and Jake walked out while Phantom stayed seated knowing Robin still wanted to talk.

"Can I ask?" Jake questioned. Robin growled slightly.

"Everyone on my team is on the same page as Phantom when it comes to the Guys in White. They don't help, and they tortured Phantom. That's why he was terrified to begin with," Robin explained closing his eyes as screams of pain ran though his head. "I don't think I've ever felt like killing someone until the night when we had saved Phantom from them. He was in extreme pain from the beatings that they given his already burnt body. They didn't care, and…there are some things that they have done Phantom hadn't even told us about. He was fine, but when those monsters are brought up, he changes into something dangerous trying to protect himself."

"I heard he was in the school when it went up," Jake stated as they headed up to the garage floor. Robin looked at Jake seriously.

"He watched his friends and family die in there. He was running himself into the ground hoping to die so he didn't have to suffer any farther, but he still wanted to live. He looked us up and tracked us here," Robin stated. "He's still here with us because we gave him something to actually live for. He wanted to die, and he was extremely close to getting there. He still is. You noticed how thin he was."

"Yeah, but I figured that was just a play on lights and the stress," Jake answered as the elevator opened to the garage where his cruiser was parked at. Robin sighed.

"There are times where I think he looks better, but he had to of lost at least twenty pounds these past few days, and he couldn't afford to lose any," Robin stated as Jake put everything in his car. "He needs help, and that's why we have him. I think that once he's back up to health, he would make a great addition to the team as Titan."

"You want him clean of any records then," Jake stated looking at him. "He's on thin ice if I let him go. Anything could get him thrown into prison."

"I know, but I'm not letting anyone take him without a proper investigation. If there is enough evidence, I'll take him down and bring him in," Robin stated knowing that this was probably what Masters was really aiming for. Make it so Phantom's record was fragile and easily messed with. He just hoped that if that happened and they had to take Phantom in that they would keep custody until his hearing. It would be easy for Masters to get his grimy hands on the ghost if he went though the normal court system.

"I can respect that. You don't want a friend to go into the system, and he turns out innocent," Jake smiled. "I hope he feels better."

"Thanks, Jake," Robin smiled and watched as the sheriff drove off. He frowned and headed back to the interrogation room where he left Phantom. When he entered Phantom had his head buried in his arms again. Robin sighed knowing that the ghost was so tired, but he needed to tell him what he knows. He walked up to him when Cyborg entered as well.

"He shouldn't be like this," Cy stated making Robin stop before he could wake the young ghost up. "He shouldn't be sleeping like that. Even with the bed he was sleeping on, he should be able to stay awake."

"You think something's wrong?" Robin questioned watching the hybrid's back rise and fall with his breathing.

"I think he's sick, but I don't know if it's something normal that's just taking a lot out of him, or if we are missing a big piece," Cyborg stated looking at the hybrid as well. "Want Raven to check him out?"

"After I talk to him and get him back to his room. If something is wrong, we can set everything up in there. Phantom feels safe in there," Robin stated knowing that if Phantom panicked, that would be where he was going to hide now.

"Alright, just tell me," Cyborg acknowledged heading out. Robin sat across from the sleeping ghost wondering what he was going to do. Phantom shifted slightly as Robin reached to wake him up.

"Phantom, I need to talk to you," Robin pressed shaking the teen's shoulder. Phantom groaned before opening his eyes and looking at Robin.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked knowing that this probably wasn't going to go well. Robin knew enough about Phantom to know that he would get angry when those monsters were mentioned.

"Not as much if I didn't know the real reasons behind it. That is the only thing keeping you out of prison at this moment," Robin warned. "You almost messed it up."

"I didn't mean to," Phantom mumbled as his muscles tensed. Robin sighed. "It's hard."

"I know, but you can't lash out like that," Robin informed. "If it was any other cop, they would have dragged you off by now."

"That probably wouldn't have gone well either," Phantom muttered realizing how dangerously close he came to just that. Robin stood up.

"Come on, Cyborg wants to make sure that nothing's wrong with you," Robin stated as he headed for the door. Phantom stood up and followed with slow uneven steps.

"I think that there is," Phantom whispered as he leaned against the wall to avoid falling to the ground when he lost his balance. Robin stopped and turned to him.

"Have you felt like this before?" Robin asked walking up to him and pulling the ghost's arm around his own shoulders to help balance him.

"When I had a cold, my ghost side was acting up trying to figure out what was wrong, but I was just really tired all the time," Phantom whispered as Robin headed for the elevator to take Phantom to his room. Robin noticed that Phantom was so light now. It worried him that Phantom was now sick. He really didn't need all this at the moment. After he was back up to weight or at least gained fifty pounds, then Robin wouldn't mind too much, but Phantom was too thin to be getting sick.

"Just hang in there," Robin stated as they headed up into the Tower. He could feel Phantom's heavy breathing. "Where have you been at?"

"I don't know. It had to be somewhere in the city," Phantom answered looking at the boy wonder. "Or even here."

"No one else is sick," Robin stated as the doors opened on the level with Phantom's room on it. They headed in that direction when Phantom tripped a little. Robin felt the ghost tense ready to be hit. "It's okay."

"This is also a different environment," Phantom whispered trying to force himself to relax. He knew Robin wasn't going to hit him, but after that debacle at the labs he was unsure of everyone. "We had a sub that day when we learned about how animals react, and she made it pretty interesting."

"It might be something we are use to and you're not," Robin stated remembering that Phantom lived in Amity Park which was halfway across the country. They came up to Phantom's room, and the door opened to reveal Raven and Cyborg talking. Robin felt Phantom's tension sky rocket as he started shaking.

"How is he?" Cyborg asked knowing that something was wrong. Robin dragged Phantom all the way to bed since the ghost was so scared he couldn't walk. Robin sat him on the bed.

"Sick, but we don't know where from, and he's scared of everyone and everything," Robin stated as Phantom watched them wearily. He was so wore out that he was surprised that he was even conscious at the moment.

"Phantom," Raven stated sitting next to him. "Can I see something?" Phantom was tense waiting for her to hit or slap him for something.

"What?" Phantom asked timidly. Raven stood up and walked around him before closing her eyes. She chanted her spell and let her powers surround Phantom. Phantom stilled not sure what she was trying to do. "Raven?"

"He just has a cold," Raven stated reeling her powers back in. "He'll be fine in a couple days, if he was up to weight."

"Why do you guys talk about me like I'm not here," Phantom pointed out trying to get something from them.

"Phantom, you're in trouble," Robin reminded. "I don't think it matters at this moment."

"Thanks," Phantom responded sarcastically. Cyborg let out a chuckle while he got out the IV drip.

"You're gonna get yourself into deeper trouble with that attitude," Cyborg stated holding the needle up for Phantom. Phantom sighed and held his hand as still as possible so Cy could insert the tiny needle.

"Sorry, it's just…never mind," Phantom shook his head not wanting to go on into that memory. Cyborg looked at him worried that he was hiding something. Terra hid everything from them, or tried to at least. Phantom was just untrusting and unsure about everything that went on. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know more as in he was terrified they would use it against him.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked pushing it. Robin walked up to them while Raven left. Phantom looked away.

"Just a painful memory," Phantom answered shakily. He had to go over his past at some point, but right now, he was so tired that he could barely think straight. Memories danced behind his eyelids.

"You realize that keeping everything bottled up isn't a good idea," Robin stated knowingly. He learned that first hand and experience.

"I know, but not now," Phantom whispered crawling back up the bed. He was happy he had his own, but it was terrifying at the same time. He didn't want to put the Titans in danger with all the ghosts that come after him. There is no ghost portal, and all he had at the moment was a thermos. He would have to find a way to get them back in the Ghost Zone. Cyborg smiled and left, while Robin watched the ghost slip his cloak off and then use it as a blanket. He was curled up under it and was slowly beginning to fall back asleep.

"Phantom," Robin began causing the ghost to turn enough to look at him. "You have a few stressful days ahead of you. You ended up skipping lunch, but you are eating from now on. Cyborg will move the bowl of fruits that you like so much in here so you have easy access to them."

"Okay," Phantom whispered turning back around. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to even stay in a couple days. He was wishing that he just left and let them think he was dead. No one would be looking for him, and he would be able to just live a somewhat normal life on the road.

* * *

**Amity Park South Side Fields 0300 Hours**

"Ecto-blasts are at full power. They're not as strong as Phantom's but they are a little more precise," O observed watching the copy shoot. His eyes were blank and dull, but the power was strong. K grinned at the results.

"I think he is ready. All we need to do is make sure Phantom is not around the Titans when he attacks, and then Phantom is ours," K reminded knowing that this was going to work. Masters walked up with a surprised look on his face.

"The copy is working?" he questioned seeing them working with it. Masters watched the copy with gleam. He was ready for battle.

"Wonderfully, a few more tests, maybe a couple power ups, and he'll be able to take on the Titans," O grinned typing commands into the computer. The copy stopped firing and stared at them waiting for verbal orders. Masters grinned knowing that this was perfect. Phantom would never know what was coming, and the Titans would easily fall in the fight and blame the ghost. It was the perfect plan to get the son he always wanted.

"Send him to Jump City tomorrow. Check to make sure Phantom stays home. I filed charges against him which are being investigated, and if everything goes well, he'll be stuck at Titan's Tower, or even a prison cell," Masters grinned heading out. He was ready for Daniel to come running to him. He'll be punished of course, but Daniel would understand why. He's been extremely bad, and he should have known better than to leave the way he did. Masters frowned a little as he left feeling the scar being rubbed against his collar. He never knew Phantom could be so powerful when in distress.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0900 Hours**

"Phantom?" Robin asked walking into the living. Phantom was in the kitchen with the IV drip beside him making something. The ghost froze and slowly turned around.

"Hee, Morning?" he greeted unsurely. He was holding a burrito that looked like it had eggs and bacon inside.

"How did you get that?" Robin asked knowing that Phantom wasn't supposed to leave the Tower.

"I made it," Phantom responded kicking the drip so it was ahead of him while he held his plate. He sat at the bar while the drip stand hit the table and about fell over if Phantom hadn't leant against it to prevent it from falling.

"Is that how you've been getting around with that thing?" Robin asked slightly amused by Phantom's antics. He was still unsure that Phantom was all there, but it made great entertainment.

"Only if I don't have hands," Phantom smiled sitting down.

"How'd you make that?" Robin inquired wondering what the ghost did. It looked really good. Phantom looked at it.

"My parents couldn't cook eatable food to save their lives," Phantom smiled gently. "My sister and I would always have to cook. There were some days were we ate early or late so we didn't upset our mom about her cooking. There were times where it was okay, but it was still scary."

"You cook breakfast a lot?" Robin asked wondering if he could get the ghost to go ahead and cook for everyone. Then maybe the breakfast fight would end if Phantom could use tofu.

"Actually, this is the first time I attempted this," Phantom grinned. "I don't know yet."

"You experiment," Robin smiled heading for the kitchen to make himself something. He looked around for what Phantom used only to find that everything had been cleaned and put away. "Did you clean up?"

"Yeah," Phantom whispered feeling awkward. He really didn't want to be around anyone at the time. He got up later than he wanted, but no one else was up so he figured he had maybe a half hour or more. He had that, but Robin had gotten up. He just played with his food, and Robin noticed he stopped eating with people around.

"Are you okay?" Robin questioned knowing that Phantom wasn't acting right.

"I'm fine, or as fine as I can be at the moment," Phantom whispered putting his fork down and staring at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore. Robin walked behind the hybrid and put a hand to his neck feeling around. Phantom tensed not expecting Robin to suddenly do a checkup.

"You're a little warmer than yesterday, and you seem slightly paler," Robin stated looking at the teen. "I know you have a cold."

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled hoping that was just it, and it would go away in a couple days. Robin noted that Phantom wasn't even sure.

"If there is anything you need," Robin trailed off wanting to know what was bugging Phantom.

"I think it's just the cold," Phantom responded. Robin knew that Phantom was worrying about himself as well, which always backfired on the poor ghost. Robin turned back to making his own breakfast when a light flashed on his belt. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked wondering who would call him this early.

_"It's Jake. Robin, I think Phantom isn't exactly who he says. Yesterday in Amity there was a ghost that was spotted blasting the South side. It looked exactly like him."_

"He was here though," Robin stated looking back at Phantom who had pushed his plate away and laid his head back on his arms. "I don't think that was him."

_"I don't know, but whoever it was is heading here now. Phantom is either part of it, or he's the target."_

"Probably the target," Robin mused watching as Phantom fell asleep again. "I have to force him to eat now. He's going downhill with all this going on."

_"My wife works with teens with mental issues. I can have her come and help, or I can give you her number and she might be able to give you some advice."_

"Send me her number. I'll see if I can. I have a plan, but I'm not sure it'll work anymore. He was working with me, but lately, I think he's giving up again," Robin informed. He truly was worried that Phantom was only going to bury himself again.

_"I'll send it to you. I have to go. There's a call. I'll talk to you later."_

"See ya, Jake," Robin stated before he hung up. He looked at Phantom again before grabbing the ghost's plate and shoving it under him causing him to jump. "Will you eat it already?"

"I…I…" Phantom stammered trying to get his heart to slow down enough for him to think.

"I looked in your room before I came in here and all the fruit was still in there. Normally you have an apple and an orange during the night," Robin stated letting some worry appear in his voice. "Then two apples by noon and then two oranges and another apple by night fall."

"I slept the entire night," Phantom stated looking down at his food. He was pretty sure it was cold now.

"Phantom, you need to eat. You can't afford not to. I know you're stressed and that usually makes it harder to eat, but you don't have anything to lose," Robin warned trying to coax the young ghost into eating at least half of it. Phantom looked at it for a moment before sighing and picking his fork back up. Robin relaxed a little as Phantom started eating it slowly. Robin moved back to his own cooking when he heard the doors open again, and Raven walked in. She ignored them in favor of getting her tea started. Once that was done, she headed out to the roof to mediate. Phantom had stopped eating again.

"Robin, I don't think…I can…" Phantom stuttered not sure how to put his own uncertainties into words. Robin turned back to him and realized he had only taken a couple bites.

"Phantom, whatever is bugging you, you can tell me or any one on the team about it," Robin stated hoping to help the teen open up a bit. Phantom sighed and started moving pieces of his burrito around. "Did you forget something for it?"

"Actually, it's perfect, it's just…" Phantom began only to stop again. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was terrified. He wasn't sure why either and it felt like something horrible was going to happen even though nothing was. He was starting to consider that he really was going insane.

"Phantom? Masters can't do much," Robin stated really wanting to know what was going on Amity Park. Jake had said something about Phantom being something else, but that just didn't sound right. Phantom was too timid to really be…well so was Terra. Robin started worrying that maybe Phantom was a bad idea. Maybe he really was like her. He wasn't as trusting, but then again neither were they. "Phantom, someone in Amity Park seen you yesterday blasting an area in the southern parts."

"Why?" Phantom asked looking at Robin weirdly.

"Why would you blast a random area in Amity?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was here. If it was sometime when I was who knows where, then I could understand, but yesterday I was with you guys," Phantom answered not sure what exactly was going on.

"Well, there's someone there that looks like you," Robin stated knowing that either Phantom had something to do with it, or something really big was about to happen. Robin really hoped that it wasn't going to cause a huge mess, but with the way Phantom was acting now, there was a plan in play.

"Maybe they weren't supposed to be seen," Phantom suggested looking at Robin. "Who seen him…me…it?"

"Don't know, Sheriff Jake Halls told me about it when he called," Robin stated. Phantom seemed not to have any idea, but that didn't mean Phantom was completely innocent. "Someone noticed though and reported it."

"What else?" Phantom asked feeling really sick to his stomach now. This is so going to destroy the rest of his life. Suddenly Phantom shot up. "Masters."

"Masters is in Amity cleaning up everything and getting everyone ready for the new mayor," Robin stated annoyed at the ghost. Masters had to be extremely busy.

"Yeah, but let's say that you think I did something, and I really didn't, so I took off," Phantom began looking at Robin seriously. "My life would pretty much leave me running for the rest of my life."

"Yes, it would," Robin stated not quite getting where Phantom was getting at. The ghost seemed to have figured something out.

"Masters…Plasmius, he wants me as his son. Destroying my life would force me to do something. He wants me to come to him," Phantom explained looking out the window towards the city. "I'm on thin ice, so if something were to happen…"

"You would end up being chased out," Robin finished getting what Phantom was getting at. If that clone framed Phantom for something, and the ghost ended up on the run, Masters could get him from the prison by paying off people, or corner him.

"Robin, there's not much…" Phantom was cut off by a sharp glare from Robin.

"They will be heading here while you are at your weakest," Robin stated letting a grin appear. "They don't know your condition. That's how we'll get the proof that you didn't do it."

"They don't know I'm so underweight that I can barely function properly. Wonderful to know that actually has its uses," Phantom stated slamming his head on the table. Robin let out a chuckle.

"You're not going to get better overnight, and at the rate you're dragging yourself down, I highly doubt there is really anything they can do. That copy might attack, but people who know you, and know your condition will back you up."

"You think I'm dragging myself down," Phantom whispered catching on. He looked at his food and realized what Robin meant. He may not have meant to say it out loud, but Phantom knew that he thought he was going downhill again. Only this time more by choice since there is no more excuses not to eat.

Robin stopped his thinking once Phantom spoke. He looked at the ghost and realized how his words at the beginning hurt him. "Phantom? I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Phantom mumbled. "I understand."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked not wanting to let it drop. If Phantom wanted to drop, Robin wasn't going to. "Phantom, you are running yourself deeper into the dirt."

"I know," Phantom whispered playing with his food again. He really didn't know what he wanted. He was sure that if they didn't have the IV drip stuck in him, he would have passed out from dehydration or something by now. Robin watched the young ghost while he realized that he overcooked his own. He sighed and gave up, throwing everything away. Phantom was shaking in his chair knowing that he really should at least finish his breakfast if anything else.

"Phantom, you're not telling us what's wrong, and we don't know what to do to help. That's why you came here, right?" Robin asked hoping to get the right words.

"I don't even know what's wrong," Phantom sighed looking at Robin. "How can I get help when I don't even know what's wrong anymore?"

"What's going on? At least tell me what you think is wrong," Robin asked grabbing an apple and sitting across from the ghost that was just staring at his plate. Phantom looked up to Robin sadly.

"I have no idea where to even begin," Phantom answered tiredly. Robin got up and walked back around the table and started adjusting something on the IV drip.

"You still have to eat; you can't really live on this. Until we figure out what's going on, you are stuck with it," Robin explained looking back at Phantom.

"Okay," Phantom mumbled picking up his plate. Robin stopped him from throwing it away.

"Take it to your room. I want to see it gone by lunchtime," Robin stated helping guide the ghost. Phantom held on to the plate with both hands while Robin followed with the drip stand. He could see Phantom shaking the entire time. He was probably stressed and depressed, and that was what Robin figured was wrong. The ghost just didn't know what to do anymore. He was lost.

* * *

**Jump City Pier 1200 Hours**

"How'd he do?" Masters asked seeing the clone standing there with several wires and tubes in him. The agents were carefully pulling them off and taking them out.

"We had a couple scares, but otherwise, he traveled well," K answered with a malicious grin. O finished up.

"Phantom was let free, and we need him on lockdown before we can release the copy," Masters grinned. "Add muscle to him, Phantom has a little more muscle. We don't want people knowing about the copy."

"Got it," K acknowledged typing more into a computer and getting the ghost to start working out on the small equipment they had there. "We have a picture of Phantom, but we don't have anything that looks like his cloak."

"I'll get that. It's easy," Vlad grinned turning around and leaving the agents who were watching the copy with glee as it started doing pushups. They started making sure that everything about the copy was working correctly. They couldn't wait until the Titans faced their creation.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1300 Hours**

"Where's Phantom?" Beastboy asked running into the room. "I just found something that… We have a team meeting or something?"

"We already know you want Phantom a Titan," Robin stated glaring at the changeling. "Right now we are trying to figure out what's wrong with him and if we should continue trying to get him ready to be a Titan."

"I thought he was just sick?" Beastboy uttered not sure what was going on. Cyborg sighed as Raven walked up.

"We think he's digging himself into a hole," she explained. "He needs help, and there is only so much we can actually do."

"You really think Phantom is giving up again?" Beastboy asked with concern lacing his words. Robin nodded.

"I think he doesn't want to deal with any of this stress anymore. If Masters hadn't filed those charges, he might actually be trying again," Robin stated. Starfire looked at the ground with worry.

"I hope our friend will be okay," she muttered.

"Giving him space will only open the door for him to actually beak down, but it could also cause him to decline even faster," Cyborg stated not sure what to do.

"He's mourning his family," Beastboy stated letting an idea come to mind. "We made his room, but we didn't put any pictures of his family. What if you pulled some strings and got some?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Cyborg stated impressed with BB's idea. Sometimes the changeling was useful. "We could get a bunch and create a collage for him to hang in his room. He won't feel like they are completely gone."

"Raven, can you go to Amity and maybe see if you can get some photos from his home?" Robin asked looking at her.

"As long as the house is still there and no one messed with anything," she stated. "I might be able to come up with something, but it's been a while and since the entire family is gone, they may have just gotten rid of everything."

"Look into it," Robin ordered, and Raven disappeared heading for Amity. "We need to make sure Phantom is at least eating three times a day. He barely ate anything this morning."

"What should we get for lunch then? If he's not going to eat much, we have to make sure that it'll help get him weight on without making him sicker," Cyborg wondered looking at the leader.

"I don't know. It's lunchtime now though, and I think we may just have to stick with pizza for now because honestly I don't feel like cooking something for him that he's not going to eat right away," Robin stated grabbing the phone and calling for the pizza. Beastboy sighed.

"Where is Phantom then?" he asked looking at Cyborg.

"Probably in his room," he answered watching the changeling run out of the room.

Beastboy followed the path to the young ghost's room before getting to it. He looked at the door and felt a wave of pain come to his heart. Phantom may have been healed somehow, but he had to be pain just from being so thin. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Nothing happened so he opened the door to see no one in there. He turned on the lights and started searching. The bathroom was empty, and Phantom wasn't hiding anywhere.

"Phantom?" Beastboy called hoping that maybe the hybrid heard him coming and just turned invisible to annoy him. "Are you there?" Beastboy looked under the bed and everywhere, but couldn't find him. He ran out the door and in the hallway calling for the young ghost. He walked into the living where Robin and Cyborg were talking about something while Starfire was watching her fungus show.

"Beastboy?" Robin asked wondering why the changeling was running around.

"I can't find Phantom. He's gone," Beastboy shouted with worry. Everyone turned to him and headed in the direction of the ghost's room. They looked everywhere, but Phantom was nowhere to be seen, so they decided to start a search of the Tower.

* * *

Phantom walked over the roof with his cloak waving around. He watched as the waves pounded against the shore of the small island. He could see why the Titans would pick a place like this to set up. The sun rose over the city and fell behind the Tower casting wondrous glows from the ocean. He had never really been to the ocean before, and he loved it. The sounds of the wildlife and the noise that the ocean created were calming. The smell was salty, but oddly refreshing. He was amazed that it was so peaceful. He was always in the Tower, but he felt cramped and crowded inside. He sat on the edge and watched as the water glistened in the afternoon sun.

"I wish that they were here with me. They would love this," Phantom sighed letting the wind open his cloak. His thin and bony body dulled the feeling. He watched as the city bristled with people who would never know the hardship and trouble the young ghost had. "I wonder what they would think now." He faintly heard someone calling his name from inside, but right now, he felt calm up here. He didn't want to leave. It was beautiful, peaceful. He leaned over and watched the waves crashing into the little island. If they really wanted to find him, they would look up here. He didn't even use his powers to get up here, so they would figure it out eventually. He closed his eyes and let his power rein free along his body. The air grew cooler as green and blue floated above his chest causing the air to become lighter and more fitting to the day.

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Robin asked pacing the living room. He was sure that the ghost would have stayed in there when he felt stressed.

"We looked everywhere, man. I think he left," Cyborg stated getting the feeling of déjà vu. Robin looked up.

"The roof?" he asked looking at the team. Everyone looked at each other like 'I thought you checked it'. "I'll go," Robin sighed ignoring their silent fight. He walked up the stairs. He doubted it since Phantom was almost terrified of everything outside the Tower; at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Phantom froze as he heard the door open. He waited for whoever it was to notice him. He was afraid that they would get mad or something. He wasn't expecting them to really look up here.

"Phantom?" a voice asked walking up behind him. Phantom remained still not wanting to get hurt, but feeling like it was going to happen anyway. "What are you doing out here?" Phantom felt Robin sit next to him. He looked over, prepared for Robin to do something, but he seemed to have relaxed and seemed relieved.

"I just needed some air," Phantom whispered looking back out at the ocean. Robin looked out as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I can't seem to get enough of it," Robin stated. He was glad that Phantom hadn't left the Tower, but at least telling someone where he was would have been nice. They wouldn't feel like he was another Terra, they might not be so paranoid about it.

"I've never really been near the ocean before," Phantom mumbled. "We never had to money to really go out and do something. Amity had a lake, but it's not the same. This is so amazing."

"I think I've always been near some kind of ocean," Robin mentioned figuring that maybe just having a normal conversation with the ghost would help him trust them more. "I can never get enough of it either."

"It's calm. That's really something I haven't seen in a while," Phantom muttered wrapping his arms around himself. Robin looked over and noticed that Phantom had taken the needle out and put the bandage over the small prick. "It's really nice."

"That's why I like it, too. Sometimes it's nice to get out from all the craziness," Robin stated looking back out at the ocean. He wanted to bring up how Phantom scared them, but he couldn't bring himself up to punish the ghost. Phantom was just as stressed as everyone else, but he had more issues with it due to his condition. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I just really wish that they were still here," Phantom answered looking at Robin sadly. "I know they're gone, but it just doesn't feel like it. I feel like if I went home, they would be there waiting for me and to yell at me for leaving."

"It'll take time to get use to it," Robin stated knowing that Phantom was finally opening up a little more.

"Sometimes I wake up and think I'm in Sam's room after a night of hunting ghosts," Phantom whispered. "But then I look up at the pattern across the ceiling and know that it's really just a memory that I'll never relive."

"It'll get easier to live without them; you are someone who won't be able to actually forget them since they played such a big role, but one day you'll be able to wake up and not feel so depressed," Robin smiled trying to encourage the ghost that it was okay. He was safe, and he could take the time to heal. "You don't have to live in the past. The only way to go is forward and move on."

"They…I asked Sam to skip that day with me. I wanted to spend it with her," Phantom whispered. "I wish that I could have forced her. Maybe she would have been saved."

"There's nothing you can do now," Robin stated watching as tears streamed down Phantom's pale face. He seemed broken and confused. "It's happened. All you can do now is move on or dig yourself a hole and die. What is it that you want? That's all you have right now."

"Thanks for laying that out for me," Phantom muttered sarcastically. Robin sent him a glare, but he wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the waves that were gently crashing into the shore.

"Phantom, you don't have much left, and you know that," Robin stated. "But you are riding on the 'dig yourself a hole' part."

"I'm trying not to," Phantom mumbled realizing that they were all probably worried about him. Robin put an encouraging hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"You just really need to let your pain go. It's what dragging you down, and right now, you need to get yourself to relax more. Raven might be able to help you and you can mediate."

"I'm not one to sit still," Phantom smiled. "Sam tried to get me too once, but I was so twitchy that she kindly kicked me out of her room."

"Kindly kicked you out?" Robin questioned wondering how that was possible.

"She didn't use her boots," Phantom grinned thinking about all the times Sam kicked Tucker for saying something stupid. "That was her weapon, and my other friend always had the short end."

"And you?" Robin wondered seizing the opportunity to learn more about the ghost and his past.

"I was her boyfriend," Phantom stated with a dazed look on his face. He was no longer in the present Robin realized. He was reliving times with his friends. "At first we danced around the idea, but then we finally were able to get together. Sam chased Tucker for three days when she learned he was the one to set it up. I didn't care; I had the girl of my dreams."

"Sounds nice," Robin mused listening as Phantom's breathing slowed slightly, and his eyes drooped.

"It was wonderful. She…she was always there for me, and no matter what happened, or what crazy adventure we went on, she was right by my side," Phantom smiled sleepily. "She sometimes was the only person that could push me though hard times."

"I'm guessing that she would keep you from falling into a depression like what you are in now," Robin stated. He learned that Phantom had cared a lot about someone, and that in itself showed that he would protect the Titans as well. He cared, and that was something that would prevent him from turning against them as easily as Terra did.

"She always knew what to say. Everyone, they always called her a freak because she was different, but she was the happiest person in the world. Sometimes it was hard, and I would be the only one who could get her to smile," Phantom reminisced. "She loved the environment and animals. She was unique, and she was also the one that convinced me to check out the portal. I have my powers because of her, and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Would she want you to suffer like you are?" Robin asked hoping to use that to get Phantom out of it. She may not be there, but that didn't mean her memory was gone. Phantom looked at him with a smile.

"She would want me to fight, and continue fighting until everyone and everything was safe," Phantom grinned. It was painful, but she was the only one that he was having trouble letting go. She was the one that had done so much for him, and he felt like he let her down.

* * *

"Did you…?" Beastboy started as Robin walked in. Phantom followed with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, I was outside," he smiled. "What's for lunch?"

"Pizza!" Cyborg exclaimed sensing that Phantom wasn't as depressed anymore. Phantom gave a grin.

"Sounds awesome," Phantom put in as Beastboy ran up to him.

"Dude, why were you on the roof?" he questioned wondering why his unstable friend was out there.

"The sight was beautiful," Phantom answered walking around him to sit down at the kitchen table as Cyborg began talking about something randomly to himself. No one was really paying any attention until the doorbell went off as the Pizza guy entered the garage.

"Pizza's here!" Beastboy exclaimed running to get it with Cyborg. Starfire smiled brightly at her friend who seemed in a much better mood than what Robin had described earlier that morning.

"Friend Phantom, you are okay, yes?" she wondered hoping that her friend really was okay. Phantom just smiled at her hoping that it seemed genuine.

"Yea, I'm fine for now," he answered as he laid his head on the table. He did eat everything that was his breakfast, it was just really slowly. He watched as Robin got the plates set up. "Where's Raven?"

"She is..busy with something," Robin smiled wanting what she was doing to be a surprise for the ghost. Phantom blinked and then laid his head deeper into his arms on the table while Starfire giggled.

"Fresh and hot," Cyborg yelled walking in. "Just the way I like it."

"Oh yeah, vega pizza, here I come," BB exclaimed as Phantom looked up at him.

"You are extremely strange; you know that?" Phantom grinned as Beastboy pretended he was shot and fell to the floor. "Well, more pizza for us then."

"You like that stuff?" Cyborg asked feeling slightly betrayed that Phantom would side with BB's choice.

"My girlfriend was ultra-recylco vegetarian," Phantom smiled as he took a piece from the box Beastboy had carried in. "Sometimes we had what she liked. Some of it is really good if you try it."

"I don't know you anymore," Cyborg stated turning away from him dramatically. Everyone laughed as Beastboy stood back up with a smile.

"Oh yeah, two to one, what now!" Beastboy exclaimed as Robin shook his head.

"Beastboy, you are forgetting the rest of us," he informed while the changeling's face fell.

"Nah, we don't count you," Phantom grinned brightening Beastboy's face again. Robin started laughing as Cyborg glared at them.

"I will bring you back, Phantom!" he exclaimed overdramatically while a grin threatened to appear.

"I will drag you down," Beastboy growled standing protectively next to Phantom who was laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing, and Robin was laughing just as hard. As Beastboy and Cyborg narrowed their eyes at each other and began circling each other, Phantom fell out of the chair trying to catch his breath. Everyone suddenly stopped to make sure that Phantom was okay. He just laid there with a giant smile.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time," he whispered as Robin helped him up. "Thanks."

"You…you are going to hurt yourself," Robin smiled not sure what else to say to the hybrid that had a big goofy grin.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Phantom chuckled as he sat back down. He grabbed a couple slices and watched as everyone else just sat and calmly ate sometimes asking a couple questions to each other. It was peaceful, and Phantom couldn't help but smile at them. He felt so much better; a little under the weather but better than he had in a long time.

* * *

**FentonWorks, Amity Park 1600 Hours**

Raven quietly flew though the damaged city. Car alarms were blaring while police and fire trucks tore through the streets. She stopped and watched as they headed in the direction of the school. Suddenly everything disappeared, and the streets were clear with people walking the streets happily. She blinked, not understanding what she seen. She quickly found the home of the Fentons. It was a little worse for wear, but everything was still there. Police tape crossed the door as she passed though.

Everything in the living room had covers over it. The dust was thick making everything dead. She sighed knowing that everyone who lived there and grew up was gone. Her heart felt sick at the fact that this was where Phantom lived and that this was where he would spend his time with family. She quickly buried her emotions planning on doing some serious mediating when she got home. She uncovered the table that looked like it had pictures on it. She smiled slightly seeing the black haired, blue eyed teen that was so happy and proud in them. His entire family was with him, and she didn't think he could be any happier than the one photo where he was with his friends and family. A black haired girl sat on his lap while a dark skinned boy was pointing and laughing at something off camera. She noticed that this was a recent photo by the look of protectiveness Danny held.

Raven looked around the home for things she thought that might help Phantom out of the hole he buried himself in. She walked up the steps.

* * *

_"Danny, give it back," Jazz cried as Danny ran up the steps holding her Bearbert. _

_"Come and catch me!" Danny taunted running into his room and locking the door._

_"DANIEL!" a woman yelled pounding on the door causing Danny to stiffen. "Give Jazz her bear."_

_"Okay, mommy," the young child whispered unlocking the door and holding out the stuffed animal. Jazz grabbed it and held it close while the women looked at Danny disapprovingly._

_"Danny, you know better than to take things that don't belong to you. Say sorry," she demanded pointing at the bear._

_"Sorwy," the little blue eyed child whispered looking at the ground. The woman nodded her head, and the young girl disappeared._

_"Danny, you can't just take something that doesn't belong to you. You could have gotten hurt or even in big trouble," the mother warned running her finger though his hair. The young child looked up at her._

* * *

Raven blinked as a past memory in the house haunted her. She felt the lives that lived there. Everything the house had seen was amazing. She walked up to a blue door that had been blasted a few times. She gently opened it, and the sight horrified her.

* * *

_"Danny, it's time for school!" Maddie shouted looking up the steps waiting for her goofy son to appeared with a silly grin, saying some kind of sorry. Instead he stumbled out of the hallway into the light, and he looked like hell. "Daniel?" she cried running up to him. "What happened?"_

_"I…I was attacked," he decided to say. It was technically true. Plasmius decided to drop by and say a few words…with his ecto blasts. He just hoped that she wouldn't go into his room and see the bloodshed that was there. He would clean it up after school since he knew his parents would be in the science lad 'helping' with a project._

_"It was the Phantom Punk, wasn't it?" Maddie demanded as her anger grew. Danny flinched._

_"No, it…it was the Wisconsin Ghost," he corrected. He didn't need his ghost half getting hunted even worse, but Plasmius's would be entertaining and relieving to know that they would back off Phantom if they had a better reason to go after Vlad._

_"That monster has been showing his face more and more lately," Maddie growled trying to think of something. "We'll get him, don't worry, Sweetie."_

_"Whatever," Danny mumbled walking a head of her and down the steps. She noticed the same flinches he gave from pain, but he would never say anything. She was so worried about him, and she wanted to know what was wrong. She was going to have a talk about it when they got home._

_Only she would never get to come home, none of them would ever see their home again. That morning would be the last morning that they spent together as a family. The last morning to tell anything that needed to be, but there was one thing that had shown that they still loved each other._

_"Danny, I'll see you at school. I love you," Maddie called as Danny got ready to leave. He turned and smiled at her._

_"I love you too," Danny called back dashing out the door hoping to meet his best friend and girlfriend. _

_He didn't know that would be the last time he heard those words; he didn't know that he was slowly running out of time. All he knew was that he had some troubles, but otherwise, he couldn't ask for more. He was happy, and that was all he ever wanted._

* * *

**Danny: She is extremely stressed now, and you might not see anything for a while**

**Me: I had this typed up already, and I was editing when my mom screamed that our garage was on fire...FYI our garage is attached to our house, so I had to get out. Be happy that it didn't spread any farther or you would be out a story...all of them because I wasn't to retype them anymore...**

**Danny: So the insurance person will be here tomorrow and she has to make sure that she has all horse equipment prices ready...**

**Me: I have a flippin headache...I also wonder how the hell can people text and drive while I was trying to call and drive at the same time. I found it highly difficult because I had one cat behind me crying, a dog on my sister, and then another cat trying to get on my lap while I'm trying to get to my friend's house so I could pass out...**

**Danny: She was shaking...like Phantom is in this story**

**Me: So, now I ask you to review, and give me some motive to actually write more. It's not writer's block, because the ideas are giving me a headache, but the fact I can't think straight...so help me get my thoughts in order and hopefully I'll be able to see you all next week**

**Please review and always make sure that any fire you make is properly put out. If you see anyone whose house is on fire, please let them know, because that's what saved us**


	8. Missing Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Seven

Missing Phantom

_"You get a strange feeling when you're about to leave a place…like you'll not only miss the people you love, but you'll miss the person you are now at this time and this place, because you'll never be this way ever again."_

_~Azar Nafisi~_

* * *

**FentonWorks, Amity Park 1700 Hours**

"Oh my," Raven sputtered not believing her eyes. Crime scene tape and blood were everywhere. It created patterns similar to what was once in their infirmary. Someone had attacked the hybrid before he left. She slowly floated though the room seeing everything covered in either red or green. It looked like the police had tried to piece it together, but she didn't remember any crime file about the Fenton's house. "What happened to you?" she asked looking at the picture that had Danny's entire family and friends all smiling in front of FentonWorks; it had been spattered with green and red. She picked it up and used her powers to rid it of the dust and blood. She looked back and wondered if Phantom would tell them what had truly happened before he left.

* * *

_"You will be my son if it's the last thing I do," Plasmius growled as he circled the young hybrid. Phantom breathed heavily as his gashes bled. Plasmius was panting as well with similar wounds. They were about the same in power and moves, but Plasmius knew that Phantom could not last very long._

_"Why would I want too? You have beaten and tortured me in the past; there is no way in hell I'll ever join you," Phantom growled powering up an ectoblast. Plasmius's smile faltered somewhat realizing just how powerful Phantom could still be even after using a lot of energy. He grinned and vanished causing Phantom to stumble._

_"You will eventually see the light of day," Plasmius sneered before completely leaving the room._

* * *

Raven carefully walked around the mess and looked out the window. It was a peaceful view, but there was something missing. She soon realized it was the lives that once roamed the home. It was empty and dead. She went back downstairs and grabbed a few more photos so they could create the collage for Phantom's room. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a door that led down to the basement. She walked down and noticed that it was a lab. There was no power, but the giant hole in the wall was weird. There was nothing there, and she gave it a curious look.

"Why would they put a hole in the wall?" she questioned shaking her head not believing how crazy the family was. She heard stories from many people, but she never heard anything about them from Phantom. He had closed himself off, but he was trying so hard to open up to them. He wanted help so badly, but he was still very fearful of people betraying him. She could understand his hesitation somewhat after what happened with Terra. He was so stressed, but she couldn't blame him. She didn't know what to do for him either. He was alone.

She walked back upstairs and finished gathering her findings. Before she left she decided that mediating for a few moments wouldn't hurt anything. She closed her eyes and floated above the floor in the living room.

* * *

_"Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz asked sitting next to her brother on the couch. He was watching commercials, but she was unsure of what show he was really watching._

_"Just tired," he answered her, shifting away from her. She sighed knowing that he was stressed from having to protect the city._

_"You can talk to me about anything," Jazz insisted trying to get something from her brother. Danny glared at her._

_"I just said I was tired, and surprising that's the truth. I'm not always hiding something from you, you know. Sometimes I really am just tired," Danny pressed getting up. "If Mom and Dad ask, I'm in my room. Going to try and get some rest."_

_"Okay, Little Brother. I love you," Jazz responded._

_"Love you too," Danny smiled at her as he disappeared up the steps. Jazz turned back to the TV. Danny grinned as Jazz yelled at him. He heard her marching up the steps while he locked his door._

_"WHY MUST YOU WATCH THAT STUFF?" she yelled banging on the door. "YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"_

_"That's why," Danny laughed as she banged on the door trying to get in. Danny was just laughing extremely hard from leaving it on the ER show that was having a special on violent crimes and serial killers._

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2100 Hours**

"Dude, how do you do that?" Cyborg asked watching the game flash Phantom's name as new high score. Phantom was twirling the controller around with a huge grin.

"Lots of practice…mostly in real life there," Phantom blinked not really sure if that was it, or if Cyborg just sucked at the game. "Or you can't play."

"I can too," Cyborg defended. Suddenly, the alarms went off warning the Titans that there was trouble. Robin and Starfire ran into the room as a map of Jump City popped up on the screen showing that there was a robbery at the bank.

"Titans, Go," Robin ordered, and the entire team minus Phantom left. Phantom blinked amazed at how quickly they all reacted. He turned back as the screen went back to the game that was now paused. He picked up the controller and turned everything off. He looked out the window with a smile. He loved the view the Tower had of the city. He looked back at the room itself and smiled at the bowl of fruits that Cyborg had demanded remain on the table. Phantom walked over and grabbed an apple and took a bite while just watching out the window at the city. He closed his eyes as he let his powers control him. They swirled and danced around freely at the freedom Phantom had given them. He felt everything calm down as the temperature grew colder. When he opened his eyes, they glimmered a brilliant green.

* * *

**Jump City Bank Downtown 2150 Hours**

"What is that?" Beastboy asked looking at the two green blobs. They were holding golden bricks, but they seemed like they couldn't quite handle it. The bricks seemed too heavy for them to carry themselves.

"Titans, Go," Robin ordered jumping into action. Starfire fired her star bolts while Cyborg charged up his cannon and shot them. They both dropped what they were holding and disappeared before reappearing after the attacks were over. Robin glared knowing that Phantom did the same thing.

"We are on orders from our Master," the one stated emotionlessly. The other charged up a green blast and shot at the Titans who dodged.

"Who is your master?" Robin growled knowing that they really didn't need some psycho on the loose again. They both turned to the leader and shot only for a green shield to appear along with Phantom. Robin watched the ghost move. It was more robotic than he remembered, but he was surprised that the ghost would show up at all.

"Master," the one restated backing away before disappearing. The other growled and fired at the ghost that appeared. Robin blinked. Phantom was still in recovery, but his cloak was covering him, and Robin had a feeling that Phantom wasn't really there. However, he seemed to have the same powers and same moves that Phantom used when they were fighting Rancid.

"Titans," he whispered. "Stay on your toes." Beastboy's eyes narrowed at the Phantom that appeared. He turned into a wolf and started growling as Phantom and the other ghost had it out.

"Beastboy?" Starfire asked seeing the protective edge her friend picked from Phantom's presence. The ghost that Phantom was fighting suddenly took off leaving Phantom and the Titans alone in the bank. Robin watched as Beastboy's growling grew louder before Phantom disappeared right as Beastboy launched at him. Beastboy turned into a hawk and headed straight for the Tower leaving the rest confused as to what happened, and why BB tried to attack Phantom.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2300 Hours**

"Phantom?" Beastboy asked sharply poking the ghost's side. Phantom groaned and pushed it away. Beastboy had found the young hybrid asleep in the living room on the couch, and he couldn't help but let a small smile appear. "Phantom, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Phantom grumbled sending a glare at the changeling. It would have concerned BB if Phantom wasn't half asleep.

"No, there is someone else here that looks like you," he warned knowing that the Phantom at the bank wasn't their Phantom. He was too dead for him to be the one that was half passed out on the couch.

"That can wait until tomorrow," Phantom mumbled trying to get back to sleep until what Beastboy really said clicked. He shot up scaring Beastboy backwards and making him fall on his butt. "What did you say?"

"I said that someone that looked just like you, only fatter, was at the bank when we took on two ghosts," Beastboy stated knowing that Phantom was really still skin and bones. He slowly stood back up as Phantom stood as well. There were some muscles, and that was what was developing since Phantom was always moving and doing something instead of lying around the Tower like a bum. Although, he was starting to spoil the Titans since he pretty much cleaned the kitchen half the time.

"You could have left out the fatter part. I really didn't need to know that," Phantom mumbled blinking his eyes as he tried to wake himself up more. Beastboy grinned.

"I think the rest of the team thought it was you, but you have something around you that tells me where you are," Beastboy grinned glad that he had something useful. Phantom shook his head.

"Animals always seemed to like me more after I got myself half killed. Maybe it's just the way my ghost side works. Most animals run from other ghosts," Phantom mused trying to figure it out. There were times where he was afraid that they would blow his cover. He had to be careful when fighting in the woods because the animals there would give away his cover by trying to find him themselves.

"This one felt dead, and it terrified me," Beastboy mumbled knowing that was probably why. Animals were afraid of most ghosts, and he was glad that Phantom was not one of them. Phantom looked up at him sadly once he made his way over to the kitchen table and sat down. Beastboy sat across from him.

"What I don't understand is why? Whoever is behind it has to have known that I was stuck here, but they clearly didn't know my condition if the copy didn't look anything like me in my current state," Phantom mumbled looking out the window as Beastboy's communicator went off. He opened it to reveal Robin's face looking somewhat angry and confused.

_"Beastboy, why'd you take off?"_ he demanded knowing that something was going on.

"I'll explain it here," Beastboy sighed looking at his friend. "But we have to be careful. If who we met today does something wrong, and it gets blamed on Phantom, we'll be in trouble. Phantom never left the Tower."

_"How would you know?" _Robin demanded not really sure himself. He really didn't need this now with Phantom's life on the line. If Phantom was found guilty for anything, he would be sent to a place where they can keep him locked up, and the best people that the Government had at their disposal was the Guys in White who already tried to ship him off once without a trial or a case.

"I had troubles actually getting him up, so he had to be out for at least half an hour," Beastboy stated grinning at the hybrid. "But there's more. The one we met, he was in a lot better condition than Phantom is at the moment."

_"Yeah, he's not at the Tower,"_ Robin mumbled sarcastically. Beastboy growled.

"Dude, I know where Phantom is when he's invisible. That wasn't Phantom because he sent my sense on high alert. I feel protective of Phantom when I'm around him, and I felt threaten by him there. That and he was fatter," Beastboy yelled into the device making Phantom wince.

"Beastboy, not so loud," Phantom whispered placing his hands over his ears. He was getting over his cold, but his senses got really sensitive afterward.

"Sorry," Beastboy whispered back and then looked at the screen that had a flabbergasted Robin.

_"You got a good look under his cloak?" _he questioned. If that was true, Phantom was off the hook. Someone really couldn't change their condition that quickly, but they had to be careful once Phantom was back up to the health. _"I talk to you when we get there."_ Robin cut off.

Phantom uncovered his ears as Beastboy closed the small device. "Well, that went well?" Phantom smiled slightly trying to lighten the mood the room had fallen into. Beastboy smiled back.

"Yeah, but how far does that copy's powers go?" he questioned looking at the ghost. "Robin had said something about being afraid to face Terra because of her powers, but when you showed up, and you and him fought Rancid, he was afraid to fight you. You were powerful, and you didn't even have everything in order to fight at your top."

"I understand," Phantom mumbled as flashes of what he could become if he ever joined the dark side danced around in his head. "I've learned my lesson about that the hard way."

"What can happen if you betrayed us?" Beastboy asked not quite sure about what he was talking about. Phantom closed his eyes.

"No, what I could become if I betrayed myself," he whispered looking down at his hands. "I would like to change the subject. I hardly ever really talked about this with my friends."

"Okay," Beastboy stated feeling that Phantom wasn't going to talk about something he didn't really talk about with his own trusted, loyal friends. "Well, who do you think could have access to things that will give them a copy?"

"There are shape shifters, and then Plasmius has succeeded in cloning me. He ended up with a girl though, which is weird," Phantom stated blinking. "I'm not sure how he did that, or where she ended up."

"That's a little creepy," Beastboy stated as the door opened, and Raven walked in.

"Where have you been?" Phantom questioned noticing that she seemed slightly less hostile to him.

"On a mission," she answered walking over to the kitchen and putting on a pot of tea. Beastboy blinked wondering if she got them. She nodded and left again leaving Beastboy grinning like an idiot.

"What is going on?" Phantom asked looking at the strange changeling. BB just smiled at him like nothing was wrong or happening. It was slowly starting to get slightly creepy. "You are one strange little person."

"Thanks," BB stated dejectedly making Phantom laugh. They both then stopped and started laughing together at the awkward atmosphere that appeared between them.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 2315 Hours**

"Well, BB doesn't think that was really Phantom," Cyborg stated watching his leader carefully. Robin nodded looking at the Tower.

"Usually if you give Phantom the chance to sleep for about half an hour to forty-five minutes, it's almost impossible to wake him," Robin stated narrowing his eyes. "Beastboy had a point about that one in the bank. He moved differently from Phantom, but whoever it was that made him, wanted everyone else to think that it was actually Phantom."

"They could destroy Phantom's reputation with that thing," Cyborg stated as they headed for the T-car.

"But why? Friend Phantom has done nothing to harm anyone," Starfire stated confused as to why someone would want to make her friend look like a bad guy. Robin grinned.

"Well, if they want Phantom to play the bad guy, let's play the game back," Robin smirked. Ideas started forming in his head as plans and formulas were mumbled out. "Let's play it back. Once Phantom is healthy enough to actually get out in the open, we'll have him look like he is the bad guy to smoke the other one out."

"Robin, you realize Phantom actually has to go for that. With the way he acts, I doubt you'll get him to agree to hurt anyone," Cyborg pointed out as he unlocked the doors. Robin climbed in the front as Cyborg got in the driver's seat, and Starfire sat quietly in the back.

"We'll have to have several people in the city in on it, so Phantom won't actually get in too much trouble. Jake from the sheriff's office will probably help with his wife," Robin mused thinking about them. His wife would make a perfect target for a villain, and since Phantom won't actually hurt her, nothing will really go wrong. The only problem would be to make sure that the Phantom they are messing with is the one they have now.

"We have to do something so we can tell them apart," Starfire stated. She was having trouble seeing that person that was pretending to be her friend, but she honestly thought it was Phantom. Robin sighed.

"We may have to keep him thinner than he should be. At least enough so people can't tell the difference unless they were looking for it," Robin muttered watching the scenery go by until Cyborg slammed on the brakes.

"I'm not doing that to him," Cyborg put out harshly. "Find another way. He isn't going to be neglected any longer. He doesn't deserve that."

"Then what else can we do to prove that it's him," Robin shouted causing Starfire to jump. She raised her hand.

"Friends, please," she stated quietly as what Beastboy said over the communicator came to her. Robin glared at her while Cyborg started driving away again mumbling about how Phantom shouldn't be neglected anymore.

"What is it?" Robin shot not knowing what else to do. He might be able to tell the difference, but it was limited if whoever made it corrected the movements.

"Beastboy will know who the real one is. He doesn't act right when the other is another," she informed knowing that Beastboy actually seemed afraid of the ghost in the bank. Robin paused.

"You think that people will believe him?" he asked looking at the half robot.

"They have too," he stated. "But why is he the one that can tell the difference?"

"Maybe Raven can too," Robin mused thinking that maybe Raven can at least get a reading on Phantom's powers. He hoped that if she could, then they were at different levels. Then they would have two Titans able to tell which was which.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Tower, Raven was waiting for them in the garage. They all exited the vehicle as she pulled out several pictures.

"They didn't do anything to house, but Danny's room was trashed. He was there as well since his blood and ectoplasm were all over the walls," Raven informed as worry slightly intertwined her thoughts of concern. "I think that he had a fight before he left for school and didn't have the time to clean it up."

"That raises the question to if Plasmius really didn't rig the school to blow trying to get rid of Phantom," Cyborg stated looking at Robin.

"No, he wants Phantom's mom as his wife, so he wouldn't risk that unless he wanted something out of it," Robin mumbled. "He wanted her, so I don't think he would."

"Unless he meant to save her, and it didn't work," Raven mused. "Maybe he had it set up, but the people weren't where they were supposed to be or it went off before it was supposed to, or maybe even after."

"That could be true, but I don't think he would be after Phantom like he is now," Cyborg muttered thinking that the man was low for killing off a family whose son hated him because he wanted to tear them apart.

"Phantom is upstairs, and Beastboy is in protective mode again. He'll probably end up sleeping in Phantom's room to keep the ghost safe," Raven muttered remembering when she walked in there. Beastboy wasn't bluntly obvious about it, but she could feel it in waves coming from the changeling.

"Well, we have to come up with a plan if Phantom wasn't really at the bank," Robin stated getting a confused look from Raven.

"What? I thought he wasn't allowed to leave the Tower unless you said so," Raven questioned not understanding what had just happened. Robin looked at her.

"We just stopped a robbery at the bank, and we thought Phantom showed up since there was a ghost that looked like him. However, Beastboy reacted differently to him and tried to attack him before heading here," Robin explained as they all headed for the elevator.

"We were also wondering if you could sense his powers," Cyborg asked once they headed for the top floor where Beastboy and Phantom were at. Raven looked up at him with a glare.

"I can only sense him if he lets me," she stated. "But I might be able to sense the other if he's truly different. He might not go by the same rules as Phantom."

"So you might be able to pick him out?" Robin confirmed trying to piece a plan together. Raven nodded, and the elevator stopped and opened up letting the Titans out. They walked out as Raven showed them the frame Beastboy had made.

"Did he really do that?" Cyborg asked seeing the design. Everyone's name that was in Danny's family and his friends were discreetly carved in it. Robin smiled.

"He had help from the rest of us, but it was his design," he answered. "You were too busy trying to beat Phantom in that game."

"Oh yeah, you guys made me the distraction so he didn't know where everyone else was. Do you realize how hard that was?" Cyborg asked slightly irritated. "He kept asking if we could get you, and I had to come up with a reason. He was always looking back at the doors. I think his distrust was getting at him, and he was afraid that you guys were going to hurt him."

"That's why we had you try to make him pay attention to the game," Robin stated looking at him. "He beat you every time didn't he?"

"Yes," Cyborg sighed slumping over in defeat. "He wasn't even paying attention. I think he was listening for you guys to come running in and accuse him of something. Enough people have already done that to the poor guy."

"Oh friends, we must finish this for him," Starfire smiled trying to lighten everyone's hearts. "Come, I'm sure Beastboy is keeping him in plenty of company now."

"He does think we are on our way," Cyborg noted looking at the leader. "Finish this and give it to him?"

"You guys go ahead. I want to talk to Phantom before we give it to him. There are some things I would like to know about him," Robin ordered heading off to the living room. Cyborg grinned as he started setting up the pictures.

* * *

**Jump City Sheriff Department 2400 Hours**

"You still working on that?" Chief Johnson asked watching as Jake studied the notebook he had gotten from Phantom. The details of the companies along with experiments that had gone wrong were amazingly in wonderful, yet disturbing, detail.

"Yeah, this kid knows most of the ins and outs of Masters' companies and corporations," Jake answered shutting the notebook and keeping it out of view.

"You know, other officers can help you. Just share what's in there," Johnson stated sitting in a chair and wheeling it closer to Jake's desk.

"I promised Phantom that I would keep his secret," Jake whispered knowing that was the only thing keeping them from being able to use everything in the notebook. Phantom only knew of these things due to his powers and reasons. Masters was after the poor kid. "He's been through enough to know that he doesn't need scientist hunting him. He has enough of that."

"I know that Robin wanted to take down and destroy every Guys in White agents and their buildings. I heard about their rescue of Phantom," Johnson stated wishing he would have taken the assignment. It sounded like a career maker now. Jake looked up.

"You gave this to me because you thought it was a worthless case that Robin was trying to avoid. You thought that the Titans were trying to protect their friend like they did Terra," Jake stated in a warning tone. "Phantom isn't Terra. He's nowhere near close. Terra was more outgoing, but she kept her secrets. Phantom…Phantom is so lost and abused that he deserves more respect than he gets. The kid is nothing but skin and bones, and he still fights. He lost everyone he cared about in Amity when the school went up."

"I want to meet the kid," Johnson stated knowing that might be the only way to get some credit on the case and maybe even get in on it. It was huge, and it would make his career explode.

"You have to set something up with Robin. He's not too keen on letting outsiders met him. He warned me about how Phantom might act. The ghost doesn't trust humans very easily, and if you originally took this case, you would have ruined any chance Phantom had. He's…hard to understand sort of speak. You have to be careful what you bring up because he could get mad."

"Oh please, I've dealt with people getting mad," Johnson stated not understanding what Jake was trying to get through. Jake sighed closing his eyes.

"Phantom's powers are dangerous. If you get him riled up, you could end up hurting his recovery. The Titans are trying so hard to get him to calm down and loosen up, but you have to be careful what you bring up. They still have yet to get to everything in order to help the ghost," Jake explained looking up at the chief. "He's been hurt so many times that it's almost a lost cause, but he wants the help so badly and to get out of that mess that the Titans can actually be helpful to him. You just have to let the Titans do their job."

"Guess I have someone to talk to in the morning," Johnson yawned getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to close up."

"I won't," Jake mumbled opening the book again and began reading.

* * *

_Friday November 21st_

_Plasmius lost it. He figured that I would never join, so he decided to try and clone me. I had no idea when I first starting fighting these weird looking ghosts. One was a bed sheet covered one that was really just a skeleton. He had a tail more than anything. I didn't really think anything of him, but he asked me to change back, and I got worried. Who wouldn't when you're half ghost, and your enemy is asking you to go into your weakest form? I destroyed a mini golf court by accident, and my friends ended up blamed and had to redo the whole thing from scratch. I should have helped, but they would have been fine if they blamed a ghost or something. Honestly, thinking of it now, I wouldn't have cared if they blamed Phantom at all._

_I'm getting off topic. The ghost that I fought was a failed clone done by Plasmius at one of his secret labs in Colorado. Why he has so many, I'll never know. But the clone was destroyed, it was unstable. I didn't know what it was until after everything happened. I thought nothing of it until I got home and there was a young girl sitting on my bed reading some of my comics. She looked really similar to me, but I put it off as a family member. She said that she was my cousin twice removed, and I didn't know what else to think. She ate everything I brought her which was weird. When my ghost sense went off I told her to stay and went to fight another 'clone' which looked like a giant hulk. I was having trouble, and when I was trapped, Danielle appeared. She looked at me and said something about coming a long way to find me. She changed into her ghost form which looked similar to my own Phantom getup at the time. I didn't know what to think._

_Once the hulk thing was destroyed she tricked me into thinking that she passed out. I let her 'sleep', and she disappeared. I didn't see her again until lunch time at school where my friends were yelling at me for making them clean up my mess. I was so overwhelmed with everything that there was little that I could really do. Another clone attacked and led me straight to Vlad who decided to shock me unconscious. Dani was working for him, and she didn't know and better at the time. Vlad created her, so there was no way she could have known, but she was smarter than the rest of the clones that were created. I was in his lab where he decided that he would be able to get my mid-morph DNA, which is just weird. He tried to electrocute me into changing, but I fought it until I blew up the machine. Dani was then assigned to do things that would put her in jeopardy of disappearing, and Vlad knew that. So did she and she realized that he was only using her after a while. We beat him together, but the scars and pain remains. I don't know where she is, but Vlad is after her now. I found a way to stabilized her, but she took off until I could take of Vlad so she had a place to stay._

* * *

"He's had to fight tooth and nail with this guy," Jake growled silently. He couldn't believe Masters had to guts to even file charges against the hybrid. He was going to make sure that Masters suffered greatly for it too. The only problem was trying to bring him down without putting Phantom at risk.

* * *

**Outskirts Jump City 2415 Hours**

"The copy worked perfectly. A little iffy there, but the Titans believed it," O grinned typing on the computer. K frowned watching the recap.

"The green one acted strangely. He was the one that is most protective," K informed rewinding it. O glared at it.

"Then we destroy him as well. It won't be hard since he is the youngest. We could easily say something about him being brainwashed or something," O brushed off. He figured that people were stupid enough to believe that. Little did he know that Jump City wasn't anywhere close to Amity Park, the people in Jump would take their heroes over some wannabes government agents. "I think the clone moved a little robotically, but I doubt any of them noticed."

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2450 Hours**

Robin watched from the doorway as Beastboy and Phantom were saying some of the lamest pick up lines tp each other. He walked in causing Phantom to tense and remain quiet. His back tighten as he prepared for something to come slamming into it. Robin knew that Phantom's trust wasn't going to come over night, but he had hoped that Phantom would remain relaxed when people entered the room.

"Beastboy, Cyborg wants to talk to you," Robin stated as Beastboy's ears drooped.

"I swear; I didn't break this time," he promised with his fingers crossed behind his back and a goofy grin. Phantom grinned and looked at Robin, but it quickly disappeared at the leader's sharp look.

"Go," he ordered, and Beastboy took off not wanting to get into more trouble. Phantom gulped not liking how this was getting to feel. Robin sat down in the seat Beastboy had been sitting in. Robin looked Phantom up and down making the ghost feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" Phantom asked as his cloak wrapped around his thin form. Robin watched how it moved. It was like it knew how the hybrid was feeling and would provide comfort and protection when needed. "Robin?"

"Whoever created that copy of you didn't know everything," Robin stated looking into Phantom's terrified green eyes. "They didn't do enough research on you to know how to fool us. There was enough if you weren't so thin, but that was the only way we knew it wasn't you."

"That's what Beastboy said, except he felt threatened by the copy," Phantom mumbled looking down. "Most animals are afraid of ghosts, but for whatever reason they all like me."

"I need a way to tell you two apart once we get the weight back on you," Robin stated hoping that maybe Phantom had an idea. Phantom looked up at him.

"I'm not usually one for hiding in the daylight," Phantom smiled trying to get Robin to see what he meant. Robin shook his head.

"I guess that's a good one," he smiled and got up. "You want anything? It's late, and I'm sure you could use it."

"I already had three apples," Phantom answered looking at his hands. "I'm fine. I just want to sleep, but Beastboy woke me up."

"Heard about that, it was also your alibi for when the copy was there," Robin stated as he grabbed a chocolate bar. "You want one? I know Cy doesn't want you to have anything unhealthy for fear it'll hurt, but I don't think one will do much damage other than give you ten pounds."

"I'm fine," Phantom laughed standing up and stretching his muscles. Robin watched carefully as every one of Phantom's bones stuck out. He grimaced knowing that was partly their fault for taking him out on a dangerous mission when he was so under weight. "I think I should probably go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"It has, but I think Beastboy wanted to give you something before," Robin stated looking at the door as it opened to reveal the rest of the team holding a large present. It was wrapped in little ghostie wrapping paper as Beastboy grinned.

"We made your room, but unlike Terra, you told us about your family, and we realized that you had nothing to remember them," he smiled, and Cyborg held out the present. Phantom shook not sure what it was. It was about three foot by three and a half. He picked it up and felt that it had weight to it.

"We all worked on it," Beastboy grinned seeing Phantom's slightly confused face. "That's why one of us would be trying to keep you here so the rest could work on it."

"What is it?" Phantom asked timidly. He really didn't need the Titans doing something like this. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stay or not since everyone was after him. He was afraid of letting them down and breaking their hearts. He was afraid he would have to run again if things got out of control.

"Open it," Raven stated narrowing her eyes. She could feel Phantom's powers humming under his skin. She was never able to before, and it worried her why she was now. Phantom looked at her before peeling off the paper carefully. His eyes widen as he got a view of his family and friends. The frame was beautiful as it held their names. You wouldn't be able to see them unless you were paying attention. Phantom was shaking not believing that the team had gone out of their way to help him feel more at home.

"I…you didn't…didn't have to…" Phantom stumbled letting it hit the ground. Beastboy quickly picked it back up worried.

"We thought it might help," he whispered watching as Phantom backed away and fell to his knees.

"No," he whispered as tears streamed down his face. Robin walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Phantom, it's okay. We just wanted to help," the leader whispered hoping that this didn't backfire. Phantom vanished in a cloud of green leaving the room slightly colder. Beastboy looked at the pictures and their frame.

"I thought it would make him feel more at home," the changeling whispered. Robin looked out the window at the night sky.

"Let him cool off a little. Maybe we should have waited until he was more open," he mumbled looking back at the picture. The collage told a small story, and he was worried that Phantom may have taken it the wrong way.

"You don't think he left then?" Cyborg asked knowing that was Phantom's way of teleporting.

"He's too scared to go out there himself," Robin stated hoping that was still true. This is what happened when they had confronted Terra about her powers. She took off because she was afraid of what they thought. Phantom left because of the pain the memories gave him of his friends and family.

"Can I at least put it in his room?" Beastboy asked picking the frame and staring at the faces sadly. Robin nodded, and the changeling took off not wanting the rest to see his tears.

He entered Phantom's room and felt how warm it was. He was desperately hoping that Phantom had just came in here and cried. Beastboy would have left the frame outside, but he couldn't feel the ghost's presence anywhere in the room. Beastboy turned into a dog and jumped on the bed wining and curling up. He felt sick; he couldn't prevent another friend from leaving or getting hurt.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 0200 Hours**

Danny was slipping though the Goths and junkies trying to get to the store. He just wanted to be left alone, and he needed to leave the Tower. He wasn't supposed to leave the city, but that didn't mean he had to stay at the Tower. He was slightly scared, but he needed to get out. The Titans truly wanted him to stay, and he wanted to as well. The pain of losing his friends and family was hard. He just needed time to think through some things, and he would then return to the Tower in the morning. They had told him of how they met Terra, and he was there for when she showed her true colors.

He stepped through the door only to stop at the sight of Jake going through an aisle. He was tempted to leave, but stopped when he felt someone enter behind him and hold a gun to his head.

"I want everyone on the ground now, or I shoot the kid," the man shouted making everyone hit the floor. Danny looked at Jake as the officer glared at the robber. Danny felt himself feel helpless, but he also felt his powers responding quickly and proudly. They were back in order, and Danny knew that he could probably fix this in just a few seconds. He was worried that he would get in trouble, but at least no one knew who he was in this form. "Good, get out all your money!"

"You know," Danny started glaring up at the man that had his hands behind his back while holding the gun to his head. "Taking me was probably a mistake."

"The only mistake being made here is your talking," the man growled jamming the gun into Danny's back and feeling all the kid's bones. "Kid, you got a lot of nerve."

"Most people actually think I'm a coward. I'm honored you think that," Danny taunted letting his ice powers slowly start to freeze the end of the gun just in case he did fire, it wouldn't really do anything. The man deepened the gun into Danny's back while Danny closed his eyes and let his powers rein free through the store. Everyone shivered at the sudden drop of temperature while Jake's eyes widened realizing that was Phantom's human form.

"You think you can beat me. Remember I'm the one with the gun," he gloated with a malicious grin.

"I'm already dead," Danny grinned vanishing from sight startling everyone. The man dropped his gun as it was kicked away by an unseen force. Jake reached for it and picked it up. He felt the coldness and knew Phantom had frozen it so it would no longer work. Jake pointed it at the robber knowing that he probably didn't know that.

"And you're under arrest," the sheriff stated glaring at him. He wanted to talk to Phantom, but the ghost was nowhere in sight and everyone was too afraid to even get up.

"Are you insane?" one costumer asked knowing there was a meta-human involved. "That other guy just disappeared." Jake's eyes never left the robber who was sitting on the ground as ice cuffs slowly formed around his wrist.

"I know who the kid was. He won't hurt anyone," Jake promised knowing that Phantom was probably just fine. He would have to talk to Robin about letting him leave the Tower though this early in recovery. Lights appeared outside as more officers come on scene and took the robber out. Jake lowered his weapon and handed it to the officer that walked up to him.

"Even on your off time, you find trouble," he joked and turned around and headed out. Jake walked out with his items and headed to his car when he suddenly felt the temperature drop. "Phantom?" he asked looking around and trying not to look crazy as Danny appeared behind the car.

"Actually, I would prefer Danny, please," the teen offered with a shy smile. Jake shook his head not believing that Phantom was showing him his human side.

"What are you doing out here?" Jake asked knowing that Danny was probably in some kind of trouble. The kid seemed more relaxed, but his eyes told another story entirely.

"The Titans…they did…they made this frame with a collage of my family," Danny whispered. "I don't really know what happened afterward. It just scared me."

"How about you come with me? I'm sure you'll be fine in a few hours, and my wife wanted to meet you anyways," Jake offered knowing that Danny didn't have anywhere else to go, and keeping him with someone that the Titans trust would be a good idea. Danny looked at the ground and backed away.

"I don't want to impose," he whispered as he let his powers run along his body so he could disappear again. Jake stepped forward slowly.

"Nonsense, Clare would love to meet you," Jake insisted knowing that Phantom was just placed in the same position as Terra. Only difference was who they went to for help, although Phantom was kind of thrown into this, but it was still similar, and Jake didn't want the Titans to lose another great friend. Jake could sense the loyalty that the ghost held. "Besides, we were supposed to have a friend over, and they canceled on us, so we ended up alone. We have plenty of extras."

"In the dead of night?" Danny muttered looking up at the sheriff with a small smile. Jake grinned.

"Well, we still have to clean everything up still at least," he smiled opening the passenger side door. "Come on, I'm sure Robin wouldn't want you to wonder the streets again."

"Maybe I should just go back," Danny mumbled looking around and letting his ghost side appear. Jake was amazed by the rings that created the impossible. "They are probably worried."

"I would be if I were them. They're your friends, and you can't let them think you abandoned them. Sometimes that's the worst kind of betrayal," Jake informed as Phantom looked out in the direction of Titan's Tower. "Honestly, you should go back. Not because I don't want them hurt, but you are in need of them just as much as they need you. Don't let them and yourself down."

"Thanks," Phantom smiled flying upwards and heading north thinking about what to say when he got back. Jake bit his lip worriedly until it started lightly raining, and Phantom was diving in and out of the clouds. Jake couldn't help but laugh at the hybrid flipping though the air slowly making his way back to the Tower. Phantom would get better in time, and Jake couldn't wait until he became a Titan. They could only benefit from the ghost more than anything.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0500 Hours**

"Nothing?" Robin asked walking into the living. They had searched everywhere in the Tower while Raven and Star had done a sweep of the city.

"I think he left," Cyborg stated wishing he would have just kept his first thoughts about the ghost, and then it wouldn't hurt so much. "Why didn't we just leave him be?"

"Because he needed help," Robin answered sitting at the table kicking himself for thinking that he could help another person. He wanted to think that not everyone they meet was going to hurt them like Terra. Starfire sat on the floor sadly looking at the ground.

"Why did we let him do this?" she whispered feeling useless. Raven just watched out in the city as a stark of black, white, and green shot through a cloud and disappeared again. She smiled knowing that at least Phantom was still out in the rain. She figured he just needed time to think, and with them searching for him, he probably thought that just going out in the city would help clear his mind.

"It's raining," she pointed out. "We can search now; he's probably up in the sky."

"I don't want to go out," Cyborg glared at the window. He wasn't risking going out in the rain for something that they probably had no control over. The rain slowly made it's way closer to the Tower. Raven felt Phantom's powers leak closer to them. She felt better knowing that he probably just needed to get out and breathe for a little bit.

"We can search the city tomorrow," Robin yawned figuring that they won't come up with anything. Raven nodded as the other three left to their rooms. She watched out the window as Phantom shot across and then turned suddenly without losing a beat and heading straight for the window. She took a step beck as Phantom turned intangible right before hitting it and landing gently in front of her with a huge grin.

"I'm better," he smiled looking at her. "I'm guessing everyone else went to bed."

"Yes, they did, and you should too. Robin plans on chewing you out for a good hour," Raven warned turning around and heading to the door. She stopped before leaving. "Beastboy is probably asleep on your bed though."

"That I knew would happen," Phantom uttered rubbing the back of his neck. "Night, Raven."

"Night, Phantom. I bet if you stay in your room it'll make Robin even more annoyed," she stated knowing that Phantom was more mischievous than he seemed. Phantom grinned knowing how he was going to plan tomorrow morning, but he would need Beastboy's help in doing so.

"I'll keep that in mind," Phantom promised making Raven a tad scared to wake up in the morning, but also wondering what the half ghost planned to do. She exited shaking her head leaving Phantom to just stare out at the city. He knew that he probably shouldn't have acted that way towards it, but they didn't need to do that for him. He wasn't sure if he even wanted their pictures. He looked around the living room, but didn't find the frame. He sighed and headed to his own room thinking of a way to annoy Beastboy awake so he could tell him his plan for the morning and to say sorry for acting the way he did.

As he entered his room, he found Beastboy lying on the bed curled up in dog form. Phantom looked around and noticed that he had hung up the pictures. He walked closer hoping that it wouldn't cause him to have another break down. He studied the pictures. They were the same ones that were on the family table in the living room while a few were from in his room. He stopped knowing why Raven probably didn't yell at him herself. She had seen the destroyed room and the blood that decorated the walls. Some of it wasn't his, but she wouldn't know that. He hoped that she wasn't going to push it.

He turned back to the changeling while a malicious grin formed on his face as he put his hand on the bed and turned it intangible making Beastboy fall beneath. He heard a yelp that had sounded strangely like a dog trying to bark. He laughed as Beastboy crawled out from under like a cat. He didn't notice Phantom until he turned back into his human form while trying to make his sleepy mind try to figure out how he ended up under the bed.

"Normally I would have done something much more extreme, but this is my bed," Phantom taunted as Beastboy's eyes widen, and he turned to him. His expression surprised, but suddenly he frowned.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy asked harshly making Phantom stiffen. Beastboy glared at the hybrid as memories of Terra's betrayal flooded his mind. Phantom slowly stepped backwards.

"I just needed some air. I wasn't even gone that long," Phantom explained hoping that they didn't really hate him. Terra had left for days before she came back. She had also gotten complete control of her powers. He was only gone a few hours just trying to figure things out.

"You miss a meeting with someone?" Beastboy asked walking closer making Phantom back up.

"Beastboy, you guys threw that on me. I miss them, and this was…it was just too much," Phantom whispered looking down. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay. I needed to get out, and…I'm sorry."

"You made us worried; we looked everywhere, and we even searched though the city," Beastboy yelled making Phantom hope that he wouldn't wake everyone else. Then his plan to annoy Robin would fall apart. He needed something to take his mind off the frame.

"Beastboy, you're going to wake everyone," Phantom warned looking at the door and hoping that no one heard him. Beastboy glared and walked up to Phantom angrily.

"I don't care; you left, and now you're back. What the…" Beastboy was cut off by Phantom placing his hand over the changeling's mouth.

"Beastboy, I said I was sorry," Phantom stated looking into the changeling's eyes hoping that he could get him to understand. "I'm still trying to get over their deaths, and you guys putting that together really didn't help. It hurt a lot to see them again after so long." Phantom looked down and dropped his hand. Beastboy sighed.

"Sorry, I was angry. I guess I should've let you explain," BB apologized looking at the hybrid who sighed in relief with a smile.

"Good, because do I have something that I think you'll enjoy," Phantom grinned, and Beastboy was slightly afraid by the look. He grinned knowing Phantom came up with something good.

"I think you and me are going to get in so much trouble," BB grinned knowing that Phantom had something up his sleeve. Phantom pulled out a notebook and paper and began explaining his plan making BB grin even wider.

"I believe we will make a great team," BB grinned knowing that this was going to be good. "We are also going to be in so much trouble."

"I will probably end up with the short end of this. You realize this, yes?" Phantom asked knowing that since he pulled that little stunt after he seen the frame that Robin was already going to be ticked with him.

"Of course we could say…" BB started but Phantom's look made him stop.

"I'm not going to lie. A lot of my problems actually started with that," Phantom mumbled. He was going to tell Robin what happened, but he wanted everyone to at least be in a better mood.

"Okay," BB smiled as he fell backwards on Phantom's bed. Phantom kicked him on the floor.

"You are sleeping on the floor. This is my bed," Phantom stated glaring at the changeling. BB playfully pouted, but then turned into a dog and laid down on the floor at the foot of Phantom's bed.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0600 Hours**

Robin stood up sleepily wishing that they had just gone to bed earlier. He was tired and stressed. He also knew that the rest of the team was afraid of him doing something similar to what Terra had done, but Robin had a feeling that Phantom would come back. The only thing was if he was still on their side. He walked through the hallway and headed for Phantom's room to talk with Beastboy about trying to find a way to figure out where Phantom may have ended up. When he entered he found BB asleep on the floor with someone curled up on the bed holding a notebook. Robin smiled figuring Phantom probably arrived after they had gone to sleep. He wasn't really gone long enough for them to worry much about what he was doing.

Robin walked up and plucked the notebook from Phantom. He read over what the ghost had and smiled. The ghost was planning on getting him, but Robin had another idea. He didn't think Phantom figured he would wake up this early. He picked up a pen and wrote in the notebook and laid it on the table and turned off Phantom's alarm before it could off. The ghost deserved to at least get more sleep than he planned.

"Don't push yourself," Robin whispered smiling down at the hybrid who slowly shifted into a more comfortable position now that the notebook wasn't there. The boy wonder walked up to Beastboy knowing that he was going to be part of it. "You need to think things though more."

Robin stepped out of the room with a small smile and headed for the living room. When he walked in, he seen Cyborg there grumbling about something.

"Morning, Cyborg," Robin greeted getting a glare from the half robot.

"Why are you so happy?" he growled as he cooked his food. He wasn't wearing his apron, and he just really didn't want to get up.

"Phantom's in his room. I foiled his little prank he and Beastboy cooked up sometime in the middle of the night. He was probably trying to get his mind off his friends and family," Robin explained sitting at the table as Cyborg dropped the spatula.

"He never left?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin. "How'd we miss him?"

"I'm sure he was probably hiding in the city somewhere, but I think he just needed to sort out his thoughts. Raven probably knows since she was the one to suggest that he was probably flying in the rain. He cleared his head, so he's probably in a better mood," Robin smiled as Cyborg finished his food and put it on the table. "Just watch your back; he and Beastboy are going to try to get revenge since I looked at their plan."

"What were they planning?" Cyborg asked wondering what the grass strain planned on doing. He still hadn't learned his lesson about pulling pranks completely yet, and Phantom wasn't helping in the maturity department there. Robin grinned and explained the plan to Cyborg who went wide eyed.

"That's more complicated than BB's ever done," he sputtered slightly afraid of what when on in Phantom's head. "It's almost full proof too to the point where it'll affect who he wants."

"I know," Robin agreed. "He and BB are going to be terrible when Phantom's back up to health. We are going to have to talk to him about things like that."

"He was in the hero business before. He probably knows where the line stops, but…oh, he's good," Cyborg muttered figuring that Phantom probably wanted a good laugh before the team chewed him out on leaving.

"Yeah, he at least knows how to lighten everyone's mood," Robin smiled as he started his own breakfast at the sound of a frustrated yell. He grinned knowing that was probably Beastboy since he heard Phantom yelp afterward.

* * *

Beastboy woke up to the smell of food frying. He slowly got up and realized that the alarm was turned off. He sent a glare at Phantom who was flipping around from when he had fallen asleep. Beastboy walked over to the stand where the notebook was laying open and in Robin's handwriting read.

_You both are in trouble. Once you are awake, we are going to have a serious conversation._

Beastboy growled and then yelled angrily causing Phantom to shoot up and make some weird sound. Beastboy stopped and blinked at his ghostly friend before bursting out laughing. Phantom calmed himself down before slowly laughing with his friend.

"Dude, that was so weird," BB muttered between breaths. Phantom glared at him.

"You freaking scared me," he defended. He wasn't sure how he made that sound. BB looked at him and started laughing again before he remembered why that just happened. He slowly straightened himself up.

"Robin figured out our plan," BB stated sighing. He really wanted to try it too. It was a brilliant plan.

"I know," Phantom sighed. He had woken up not an hour before and noticed that the notebook was on the night stand with the pen. He hadn't left them there since he didn't want anyone else to know, but he felt safer here that it didn't matter much to him if someone entered. He was a much heavier sleeper. "I found out about an hour ago, but I didn't feel like getting up. It wasn't worth it since he knew."

"Think we could try it some other time?" BB asked. Phantom smiled at him.

"Depends if Robin doesn't threaten us with something," Phantom smiled. His eyes suddenly found the frame, and he stopped. "I really like what you guys did, but…"

"It's okay. We probably shouldn't have done it so early," BB smiled at him. "It's done, there's nothing we can do to change it."

"Yeah, I guess so," Phantom mumbled putting his cloak in place. He was trying to ready himself for the talk with Robin since he was pretty sure he was in trouble. Beastboy noticed his nervousness.

"I'm sure Robin is only going to yell at you for a couple minutes then act like nothing happened," BB assured not wanting to freak his friend out anymore than he was already. Phantom tired to smile, but it didn't quite make it. "Come on, I want some good food."

"Alright," Phantom uttered slowly getting up and following the jumping teen down the hallway to the living area where Cyborg was cleaning his plate. Beastboy made a disgusted face before going to find his tofu.

Phantom slowly shuffled in. Robin gave him a small smile to let him know he wasn't going to get hurt. Phantom swallowed the lump that formed in his throat when he sat down across from everyone. He really didn't want to be near anyone at the moment, and they figured that he would shy away from them.

"Morning, Phantom," Cyborg greeted cheerfully. He really didn't want to look like the bad guy, so he was going to let Robin take care of the yelling. Robin glared at the Titan knowing that little fact. He really didn't want to talk to Phantom alone.

"Morning," Phantom whispered picking at the table. Beastboy let a shout out after finding the tofu.

"Phantom, want some?" BB asked smiling at him. Phantom looked at him, but before he could answer, Cyborg jumped in front.

"No, he wants some real food," Cyborg grinned slamming the plate of bacon that had been on the counter. Beastboy glared at him.

"Tofu is real food," he growled out as they started their normal breakfast fight. Phantom narrowed his eyes not wanting to start the day with a headache. He stood up.

"Enough," he yelled causing everyone in the room to freeze in place. Cyborg had a hold of Beastboy's neck while Robin was trying to tear them apart. Phantom's eyes glowed a bright green, and the room's temperature slowly started declining. "I have actually not tried to do anything about this fight since I found a lost cause when my friends did it. However, I did manage to get them to settle the argument. And I'm going to tell you now, Cyborg have you ever really tried tofu?"

"Yes, have you? The stuff is gross," Cyborg defended after he let go of BB. "You should make BB eat something real."

"He's that way because he turns into those animals. Don't force to eat something that he has been," Phantom stated pointing a finger at him before he could object. "You have no reason not to try it. You never really have then. It's actually better when correctly cooked."

"Like you would know," Cyborg growled. "What do you know about cooking that crap?"

"My girlfriend cooked it, and I was her taste tester," Phantom growled tired of everything that morning and how that insulted Sam. He had enough stress without the two getting into their usual fight. He was always able to either ignore it or change the subject on something they agreed on which caused them to not fight about as much. "I even helped her most of the time."

"That's so cool," BB exclaimed hoping that Phantom could help him with some. "I have so…" He was cut off by a sharp glare from Phantom.

"I'm making it, you guys are to stay out of here tonight," Phantom demanded turning around and leaving after grabbing an apple. The rest of them had their mouths open. Raven walked in and let an angered Phantom pass. He moved out of her way, and she was expecting him to bump into her like most would do, but he politely left her alone.

"Nice, what did you do now?" Raven asked looking at them. They just shrugged. Robin walked out from behind them.

"I still need to talk with him," he stated and left the room hoping to catch up with the frustrated ghost.

* * *

**Danny: This was fast because well, you guys are awesome support**

**Me: It's outdone Seeing Sounds...which I lost my muse for and it might still be a while for that story...yet...**

**Danny: However, this is strong and still going.**

**Me: Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**Danny: Also, don't run behind horses, very dangerous**

**Me: And stupid.**

**Danny: Hope to see y'all soon**

**Me: Lovely**


	9. Copied Phantoms

Broken Hearts

Chapter Eight

Copied Phantoms

_"Cloning represents a very clear, powerful, and immediate example in which we are in danger of turning procreation into manufacture."_

_~Leon Kass~_

_"I'm not a clone, and I'm not a minion."_

_~Ivanka Trump~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1000 Hours**

"Phantom?" Robin asked walking into the young teen's room. He was sitting on the bed reading something out of his notebook holding the half eaten apple. Phantom looked up slightly startled out of his musing.

"Yeah?" Phantom asked timidly. Robin almost had to do a double check. The changes in Phantom were fast and quick. He may have been easily angered, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He could also tell that Phantom was scared that he was in trouble.

"I need to know where you were last night," Robin stated. Before he came to check on Phantom, he went and checked for anything that happened last night. Two things happened: there a store that was robbed, but it was quickly taken care of by the police, and then there was a destroyed area where it looked like someone had taken their anger out on the park's beaches and fountain. Robin was afraid that Phantom had something to do with one of them.

"I was just here and there," Phantom answered not really thinking about his answer. He really barely remembered what had happened. He remembered talking to Jake, and then heading here, but everything else, he was unsure of. He was wondering around and then stumbled into a store where he had wanted to get something small. Robin frowned.

"The Park?" he asked watching Phantom's reactions. Phantom remained relaxed, and it wasn't forced for once so Robin knew that his answer was going to be the truth.

"I don't think so. I walked around in my human form for a while," he looked up at the leader. "Why? I thought you would be angrier at the fact that I left without permission."

"Do you at least know the area you were in?" Robin pressed needing to know that Phantom wasn't the one that destroyed the park. He wanted to believe that Phantom really wasn't going to turn on them.

"It was somewhere downtown, I think. There was a store that was robbed. I was in the middle of that," Phantom stated like it was nothing. Robin's eyes widen. It was on the other side of the city from the park where that took place.

"Well, someone took out some anger on the park," Robin stated wondering if maybe Phantom heard anything. Phantom dropped the book and looked at him.

"It wasn't me," he defended afraid that they would get him trouble. He tensed prepared for anything. Robin put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, it's okay. I heard about the robbery. You have your alibi, but I was just wondering if you may have heard anything about it while you were out there," Robin explained hoping not to scare Phantom away again. "No one seen anything and all they know is about the time it happened due to people saying that it wasn't destroyed at a certain time when they were there and then they found it."

"I didn't hear anything," Phantom muttered as the full version of what happened last night came back to him. "Mainly because I was probably trying to get over the fact someone had a gun in my back."

"What?" Robin stated sharply looking at the ghost who was now staring at his hands.

"The robbery, I was the hostage. Sheriff Halls was there," Phantom explained. "For as long as I was protecting Amity, I didn't think I ever was in a robbery...well not like I was here."

"That's just weird," Robin stated knowing that they had at least two or three a week. "You never really did human problems though."

"I helped when there were fires, and sometimes I did random stuff, but I don't recall any robberies that I was…well, there was that time with Freakshow," Phantom mused thinking over what he had done.

"Well, we have some things to get to, and we already figured out the part with Freakshow," Robin stated knowing that he needed to talk to Phantom about his plan to coax out the copy. "I might have a plan in order to get whoever cloned you to come out."

"Really?" Phantom asked tilting his head curiously. He usually was just a watcher if they wanted to do a full patrol. He was to handle the computers and all their locations while all five would be out in the city. Robin at least found a way to make use of him when they were doing their rounds, and it made him feel better knowing that he was helping. Robin had explained how they would switch around who was doing it, and now they could all go and then get back to it once Phantom was better.

"Yeah, but I need to know if you would be willing. It will ask a lot from you," Robin warned. He wanted to take these people down as fast as possible so they couldn't use Phantom's fragile record against them. Phantom looked up at him unsure.

"What is it?" he asked. He was slightly afraid to know what the leader had planned. Robin gave him a smile.

"Play the bad guy for us," Robin bluntly stated. "If they want to use your reputation against you, then we play ahead of the game. We'll get the sheriff to work with us, and then we can try to figure out what we are dealing with."

"There's a flaw in your plan," Phantom pointed out before Robin could go on. Robin looked at him worried that he wasn't going to agree. "You need the copy to start. I can't start without actually looking like the bad guy here. However, if the copy starts it, we won't have to worry because then we will have proof, and then we can move on to drawing them out."

"I guess you're right," Robin stated after a few seconds of thinking. "You're still cooking tonight though."

"I know," Phantom smiled. "I have a list of things I need for it too."

"I'll get it," Robin offered taking the list Phantom had. "You're under house arrest for today."

"Can I still go out on the roof?" Phantom asked really hoping that wasn't outlawed now. Robin looked at him for a few minutes.

"Only if you have someone with you," Robin answered not having the heart to tell the ghost no. He left to tell the team what the plan with Phantom was and what his punishment was.

Phantom sighed and looked around the room until his eyes laid on the pictures in the frame that the Titans had made him as a get well present.

"You are the thing that got me in trouble in the first place," he muttered to it. He walked over to it and looked though all the pictures they had gotten. He smiled as some of the best times come to mind. He let his mind wonder into his past once more, and he tried to stay out of the memories that held the sadder moments. "I really miss you guys," he whispered running his hand over the glass. He looked at everyone individually trying to keep what they looked like. Tears formed in his eyes, but they never raced down his cheeks. He was slowly letting go, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Robin entered the living area where BB and Cyborg were sitting at opposite ends of the couch looking away from each other with their noses in the air. Robin sighed and looked over to the kitchen where Starfire was cooking. He suddenly remembered that it was her night.

"Star, Phantom offered to cook tonight," he stated hoping not to hurt her. She looked at him surprised.

"Why?" she questioned hoping it had nothing to do with her cooking.

"He wanted to prove something to those two," Robin stated pointing at the two Titans on the couch. Raven looked up from her book.

"So we will actually have something eatable without a fight or fuss over something stupid?" she questioned wondering what Phantom planned. Starfire grinned.

"Is he planning on ending their fight of the tofu to meat?" she questioned excitingly. She may not have been quite the brightest, but she was tired of them constantly at each other's throats about it, and sometimes that being literal.

"I hope so," Robin stated glaring at the two that were refusing to acknowledge any of them. "Phantom's on house arrest. That means no going to the city, and he can only go up to the roof with supervision. Understood?" Robin informed them. He glared at the two Titans on the couch and walked up behind the couch. "UNDERSTOOD?" he yelled making both of them jump and turn to him. They both nodded showing that they got it. "Good. I have to go and get some things that Phantom wanted to use for tonight."

"When will he be let off?" BB asked trying not to look at the half robot.

"He only has a couple days," Robin answered walking out the door. Cyborg sent a glare at Beastboy before turning away. Raven sighed tired of it. She slammed them together with her magic.

"Deal with it and do something other than stare at nothing," she demanded and stormed out to mediate. She thought about going up on the roof when what Robin said about Phantom came to mind. She wouldn't really mind the company, and Phantom was usually pretty quiet. And it would prevent him from asking any of the others that would bug her while she was up there. She headed towards his room when she heard something break inside. She quickly opened to the door to see that everything was fine. Phantom was in the bathroom holding his arm. She looked around and noticed that the sink was slightly cracked.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the hybrid who starting to drip red and green on the floor.

"I got my pencil stuck in the ceiling," he stated looking at her. She looked up and noticed that there was one jammed in it. "I'm not quite sure what all happened there."

"Hang on," Raven sighed grabbing the medical kit that was under the sink. Phantom froze as she got out the supplies. "Here let me see."

"I can…" he started but was cut off by a glare from the sorceress. Raven turned his arm. The wound was superficial and started from his elbow up to about mid way to his shoulder. She looked at him not sure how he could've gotten something like that. He grinned slightly.

"I tripped and shot my pencil into the ceiling. I went to get in and then fell off the sink," he explained as she wrapped it. She let a smile cross her face. He was talented, she would give him that.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on the roof, but maybe not," she offered as she finished wrapping his arm. He looked at her with a small smile.

"I would like to. I can grab my sketch book," he smiled slipping past her to the room where he picked up a fairly large black book. Raven smiled knowing that he would leave her alone in favor of drawing.

"Alright," she stated leading the way out the door. Phantom stayed behind her as she headed to the roof. The sun was right above them, and it was the perfect temperature outside. "Don't go anywhere," Raven stated getting into her mediating position. Phantom smiled a little and sat down as Raven started her chanting. Phantom looked up at her and then out at the city. It was beautiful the way the sun was reflecting off the surface. Phantom knew exactly what he was going to work on. He took out his pencil that was attached to the side and began.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 1500 Hours**

Robin kicked the side of the building. He had gotten everything expect for the last item, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He figured that would happen. Phantom probably couldn't make it without it. Robin had gone to every place and no one sold na na nanana. It was amazingly difficult. He sighed and headed for his motorcycle. He was tired. He didn't get much sleep since Phantom had disappeared the night before, and then he had woken early. Then he gets out here and starts getting things ready for tonight while stopping four muggers, saved three cats, and then someone called him out on being a fake and his competitiveness kicked in causing him to show up the kid.

"Robin?" a voice called from behind him. Robin turned around and noticed Sheriff Halls running at him. He smiled and waved.

"Hey," he greeted as the sheriff stopped and caught his breath quickly.

"I was wondering if Phantom made it back okay?" he asked hoping to get some more info on the hybrid.

"Yeah, he's in trouble for leaving the Tower though," Robin explained as he stored everything he had in the R-cycle.

"I was wondering why you let him out here," Jake muttered shaking his head. "He wasn't supposed to be out here. He told me about how you guys made that frame, and that it scared him." Robin stopped.

"It scared him?" he whispered realizing just what had happened. Phantom was still distrustful of them and was afraid they would betray him. "He's afraid of staying with us."

"Yeah, I told him that leaving you guys would be worse than what Terra did, and I think that's what got to him more," Jake explained. "I know you guys are trying to help him, but he's almost beyond help."

"He wants help, that's the problem," Robin stated. He hoped Phantom wasn't feeling like they were forcing him to stay. "But, I have another. How's Phantom's record coming?"

"Well, he'll need a lawyer. That much is true," Jake sighed hating to do this. "But there are some things he did do back in Amity."

"What is it?" Robin asked afraid that Phantom wasn't completely truthful.

"Maddie and Jack Fenton had filed charges against him for stealing their son's face. Masters jumped on that once he found it, and had declared that Phantom be charged even though they are gone," Jake responded. Robin tried to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh…this is…this is so funny," Robin stated leaning heavily against his motorcycle making Jake wonder if the hero was poisoned by a villain or if the stress of this was starting to get to the leader.

"Explain a little here?" Jake asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton. Phantom is their son," Robin stated after calming himself down more. He let out a few more chuckles before Jake could find something to say.

"Phantom…is being pursued for stealing his own face? Wait, how does that happen?" Jake asked completely confused. Robin smiled.

"Probably a question to ask Phantom," Robin grinned. "Come on, Phantom's cooking tonight trying to keep Beastboy and Cyborg from fighting over what's better: meat or tofu."

"I hate tofu," Jake mumbled looking down. "But I'm going to bring something. I'll meet you there later then?"

"I won't ask until you get there," Robin smiled knowing that the sheriff wanted to hear that story. It really did interest Robin. How did Phantom even end up in that kind of situation?

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1700 Hours**

"Phantom?" Raven asked standing behind the hybrid who was curled up and had fallen asleep. She gently nudged his shoulder with her boot. "Hey, I'm going inside; that means you have to as well."

"No," Phantom mumbled rolling away from her. She knelt down and gently started shaking his shoulder trying to get him to wake.

"Phantom, come on. You're not allowed out here without supervision," Raven stated as Phantom slowly rolled onto his stomach and lifted up.

"I was actually comfortable," he mumbled as he stood up unbalanced. He took a step forward to catch himself before he fell. Raven shook her head and headed for the door leading back downstairs. Phantom slowly followed, not wanting to leave. It was nice out.

"What'd you draw?" she asked hoping to see if she could help Phantom open up with small talk. Robin had asked them to try and talk to him about anything, to try to get him to trust them more.

"Amity," Phantom answered opening up his book to somewhere in the middle. Raven watched as he tried to find the one that he was working on. She blinked not believing that he could draw so beautifully. Each stroke seemed to pop out of the page making it seem real. "It was the view out of my room."

"It's beautiful," she mumbled. Phantom was talented at least in something other than getting into trouble.

"Thanks," he whispered looking out at it. "I haven't really done anything like this since I left. I really haven't drawn in a while. It was hard."

"You shouldn't stop. You have a beautiful talent here," Raven stated looking at him. She never would have thought that they would have someone that had this kind of talent. Cyborg could draw blueprints, Beastboy could draw cartoons, Starfire couldn't draw at all, and then Robin was better at making plans. Raven could draw, but they never looked like Phantom's did. His looked like pictures that were photo-shopped into looking like they were drawings but better.

"Thanks, my friends always loved watching me draw, but…" Phantom trailed off not really wanting to get into what had happened to them. It still hurt, but the pain was slowly going away.

"I don't know about them, but I think I would like to at some time. I would like to see how you do it," Raven stated reaching out for the sketch book. "May I?"

"Yeah," Phantom muttered letting her take it and start looking through it. "I should probably get started on dinner."

"Can I keep looking through it?" Raven asked hoping that he would let her. She wanted Robin to see some of this. Phantom looked hesitant, but nodded and headed off without saying another word. Raven hoped she didn't make him feel uncomfortable about anything. She looked down at a picture that had two people sitting at a table glaring at each other. She could feel the anger through her fingers at the picture and wondered what they were fighting about.

* * *

Robin walked in the kitchen area and placed everything on the counter. Cyborg was playing video games and BB was nowhere in sight. Robin sighed figuring he was somewhere in the Tower. Soon Starfire entered with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, Robin, we will have a glorious feast tonight," she exclaimed excitingly. She planned on helping Phantom with whatever he needed. "I cannot wait for Phantom to begin."

"I'm sure he'll ask us not to help," Robin stated hoping that he didn't let Star do anything. He was terrified of her cooking to begin with, and he wanted to try Phantom's without her doing something.

"But why?" she pouted as Phantom entered looking at them confused. Robin looked at him with a small smile.

"Cause he wants it to be a surprise," Robin answered then looked at Phantom. "Sheriff Halls is also coming. He has a few questions to ask."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Phantom defended automatically. Robin looked at him skeptically, but with Phantom's track record, it really didn't surprise him since half the time Phantom was blamed for something that he had nothing to do with. He was used to saying something like that, and most of the time it was true.

"He's not blaming anything on you. He just has a few questions about a few things that have happened in Amity," Robin explained showing that Phantom had nothing to worry about. "If it was anything of concern, I would look into myself before letting him talk to you."

"Thanks," Phantom mumbled walking to the counter. Robin watched as he went through every bag. "Looks like everything is here."

"Ah, there was one thing I couldn't get. It was the last thing on your list," Robin stated hoping that Phantom would maybe help him find a place to get it. Phantom grinned.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention," he smiled as he set everything out on the counter in order. Robin sent a playful glare at him. "Na na nanana."

"Immature, I was all over town trying to find that," Robin uttered not really believing Phantom pulled that. Phantom grinned.

"That's for ruining my epic prank," he retorted as he turned back to the kitchen and got all the supplies he would need. "Leave, I still want it as a surprise."

"You are impossible," Robin muttered exiting the kitchen area and heading for the door. Starfire giggled at his disgruntled face.

"That's goes for the two of you as well," Phantom stated looking at Star and Cyborg, who wasn't paying a bit of attention to anything going on.

"I would like to…" Starfire began only for Phantom to chill the room slightly and grab Cy's attention.

"I said to leave, so please," he restated trying not to sound too mean, but he really didn't want help. He just wanted to do it by himself. He didn't want people over his head and telling him what he was doing wrong. Cyborg got up and marched up to him.

"This is our house," he started only for Phantom to look up at him in annoyance.

"I also don't have to cook your food, but I am," Phantom interrupted him before he could finish. "Robin said that I could. Now, let leave and let me start dinner."

"I don't want any of that tofu crap," Cyborg muttered knowing that's what Phantom planned on making. Phantom looked down at the counter.

"Cy, just try it. If you don't like, I'll make you something else," Phantom promised looking at him. "Alright?"

"Fine, where is it?" Cyborg asked looking at the hybrid. "I'll try it and let you know now."

"It's not finished," Phantom stated. "You'll going to have to wait until it's done. Besides, you won't even know it's tofu by the time I'm done."

"Whatever," Cyborg muttered heading out of the room and planning on getting a recharge and maybe work on the T-car, then he was going to make a sandwich before dinner so he could have an excuse not to eat anymore.

Phantom sighed and looked at everything as he remembered Sam's favorite. She always loved making it, and she had taught him how to one time. She said that his was best since he had added something. He never told her since he wanted her to always remain at his side.

"Alright," he muttered as he looked at everything. "Let's get started."

* * *

Robin looked up to see an angry looking Cyborg. He sighed as the half robot marched into his own room and slammed the door.

"What's his deal?" BB asked efficiently making Robin jump a little. Beastboy grinned happy that he made his leader jump.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked glaring at the changeling.

"The ceiling," Beastboy answered pointing up where there was a rope strung across. "But seriously, what's wrong with Cy?"

"I think he's mad because Phantom kicked him out of the living area so he wasn't interrupted while making dinner," Robin explained knowing that today Cyborg was just having a bad day. Beastboy shrugged.

"I know that Phantom spent most of the day with Raven up on the roof," BB informed looking at his leader. "Raven also has his sketch book. She said that she wants you to look at it."

"Where is she?" Robin asked as Beastboy started walking in the direction towards Raven's room.

"In her room, I asked if I could see, and she said that as long as I went and got you, she would," BB grinned. Robin shook his head slightly amused by the youngest Titan.

* * *

Raven turned the next page, and her heart almost stopped. Phantom had said something about it being a while since he really had the chance to draw, but this picture proved enough that he had done some before the Amity picture. All the Titans were sitting on the couch watching something on the screen: that was the picture he drew. She was amazed at the detail and time he had to of put in for the picture to turn out like it did. She looked at the grin BB wore, and she could even remember the smell of the popcorn that Robin held. She had seen all the other ones previous, and they were just as detail, but this one had more meaning to her. Phantom was beginning to trust them slowly, but he was also starting to see them as friends and part of them as family. She smiled knowing that if Phantom did try to leave, he wouldn't have the heart to stay away. He would come back.

The next page was just as beautiful, only she recognized the female as Sam Manson. She was Phantom's girlfriend before the school had gone up. She gently traced the features. Phantom hadn't missed a mark, and she was extremely beautiful. Raven had only seen pictures of her in photographs that she had taken from FentonWorks for Phantom's frame, but this had to of been how he managed to get over her death. He had drawn out his sorrow, for there were a few tear stains surrounding the picture.

There was a knock on her door, and she quickly closed the sketch and walked up slowly opening the door to see who it was that was there. Robin and Beastboy stood there. Robin looked annoyed while BB had a huge grin on his face.

"You wanted me?" Robin asked. Raven opened the door and let them in.

"Phantom has hidden talents," she stated as she handed him the sketch book. Robin looked at it before opening it up to a random page. He was shocked to see a house with a huge UFO like thing on top. The sign in front stated FentonWorks, while there were two people standing by it smiling at each other. Robin realized that they were his parents. They looked so happy in the picture, and Robin wondered if they were always like that.

"He drew this?" Robin asked looking at her. She nodded and turned to the one with them in the living area.

"He uses it to get over his depression as well," she stated as she turned the page to Sam. "He left tears on it."

"You could feel his pain though it," Robin stated gently running his gloved hand over it. He didn't want to smear anything on it. Beastboy was shell shocked. Phantom never told him that he could draw, much less that he could make things look so real.

"Whoa," Beastboy whispered as Robin turned the page to see a beautiful view of some city.

"It's Amity Park through his old room's window. I seen that same view, but it was nothing compared to his drawing. He seen it in a different light than what I did," Raven explained. "He even added a bit of dirt to the window."

"That's so cool. He should enter a drawing contest. He would defiantly win," Beastboy exclaimed smiling.

"I don't think he would. These pictures are his way of letting his family and friends go. He's probably hurting more than what he is telling or showing," Robin explained. "If it was something that wasn't meaningful, I would ask him about it, but these are only meant for eyes of the people he cares about."

"He's beginning to open up," Raven stated. "I didn't think he wanted me to look through them, but he eventually gave into it. I wasn't trying to force him, but he is trying so hard to learn to trust that he is almost forcing himself to."

"It won't hurt him, will it?" BB asked hoping that his friend wasn't going to hurt himself by doing something like this. Robin shook his head.

"It's our job to make sure that we don't hurt him. If we betray him, he may never open up to anyone ever again. He'll be broken, and he'll most likely kill himself," Robin realized sadly. Phantom was deeply depending on them for help, and no matter what was happening, Robin made a promise right there to never let the hybrid feel like they were going to hurt him in any way, shape, or form. "We're not going to let him go, and we are going to protect him."

* * *

Sheriff Halls pulled into the Titan's garage with his wife. She smiled at him glad that he let her come. She had heard stories about the young ghost, and she wanted to see for herself what the Titans were truly trying to save. There were some teens that seemed like they couldn't be saved, but they pulled though. She hoped that Phantom was that way since the Titans seemed attached.

"I think Robin has to get us. I just hope he didn't forget," Jake muttered with a smile. Clare laughed making her blonde hair move slightly and her brown eyes revealed joy.

"I'm sure they know something by now," she smiled as the doors came down and opened for them to enter. No one was in there, but Jake assumed it was for them since they didn't touch anything. "See, they are probably trying to get some things done," she stated while they entered, and the doors closed and headed up. Jake shook his head.

"Yeah, because they are so organized at their home," he grinned knowing that they had a mess half the time. The elevator stopped and opened revealing Robin and Beastboy holding some kind of book. Robin looked up at them and smiled.

"I think we just figured out how Phantom was dealing with a lot of his pain," Robin started before realizing that Jake had brought his wife. "I really hope Phantom makes enough now."

"So do I," Clare smiled gently. "Can I see?" Robin nodded and handed her the book. She opened it to the first page and was surprised by the number of people he had fit into on the one page.

"He's really good, probably better than our own sketch artist," Jake muttered surprised at the detail and life Phantom had put into his drawing.

"He's drawing his pain, but I don't know if he's actually getting out. It might just be so bottled up that this is the best he can do at this moment," Clare stated turning the pages. Robin looked at her.

"These were ones he drew before he lost everything," Robin explained as he turned to somewhere in the middle. "These are the ones he's drawn while here." Clare looked at them and noticed that they were slightly different from the rest. There was more feeling in each drawing. She turned to see a beautiful young woman, but she also noticed the tear strains decorating the surrounding area of her face.

"Who is she?" Clare asked wondering if this was a person from Phantom's past.

"She's Sam Manson, and was Phantom's girlfriend," Robin explained looking at her sadly. "I think he was able to let everyone but her go."

"That's strange. He's a young teen, and it should affect him, but I would think that his family would be harder to let go than some girl that he would break up within a few weeks or months," Clare mumbled looking at the detail he had put in. Robin looked up at her with surprise.

"I know you know your stuff, but Phantom's different on a lot of levels," Robin started only for Clare to put a hand up.

"Yes, but wouldn't letting his family go be hardest?" she questioned.

"It would if it was the first I had seen them all die," a voice from behind them stated coldly. "If you're done trying to figure me out, dinner's finished."

"Phantom?" Robin questioned. He knew Phantom was very sensitive about his past, but he didn't think he would be hard about it when people were trying to piece things together, then again, maybe it was the way Phantom thought of Sam that was different. Clare was surprised by the sudden and cold voice.

"I think he just doesn't like people talking about him behind his back," she whispered knowing that's what they were doing. They all headed for the living area where the room had been darkened and everything was set out. There was a small table with enough chairs for everyone, and a red cloth covered the completely set up table. Phantom had also cut the kitchen off so no one could see what was inside. He had blankets and curtains hanging up so no one could see what was going on inside. Cyborg was sitting on the end not believing Phantom had overshadowed him and forced him there. Starfire was cheerfully sitting across from him watching Phantom move around the table. Beastboy was happily helping Phantom spread everything out, and the room smelled amazing.

"What'd he make?" Jake asked looking at Robin as they all sat down.

"I dunno," Robin uttered o so informatively while Raven entered behind them. She was stunned by the work and effort Phantom had put into dinner. Phantom came around with a plate of something. It looked like chicken, and it even had a similar smell.

"My girlfriend made the recipe," Phantom growled coldly glaring at the woman who had said that Sam and him would have broken up. Clare looked down feeling that Phantom was extremely overprotective about his past.

"I didn't mean anything, it was just…" she began only for Phantom to turn away and head for the kitchen again. Robin looked at her sadly.

"When you get on his bad side, and it's about his past, it's really hard to get on good terms with him," Robin explained as he reached over and grabbed some of the food Phantom had sat down only for a green ray to go past.

"I said that it was ready, not that you were allowed to have any yet," Phantom grinned as Robin sent a glare at him. "We haven't gotten everything out there. Beastboy, where's the salad?"

"Over there," BB pointed to the end of the table.

"I cooked tofu; you can share it with everyone else," Phantom explained knowing BB thought he had tricked him into eating meat. "I'm not going to go against your beliefs. My girlfriend would probably come back from the dead to kill me for it if I did."

"That doesn't look like any tofu I've ever had," BB muttered walking over to it and sniffing it. He smiled slightly smelling the tofu. "Okay, that's cool."

"I think that's everything now," Phantom smiled after bringing in some drinks. "Dig in."

Robin reached over and grabbed some of the tofu, putting a little on his plate. He had some of BB's tofu before, and in all honesty, he wasn't a fan, but this smelled so good. Clare watched as Phantom walked around the room. His body was completely hidden by his cloak, and he avoided looking at her. He stopped and glared at Cyborg until he decided to go ahead and put some on his plate. He was trying to refuse from eating any of it; the smell was actually starting to get to him. It looked so good as well, and Cyborg was actually afraid Phantom would force feed him as well. BB was in heaven at the taste. He could taste the tofu, but that was almost hidden by the other ingredients Phantom had used. Starfire was flying near the ceiling in joy, and Cyborg was just staring at his plate trying to resist. Robin smiled not believing that Phantom was such a great cook. He looked up and noticed that Phantom was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Robin asked looking around the room. Everyone looked up from their plate trying to figure out where the ghost had gone.

Phantom turned invisible and watched them. He was happy to see that they all loved it, but he wasn't sure about Jake's wife. She seemed nice, but she didn't know him, and she didn't know Sam. He felt like she had no room to talk about Sam the way she did. They had never fought, and they were always working together. If she wanted space, he gave her space, and if she needed comfort, he was always there. There were times when he needed the space and she would let him and then times where all the stress of life got to him, and she would pick him back up. They had been best friends before they started dating, and the only thing that changed was that they were closer together. He smiled at the memories until Robin asked where he was.

"He was just here," Jake stated narrowing his eyes. Beastboy smiled.

"He's here," he answered and kept eating away. He reached for seconds when Phantom reappeared.

"I never left," Phantom informed heading towards the kitchen again. Clare wiped her mouth and excused herself before following the ghost. She wanted to make it right by the ghost who had graciously cooked their dinner.

"Phantom?" she asked looking around the kitchen. It wasn't extremely messy, but it did have dishes sitting everywhere. Phantom looked up from his own plate of food that was there.

"What?" he replied coldly. Clare took a calming breath knowing that she was going to need a lot of patience in order to try to talk to the young teen. She was use to teens being cold to her for something, but she hadn't been with one where she had hurt him herself by accident.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," she started off only for him to cut her off.

"No, you should be sorry to Sam. We weren't just boyfriend/girlfriend. She was my best friend, and most people thought we were so clueless about each other that we would never end up together," Phantom growled. "We were best friends before I became a ghost, and…" Tears started forming, and he turned away from her hugging himself.

"Phantom, I didn't know you or her. I was going off what is normal. You're anything but, but I didn't have the chance to meet you till now," she explained slowly walking up behind him. She could see his tension and his poise to strike if felt threaten. She had dealt with abused children before, but they were scared. Phantom was protective, and was more like an animal trying to make sure that they were never hurt again. She had seen similar cases, but she never really had one.

"No matter what had happened, her and Tucker were always there, and they always had my back," Phantom whispered feeling the pain all over again. It was still hard, but it was slowly getting easier to get over the sudden stings.

"You lost your support block," Clare uttered knowing that's all Phantom was trying to do. "Now that they're gone, you're trying to either build it yourself, or find someone to help you. You found the Titans, and latched on. It's okay to do that, but sometimes you have to…"

"I know, my sister wanted to be a psychologist," Phantom stated looking down. "There are some things I do have to do by myself in order to heal. There are sometimes where though, the person is so screwed up that they need fixed before they can start to heal on their own."

"That's not what…" she started only to look up into sad glowing eyes.

"I faced that part already since I've been on the road since their death. It's opening up and trusting that's my problem," Phantom informed. "I know that much. It might sound weird since I know what the deal is, but I've been through hell and back a few times. I should know what I need by now. I might be fifteen, but I'm probably more mature and responsible than any other adult out there."

"I doubt that. I heard about you and Beastboy," Clare smiled getting Phantom to slightly lighten up.

"Okay, so maybe not so much the mature part," he agreed letting a small smile form on his face. "My dad had come up with that one though. He pulled it on my mom. He was also stuck on all chores for a week. Me and Jazz got a week off of them."

"Now you're starting to open up," Clare smiled knowing that the Titans were helping him greatly. "My husband did tell me about your anger during the first time he asked you questions though. Want to tell me about that?"

"Not really. It's too early from that," Phantom whispered backing away from her. "It's still too fresh. The Titans already know what happened, and they aren't about to talk about it much either."

"Alright, I'll respect that," Clare stated knowing that forcing someone to talk about something will only close them off further. What progress the Titans did make for him, she didn't want to hurt. Phantom was doing better than what Jake had told her, but Phantom was also still trying to heal. "Jake still wants to talk to you about a few things he found in your record though."

"Wait, Phantom has a record?" Phantom asked looking at her confused. She smiled slightly trying to piece together what he meant since he switched into third person.

"Yes, everyone does," she informed hoping that's what he wanted.

"Is it Phantom's or Fenton's? I have two," Phantom informed wondering if she knew which one. She looked up surprised.

"I pretty sure it's Phantom's," she answered feeling weird about talking with him like that. It was just strange conversation to have. Phantom frowned slightly, but remembered Robin's promise that he would look into anything before letting anyone question him.

"Do you know what it's about?" Phantom asked as Clare started heading out.

"No, but you can go out there and see," she suggested motioning outside as she headed out. Phantom took in a shuddering breath, terrified of what was going to happen.

* * *

**Outskirts Jump City Southern Labs 2100 Hours**

"The clone is working beautifully, only we took a test run, and we might have found some problems," O stated looking at Masters. "He didn't move quite like Phantom does, but it's unnoticeable. And then the green Titan tried to attack it before flying off."

"That's strange," Masters mumbled. He knew Phantom was asleep in the Tower at the time since they had access to the Tower's security cameras. He turned to them and seen the ghost laughing with everyone at the table. He narrowed his eyes at the sheriff. "Although, I think we have a sheriff to get fired before we can continue anything. It looks like the Titans have one in their pocket. Find something on him."

"On it," O stated as he wrote it down. "We also have information on the destroyed park…"

"I destroyed it, now go do your jobs," Masters yelled pointing at the door. The agents quickly departed not wanting to be on the short end of the stick. Masters slammed his fist on the counter and looked up at the Phantom floating in the tube. "I guess we have to destroy the Titan's reputation with their town like we did Phantom's. But you will help in that, won't you?" the copy's eyes slowly opened to reveal glowing green, only they looked more dead than anything. He knew they had a short window, but they also had to be careful when they pulled it as well. They didn't need the Titans figuring out what the rest of their plan for the ghost was.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2100 Hours**

Phantom sat down across from Robin, but next to BB who was getting fourths. Jake looked at the hybrid and noticed that he was nervous.

"Robin already gave you the check out on why it could've happened," Jake started with a smile. "It's about how you managed to steal Danny Fenton's face one time. According to the police records, Maddie and Jack Fenton had created this huge machine that disabled a ghost's powers. There were also some articles in the newspaper about stranger things happening about people doing something and then forgetting about it."

"Hee, that was something my friends did. The stealing my own face part, not the people doing weird things. That was a ghost. However, I'm not sure why they choose that excuse…" Phantom mumbled mad at his luck for that being brought up. "There was this ghost who could take on the form of anyone he sees. He decided to try that with me since he seen me go between mine. I fought him and ended up getting our powers taken away by said machine."

"So the part about you stealing your own face was…" Jake trailed off trying to hold in his laughter.

"My friends' brilliant idea of a cover," Phantom sighed. "Sometimes they took my secret to an extreme and came up with the weirdest things, even though sometimes something simple works just as well."

"The Fentons said something about chasing you around the town," Jake put in wondering more about how he was able to be in two places at once if his powers were messed up.

"My friends decided to dress like me and do a relay race. When one got tired, the other took over to keep my parents busy until I could fix the problem," Phantom explained with a small smile. "They explained after we got everything back in order. It wasn't really the best way to do things since Phantom did get into trouble, but no one figured it out."

"You were always doing something crazy, weren't you?" Robin asked knowing that there were some times where nothing made sense in his town. Phantom grinned.

"Between fighting the Box Ghost constantly, everything was pretty normal with a ghost attack once every few days," Phantom shrugged. "About every month we had a really big one, but otherwise it wasn't all that bad. My parents still messed up though."

"Sounds like any other parent," Jake smiled. The kid had some interesting stories that would doubt make a lot of the cops that are in the precinct take a step back. "What's the hardest person you have had to fight?" Phantom stopped moving and remained perfectly still making everyone wonder if this was a good idea. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want too," Jake put in hoping not to get into something he would regret.

"I'm just going to go to bed," Phantom mumbled standing up and heading out. Everyone watched him go; sadly knowing that was probably the worse question to ask.

"I so didn't mean for that to happen," Jake growled slamming his head on the table. Clare put a reassuring hand on his back.

"He knows what his problems are, and he'll be okay. He just needs time," she comforted. Jake looked at her and smiled.

"I don't what I would do without you," Jake smiled sitting up.

"Probably get lost," she retorted causing all the Titans except BB to laugh. Beastboy was just watching the door. He felt hate coming from Phantom, and it was directed at himself. BB didn't want his friend to hate himself, but he didn't understand why the hybrid would feel that way.

Robin was the first to really notice the way BB was acting. Worry shown on his face as he watched the door that Phantom had exited out of and there was also a hint of fear.

"BB, what's wrong?" Robin asked just noticing Cyborg grabbing more. He looked up like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I think Phantom hates himself," Beastboy mumbled knowing that it has something to do with who was his hardest battle.

"Why would Friend Phantom hate himself?" Starfire asked as she met the chair. She could no longer remain flying for joy had left her. Her friend hated himself for an unknown reason.

"Maybe it had to do with an internal battle," Raven suggested knowing that was possible. She had one that she was still fighting. Beastboy got up.

"I'm going to go check on him," he stated and ran out before anyone could stop him. Jake sighed figuring his mouth probably hurt Phantom more than anything right now.

"Thank Phantom for the food. It was out of this world," Jake informed. "It's getting late, so we better go."

"I hope to see you kids soon," Clare smiled and walked out with Raven escorting them.

* * *

Phantom entered his room and locked the door. He collapsed on his knees as the pain of watching his loved ones die again flashed though his eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he heard someone walk up to his door.

"Phantom," a voice asked behind, and Phantom recognized it as BB's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Phantom answered and flinched at his own broken sounding voice.

"Are you sure?" BB asked again hoping that his friend wasn't going to do something entirely stupid.

"No," Phantom whispered curling his knees to his chest and letting out a raspy breath. Beastboy knocked on the door a few times.

"Can I come in?" he asked hoping to comfort his friend. Phantom was more like a brother. He wasn't like Cyborg; he was more stable in trying new things and free. BB wanted to be like that. But Phantom's pain had been keeping him down lately.

"No, I just want to be alone," Phantom whispered barely loud enough for BB to hear. Beastboy wasn't to going Phantom suffer alone. He looked around before getting an idea. He turned into a fly and silently crawled under the door. He then looked around and noticed that Phantom was leaning against the door curled into himself as quiet sobs racked his battered body. Beastboy changed into a cat and started purring getting Phantom's attention. "I thought I said no," he mumbled as he absently starting scratching the head of the green cat. Beastboy remained that way just to help comfort the young teen who was slowly falling asleep against the door.

* * *

Robin and Starfire started cleaning while Cyborg was finishing off all the rest of the food.

"Man, I hate him," Cyborg mumbled seeing that everything was gone. He couldn't believe Phantom could cook something so gross into something so amazing. "He should cook from now on."

"That's not fair," Robin pointed out as he started grabbing all the dishes and handing them to Starfire for her to clean.

"It was magnificent. I have never had such a meal," she exclaimed as she scrubbed the dishes. She hadn't added anything to it for fear of upsetting the ghost, but alone it was amazing to her. Nothing on her planet could compare to what Phantom had made.

"It was," Robin had to agree. He hadn't had something like that in a long time. He was glad that someone here could cook stuff like that. It meant less eating outside the Tower. Robin walked into the kitchen and noticed another half full plate. "I thought everyone cleared their plate."

"I think it's Phantom's plate," Cyborg stated knowing that he had cleaned everyone else's. Suddenly the alarms blared telling them that there was trouble. Robin got up and clicked up the screen to see an army of ghosts marching though the Southern part of the city.

"We are really going to need Phantom for this one," Robin stated looking at them until a figure in front of them caught his eye. It looked like Phantom, but it was hidden. It vanished, and the army picked up speed. Robin took in a breath knowing that it was probably Phantom's copy. This was the start, and Phantom was still in no real condition to really be able to completely fight. He was getting there, and he was a lot healthier looking, but he still had that bony look. He burns off energy faster than they can get in him. Robin had been tempted to tie him to a chair for a day just to keep him from moving anywhere.

"Do you want me to get him? I owe him an apologize anyway," Cyborg suggested knowing that this was probably going to be a really difficult battle in making sure that Phantom was okay, and that Jump was saved. Robin nodded, and Cyborg took off knowing that they needed a plan and fast. Phantom might even be able to help them form a plan if he doesn't feel comfortable fighting.

Cyborg got up to Phantom's room and started banging on the door.

"Phantom, we have a situation, and we could really use your help," Cyborg called though the door. It opened to reveal Beastboy looking up at him.

"Phantom's asleep," he replied worriedly. "What kind of trouble?"

"An army of ghosts kind of trouble," Cyborg answered slipping into the room. Phantom was lying on the bed in a curled position. Beastboy looked at the hybrid sadly.

"I just got him on the bed when you came in. He was leaning against the door," Beastboy stated hating the fact that they had to wake the stressed ghost. Cyborg walked up next to the bed and gently started shaking the ghost's shoulder.

"Phantom, we need your help," Cyborg stated letting urgency show in his voice. "Jump is in some ghost trouble. It would be nice to have our ghost help."

"Mh," Phantom mumbled rolling over away from the robot. Cyborg didn't want to rudely wake the ghost after the night, so instead he picked the ghost up and headed for the living area with Beastboy concernedly following.

* * *

Robin looked up and went to ask something when he realized Phantom was asleep in Cy's arms. Beastboy watched his friend making sure that he was still okay. Robin walked up and moved part of the cloak out of the way so he could see how well Phantom had been doing and was amazed at the way Phantom was filling out. His muscles were coming back, and he seemed less like a skeleton. He was still underweight, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Phantom, we have trouble," Robin yelled causing the ghost to jump and fall on the floor. Phantom looked around completely confused.

"How'd I…?" he started only for Robin to pull up a map with several dots surrounding the right side.

"Jump is being attacked by an army of ghosts from the south. You're our ghost expert," Robin stated pointing at the map. Phantom blinked and slowly stood up watching the screen.

"Usually with an army, you want to find the leader. You can't beat the army, but take out the leader and you've won," Phantom informed. "Is there anything on who that is?"

"I have a guess, but you won't like it," Robin uttered. Phantom looked back up at the screen worriedly.

"If you say that this is ghost army, don't try to fight them yet. Let them come and figure out who is leading. They usually won't do much expect maybe destroy some property, but armies like this are actually weak. That's why they serve a master. Under their master is what causes them to be stronger by using numbers and overwhelming their opponent," Phantom explained typing on the computer to get a number of how many were there. Robin watched as they started flooding the city. He could just hear the screams of the citizens, who were probably wondering where their heroes were.

"We can't stay here for long," Robin explained to Phantom. "We have to go out there to show that we are fighting."

"Not yet," Phantom demanded typing more into the computer to try and get some kind of picture. He found a traffic camera directed at them and the entire team froze at the sight of the army. "These guys don't do much unless given orders. They are probably just being used to scare people right now, and we don't have enough people on your team to really be able to spread out and take care of them. One shot and they'll be destroyed, but you also don't have ghost weapons," Phantom realized with a start. Robin noticed the tension in the ghost rise.

"Phantom?" Robin stated knowing that is probably a bad thing.

"Once they figure out that they can go intangible to avoid your attacks…" Phantom mumbled knowing that it would be a death sentence. Robin put a comforting hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"Then show us how to take a ghost down," Robin stated looking at Phantom who was beginning to breath heavily. "I'm sure you know enough to make us something to last us until we figure it out."

"My parents had a weapon's vault back in Amity," Phantom whispered trying to calm himself down. He realized that's what they needed right now, but he had promised himself that he would never go back. Robin noticed that's what Phantom wanted.

"If it's locked, you can give us the combination. Raven can get us there and we can bring them back," Robin informed knowing that Phantom planned on never going back.

"It's a genetic lock," Phantom uttered. "The way to open it is to have me go with you."

"You're not allowed to leave the Tower, much less the city," Cyborg put in remembering that. Robin looked at him.

"He is if it's by my command," Robin stated knowing Phantom was probably going to hate him for playing this card. Phantom also realized what he was going to say.

"Robin, I can't," Phantom muttered backing away. Robin called in the girls who were waiting for their orders at the bottom of the Tower. They appeared in a black raven.

"Raven, take Phantom back to Amity to get the ghost weapons he says are in a vault," Robin ordered typing farther into the computer trying to get more info on who it is that is exactly attacking. Phantom looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"No," Raven stated. "He's not going to be willing; I'm not forcing him to do anything."

"Our city is under attack, and it should only take a few moments," Robin explained looking at Phantom. "Phantom, I know you're in pain and going back will be the hardest thing in the world for us to ask, but we need you and those weapons. If they can affect a ghost while it's intangible, we'll be better able to defeat whoever it is."

"I know," Phantom mumbled looking down. His heart was racing as his made his decision. "But there are more reasons as to why I don't want people using my parents' inventions."

"Why?" Robin asked looking at the ghost.

"Most of them that are trackers are keyed into tracking me," Phantom explained. "If anyone else got their hands on the technology…"

"Phantom, you're safe here," Beastboy explained knowing that he was terrified of being thrown into a lab again. "We won't use it to hurt you."

"Phantom, there's many ways this can go," Robin stated pointing out at the city that was slowly being taken over. "But if you have something to help us, you won't be fighting this alone as much as you would if we don't have those weapons." Phantom took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Alright," he mumbled. "But we aren't staying long."

"That's fine with me," Raven informed as her magic encircled Phantom and herself.

* * *

**Danny: She wrote this and had it edited in under two days...**

**Me: I have no idea how that happened...**

**Danny you guys get it because the next one is halfway done...**

**Me: I'm just extremely bored right now...and have no life...**

**Danny: That, and she's busy all week since she's doing a lot of work in the garage because of the fire and then her drill team is getting together and pulling everything together this week.**

**Me: We're getting our costumes and designs for whatever we end up doing...I also somehow got caught in helping my 4H group with the stall decorations...they picked 'now showing' and I have to make the signs...**

**Danny: Her creative mind is getting the best of her...**

**Me: It is, so drop a review...or comment, whatever they decided to call the stupid thing.**

**Danny: She mad because she was having some issues using it...**

**Me: Shut it**

**Danny: It was amusing!**

**Me: It was highly amusing, and after a lot of threats I got it to work**

**Danny: No the fly that keeps landing on the computer fixed it**

**Me: Anticlimactic...**

**Danny: extremely**


	10. Fighting Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Nine

Fighting Phantom

_"To fight and conquer all our battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

_~Sun Tzu~_

* * *

**Amity Park FentonWorks 2400 Hours**

"Phantom, it's okay; nothing is going to happen," Raven promised as she lead him down the lab's steps. Phantom stumbled over to a huge wall like thing and changed in his human half. He felt his heart rate skyrocket and knew that his ghost half was trying to help keep him calm. He pressed his finger on the genetic lock, and the doors opened revealing the organized shelves of different kinds of weapons used to fight ghosts. Danny turned back into Phantom hoping that it would calm him down enough to think straight.

"I…I watched you guys fight some, but I…I'm not a professional," Phantom confessed. "But these are all the weapons my parents designed and used on a daily bases. Besides the boomerang, but that's a tracker, and its favorite person is me."

"Well, Robin does better with his bo-staff and throwing stars. Starfire uses her own alien strength and her star bolts, Cyborg has a cannon and super strength, Beastboy changes animals, and I have my magic," Raven explained hoping that would help Phantom to decide what to get. Phantom blinked before realizing that a common thing that they all could wear to help would be the Specter Deflector.

"Alright, that box there labeled SD," Phantom pointed to as Raven walked over and picked it up.

"Belts?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Really? They don't go with my outfit."

"They protect against being overshadowed and ghosts touching you. It hurts them, and I should know," Phantom mumbled looking at her. "My mom put it on me one time before I could stop her. I screamed scaring the crap out of her. She quickly took it off, and I fell to the ground. She thought I was overshadowed, but nothing told her otherwise. That about blew my entire secret up in smoke."

"That's weird," Raven mumbled. "She should have picked up your ecto energy."

"My ghost core hid deep inside me after the shock. Usually it's resting on the surface where it's easily reached, but she scared me and it," Phantom explained. "Just don't put it on until we get back. I really hate getting zapped. I can't access my powers for a while either afterward."

"Count on it," Raven grunted putting it back in. She wasn't going to wear it if she didn't have to. She looked up to Phantom who holding a bo-staff similar to Robin's, only it's ends were glowing green.

"My mom made them. It's ecto powered and can hit any type of ghost," Phantom smiled pressing a button making the ends retract. "I think Robin will like it."

"Probably," Raven muttered picking up a small box like thing. She flipped the switch and a satellite thing popped out. It's radar slowly going around the room.

"There is a ghost directly ahead. You have to be some kind of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead," it stated monotone. Raven smiled at Phantom's angered look.

"That thing had almost gotten me in trouble so many times," Phantom growled glaring at the device. Raven turned it off and placed it back knowing that they didn't need a tracker. Phantom picked up a fairly large bazooka like deal.

"I'm not sure if Cyborg can reconfigure it to his systems or not. He might just have to shoot it," Phantom explained looking at Raven. "Otherwise, I don't really know what to do about the rest of you. I think that the Specter Deflector will work just fine. It might even help your powers hit the ghosts as well. Sometimes my parents would make something and they would never know what all it could really do."

"Phantom, are you okay?" Raven asked knowing that Phantom was probably screaming on the inside.

"I just want to leave now," Phantom mumbled carrying the box and bazooka out. He placed the bo-staff inside the box and then closed the door off so no one else could get inside.

"Halt, who goes there?" a voice yelled from upstairs as Raven's magic quickly encircled Phantom, the weapons, and herself. The figure rushed into the room, but found nothing amiss expect for the lock on the door lit up as it reset. "What the…?"

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0200 Hours**

"I think that the city has pretty much been taken over," Cyborg mumbled knowing that the people were probably wondering what was going on. The last time they had been taken over, Terra had won against them. He was worried that they would blame Phantom since he was a ghost. That they thought he had turned on them as soon as he could.

"I got a hold of the police, and I told them that we are waiting on weapons from Phantom. He's the only one that knows how to beat them," Robin explained. Beastboy looked up at Starfire who was playing around in the kitchen.

"Star, what'd you doing?" BB asked knowing that whatever it was couldn't be good. She grinned.

"I want to make Phantom something. You said he was better…" she began only for Cyborg to cut her off.

"Not entirely. He's still thin, but right now we don't really have a choice," he stated. "Phantom's still on his diet." Starfire looked down dejected. Cyborg sighed and turned around knowing that was harsh, but Phantom was still at a worrying level.

"Cy's right, Star, we need to make sure he gets what he needs in order to get weight back on. I don't want him trying any alien food just yet," Robin warned. He really didn't need it getting Phantom sick from it either. They really didn't want to have to rebury the ghost so soon. They kept the grave stone up, but it was covered so no one seen it unless they were looking for it. Robin figured it was still necessary since Phantom did risk everything for them to defeat Slade and Terra.

A black shadow appeared on the floor and slowly turned into a bubble as Raven released her magic. Phantom closed his eyes and took deep breaths knowing he had to calm down enough to think straight. Robin walked up to them and looked at the box.

"Alright, what do we have?" he asked wanting to take care of this as fast as possible. Phantom opened his eyes and kneeled down next the box and pulled out the bazooka.

"This is for Cyborg since he likes shooting. Don't aim it at me please. I've been hit with it enough," Phantom explained handing it to the half robot. Cyborg grinned looking at it.

"It's so beautiful," he cooed and started petting it, succeeding in freaking out everyone in the room, except for Phantom who was use to weird people petting technology.

"Also there are enough Specter Deflectors for everyone," Phantom stated pulling out the five belts. "I don't think there was much, but I have a bo-staff for you, Robin."

"Cool," Robin grinned pressing the button and causing it to open.

"Once again, don't hit me with it," Phantom warned. "The belts protect against getting overshadowed, but I really didn't have anything else for anyone since you all fight with powers. The Defector might be able to be used with your powers, but once you put them on, don't touch me."

"Why?" Beastboy asked clipping the belt around his waist and reaching over to poke the ghost who stepped back.

"Because I'll get electrocuted again, and I really don't want my hair standing on end," Phantom explained keeping away from BB who had a huge grin on his face.

"Beastboy, leave him alone," Robin ordered pointing his staff at the changeling. "So all this stuff will prevent a ghost from hitting us?"

"Well, taking over your body at least. You have to do the dodging part," Phantom explained knowing he'll have to fight as well. There was no way he was going to send the Titans out there with equipment that might not exactly hold up. Cyborg looked up at Phantom.

"Can I try something?" he asked making Phantom stiffen.

"What?" Phantom whispered afraid. Cyborg changed his arm into his cannon and aimed at the ghost. Phantom jumped back and created an ecto shield around himself as Cy fired effectively destroying Phantom's shield.

"GOT IT, BOOYAH," Cyborg cheered leaving Phantom shaking. Robin glared at him.

"You scared the crap out of him," Robin pointed out while Phantom was leaning against a wall with wide eyes.

"He overshadowed me," Cyborg defended. "Now we're even."

"Cy, you really didn't need to do that," Phantom whispered looking at him. "Telling me what you were going to do would have been just fine."

"Not nearly as fun," Cyborg replied screwing something back into his arm. "I got the cannon to reconfigure to my own. Now I don't have to carry it around."

Phantom looked at the mess of parts on the floor where Cy had been working and felt a pang of guilt.

"Those were my parents' design," he muttered sliding down the wall and pulling his legs up to his chest. He just stared at the mess sadly.

"Dude, it's okay," Beastboy comforted forgetting he had to Specter Deflector on and headed for Phantom only for Raven to throw up a shield between them.

"We really don't need any more accidents. Let's go and figure this out," she ordered glaring at the changeling who looked at Phantom guilty. Phantom's eyes were blank as he just stared at what was left of the bazooka.

"Phantom, I needed the guts in order for this to work. I'm sorry," Cyborg stated feeling sad for making the ghost feel like crap now. Phantom closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"It'll be okay. They had several, it's just…hard," Phantom mumbled burying his head into his arms. Robin walked up to him.

"We know, and we are here for you, but right now, we need your help to get those ghosts out of our city," Robin explained gently placing his and on the young teen's shoulder. "Come on, we have a city to save again."

"I don't think I can keep doing this," Phantom mumbled standing up. "It was hard enough in Amity."

"Yeah, but here people will actually like you," Beastboy put in.

"BB's right, Dude. Here, they don't have people saying that all ghosts are evil. They don't see the difference. If you save them, they'll respect you. Once you're a Titan, they'll love you," Cyborg stated with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Here they'll make sure that no one will hurt you if they go after your status. Most know that you helped us defeat Terra and Slade, and they already think you're a Titan."

"Even though I'm not," Phantom muttered knowing that's probably the only reason they even care. If they knew he wasn't, what would stop them from hating him?

* * *

**Southern Labs of Jump City 0300 Hours**

"A takeover, now?" O growled pounding on the keyboard. Masters arrived and glared at the agent.

"Yes, Phantom will be busy trying to keep everything for the Titans together in order to fight, and then we catch Phantom and send the copy out. Instead of us destroying the ghost ourselves, we'll let the Titans," Masters explain typing into a computer. "It's a genius plan, and I've check everything so it'll work."

"Yeah, but how do you plan on capturing Phantom?" K questioned knowing that was almost impossible. They would have him, and the Titans wouldn't know any better.

"It'll work like a charm," O grinned knowing that this would be the last chance they had getting the ghost. The police were closing in fast on their current operation, and they already had to move several times in order to avoid getting detected by the Titans or the police.

"I also some incrementing evidence to get Sheriff Jake Halls suspended for quite a while," Masters grinned holding up the pictures. "They're photo-shopped of course, but they won't see that part. It's done by a professional."

"So we should be able…wait, what about the youngest hero? The one that can tell the difference," K asked.

"We keep the copy away from him until we can either capture him, or destroy anything valuable he can give to the team," Masters smirked knowing he had this down to a science. "Get ready, Agents. We're taking Phantom once the Titans leave the Tower. They should be letting Phantom out to play at the rate the city is being taken over."

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0400 Hours**

"Alright, so we have Beastboy and Cyborg taking the north side looking for clues. Star and Raven will take the skies, Phantom, I want you to go ahead and take downtown. It's the hardest hit, but you know the area better than anywhere else in the city," Robin explained looking at hybrid who was twitching. Everyone was ready and had everything they needed. Phantom had shown them how to use the belts, and it turned out that they could mix with their powers to help fight ghosts better. "I'm going to be on the sea side. Not far from Phantom in case something happens. Titans, Go."

Everyone took off to their assigned areas while Phantom typed farther on the computer to make sure that everything stayed coordinated. He had an idea, but he wasn't able to use it yet. Robin turned around and watched as the hybrid seemed hesitant to leave his normal station. Phantom sighed and looked back at the door and noticed that Robin was waiting for him.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Robin smiled trying to lighten the ghost's nerves.

"It's just that…" Phantom started but the alarm buzzed again telling them that it has reached another level in their own danger zone.

"You're unsure you can actually keep doing this?" Robin stated as they headed out. "You'll probably be more motivated if the people you protected were more supportive, and Jump's citizens may know about your record, but they'll look at you first before making their decision."

"That might be part of the problem," Phantom mumbled knowing that Amity only liked him when he did something good, but if anything bad happened, it was pinned on him, even when he was nowhere near the town.

"We need your help. These are the enemies you've fought before," Robin stated. "If you believe you can take the lead, I'll let you, but you have to prove that you can." Phantom stopped suddenly looking at Robin.

"You would let me…" Phantom whispered with a shaky breath. Robin nodded.

"I don't know what I'm doing fighting these guys. I would lead the team like I always do when we face a new threat, but we now have someone who has faced this type of thing before. I'll take advice, but if you seem like you would be better leading, I'm not going to stop you from going ahead and taking over. You would probably get it done quicker with less chances of injury."

"Thanks," Phantom whispered with a smile. He ran back up to catch up with Robin knowing that if it was necessary, Robin would let him take over in order to get those monsters out of the city.

* * *

**North Side Jump City 0400 Hours**

"Does Phantom seem a little off to you?" Cyborg asked looking at the changeling who was searching for any clues as to what they were up against. BB looked up at him with a small frown.

"He's hurting, and you shot at him," he pointed out. "After that, he's probably as normal as he can be at the moment."

"Not that, he just seems more aggressive," Cyborg stated. "He was always playing peacekeeper, but now…"

"I noticed, but I think he's tired of sitting around the Tower," Beastboy smiled. "He's getting cabin fever."

"Think that sending him out on something like this will help then?" Cyborg asked as they came across some warehouses. Beastboy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. He's actually been going out on the roof, so he's got to be getting tired of just being around the Tower. He got in trouble for leaving the Tower and scaring us, but I think that once that rises, Robin would let him go into the city. He's not allowed to leave since the police are still investigating him, but at least he won't have to be stuck in the Tower," Beastboy guessed and then turned into a dog and started sniffing around.

"I'm surprised that Jake is working to help the ghost," Cyborg put in. "Normally a case like Phantom would be great if they could get him convicted, but he's looking more into it and seeing things that prove Phantom didn't do them." Beastboy looked up at him before changing back.

"I don't think that there's anything here. We should've checked the south side. There's nothing up here that seem suspicious," BB started but looked up and seen several ghost soldiers standing around them groaning.

"This sucks," Cyborg stated knowing that their little secret search mission is now over. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and turned around effectively destroying most of the soldiers only for more to take their places.

"Dude, not cool," Beastboy stated as he turned back into his human form. Cyborg charged up his gun and started firing at them.

* * *

**Over Jump City 0400 Hours**

"There are many ghosts down there," Starfire stated looking down at her city. Her heart broke when she noticed that every street and alleyway had some kind of evil glow surrounding them.

"Yeah, and Phantom is barely able to keep himself together," Raven stated knowing that the only way to defeat these guys was with the hybrid's help.

"I hope that Friend Phantom will be able to fight this with us," Starfire murmured knowing that the hybrid was broken.

"We need the city's help to get him back together. He doubts his ability to save people since he lost his family. He wasn't able to save them, and I believe that's what hurts him the most at times," Raven put in as they descended a little to cover the damage. They leveled out and stopped noting everything that was going on below them. "We need to get them out of here before they do any real damage."

"To the city, and to Phantom," Starfire whispered. Suddenly they were surrounded by four ghost soldiers riding on bone dragons. Raven lit up her hands and put her back to Star's.

"We need to get out of here," she ordered as they started fighting the ghosts.

* * *

**Pier Fourteen Jump City Docks 0400 Hours**

Robin jumped down from the building that Phantom had dropped him off at. He watched worriedly as the ghost took off deeper into the city. Phantom turned invisible once he made it to the taller buildings, and Robin sighed. He felt like the ghost was only doing this because he felt like it, but there was something bugging him. Phantom wanted help, but it seemed like he was giving up at the same time. They were missing something, and whatever it is, it's hurting Phantom because they can't seem to figure it out. Robin took off down the docks looking for anything. It seemed like there were no ghosts around the area, and that worried Robin more than anything. Why were they avoiding the docks?

He started heading closer to the city to see if there was anything there and there was. Blockades of ghosts were guarding the piers making Robin wonder if they were trying to keep the citizens from leaving. He silently headed closer to them without making them aware. He watched and waited for them to start something, only for several to surround him before he realized what had happened.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 0415 Hours**

Phantom flew back in the middle of the city and watched as the ghosts seemed to guard the middle of it.

"I can't believe they decided to attack here, but who is it that's leading them?" Phantom whispered to himself as he kept up his invisibility. He really didn't want to fight the army since he could barely do anything to begin with. He looked at the way the ranks were formed and what the army was trying to accomplish hoping that would give him a clue. They were the same soldiers that Pariah Dark had used, but they were set up differently. Dark's army was spread out though the city; whoever is leading them now had them in ranks forming barriers preventing anything from entering or exiting. Phantom sighed and flew back around them and landed in the center of town. He looked around until someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into an alley. He lit up his hand and aimed it at the person only to put it down once he realized that it was Jake.

"Calm down," Jake whispered hoping that Phantom wouldn't shoot him. "Robin told me that you were coming in the downtown, so I figured I would try to make sure that you were okay. I'm guessing that you are."

"Somewhat," Phantom answered as he looked out at the ghosts that weren't moving. They were where they were told to be in. "I want to know who did this. There are very few ghosts that can control this type of army."

"Well, I just got suspended and my partner has your case," Jake informed looking at the ghost sadly. "The only thing I could do was rip out that one page you didn't want anyone to know about."

"Who has it now?" Phantom asked slightly worried. He didn't want a cop that was only going to look at the surface. He would end up in prison then, and then back in the lab. Phantom gave a shudder at the thought.

"Johnson does, and I don't trust him," Jake explained. "I don't have my gun or badge right now. But if there is anything I can do to help."

"Actually," Phantom stated looking out over the ghosts. He slowly had a small plan, but it would require a lot from the sheriff. "Maybe, I need to know what those ghosts' orders are. If they are told to guard or simply stand there."

"What do you need me to do?" Jake asked wondering what the crazy ghost was planning. It was probably something to help figure out who was behind this.

* * *

"Beastboy?" Cyborg called after he shot the last soldier there. He looked around for his friend, but there was no trace of the young hero. "BEASTBOY!" Cyborg shouted typing into his arm hoping that he could trace the changeling's communicator, and the signal showed that he was standing in front of him. Cyborg looked down and noticed the small device. "This is not good," he whispered as he picked up BB's communicator.

* * *

"What the…?" Beastboy started looking around the small cell he was placed in. Phantom was standing across the room, but something was off. He was completely filled out and perfectly in shape. Beastboy gave a sharp gasp knowing that this was the copy. He pushed himself farther into the wall as cold panic set in.

"It's about time you woke up. I hope you have fun here," the copy grinned before vanishing into thin air. His voice was the same as Phantom's, but Beastboy could tell the difference in it. It was colder than the one that they had taken in. Beastboy wined and pulled at his collar. It was electric, and he quickly realized that if he tried to change animals that it would violently shock him causing him to go back into his human form. "Phantom, please be okay," he whispered hoping that his friend would be okay.

* * *

Raven quickly blasted one of the dragons and caused the rider to fall to earth and scatter into pieces. Starfire aimed her star bolts and directly hit one as the other blast missed when the second dodged.

"We have to get the team back together," Raven stated knowing that the others were probably in a similar boat. She quickly aimed her magic and shot only for the ghost to dodge once more and hit her dead on with a fire blast. She tried to make a shield, but it was destroyed and she fell to the ground.

"RAVEN," Starfire screamed and flew after her friend as the two ghosts followed her dive. She quickly caught her friend and continued down until she almost hit the ground before shooting back up making the ghost hit the ground at full force. She would have never thought about using that unless it was for Phantom, and she was glad that he was willing to share his own flying tips with them. Otherwise she may have never been able to get rid of the two chasing her while she caught her friend. She headed back to the Tower knowing that her friend was in need of medical attention. The infirmary was only half way done, but it had everything that was needed in case of emergencies.

* * *

Robin jumped up at scream that sounded like pain. He looked around before heading deeper into downtown hoping to find Phantom before it was too late. He barely escaped the small army that had surrounded him. He didn't fight, and instead slipped out before they could realize which direction he headed in. He looked around a corner and noticed Jake leaning against the wall with wide eyes.

"Jake?" Robin asked walking over to him only for the sheriff to point in the direction of several ghosts. "What is it?"

"Phantom," he whispered before collapsing. Robin gently felt for a pulse and was relieved that it was there. He looked up only to get a glimpse of Phantom standing with a proud smirk. Robin realized now what they were up against. He glared at the copy knowing that Phantom was so much thinner and shier than the one that stood over several cars and debris. Robin quickly hauled Jake farther into the alley and looked for one of the many short cuts back to the Tower. The copy was out, and that would mean that Phantom was either missing or was captured, and he only hoped that he was just at the Tower.

* * *

"Got it?" Phantom asked with a small smile at Jake.

"You are crazy, but it'll work," Jake stated getting ready to walk out. Phantom just wanted him to walk though the ghosts and hope that all they were doing was just standing there to scare people. Jake headed that direction only for a green blast to go past his head from behind. He turned around to come face to face with an angered Phantom. He backed as the ghost lit his hands once more. He shot and Jake prepared for pain, only it never came. He looked up and noticed a smaller body between him and the ghost.

"Get out of here," Phantom growled lighting his hands again and trying to strengthen the shield. The cloak of the ghost in front of him blew open to reveal a much thinner and weaker Phantom. Jake realized that there were two of them. The real Phantom was pushing against his shield trying to prevent the copy from destroying him.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with that," Jake stated looking at the hybrid with concern. "You're not strong enough to…" he was cut off when someone behind put a cloth in front of his mouth, and he realized that it had chloroform on it. Phantom went to help only for someone to grab him and throw him away. Jake watched as Phantom was blasted to the ground by the copy before his world turned black.

He woke up in an alley and seen the copy throw the young hybrid into a building making it collapse. His eyes widen in shock as two guys in white came up and picked up the young teen. Jake went to walk but he was suddenly frozen in place by fear. He felt someone come up to him, and the only word he could get out was, "Phantom," before he collapsed onto the concrete.

* * *

Phantom felt pain explode on his back as he was thrown into some type of room. He slowly placed his hands under himself and gently lifted his chest off the ground. His back felt like there was glass in it, and where he was thrown, he wouldn't doubt it. He blinked a couple times hoping to clear his mind.

"Phantom?" a small voice asked gently from the other side of the room. Phantom tensed and slowly raised his head to look at the speaker. It was Beastboy who had a concerned look. "Phantom, are you okay?"

"I don't think so," Phantom muttered closing his eyes and he focused on his wounds. He could feel the little glass shreds in his back now more than ever. "Can you move?"

"Maybe," Beastboy whispered back slowly making his way to his friend. He was about a foot away when the collar started vibrating letting him know that if he got closer, then he was going to get zapped. "I can't go any farther." Phantom looked up and noticed how close he was. He slowly moved closer as pain clouded his vision. He wanted the glass out so his healing could work correctly without it trying to figure what in the world was going on. Then the pain would be gone. Beastboy put a gentle hand on the hybrid's shoulder telling him that he no longer had to move. Beastboy wondered what his friend was doing until Phantom took off his cloak. Beastboy held back a squeak seeing the blood and ectoplasm dripping off of Phantom's back. Horror and dread slowly started filling Beastboy's heart when Phantom took in a shaky breath causing some of the glass to move around in the wounds.

"I need you to get the glass out," Phantom whispered as a shot of pain went up his spine and into his head causing the hybrid to take in another shuddering breath to help calm down his nerves. "Please." Beastboy slowly reached out over the wound but stopped before touching anything afraid that he would farther injury his friend.

"I can't," he whispered. He wasn't going to hurt his friend anymore. He could see some of the glass, but he knew that it had to be buried deep in Phantom's back. He was no professional, but he was terrified killing his friend if the glass wasn't taken out correctly. "I don't want to do more damage."

"I can't heal until it's out," Phantom explained looking up at the changeling sadly. "As soon as it's out, my wounds will heal faster, please. It hurts, and I want it to stop. I just want it to stop."

"O…okay," Beastboy whispered shakily grabbing one that was sticking out of the ghost's left shoulder. He looked in Phantom's eyes and noticed that the pain and hurt was slowly eating away at his mind. He was in so much pain, and Beastboy couldn't do anything to help comfort the hybrid knowing that when the glass was taken out that it was going to hurt the ghost more. He pulled it out slowly getting a pained moan from the hybrid. "Are you okay?"

"No, there's still more," Phantom mumbled feeling his healing working on the one wound without the glass. It was a cool feeling that spread throughout his body and slowly was beginning to comfort him somewhat. It told him that his healing was working like it was supposed to. Being with the Titans had helped him be able to focus on his powers and even get them back in order, and Phantom couldn't believe how easily he was able to feel his body responding to the wounds or how quickly. Beastboy gently felt over the hybrid's back again until he felt another piece and gently pulled it out causing Phantom to gasp and close his eyes in pain again.

"I'm sorry," Beastboy stated feeling the temperature in the room drop to a much more comfortable temperature than it was. Before Phantom arrived, it had been extremely hot and uncomfortable, but every time the changeling took out another piece of glass, the temperature dropped a few degrees. Beastboy took in a shakily breath knowing that his friend really needed him now. He gently found another piece that was lodged in Phantom's right side but close to his spine and right under his ribcage, but it wouldn't slide out like the rest, and Phantom groaned feeling the pull and the pain that came with it.

"Okay, leave that one for last," he whispered through clinched teeth. His body almost gave out on him, but Phantom took another deep breath hoping Beastboy could finish getting the rest out. Beastboy gulped and quickly found another one and gently pulled it out. He found about ten more before he was sure that they were all gone.

"What about the big one?" Beastboy asked knowing that one had to be causing the most discomfort. Phantom had winced every time he had gone near it. While Beastboy waited for Phantom's answer, he looked at the first wound and noticed that it was almost completely gone. Phantom reached his hand behind his back trying to find it before Beastboy grabbed his hand and lead it to the glass.

"I can't get a hold on it," Phantom whispered as the tip of his finger touched it causing pain to fly through his battered body. He was just going to phase it out, but he couldn't get a grip on it to do so. "Beastboy, you're just going to have to pull it out."

"Phantom, I couldn't…" Beastboy started only for the door to their cell to slam open.

"Well, what do we have here," O grinned as Beastboy protectively stood next to his friend. "Awe, the little hero trying to protect his villainous friend, how pathetic," O taunted walking up to them. His smirk grew as both prisoners winced knowing that they were trapped and there was no way out. Phantom was completely frozen in fear as past experiences flashed into his mind, and pain exploded everywhere as the agent kicked the ghost across the room. The glass dug deeper into Phantom's back as the ghost tried to keep his mind in control. He was slowly breaking down again, and the pain wasn't helping anything. Beastboy screamed as the other agent shocked the collar causing him to back away from his friend and the monsters. The other agent was right outside the door and just laughed at the pain and hopelessness of the situation the two heroes were put into. He had worked with previous villain's before, but these guys by far were his favorite. They caused pain and panic in their victims, and they didn't even consider themselves the bad guys!

"Now the two of you will be staying here until we are ready. Don't worry, your friends will see the light, and then your worlds will end," O grinned strutting out of the cellar and slamming the door shut. Beastboy blinked the stars out of his eyes as he looked up at Phantom who was leaning against the wall on his side. His breathing was ragged and blood ectoplasm was slowly leaking out of the wound with the last piece of glass in it. Beastboy took in a deep breath hoping that his friend was okay.

"Phan..Phantom?" Beastboy called hoping that the ghost was okay. He could hear the ragged breathing of the hybrid became slightly hitched as Phantom's first response. Phantom looked up at him before laying on the ground and facing away from the changeling. He felt helpless as the pool of ectoplasm and blood grew bigger. Beastboy's eyes widen as he slowly made his way closer to the hybrid. The collar wasn't giving him any warning yet, but he was very weary when he got to what he had remembered as his end. He slowly passed it and let a sigh of relief flood his being as he slowly made his way closer to his friend who was barely breathing. "Phantom, come on, wake up."

"Beastboy?" Phantom whispered hearing his friend. The pain was everywhere and the hybrid could barely focus on anything due to it. Beastboy gently placed his hand on the hybrid's back right above the glass that was still in Phantom's back hoping to be some kind of comfort. He hoped he would be able to try to get the glass out again so the ghost no longer had to suffer with it jammed in his back.

"Can you move so I can try to get the glass out again?" Beastboy asked knowing that had to be extremely painful. He may not have had as much medical training as Cyborg or any of the other Titans, but that didn't mean he was going to let his ghostly friend suffer anymore.

"Can't now. He got it shoved in too deeply and now if you take it out, I might not be able to breathe right. I think it's partly in my lung," Phantom answered looking up at him as a little bit of blood and ectoplasm dripped from his mouth. Beastboy gently put his hand on Phantom's shoulder and slowly tried to keep the ghost calm. He could tell that his friend was freaking out.

"We'll get out of here," Beastboy assured hoping it was before they decided to kill them, or Phantom bled to death. Phantom began coughing.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0900 Hours**

"We've been up all night, and all we know it that Phantom is gone and so is Beastboy," Robin stated pacing the living room. He was ticked at himself for not going with Phantom to make sure that the ghost was okay. "The copy has been let out, and now people think it's actually Phantom. Jake is in the infirmary along with Raven. I should have just told Phantom to lead us instead of offering," Robin grumbled kicking the couch. Phantom would have had them doing something here, but at least no one would have been hurt. Cyborg looked up at him.

"I don't think things would have turned out differently. We still would have lost them," he sighed knowing that they probably had Beastboy with Phantom since he could tell the difference between the two Phantoms. They wouldn't want the changeling ruining their plan on trying to tear down the ghost.

"Yeah, but Phantom didn't want us to even go out there," Robin stated looking at Cyborg. "He wanted to know who we were dealing with before we fought."

"He did not want to leave the Tower," Starfire stated looking at her teammates sadly.

"No, he didn't want us leaving the Tower," Robin stated looking up at the city. "He knew he was going to be captured, so he had to of done something," Robin whispered typing into the computer to see what Phantom had done before he left. Phantom had told him he was working on something to help track ghosts, but maybe they could use to track him. Robin looked up at the coding and quickly realized what Phantom had been working on for the past couple days. Phantom had told him several little ghost things, but nothing that he couldn't find out by reading one of the many books the Fentons had written. And with this, they may be able to save the ghost still. "He put his ecto signature into the computer."

"We can track him?" Cyborg asked seeing the code. He quickly typed it into his arm as it started searching, and he hoped that Phantom had. It would help them be able to save him and Beastboy much easier without tearing the city apart. Robin looked at the large screen as it also searched the city. A glowing green dot flashed at the southern part of the city. "He knows how to play the game alright and stay ahead."

"Yeah, but how did he know we would get…" Robin began only to see that another dot appeared in the downtown area. He blinked wondering what that might until he realized what was in the downtown area of Jump City. "The copy's is the same."

"We know where to find him as well?" Cyborg asked wondering why Phantom didn't tell them a way to track the copy. "Why didn't Phantom share this with us?"

"Unless he didn't know if it would work," Robin stated wondering if the ghost knew he could've tracked the copy using his own ecto-signature. "He may have figured that he was weak, and would lose and hoped that we would be able to save him like last time, or he was experimenting with it trying to see if he could use it to track the copy and wasn't able to finish since we had the invasion."

"He was afraid of us having anything to track him with," Cyborg put in. "He's trusting us more then."

"What about Friend Jake and Friend Raven?" Starfire asked wondering what they could do to help them. They were still out for now, and they had no idea what was wrong with them.

"I don't know," Robin whispered wishing he would have given Phantom the leader title for this. Maybe no one would be hurt now. They haven't even completely put everything together in order to know what was going on. They didn't even know who the bad guy was the started everything. They knew that the Guys in White had some part in it, but Robin wasn't sure if Masters had something to do with it or not. Phantom had suspects, but nothing definite since he had several enemies that would love nothing more than to see him behind bars. The computer beeped telling them that they had a message, and it was from the police department. Robin clicked on the link confused as a webcam appeared on the screen.

_"Robin," _Johnson demanded rudely with a frown. _"Where is Phantom?"_

"Sir, at this moment in time," Robin began hoping to get him and his men to help them save the ghost, but only caused the sheriff to slam his hand on the desk.

_"He's destroying the downtown area because you decided to help him!"_

"That's not Phantom," Robin growled angry that the sheriff wasn't listening to him. This is one of the many reasons why they worked with Jake. Johnson was too trigger happy to care about what he was doing. "Phantom can barely last longer than an hour doing anything. He's in no condition…"

_"He looks perfectly fine to me,"_ Johnson growled throwing up a video of the copy destroying another building. _"You have twenty-four hours to fix this or I'm throwing your butts in prison for working with him."_ Johnson cut off, and the team blinked surprised that he wouldn't let them get a word in about what was going on.

"They took Jake off the case," Cyborg informed looking though the profiles trying to figure out why Johnson was now taking care of everything. It hadn't made any sense, but now they were upset since there was nothing they could do to help them clear Phantom's name now. Johnson would only make it worse. "He's been suspended pending another investigation." Robin growled and slammed his fist on the table. Phantom needed someone on his side that was willing to look into everything and just not see something and assumed that it's the ghost's fault. Even with the evidence being enough to hold up in court, there was still enough there for a lawyer to get into it in order to keep Phantom out, but it would be an extremely expensive one. The Titans didn't have that kind of lawyer; in fact they didn't have on at all, and if they needed one, the prosecutor would help out.

"We know Phantom is in the southern labs, but we're not sure where. We need whoever is running this to think that we have no idea what is going on," Robin stated. "Starfire, Cyborg, go into the town and distract the copy. Fight him, and chances are you'll beat him since he probably isn't as strong or well trained in battle like Phantom is."

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked looking at his leader who was glaring at his city feeling slightly betrayed. Phantom had done everything he could, and died doing so, in order to keep everyone safe from Terra and Slade, who was still missing.

"I'm going to the south labs to find the rest of my team," Robin stated turning around and walking out. He needed as much of his team as he could get at the moment. He headed down and hopped on his motorcycle and drove out of the garage heading for the labs. He wasn't letting his friend down again. Phantom didn't deserve to be treated the way he was, and Robin was going to make sure that people know the truth about the young ghost before was said and done.

* * *

"Phantom, why did they take me too?" Beastboy asked wondering why they had him. He was confused, and he wanted to be the one to save his friend. He didn't want to be here, and he felt that he should have been with Phantom to protect him. Phantom groaned and turned towards the changeling.

"Probably because you can tell the difference between me and that copy," Phantom answered as he started coughing. He rolled on his stomach and blood and ectoplasm dripped from his mouth. "I think it's getting worse."

"What can I do?" Beastboy asked hoping to help in any way that he could. Phantom looked at him and noticed his terrified eyes. He was scared too, but he was trying to remain calm knowing that freaking out at the moment would only make it worse. By now he could smell the decaying blood and ectoplasm, and it was getting to him. Beastboy had turned away from him a couple times since the smell in itself was horrible, but BB refused to leave the ghost alone.

"I honestly don't know," Phantom whispered closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The sale air burned his lungs and another shot of pain made its way up to his head. Beastboy gently reached out for the piece of glass that was in Phantom's back. It had gone in deeper and was moving in and out of Phantom's back with every breath the ghost took. Beastboy could only imagine the amount of pain his friend was in at the time, and he wished that there was something he could do to help the ghost.

"Think there's a way out of here," Beastboy asked looking around the room before his eyes landed on the door: the only opening since there were no vents or anything. He was glad when Phantom had lower the temperature in the room, but it was becoming stuffy again. The air was always going to have that sale taste, but the smell of decaying flesh was slowly starting to eat away at what was left of Beastboy's sanity.

"Not unless we have someone who knows where we are, and I hope that Robin will be able to use my ecto-signature in the computer to find us," Phantom muttered remembering he was trying to see if he could use it to find the copy. He had finally gotten it in the computer and was ready to use, but then they had to go and he wasn't able to finish. "Maybe he got it to work."

"They can track your ecto…what?" Beastboy asked confused as Phantom shifted and coughed up more blood and ectoplasm. Beastboy felt a pang in his heart. He looked back around and grabbed Phantom's cloak and gently pressed on the wound in Phantom's back.

"Beastboy, try not to get it in farther," Phantom mumbled slowly getting his torso off the ground so Beastboy could wrap the cloak around him to prevent any more bleeding out that way. Every time Phantom coughed, he would reopen the clot that formed around the wound preventing the blood from getting out. "And it's an ecto-signature. Every ghost has one, and it tells you which ghost is which. Like DNA only much easier to track."

"Like a dog's smell?" Beastboy asked trying to lighten the mood. Phantom nodded as pain shot up his back again. Beastboy gently kept his hand on Phantom's chest trying to keep the ghost from falling back on the floor before he could finish wrapping the wound.

"Yeah, like a dog's smell," Phantom smiled slightly as he coughed up more blood and ectoplasm. Beastboy helped Phantom gently lay back on the floor. He listened to Phantom's wheezing until something hit the door hard. Beastboy shot up and stood protectively next to his friend. The temperature in the room dropped again showing that Phantom had been alerted as well.

* * *

**Southern Labs 1000 Hours**

Robin opened his communicator and looked at it. It said that Phantom was below ground in the building. He looked up, and the lab looked like crap, but when he got inside, it was new and full of tech. There was a smell of new machines and parts, but he could faintly smell decaying flesh mixed in it. He hoped it wasn't Phantom, but something told him that Phantom was probably laying on the ground injured somewhere in the building without any care. He narrowed his eyes knowing that Phantom was probably being tortured as well, and Beastboy was probably right there with him. He was beyond mad. Phantom may not have yet proved himself as a Titan to them, but Beastboy was one, and was a founding member. They had no right to capture him.

Robin got through the lab part and was able to hide below in the ventilation system. He looked at his small device again and followed it until he came up to a room that only had one guard. Robin growled knowing that's where his friends were. He quickly slipped past another camera after climbing out of the vent and headed straight for the guard knocking him into the door and unconscious in two moves. He looked though the guard's pockets and found what he hoped to be the keys to the door. He looked up hearing sounds come from inside the room, but he also noticed that the smell of decay was worse down here than t was upstairs. He sighed knowing that they would have a lot of work to do in order to keep Phantom from getting sick again. He smiled somewhat hearing more sounds and knowing that it was probably Beastboy trying to protect Phantom.

He finally found the right key after five tries and quietly opened the door, dodging a fist as it past his head. He looked up at Beastboy who looked surprised. Beastboy blinked a couple times realizing that their leader had come for their rescue.

"Beastboy? Where's Phantom?" Robin asked as Beastboy looked somewhere behind the door.

"He's hurt," Beastboy warned as Robin slowly walked up to the ghost. Blood and ectoplasm was dripping down his mouth as pain filled green eyes looked up at him.

"I'm guessin," Phantom coughed as he tried to sit up. "That you figured out how to get…the computer to find my…ecto signature." He would have said more, but it hurt just to get that out. Robin gently put his hand on the hybrid's back only for Beastboy to pull it away.

"There's glass there. I can't get it out; it's in too far," Beastboy warned hoping not to make it worse than it already was. Robin looked at Phantom worriedly. He knew they had little time, and he was hoping that Phantom was more mobile than he was now. Robin had figured that the ghost was hurt, but Phantom's wounds hadn't been taken care of and were in bad shape. "And I can't leave unless you get this collar off," Beastboy stated showing Robin his collar. That was at least easier to fix than Phantom's preventative state the Guys in White left him in.

"Here," Robin stated looking at the collar. He plugged his communicator into the small hole and shorted the collar causing it to fall to the ground. "Get one side; I'll get the other."

"Alright," Beastboy whispered as he picked the side that had the glass in it. Robin got the other side and they both carried the ghost out of the room as alarms started blaring. Robin quickly found the vent he used to get in and climbed in it grabbing Phantom and hauling him up as well. Beastboy turned into a bird and flew into it before changing back.

"Now what?" Beastboy asked helping Robin put the vent's cover back on so no one would look in there. No one needed to know that's how they escaped.

"We have to get Phantom back to the Tower," Robin whispered looking at the wheezing ghost. He couldn't believe he was having so much trouble trying to keep the ghost safe. If it wasn't one thing, it was another, and Robin wondered if the ghost just had really bad luck. "If what you say is true, he doesn't have much time."

"So how do we get out of here?" Beastboy asked knowing Robin probably drove the R-cycle.

"Hope that his cloak will prevent farther injury and keep moving," Robin answered getting in front of Phantom. "Phantom, can you at least crawl a little? We can help, but it's going to be hard in this kind of space since it's so small."

"I can try," Phantom mumbled getting his arms underneath him. He slowly starting moving forward following the leader, but he was stumbling since he was shaking so badly from blood loss and fear. Beastboy turned into a dog and went under Phantom helping keep him balanced. "Thanks," Phantom whispered as they were able to move a bit faster. Phantom still stumbled a bit, but Beastboy was able to prevent him from completely falling over. Robin looked back and knew that Beastboy wasn't going to let the ghost go. He sighed and headed up knowing that Phantom was probably sick of getting into tight spaces like this.

"Just a little farther," Robin whispered hearing Phantom's breathing get heavier. Suddenly the ghost started coughing violently making Beastboy wine and get Robin attention. He stopped and looked seeing the pool of blood and ectoplasm on the ground. Phantom's eyes were closed and his breathing was harsh. Robin felt fear slowly start to creep into his being, knowing that time was running out. Robin took in a shuddered breath trying to make sure that he could think straight in order to get Phantom out of there. "We'll get back to the Tower, Phantom, and you'll be in your bed asleep and comfortable. It'll be in no time at all," Robin encouraged as he headed on. He looked back as the two slowly followed. Beastboy looked worriedly between his friend and his leader.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 1100 Hours**

Cyborg shot the ghost in the back as Starfire flew forward and grabbed him, letting the belt shock him. He screamed once more before collapsing to the ground. Cyborg walked up to him and held his cannon to the ghost's head knowing that it wasn't really Phantom, but the damage had already been done. The copy looked up before disappearing underground. Cyborg looked around as Starfire's hands lit up with her power. They waited for the ghost to reappear, but the army started surrounding them as laughter filled the skies.

"The Teen Titans," a male voice taunted. It was older, and much more arrogant. Cyborg growled and looked around for the speaker only for another ghost dressed in white with black gloves and boots appeared. His face was a pale blue while his eyes were solid red. His hair stood up in some sort of devil like way. Cyborg felt like laughing as the outfit since it looked like it had a mini skirt attached to it. "You guys are so easily tricked. You really believed that Danny Phantom, the 'hero' of Amity Park was really on your side?"

"He is," Cyborg grinned as the ghost looked at him funny. "You just don't who he is."

"Oh please, haven't you learned anything from trying to save Terra. She didn't want to be saved, what makes you think Phantom is any different?" the ghost asked lighting his hands up with pink ecto-energy.

"Phantom's loyalty surpasses any of our own. He hurting from the abuse and pain you and everyone else has put on him. Plus, Phantom's thin and unable to fight at the moment," Cyborg stated. "That's why it was easy for you to capture him and use tricks to make every one believe that he had been destroying the city he died protecting." Citizens who were trapped in the middle looked at the ghost floating in the sky surprised that he looked angry. They didn't know if they should believe that their heroes were protecting the villain, or if this villain was playing them. Phantom helped save their home from Terra, and according to some, it had almost cost Phantom his life. Why would he throw that work away?

"Please, I'm sure you have heard of an illusion," the ghost sneered. Starfire glared at him.

"Friend Phantom does not lie to us. He had nothing left, why would he betray us when he is the one who needs us? You are the one creating the illusion," she countered aiming her blasts at the ghost. "Phantom is not a criminal; he is much too loyal." She fired hitting the ghost in the chest. Plasmius growled and fired at her only for her to dodge every one. Plasmius growled and disappeared causing the entire army to vanish. People in the crowd cheered for their heroes.

"Well, that was easy," Cyborg muttered knowing that they were going to come back. They weren't done, but Plasmius knew he had lost this fight, but he had succeeded in causing doubt. Starfire looked over in distance knowing that Phantom was out there somewhere. "At least with these weapons, we know we can take Phantom on if he ever does betray us."

"I believe that the copy was nowhere near Friend Phantom's level of power. It was only meant to cause doubt in the hearts of the people he protected," she stated hoping that Phantom was okay. She felt useless knowing that there was very little they could do in order to help Phantom get people on his side.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1150 Hours**

"Just a little more," Robin whispered as Phantom stumbled again. Beastboy stayed still hoping not to jab the ghost's side again.

"We're not going to my room, are we?" Phantom asked looking up and noticing that they were on the wrong level. Robin sighed gently moving forward again.

"We have to get you to the infirmary first to get the glass out," Robin explained as Phantom's uneasy walk stopped causing both Beastboy and Robin to about fall.

"No, I don't want to go back there," Phantom whispered closing his eyes and pulling away. Robin tightened his grip on Phantom's shoulder to prevent the ghost from falling on the ground.

"Phantom, after we get it out, and the wounds wrapped, we'll take you to your room, okay?" Robin asked half dragging Phantom forward. Phantom looked down and slowly walked next to them as best as he could.

"Where is everyone else?" Phantom whispered as they headed in the room. He didn't want to think about where they were taking him. Robin looked up and noticed that Jake and Raven were still out. Phantom looked up and noticed the two. He slowly started panicking as Beastboy looked at Robin for help.

"Hold him," Robin ordered slipping away and heading for a box of supplies. He took out a breathing mask and several kits, but didn't let Phantom see them. "Phantom, I need you to lay on your stomach. I'm going to get the glass out."

"But," Phantom started only for Beastboy to drag him there. Phantom gently laid down as Robin walked up to him with the mask.

"It'll keep you from being in pain while I get it out," Robin stated gently putting it over Phantom's mouth. Phantom was suddenly twitching, fighting himself on whether to run or stay still. Slowly the gas started to relax him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Robin slipped the mask completely over the ghost's face and strapped it down so it wouldn't fall off. Robin sighed as he undid the cloak that was wrapped around the ghost's torso. Beastboy felt sick as he seen the wound again. Robin cut up the back of the suit to get a better look. He closed his eyes as he noticed the scars that had some bruises and gashes from Phantom's fight.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Beastboy asked like a young child. Robin looked at him with worry as doubt about Phantom's condition slowly made its way to the surface.

"I don't know," he whispered as he grabbed a hold of the glass and gently wiggled it around hoping to slide it out. It refused to slide out like Robin hoped it would. Robin walked over open one of the kits and took out a needle and started to try to get anything away from it. He sighed as that didn't work. Beastboy looked at him worriedly. Robin took out a scalpel and slowly starting working around the glass trying to get it out. After three hours, he was finally able to get it out, but Phantom's breathing became worse as the monitors showed that there was more trouble.

* * *

**Eastern Warehouse 1500 Hours**

"What the hell happened?" Plasmius screamed glaring at the agents who were shaking.

"We don't know. We don't how they figured it out," K stated knowing that this was going to end badly for them. "Phantom was in custody, but we had a breach, and he and that hero were gone."

"We only did what you ordered us to," O defended hating that he ended up working for some ghost. He couldn't believe he fell into that, but he was so determined to kill Phantom that he wasn't caring about who he was working under, and he still didn't care. He didn't like it, but he wanted that ghost to die, slowly and painfully. He destroyed everything the Guys in White stood for in a matter of moments.

"Well, the only thing that worked was getting the citizens wary of the new hero in the Titan's team. Several don't trust him, and so far, Phantom is now wanted for questioning. Soon they'll have a warrant for his arrest," Plasmius sneered hoping that little bit worked so that he could get Phantom. He no longer wanted the ghost as his son; he wanted him as a slave. "Let's hope dear Chief Johnson will get everything together and know that Phantom is really the one behind everything that had happened in their city."

"What about Sheriff Halls?" K asked knowing that what they had done wasn't going to last very long since the Titans were probably going to look into it as well.

"If he gets in the way," Plasmius grinned. "Kill him."

* * *

**Danny: This would have been up yesterday if the internet was working right.**

**Me: I also had another story finished and ready to go...my mother lost the file...how does that work?**

**Danny: Quit leaving the stories up when you leave...**

**Me: She could have just minied it and it would have been just fine...**

**Danny: Now you get to play catch up...**

**Me: Shut it, chicken wing**

**Danny: Zip it firefly**

**Please review and remember to drink lots of water**


	11. Evening Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Ten

Evening Phantom

_"For me, singing sad songs often has a way of healing a situation. It gets the hurt out in the open into the light, out of the darkness."_

_~Reba McEntire~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2400 Hours**

Phantom slowly opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He quickly realized that he was actually in his own as he noticed the stars above him, and he wondered if everything was a dream until the pain in his back slowly made itself known. He gasped as a quick shot of pain exploded up his spine and into his head. He let out a long, quiet groan and rolled over on his side hoping that it would die the pain down a little.

"Phantom," Robin whispered blinking his eyes and realizing that his friend had woken up. The boy wonder had fallen asleep next to the hybrid's bed when he found out that Cyborg and Starfire had cleared out the city and that there wasn't a trace of the army. They told him that the villain's goal was only to hurt Phantom's chances of being a true hero. Raven and Jake had recovered and Jake was trying to figure out what happened to his case. He sent to the next city over when they needed backup on a robbery. He put his hand on Phantom's shoulder to prevent the ghost from trying to get up. He really didn't need Phantom to bleed out anymore if he ripped out his stitches. He was worried that he would lose his friend, but Phantom had pulled though and he was glad. "It's okay. It's out, but there was a lot that I to do in order to get it out. Even with your healing, it'll still be sore for the next couple days," Robin warned hoping that Phantom didn't do anything to tear open the wound again.

"What…" Phantom began as he slowly blinked his eyes trying to process what Robin had said.

"The glass wasn't straight. It had a curve in it, and when Beastboy tried to get it out by just pulling made it worse, but he said something about you getting kicked across the room which caused it to go in deeper," Robin stated as he picked up a glass of water. "Here, the anesthetic I used normally causes dehydration."

"Thanks," Phantom whispered slowly sitting up careful not to injury his back any farther than it was. The pain was slowly starting to die down a bit, but he could still feel where the glass had been and how much damage was actually done. He leaned against the head board of his bed and took a drink while looking around the room. Holding the glass in his hand, he realized how thirsty he really was. There were two cots in the room, and the other one had Beastboy laying across with his arms and legs hanging off of it. Phantom smiled knowing that they were caring enough to at least stay with him so that they knew he was safe. Robin took the glass from Phantom with a stern expression.

"Jake got kicked off your case," Robin explained making Phantom tense and slowly start shaking. He may have known part of that, but he was hoping it was just something his mind created trying to get him to stop trusting people again. "Johnson, the new case leader, has a warrant for your arrest."

"So, what now?" Phantom asked looking at Robin sadly knowing either Robin was going to tell him to run or arrest him. Robin gave a small smile.

"I have a plan. There were a few citizens who know the truth, and they said that they'll help us get your name cleared. The villain wasn't quite careful enough when fighting Cyborg and Starfire, and they heard the plan," Robin explained hoping that Phantom trusted them enough to go ahead and go with it. "Tomorrow, they'll be at the City Square where I told Johnson I'll have you. You'll have a public arrest, but you'll also have several citizens behind you telling them that it's wrong. Jake will be leading them, and we'll get your name cleared," Robin stated knowing that Phantom was probably freaking out.

"What if they don't release me?" Phantom asked looking at Robin seeing that it'll open him up to be experimented on and never seen again if they were to lose track of where they took the ghost. "What if…"

"You're in the public eye, and they have to make sure that you can be seen and heard from. The citizens will not stop the protest until you are back here," Robin smiled trying to lighten Phantom's nerves. "We're not abandoning you, but if you run, there's almost nothing we can do. If you go with this, you'll be held in a jail house that some of the normal cops run. I told them that with your condition that you need to be taken care of without people hurting you. Some of the cops agree that you shouldn't be taken since they were there at the fight trying to make sure that the citizens were safe. After I told what you needed, they believe that there is no way you could have attacked Jump."

"So I have cops on my side," Phantom whispered knowing that they would try to do their best in not letting him get hurt.

"Yes, and then each day a member of our team will be there to make sure that you are getting what you need," Robin explained. "Johnson refuses to believe that you can't do anything, but once he realizes what the citizens want, and what really happened since it's hard to really be in full weight and suddenly lose fifty pounds in twenty four hours, he'll have to release you hopefully in the next week."

"So, no one can move me then from that prison?" Phantom asked looking at Robin worriedly. Robin shook his head.

"No, not without my permission. I told them I would hand you over on those conditions. If they were to go against, I would have my team break you out," Robin explained. "I also told them that I would file charges against them for harassment and abuse giving you time to go ahead and run. We have members throughout the world, and we'll tell them to watch out for you. If you need anything, they'll be happy to help."

"So, I go to prison on your terms," Phantom whispered knowing that Robin was only trying to help, but the feeling of being betrayed was slowly starting to overwhelm him even Robin told him that if he had to, he could run again and still be protected by the Titans. Robin sighed and looked at the floor in thought.

"I was hoping to get you to stay in our custody, but Johnson isn't as good a detective as Sheriff Halls is. He won't look into something if the obvious makes sense," Robin explained. "In order for this to work, I have to pick up the role. I didn't before because I wanted you on the team, and I found it a conflict of interest, and I was afraid that people would think I made half the things up."

"So you hoped that Jake would take care of my reputation while you worried about my actual condition," Phantom whispered trying to keep himself from seeing the bad in this. He didn't want to run again, and he was afraid that whoever was behind this did enough damage to make him run again. "Who was it that Cyborg and Starfire faced that told them this? It wasn't the copy, was it?"

"They said something about another ghost in white with a cape, but they don't have his name," Robin stated wondering if Phantom knew him.

"The only ghost that I can think of that is like that is Plasmius," Phantom stated looking at the leader worriedly. "Robin, he'll do anything he can to get his hands on me. He thinks I should serve him because I'm half ghost, and so is he."

"So we're playing against your bad guy?" Robin asked knowing that they need Phantom for this then. They needed Phantom's lead. Phantom would know everything about what they would need in order to beat him.

"Unfortunately," Phantom sighed stretching his back out. It popped and Robin tried to prevent himself from laughing at the hybrid's face. It was of relief, shock, and pain, but sadly it had a bit of comedy in it. "Okay, I'm not sure what happened there."

"It sounded like it hurt," Robin smiled knowing that Phantom was slowly pulling himself out of the hole again. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Phantom answered looking at Beastboy who just rolled off his cot. "Did you guys sleep in here?"

"He is sleeping in here, and I only was asleep for about an hour. I didn't want you to wake up and no one was here to explain anything," Robin explained. "I didn't want you to freak out. However, I would rather you stayed asleep the entire time," Robin looked at the clock. "It's going to be a long day."

"Thanks," Phantom whispered as Robin sat on the cot. "You still plan on sleeping in here?"

"I know you don't trust us completely," Robin stated looking at him. "I told you what is going to happen later, and I don't want you to feel like we are leaving you. You want to run again, and I really don't want you to disappear like Terra did."

"I don't want to run anymore," Phantom whispered looking at his hands. "I just don't want to go to prison for something that isn't my fault. Terra, from what I gathered, ran because she was afraid you guys would shut her out for not knowing how to work her powers."

"I know, but you have people fighting for you this time," Robin assured as he lay back down on his cot. "You'll be fine; I promise. If I feel like we can't protect you there, I'll get you out, and you can run. I'm not letting anything get to you again. You don't need to keep running from them, and from yourself, and with Terra, you at least know what to stay away from. She wasn't quite all there, and I believe that she was working for Slade when we first met her."

"Thanks, and I met her when you guys knew she worked for Slade, but I don't know what to think about anything else. I can't say much else on it," Phantom gave a small smile as he slowly slid back under the covers. He looked over and noticed that his cloak had been cleaned and hung up. He watched the fabric shine in the little light that was in the room as Phantom slowly let his mind wonder until Robin mentioned something else.

"My other reason for staying in here was because it's late and I don't want to walk to my room," Robin smiled as Phantom chuckled before letting darkness come.

* * *

**Central Square Jump City 0900 Hours**

"Where is Robin?" Johnson asked glaring at Cyborg who was watching the crowd chanting to leave the ghost boy alone.

"Probably making sure that Phantom's injuries hold up in travel," Cyborg answered glaring at the sheriff. Johnson scoffed and looked out at the distance while the crowd slowly parted letting Robin and Phantom though. They were slowly making their way forward, but every other step Phantom would stumble and about fall over if Robin wasn't holding him up. Robin stopped for a quick break while the crowd remained completely silent.

"Well, he looks fine to me," Johnson stated as they watched Phantom slowly start limping while Robin was making sure that Phantom wasn't going to fall. Cyborg glared at Johnson who looked like he wanted to take what he said back when Phantom stopped and started coughing violently. Robin gently placed his hand on Phantom's shoulder trying to comfort the ghost somewhat. Cyborg jumped off the stage and headed for them.

"How is he?" Cy questioned as he put Phantom's right arm over his shoulder to help him. Robin slipped out from under Phantom's other side, and stretched his back out since he was slightly hunched over in trying to help the younger teen.

"Sore, and wishing that people would leave me alone for a few days," Phantom answered glaring up at the stage where Johnson was trying to keep the officers from letting the crowd get to him. The officers even looked like they wanted a piece of the sheriff for making the poor teen come outside Titan's Tower. The citizens were ticked, and Johnson was seriously regretting taking over Hall's case. There was too much at stake now that the city fell in love with the ghost. He would have a hard time getting anything done with almost the entire city fighting against him. The only reason he was able to get the warrant was because the judge was so busy that he was only half listening to the evidence Johnson was giving.

"Well, there's not much we can do at this moment until the city demands a better investigation. The jury will be citizens who probably are in this crowd now," Cyborg stated. "I was able to get a quick set up. You'll get your trial here in two days. Think you can last that long without deciding to run? Can you hold out?"

"Maybe," Phantom mumbled as Cyborg pretty much carried him on stage. Johnson took out his cuffs and jerked Phantom's arm behind him making him hiss in pain. The crowd began booing and aiming fruit at the sheriff. Somehow, no one accidently hit Phantom which he was grateful for. Johnson yelled at an officer to take Phantom away. Johnson jerked Phantom again making him about fall and pushed him into the officer who gently stopped the hybrid from falling on the ground from that force. The officer glared at his boss and gently led Phantom to the cruiser parked behind the stage hoping not to hurt the hybrid anymore than he already was. He also made sure that Phantom didn't fall and that he was stable.

"It's okay," the officer whispered. "I'm Officer Manson." Phantom sucked in a breath at the last name and looked up into the blue eyes of the officer as flashes of Sam dashed though his mind. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Robin would probably have my head."

"I have a question," Phantom whispered looking into his eyes and seeing similar features that were on Sam's father and even Sam herself. Manson nodded as he gently helped him into the cruiser making sure that Phantom didn't hit his head on his way into the backseat. "Do you have family in Amity?"

"Yeah, I did," he whispered remembering his brother and his niece. He didn't much care for his brother's wife. "But they moved after their daughter was killed in the school. I heard you were in there when it went up?"

"Yeah, and I knew her," Phantom smiled looking at him. "She was my best friend." Manson looked up at the stage hearing Johnson yell at the crowd to be quiet and stop throwing things. He could imagine the grin that Cyborg and Robin held at it too. He was kind of wishing that he could also be throwing things at his boss, but that would be in bad character, and he had to get Phantom to the police station without getting him hurt worse that he already was.

"You're Danny Fenton, aren't you?" Manson asked looking at the teen who tensed up. "Don't worry. She never stopped talking about you, and that's probably why I figured it out. She told me about everything except for your powers. She said something about how you would never let anyone get hurt, no matter what they had done to you. I think that was the biggest giveaway since you seem to protect everyone you possibly can."

"You won't tell anyone then?" Phantom asked looking at him with pleading eyes. Manson shook his head.

"No, but my daughter always wanted to meet you. Every time we were in Amity, she was always asking to meet the infamous Ghost Boy," Manson chuckled. "She's seven and always asked in some silly manner. You wouldn't mind if I brought her to work tomorrow to see you?"

"That's fine. I don't mind," Phantom smiled glad that there were people outside Amity that thought of him as a hero. In fact, it seemed like more people thought he was hero outside of Amity Park than Amity's own citizens. He didn't know how that worked out. "Although, I always wondered what Sam's cousins were always like since she hated babysitting them."

"It wasn't this Sam," Manson stated. "My daughter was named after my niece because my wife loved how Samantha was always rebelling against her parents and their ways and fought for what she believed in. Even when she was young, and I miss her dearly. Even though she was Goth, she always seemed so much more cheery than her parents."

"So do I. I miss her so much," Phantom mumbled feeling like he was going to be just fine. He couldn't believe his chances of really meeting anyone who was related to Sam in Jump though and wondered if Clockwork had something to do with it. However, the officer made Phantom feel so much better about this now. He showed that he was going to protect and help Phantom for what is to come.

Manson was now in the driver's seat and started heading out hoping that the crowd wouldn't get in the way and force him to slam his brakes and jerk Phantom around. He really didn't want to hurt anyone especially Phantom, but he had to follow orders so he didn't lose his job and some morons take Phantom back to the station.

"My daughter has actually taken many of her clothes because her parents wanted to get rid of them. They couldn't go into her room anymore; it hurt. They just took out the clothes and gave them to us while they locked the room off. They didn't want to change anything, but then they decided to sell the house and move to Florida," Manson explained as he headed towards the station. Phantom looked out the window and adjusted himself so he wasn't sitting on his hands. He leaned forward slightly hoping to get pressure off his back, which wasn't working as well as he would have hoped. "We don't see them anymore. They cut themselves off."

"They hated me," Phantom muttered letting a small smile come across his face. Manson laughed.

"I know, and they wouldn't stop complaining about it either," Manson grinned as he pulled into the station's parking lot and parked near the entrance. "They were afraid you were only using her. They were typical parents, but by the way Sam talked about you, I knew you were different. She never started referring you to her boyfriend until the last visit."

"I was her best friend before I was her boyfriend. We always told each other everything except that we liked each other. Tucker actually was the one that tricked us into going together," Phantom smiled remembering his friends as Manson got out. He walked around and opened Phantom's door. Phantom slowly scooted over the seat and slowly stood. His legs about gave out as pain shot up his back again. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that the pain would doe down a little to give him enough time to get his bearings in order.

"You okay?" Manson asked knowing that Phantom's back was probably brothering him from sitting for the ride. Phantom nodded, and they slowly walked into the station where they had set up a special place to keep the ghost so he wasn't with any other criminals. "Phantom, if you are in pain, we can just get you to the hospital bed set up in your cell. It wasn't a requirement, but I figured it'll do more good than the ones we have for everyone else, and cleaner since we just got in a new supply of medical beds. The others started falling apart."

"Thanks," Phantom mumbled leaning onto Manson trying to keep the weight off his back as pain shot up his spine causing him to stop and pant. Manson let him catch his breath before resuming their walk into the building.

"Manson," the lady at the counter smiled. "Who is the crazy this time?"

"Phantom," Manson growled glaring at her. She dropped her pen and looked up at the young ghost.

"Johnson said that he was violent, and that…I don't understand," she muttered as she dropped the papers that they had to fill out.

"Johnson doesn't know violent. Phantom can't do anything anyway. He's too underweight and in pain to do anything," Manson explained angrily helping Phantom to lean against the counter instead so he could take care of everything. "He really shouldn't have left Titan's Tower to begin with."

"Well, I seen pictures of him destroying downtown, but there is no way this is the same Phantom," the lady stated really looking at Phantom's condition. "Johnson doesn't do his homework and now it's going to bite him in the butt by the time that this is over."

"Yeah, well, it's our job to make sure that Phantom's safe now. The Titans can only do so much now," Manson explained writing down Phantom's name and everything that he knew already, which was a lot since Sam pretty much told him everything about the ghost. "Phantom?" Manson asked seeing the ghost leaning heavily against the counter with his eyes closed. "You still awake?"

"No," Phantom mumbled slowly blinking his eyes open and looking at Manson. The lady smiled and left to get something from the back room. Manson sighed and put down the pad of paper and got out the fingerprint kit to get Phantom's prints. Phantom watched him wearily.

"It's something that has to happen no matter what," Manson stated setting everything out while Phantom groaned and banged his head on the wall. "Hey, don't hurt yourself farther."

"I'm tired, and I really just want to be left alone," Phantom mumbled looking at the pad of ink Manson had just opened. It smelled like burnt candy for whatever reason.

"Well, when we get this done, I'll take you to your cell," Manson stated grabbing Phantom's right hand and took off the glove so he could get the prints. Phantom started pulling against him when he started the process of putting the fingers in the ink, and Manson let go afraid he may have hurt the ghost. Phantom was shaking and holding his hand close to him with his eyes closed trying to calm himself down.

"Can…Can you just tell me what you need me to do?" Phantom asked shakily. Manson suddenly realized that Phantom was probably scared. Robin had mentioned something about the ghost being terrified of people because of what the Guys in White had done to him. The reasons why he was so untrusting to others.

"Alright," Manson whispered looking around and making sure that no one else was in the room. "Here, I need your index finger here," Manson went on explaining where each finger needed to be placed. Phantom would gently lay his finger in the ink and gently press onto the paper to make sure that his print would stay. Manson noticed that Phantom's hands were shaking. "Are you okay?" Manson asked with worry in his words.

"I don't like this," Phantom murmured closing his eyes again and taking in a deep breath hoping that would calm him down a little. Manson gently put his hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"You're doing fine," he praised hoping that Phantom would continue. He looked up at the time and knew that it was about the time Robin wanted them to change Phantom's bandages. Phantom opened his eyes and continued on with his left hand.

"What'll happen now?" Phantom whispered as he finished the last part. Manson gently guided him to a room where they planned on taking his picture. Phantom froze and refused to move from the doorway at seeing how small the room was. Memories of his cage at the Guys in White flashed in his eyes as pain exploded in his mind. He shut eyes tightly and refused to move any farther.

"Phantom, come on. It's the last thing we have to do," Manson stated noting that Phantom was frozen in fear. Phantom opened his eyes to look at him when another officer came with the kit Robin had put together for them in order to redo Phantom's bandages.

"What's wrong now?" the officer sighed wishing that they didn't have to do this. He just wanted the night to be easy, and he really didn't want to take care of some ghost that had people issues. The Titans could have handled this, but Johnson just had to stick his nose where it didn't belong. Manson looked back at Phantom's dilated eyes and shaking form.

"He's terrified," Manson answered gently turning Phantom around and heading down the hallway. Phantom moved freely, but Manson figured that something happened to cause Phantom to be afraid of small spaces. "What do we normally do with people who are claustrophobic?"

"Force them in the room," the officer answered, but stopped as he realized what that meant. "Okay, maybe we can come up with something for Phantom since we were told that if he freaks over something not to push him."

"No duh," Manson grumbled as Phantom looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Phantom mumbled getting their attention. Manson looked at the hybrid sadly before turning him to face the young officer.

"Phantom, you have nothing to be sorry about," Manson comforted knowing that Phantom was probably so tired that he really just wanted it to be over with. "We'll get something together, but for now, let's get your bandages changed."

"Okay," Phantom whispered. The young officer nodded and started thinking of a plan to get Phantom's picture without making the poor ghost go into the small space. Manson gently led Phantom down an empty hallway, and he could feel the shakiness and fear rolling off of the ghost like water.

"It's okay; you're safe here. I didn't want you near any of the other criminals, so I made sure that you were just in the back away from them," Manson informed as he opened a cell where they had a hospital bed set up. Phantom slowly walked in while Manson shut the door.

"Thanks," Phantom whispered as Manson gently undid the cuffs. Phantom pulled his wrist away as soon as Manson let go and began rubbing them hoping to get rid of the soreness. Manson noticed the slightly flinch the ghost gave and wondered why he was jumping. Normally he seen that in abuse cases and he knew that Phantom had a painful past, but abuse never really crossed his mind. He shook his head of the disturbing thoughts and continued on with what needed done.

"Can you take off your shirt? I need to get to the bandages so I can change them," Manson informed opening up the kit that had many dressings and wraps. Phantom complied and gently unzipped his top and let it fall off his thin shoulders after unclipping his cloak from his shoulders and laying it on the bed. Manson tried not to show anything, but the teen was so thin that he couldn't help it. His mouth opened and just hung there. The ghost wasn't just thin either; scars danced and twirled around the young teen's body like a canvas. Painful looking burns that had scarred over were mainly on Phantom's back, but there were many running across his shoulders and arms before hiding behind the hybrid and the bandages.

"Are you okay?" Phantom questioned quietly seeing that Manson wasn't moving. Manson blinked and slowly bought himself back into the real world.

"How are…How are you still alive?" Manson asked realizing how bad Phantom was and how extremely underweight he was. The scars played part of a role, but the officer knew that he had a few scars from his job, and what Phantom's was in Amity. He was surprised that the teen still has limbs.

"The Titans helped a lot," Phantom whispered looking down at his chest. There were bandages wrapped around, but you could still see the ribs and bones of his body very clearly along with the array of scars and stories. "If it wasn't for them, I would be dead."

"There's no way you could have done what Johnson said now," Manson whispered as all doubt left his mind. Phantom had risked too much as it was in order for him to really throw it all away. Manson hadn't really been completely sure at first, and it was his instinct as a cop but the wounds Phantom had had proved enough that Phantom was willing to do whatever it took to protect those around him. Phantom looked up with a small smile.

"Robin said it's the only thing that'll really get everyone to listen," Phantom murmured as he gently placed his hand over the bandage while his eyes traced the burning scars.

"It shouldn't look this bad for as long as the Titans have been helping you," Manson stated gently unwrapping the current bandage. He knew there was nothing they could do about the scars, but the thinness of the ghost worried the experienced officer. Phantom flinched as Manson passed over his wounds on his back.

"It's been more stress than anything else that's been keeping me from gaining anything. Surprisingly, it's been worse," Phantom muttered looking at his hands. They weren't quite as thin as before, but they were still bony looking. Manson took the rest of the bandage off and grimaced at the sight of Phantom's back. There was a long stretch of skin that was inflamed an angry red. It was all zigzagged, and looked extremely painful. Johnson gently added a soothing cream to help keep the pain down and keep it from getting any worse. He heard Phantom sigh and relax as he gently spread the medicine around. Phantom slightly leaned into the touch as the medicine relieved the burning and pain to some degree. Manson gently made sure that the ghost wasn't going to fall over while Phantom seemed almost completely relaxed. Manson smiled and gently placed new dressing over the wound and slowly started wrapping it back up.

"I have an idea," the young officer from before exclaimed running into the room and making Phantom jump a little. Manson glared at the officer as he stopped talking and just stared at Phantom with surprised written all over his face from the horrid sight. Manson quickly finished wrapping the wound.

"Well, what is it?" Manson demanded standing in front of Phantom hoping to knock the officer back into the real world so Phantom could get ready for whatever the plan was to get his picture.

"I have a camera and we can just take the two pictures in the hall since I wrote the lines on it with the measurements," the officer explained peering around Manson to watch as Phantom slowly put his suit back on. Phantom looked back at the officer and slightly flinched as memories clouded his mind for a few short seconds causing a small shudder to rack his battered, abused body.

"Alright then, go get it set up so the picture doesn't look all weird, and someone thinks that they have to redo it and then force him into that room," Manson demanded sending the officer away again.

"I'm just going in the hallway then?" Phantom asked as he finished locking the zipper so it didn't fall down. That would be really embarrassing. He was also relieved that Manson was going out of his way and respecting that there were some things not to be questioned. Phantom took a small deep breath knowing that Manson was going to protect him just as the Titans have been.

"Yeah," Manson stated handing Phantom his cloak. The light reflected off of it causing patterns to appear on the ceiling. Phantom looked up quickly and smiled as memories of Sam came to mind. He was glad that it didn't hurt as badly as it had, but that didn't mean everything was okay. He knew that there was still a lot of healing left to do, but he was slowly starting to heal his past. Phantom smiled slightly and clipped it back on. It gently wrapped around him as his nerves slowly settled from the tension of being in the situation. "It shouldn't take very long."

"Alright," Phantom muttered following Manson out of the cell. Phantom let a small smile grace his lips as he let himself get lost in the wonderful times he had with his friends.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1200**

"I can't believe he drugged me!" Beastboy exclaimed bursting into the living room where Starfire and Raven were mediating.

"Well, it was a quiet morning," Raven muttered as she gently sat on the ground in annoyance. Starfire giggled.

"I don't care. I thought we were all going to the…" Beastboy started only to be stopped by a glare from Raven.

"Robin didn't want you out there and mess something up," she stated as she stood up. "We stayed to make sure you wouldn't interfere with anything. You tend to get over protective of Phantom and he was afraid that you would start something."

"Does he really have that little trust in me?" BB asked quietly looking at the ground. Starfire floated up to him.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Robin said that we all didn't need to be there and that it would be a bad idea if we all were. He was afraid that we would keep them from taking Phantom."

"He didn't trust himself to let the ghost go, but he didn't want to have Phantom be on the run again either," Raven explained as Robin and Cyborg entered the living room. Beastboy turned to them hoping for information on their friend.

"Phantom is now in the custody of the Jump City Sheriff's office," Robin stated though gritted teeth. He was hoping that Johnson would go ahead and give up before they even took the ghost away once he realized that's what the people of Jump City wanted. "We have to prove Phantom's innocence now."

"How?" Raven asked looking at her leader. Everyone turned to him wondering what he planned on doing next. They all knew that they were going to be assigned something. "They have everything, including Phantom."

"I'll find a way. I promised him that I wasn't going to let him be in an unfair trial, and that I was going to protect him," Robin informed walking up to the computer and sitting down. He refused to let a good friend rot in some lab because he didn't really do everything to keep him away from the Government. "I'm working, and I hope you guys can think of something in order to help clear his name."

The team parted, each taking part of their friend's past in hopes of figuring out what had happened and why he did what he did in hopes of helping clearing the young hybrid's name.

* * *

**Jump City Sheriff Office 0900 Hours**

"Morning," Manson greeted the lady at the counter. She smiled seeing his daughter yawning behind him. She smiled at the lady with sleepy eyes.

"I didn't think you really would bring her with all the crazies going around today knowing that Titans were trying to do something else," she stated waving at the young girl and knowing about Manson trying to make seeing Phantom a surprise. She didn't want the girl to know what was going on until she was there.

"Well, I told her that I had a surprise, but honestly, I trust here more than the streets at the moment," Manson answered playing along and headed for the back cells.

"Daddy, what are we doing?" the young girl asked looking up at him. He smiled secretly at her, making her want to know what was going on.

"To see a friend, Sam," he answered as he arrived at the cell. Sam looked in it and seen a small bump of silvery white on the hospital bed. She grinned recognizing the cloak of her hero. She held on to the two small stuff toys in her hand. One was a small figure of Phantom and the other was a small white horse. Both meant everything to her, but the sight of her hero made her while world light up from the pain of everything else she had been though in the past few months.

"Is that really?" she asked looking at her daddy disbelievingly. Manson smiled as he opened the door.

"Yep, that's Phantom. I asked if he wouldn't mind if you came to see him, and he said that he didn't care, but first we have to take care of his wounds," Manson explained getting out the kit quietly. "We have to be quiet so we don't get ourselves hurt. You don't want to startle him; he's in a new place."

"He won't hurt us," Sam stated walking over to her hero. She gently started climbing on the bed, and Manson hoped that Phantom wouldn't hurt her if he was startled. Sam slowly made her way to the sleeping teen with an exacted face. She still could barely believe that her daddy was able to get her to meet her favorite hero. She stopped at the hybrid's shoulder and gently started shaking it.

"Phantom?" she asked quietly holding her toys closer as her nerves began rising. Phantom groaned and scooted over to the side of the bed and away from her. She giggled and looked at her dad. Manson gave a hesitant smile slowly kicking himself for not thinking this though. He wished he would have woken Phantom up before letting Sam in. Phantom shifted a little more in the bed making Sam grin again. Sam picked up his hand with a giddy grin. "Phantom? Are you awake?"

"Sammy, please be careful," Manson stated not wanting to get any closer in case of making Phantom freak and end up hurting his little girl at the same time. He was so afraid that would happen. He had no idea how badly Phantom was to wake up, and hoped that the ghost would know that they didn't want to hurt him. Sam looked at him before sitting in front of the ghost and pulling his hand up. Phantom's eyes shot open startling the young girl.

"Eep," she squeaked scooting backwards and heading off the bed, but before she completely got there, Phantom had his arms wrapped around her protecting her from falling. Manson was only standing there in shock. Phantom gently leaned back on the bed with the little girl in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Phantom asked letting the girl go back to sitting on the bedside opposite of him. She was grinning ear to ear at her hero. She nodded her head unable to form any kind of words. Phantom looked back at Manson confused not sure who it was.

"She's my daughter; you said yesterday that you wouldn't mind," he stated not sure what else to really say, but figured that's what Phantom wanted to know. Phantom looked back at her and smiled. She was so different from his Sam, but she had the same mischievous glint in her dark blue eyes.

"Well then," Phantom smiled taking her hand and kissing it with a small smile hoping to calm both the girl and himself from the suddenly exciting morning. "It's very nice to meet you." Sam giggled looking at her dad before wrapping her small arms around Phantom's neck in a huge hug.

"She's always talking about you, but I'm not sure why she's not talking now," Manson stated as he walked over to the ghost who was lightly shaking. Manson figured it was because she was so excited or nervous to meet the person she pretty much worshipped.

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled knowing that Manson probably wanted to change the bandages again. Sam let go and looked at her dad before holding out her hand to Phantom. Phantom smiled lightly and took it as he got off and helped her off the bed.

"Alright, same deal as yesterday," Manson stated with a smile making sure that he had the cream and the wraps ready. Phantom unclipped his cloak and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders and clipped it in place. She giggled again as Phantom smiled at her knowing that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Keep that safe for me, will ya?" he asked as Manson shook his head in amusement. He was surprised at how easy going Phantom was with kids. He figured that it was just older people Phantom was nervous around since they didn't have that spark of curiousness that kids did and that Phantom had probably been tortured by older people as well if his nervous demeanor wasn't a clue.

"I was worried that you would freak out when she woke you up," Manson stated when Phantom unzipped his top and let it fall off his thin shoulder again. Phantom looked at him with a small smile.

"I understand, but it was a relief seeing someone so small instead of an officer. It made me feel a little safer since I knew she wouldn't hurt me," Phantom mumbled smiling as Manson started unwrapping the bandage. Manson was glad to see that the wound looked better than they did the day before. It looked almost completely healed, but it stilled was inflamed a little.

"I'm guessing you have fast healing," Manson stated taking the cream and gently applying it. Sam walked up and handed her toys to Phantom with a grin.

"Keep these safe for me," she whispered as she went back to her dad and helped him spread the cream around Phantom's back. Manson smiled at his daughter as she helped him get Phantom ready for the day.

"Here, you really want to get the parts that are red," Manson guided her hand on over the largest red part of Phantom's back. "You have to be extremely gentle because you don't want to hurt him either.

Phantom sighed as the medicine slowly died the pain and burn down a little. He looked down at the stuffed toys and smiled seeing that one of them was actually him. He was glad that there was still people who believe in him that were so young and innocent.

"Now what?" she asked knowing that was done when everything seemed to dry. Her hands felt funny, and she just grinned up at her father shaking her hands showing that the medicine also affected her. Manson smiled and handed her the dressings.

"Now we gently lay these across the wound and hold them until I can get the wrap around them so they don't fall and cause discomfort later in the day," Manson explained as Sam gently pressed them against Phantom's back and held them as Manson got the wrappings out. Phantom stayed completely still, but he had a small smile on his face from care being given. He was glad that they weren't forcing anything on him or down his throat like what had happened before. He was happy that they were calmly taking care of him, but the fear of getting hurt from saying something wrong was still there.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking up at her hero who was only staring at the toys in his hand while he was lost in his own thoughts. He never answered her making her feel sad and like he didn't care about her. Pain ripped her heart, but she looked up at her daddy with bug sad eyes. Manson gently tapped Phantom's shoulder making him jump a little.

"Phantom, you okay?" he asked concerned for the hybrid. Phantom nodded and looked out the cell door as Johnson walked up with a scowl.

"Why did you bring your own child to a known violent criminal?" he demanded slamming open the door making Phantom slowly take a defensive and protective stance in front of Sam. Manson growled and pointed out of the door.

"He's not dangerous unless you make him feel threatened," he stated back pushing his boss out. Sam wrapped the cloak around herself. She never really liked Johnson and he gave her the creeps. Phantom slightly relaxed but noticed that Manson had yet to finish wrapping the bandage. He laid the toys on the bed and finished wrapping it around himself as Sam helped him get it around his back.

"Thanks," Phantom whispered with a small smile. Sam just grinned up at him realizing that he probably wasn't paying attention to her at the time because he was forced on something else.

"No, thank you," she grinned as Phantom zipped his top back on. He laughed as she crawled back on the bed and picked p her toys and held them out. "Look, it's you, and this is Scarlet."

"She's white?" Phantom asked confused as to why the young girl would pick that name. Sam just smiled wider.

"Yes, but when her friend found her, she was brown and covered in blood," she explained holding up the toy Phantom and wrapping it's arm around the horse's neck while setting them up next to each other. "They saved each other."

"Oh," Phantom mumbled wondering what in the world made the girl decide on that. Sam patted the spot by her bed hoping that Phantom would sit down. He smiled at her and gently sat next to her on his bed.

"What kind of powers do you have?" she asked looking up at him with big blue eyes that held all the innocence in the world. Phantom grinned and held up his hand creating a small ice crystal that was in the shape of a diamond.

"Many, my favorite is flying however, and next would have to be my ice powers," he smiled handing her the small crystal. "It won't melt unless it's super heated."

"Cool," Sam smiled taking it and looking at. Light blue swirls danced over the surface. "It's so pretty."

"Just like you," Phantom retorted getting her to giggle. She looked at him and grinned. "And then I have the normal ghost powers like invisibility," he explained all of them and giving small demos if he could. Sam just grinned though the whole thing so happy that she could spend time with her hero. Phantom would secretly get a peek at the door wondering where Manson was, but he was happy to keep Sam entertained.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 10000 Hours**

"What have you found?" Robin asked walking into the living room with a small stack of papers. Cyborg turned to him with a smile.

"Well, first off, the robberies he had apparently committed are officially proven false. I was able to get some video, and Phantom's eyes are red along with the fact that everything was returned since Freakshow had it," Cyborg explained as he put everything into a file and handed it to Robin.

"Phantom also saved the entire town from the Ghost Zone when it disappeared," Raven stated handing the file to Robin as well. "He had taken the Fenton's battle suit without permission, but he was the only one who had the power to defeat the King of Ghosts. Plus we knew that he had a right since it was his parents."

"Friend Phantom was also blamed for the kidnapping of the previous mayor, but that was already figured out by the police since the mayor couldn't recall anything about it. He was deemed as overshadowed by another who was trying to take over the town," Starfire explained piling the last bit on Robin's pile.

"Where's Beastboy?" Robin asked looking around. Beastboy ran into the room.

"Guys, Johnson is trying to get Phantom into the normal system with our normal bad guys," Beastboy warned. "The Officer who had taken Phantom to the presence is fighting against it, but Johnson has more power."

"That's going against our deal," Robin growled setting the papers on the table. "If he goes through with it, I told him I wouldn't hesitant to break Phantom out."

"What now?" Cyborg asked knowing that something had to happen in order to protect Phantom. Robin looked at Raven.

"Raven, go check on Phantom; make sure they are at least making sure he is getting what he needs," Robin ordered. Raven nodded and disappeared. "The rest of you, I want everything to show that Phantom is a hero. I already found several articles, but I want more." The team nodded and went to work.

* * *

**Jump City Sheriff Office 1400 Hours**

"You do know that doesn't really happen," Sam grinned as Phantom made some weird gesture with his hands.

"Oh, but it does, young one," Phantom began in a strange voice causing the young girl to laugh even harder. "It will always…"

"Phantom," Johnson growled causing the hybrid to tense and stop in his story. Sam moved slightly behind the ghost. "You have a visitor."

"O…okay," Phantom whispered wondering what was going on. Raven appeared glaring at Johnson.

"You didn't have to yell at him," she stated angry that the sheriff was going to put Phantom's recovery back. He could have just calmly stated that Phantom had someone here to see him instead of yelling at him like a common criminal.

"I doubt he would have listened then," Johnson sneered walking off with Raven trying to keep herself from destroying the sheriff. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to remind herself that she needed to mediate when she got back to the Tower.

"Hey, Raven," Phantom greeted with a nervous smile. Raven slowly walked in and took in everything. Phantom was alone in the hallway, and they seemed like they were taking very good care of the ghost while he was awaiting trial. "What's going on?"

"Robin sent me to check on you," she stated seeing that he seemed a lot more laid back than he had been in while.

"Well, I have such great company," Phantom stated looking at the little girl behind him who was staring at Raven in awe.

"You're Raven from the Teen Titans!" she grinned hugging the cloak and her toys closer to herself.

"Well, you made friends with the little people," Raven smiled as the girl wrapped her arms around Phantom's neck since she was so excited.

"I was just telling her about the time I was in the Ghost Zone and one of my enemies kidnapped Sam in order to marry her," Phantom explained. "She doesn't believe me either."

"Ghosts can't marry humans," Sam stated with a grin looking at Phantom. "They wouldn't be able to live together for as long as they live."

"She has a point," Raven stated knowing Phantom was considered among the living since he was half human.

"What would you think about someone who is both then?" Phantom asked wondering what the young girl would do.

"I don't think that's possible. You are one or other," she stated feeling smart. Phantom laughed.

"Well then, I'm living proof that it can," Phantom smiled touching her nose. "I never died, but I have ghost powers."

"That's different," she stated looking at him strangely trying to understand. Phantom smiled gently.

"There has to be a balance between worlds, correct?" Phantom questioned hoping that it didn't sound too insane to her.

"So you play the balance? That would mean you are in a different role altogether. You can have whoever," the girl grinned holding up her toy Phantom. Raven smiled slightly shaking her head.

"You've been doing this all day then?" Raven asked sitting on the normal bed in the room. Phantom nodded.

"Yeah, Manson had to go and do his job. He thinks that she's safer here with me than at school at the moment since for whatever reason, crime has gone up," Phantom shrugged as Sam sat on his lap. Raven smiled knowing that this was probably helping Phantom open up more than just sitting around at the Tower. He's not completely closed off from the world. He still enjoyed hanging around kids that were still in his maturity level.

"Johnson is trying to move you," Raven stated knowing Phantom wouldn't be able to hang out with the girl if he was put with everyone else. Manson probably wouldn't bring her back either for fear of getting her into trouble with the monsters.

"Johnson may have power over Manson, but Manson is in charge of what criminals go where," Phantom explained. "Johnson can complain about where I am all he wants, but in the end, it's Manson who tells where who stays."

"Really?" Raven asked slightly confused. Phantom smiled.

"It's to prevent one person from having more power than the other and using it to their advantage. Manson explained it to me this morning when Johnson first said something about it," Phantom stated as Sam just watched Raven. "I think she likes you."

"Yehay," Raven muttered sarcastically. Phantom grinned as Sam giggled.

"See, Raven is a meanie beanie, Sammy," Phantom stated getting the girl to giggle while also getting Raven to glare daggers at him.

"Hee, Phantom was telling me all about you guys!" Sam exclaimed with a grin. Phantom looked at her with a small smile.

"She's also been bothering me to let her met you, so I would suggest not wringing my neck until you actually met her. I wasn't caring at first, but I'm slowly starting to worry about my sanity," Phantom grinned confusing the young girl. Raven shook her head slightly amused by Phantom's antics.

"She's doing more in one day than we could in a week, I say that's progress," Raven stated standing up glad that there was some positive coming from this mess. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"This is my sarcastic thanks," Phantom grinned making Raven shake her head. She stopped before exiting.

"Have they been taking care of your wounds?" she asked as that thought come to mind. Robin was worried about that more than anything else.

"Yep, my daddy let me help!" Sam answered with a huge grin at being able to help her hero. Phantom looked at Raven with a smile that said 'help me'.

"They also left your door unlocked," Raven stated realizing that it was shut, but wasn't locked.

"Yeah, Manson wanted to make sure that we were able to get out if something happened we could get out without anything getting in the way. Or if something were to happen in here, they wouldn't have to worry about opening the door," Phantom explained as Sam grinned.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at the trial," Raven stated hating to leave, but knowing that she didn't want to make any more reasons for Johnson to do something to Phantom.

"Hey, Raven," Phantom called jumping off the bed and setting the girl on it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Raven responded stopping the door from fully shutting.

"If they find me guilty, what'll happen?" Phantom asked as concern intertwined his words. Raven looked at him seriously.

"You won't be," she stated with a small comforting smile. "No one in this city thinks you are guilty of anything except for Johnson."

"But what if…" Phantom started only for Raven to cover his mouth.

"Phantom, you'll be fine. They already have the jury and your trial is the first one of the day," Raven explained hoping that Phantom would just take a break. "You're going to worry yourself sick again. We really don't need that either." Phantom nodded and looked down as doubt clouded his eyes. Raven removed her hand.

"Alright," Phantom whispered.

"Plus, you're a Titan, and no one is going to leave you," Raven smiled handing him a communicator. "It's official. Congrats."

"I thought you were dead set against me being one?" Phantom questioned taking the small device and studying it not believing that they had finally completely agreed to it.

"You stayed with us though all this; I figured you deserve it, but I'm still watching you," Raven warned still with the doubt, but she was starting to open up to him. She had seen the loyal side of him more than anything else. He showed more loyalty to the team than what Terra ever did when she was a Titan.

"Probably a good idea with as often as I get myself into trouble; you go looking for something about me doing something wrong and you find out I'm held up in some secret Government base," Phantom grinned trying to ease his nerves a little. Raven shook her head.

"You'll find some way to get into trouble," she stated turning and walking away.

Phantom looked at the small device with a wide smile. He hadn't gotten a new one after the Guys in White destroyed the first one. He couldn't believe that they trusted him, and he knew they would protect him until the end. He planned on making sure that they were never hurt by someone like Terra again.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 2100 Hours**

"Raven?" Robin asked seeing her in the kitchen. "How's Phantom?"

"He's doing better. The officer that's in charge of him left his daughter there to keep him company," Raven explained pouring a cup of herbal tea. Robin smiled.

"So, he's not by himself and he's not with other criminals?" Robin asked glad that something was at least distracting him from everything.

"Yeah, she's been annoying him and doing all sorts of things. The officer won't move Phantom either. I also went ahead and gave him the communicator for putting up with us," Raven explained. Robin smiled glad that she had finally decided to let him in. Everyone else was ready and willing to let him be a member except for Raven, so Robin decided that letting her have Phantom's communicator until she thought that they could fully trust him would be a good idea. "He's opened up more to the girl though. I think him being around someone so much younger than him has actually helped his recovery."

"Really?" Robin asked surprised. He was glad that Phantom had someone to at least keep him out of trouble while he was stuck in the jail house, and that said someone was also helping the ghost to open up more. "What were they doing?"

"Phantom was telling her about one time when saved his friend from being married off to a ghost. The girl didn't believe him, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. She also had on his cloak along with a toy of Phantom and a small horse. It was kind of cute seeing her wrapped around his neck," Raven stated with a small smile. Robin stopped and just stared at Raven for a few moments. "What?"

"You thought something was cute?" Robin asked only for her to throw him across the room.

"Yes, and tell anyone else, I will tell them about a few things you have been hiding," Raven stated turning around and leaving Robin with a slack jaw. He never would have thought that Raven would say that anything was cute

* * *

**Jump City Courthouse 0900 Hours**

"It's okay," Manson comforted noting that Phantom was extremely tense. Sam was waiting behind the young ghosts stand. Manson hoped that her presence would help calm the hybrid since they had bonded the day before. He looked out the door and seen the Teen Titans behind his girl and several other citizens. The other side of the room had almost no one except for Johnson and the prosecutor who looked like he didn't even want to be here. The favor was for Phantom since everyone wanted the ghost to go back to the Titans, but there was still that small chance.

"I can't do this," Phantom whispered pulling at the cuffs that were around his wrists. Manson grabbed the young teen's arm tightly hoping to keep him from disappearing.

"Yes you can. You've fought several other bad guys, and went up against some of the strongest people there. You can sit though a small trial; that'll let you go. Just be patience and keep your head level," Manson explained hoping that Phantom would get the picture and go with it.

"What if…" Phantom trailed off as the bailiff walked in.

"Phantom, please walk this way," he explained gently setting his hand on the hybrid's shoulder and led him out. Manson watched as the ghost slowly walked to his side of the room. Everyone cheered and gave him some encouragement.

"You're gonna be just fine," Manson whispered as he headed back to do his job. He knew that everyone was going to give Phantom the chance he deserves.

* * *

**Danny: Okay, this would have been up ten minutes ago if the site wasn't being a pain**

**Me: I'm sorry that it took so long, but I have been like doing everything and anything. However, I did do my best edit on this, so it should make sense. I had to redo most of it since my computer decided to delete it...it originally didn't have Phantom actually going to jail, but the idea just kinda struck me as epic, so that's where that went.**

**Danny: Also she is trying to update as fast as she can. She has a lot of work to do for college and then the fair is coming up.**

**Me: August, never except consist updates because I'm usually the one running around like a headless chicken trying to get everything together.**

**Danny: So review, and tell us what you think about this chapter so far!**

**Me: Phantom's a Titan now~ (o.o) (^-.-^) (o.o)**


	12. Rising Phantom

Broken Hearts

Chapter Eleven

Rising Phantom

_"There is neither happiness nor unhappiness in this world; there is merely the comparison of one state to the other. Only a man who had felt ultimate despair is capable of feeling ultimate bliss."_

_~Alexandre Dumas~_

* * *

**Jump City Courthouse 0925 Hours**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Baxter," the bailiff introduced as everyone in the courtroom rose as the judge walked in. Phantom was shaking badly hoping that nothing would go wrong. He really didn't want to go to jail for something he didn't do. He watched the judge as he sat down.

"Thank you, you all may be seated," the judge ordered and looked at the defendant who was slightly shaking. The judge gave a sigh knowing that Phantom was probably having a panic attack from being placed on trial for something that wasn't his fault. His wife had been there when the ghost attacked and gave them his plan, but he still had to be the one to make sure that everything was fair. He only hoped that the only person really going after this was Johnson.

"Your Honor," the prosecutor began. "I would like to drop any and all charges on Mr. Phantom. I have never agreed to them in the first place, but I was the only lawyer ready for cases and Johnson was very pushy. The Titans have also given me evidence to prove that Phantom had nothing to do with what had happened here in Jump City during that attack."

"What?" Johnson yelled standing up. "He's…"

"Bailiff, please take him out of my courtroom. I will not tolerate disorder in my courtroom," Judge Baxter stated realizing that this was probably going to be a quick and easy case now that the prosecutor didn't want to charge the ghost with anything. Now that there was evidence suggesting that Phantom really had nothing to do with the attack, he was free to go. He was glad too since the next case was about a murder. It was more important than them trying to get a hero thrown in jail because of what he was. The sheriff blinked a few times before getting hysterical.

"You can't do this!" Johnson yelled as he was dragged out of the room. The judge sighed and looked at the young ghost who was just staring at the other side directly at the prosecutor with disbelief. "He's…." his voice trailed off as he was dragged out of the room.

"I'm dropping these charges because I have evidence of the hero that the ghost is. The only person who wanted to charge him was Johnson, and I didn't even want to bring this to trial. In fact, Johnson barely had anything to begin with," the prosecutor explained. "Unfortunately Johnson has a few things that need dealt with still with the ghost, but I think that the Titans will take care of those due to more evidence being uncovered. I would also like to charge Johnson with a few things myself."

"With what?" Baxter questioned watching the eyes of the prosecutor light up. Phantom was sitting on the other side of the room in disbelief while everyone was smiling at the turn of events.

"I have several things, Your Honor. I will get back to you once I have it on file along with the evidence. I don't want to waste anymore of your time today," he answered getting everything together and standing up with the judge. He knew what today was for the courtroom, and he didn't want Phantom to stay in the prison until the murder trial was over, so he was able to pull a couple stings and everything worked out in the end.

"Case dismissed," Baxter slammed the gravel against the soundboard letting everyone know that this case was over, and he also knew that whatever Johnson had tried Phantom with would never be able to be used against the ghost again. He was free.

Phantom just sat there until the defense lawyer pulled him up in respect for the judge. Phantom stumbled slightly as pain shot across his back. The judge sent a small smile at the ghost seeing that he was in disbelief and some pain. Phantom blinked his eyes a couple times as everyone started cheering. The Titans made their way up to him.

"And Phantom, I hope you keep up with the Titans. I think you have helped everyone in some way already," the judge stated before he left the room. Phantom nodded still in shock.

"See, you had nothing to worry about," Robin smiled putting his hand on Phantom's shoulder as an officer undid the cuffs around Phantom's wrists. Phantom jerked his wrists back when the officer let go, and everyone just stared at him surprised. The officer gave a small smile knowing that Phantom had been doing that every time someone took the cuffs off. It seemed to be a habit for the hybrid. Robin looked at the ghost worriedly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it was that easy…" Phantom trailed off looking down at his wrist and gently began rubbing them. They were slightly red.

"You're not in Amity; Jump will listen first before making decisions," Robin stated was a smile. Sam ran up to them.

"Phantom," she grinned wrapping her arms around his waist. Robin blinked at the small girl while everyone else just awed at the little girl smiling up at her hero. Phantom gave a small smile back and kneeled down, careful not to hurt himself any farther then he already was. "My daddy promised he wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and he kepted it."

"You'll have to thank him for me," Phantom smiled touching the tip of her nose. She giggled.

"I will," she responded as Robin put a comforting hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"I guess you want to go home now?" Robin questioned knowing that Phantom probably wanted to sleep in his own bed instead of the uncomfortable prison bed they had him in, and probably to get something to eat since he had been so stressed lately that he hadn't really had a heavy diet to help get weight back on. He was looking better, but he was still under weight.

"That would be nice," Phantom answered with a smile. They walked out of the courthouse while cameras and reporters surrounded them. Robin glared at them mad that they couldn't leave them alone long enough for Phantom to get out of here.

"Can you get us of here, Raven?" he asked looking at his friend. She nodded and chanted, letting the black magic surround them. The next thing they knew, they were in the living room of the Tower. Phantom flopped on the couch and winced instantly regretting that.

"Ouch," he mumbled leaning forward hoping to help die the pain that shot across his back. Raven rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen area to make some tea while everyone else smiled.

"You knew something like that was going to happen," Beastboy pointed out only for green goo to suddenly stick to his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Not really, and you are still annoying," Phantom smiled as everyone sat down. Cyborg grinned.

"Doomed?" he asked looking at his ghostly friend. Phantom grinned and sat up straight so he could get a good look at the TV.

"Watch as I kick your butt," Phantom grinned throwing the controller in the air and catching it behind him. He flipped it back in front of him, and it landed perfectly in his hands. Cyborg glared and started the game muttering to himself about how Phantom was a showoff.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1100 Hours**

"Where's Phantom?" Beastboy asked walking into the room. Robin looked at the changeling with a raised eyebrow.

"He's asleep in his room. I told you that an hour ago," Robin stated wondering why BB couldn't just leave the ghost alone for a bit. Phantom had enough stress for one day, and BB just seemed to always want to be in the way of the ghost getting any rest.

"I didn't see him in his room," Beastboy stated as worry and doubt flooded his being. He had been thinking about Terra lately while Phantom was in jail, and the fear of Phantom running away as well. Robin stood up and headed to Phantom's room. The doors opened to reveal the empty room.

"He said he was going to sleep since he didn't any good sleep at the department," Robin whispered hoping that Phantom was somewhere close.

"Maybe he left," Beastboy stated sadly knowing that Phantom had a better reason to leave than Terra did.

"Who left?" a voice asked walking into the room. Robin and Beastboy both turned to face Phantom.

"Where were you?" Robin questioned narrowing his eyes wondering why the ghost wasn't where he said he was.

"Cyborg asked if I could help him with something. He woke me up, and I figured I might as well," Phantom shrugged walking into his room and grabbing a couple things.

"What is Cy working on now?" Robin asked curiously. He was glad that Phantom was with another member of the team and was starting to open up, but he didn't think that those three days at the precinct would have actually helped as much as it did. Phantom grinned.

"Who would I be to ruin his surprise?" Phantom challenged leaving the room. Robin and Beastboy stood there for a second before the alarms went off. Everyone headed to the living room as Phantom typed up what was going on. The team left to find the trouble while Phantom stayed and coordinated everything for them from the Tower.

* * *

**Jump City Bank Three Days Later 2400 Hours**

The alarms blared though the building as three villains began stealing gold bars from the bank's vault.

"Move it, Slug Crunchers, we're running outta time," Gizmo informed as Jinx inspected the jewelry with glee. Mammoth was trying to lift the gold bars skid by himself, but had no luck. There were too many bars on it to let him be able to lift the thing up. He looked at his partners annoyed that they weren't helping in any way.

"I could use a hand here," he grumbled knowing that they were running out of time quickly. They needed to get out of there before…

"How about a foot?" Cyborg yelled kicking Mammoth across the vault and into the wall on the other side. Jinx and Gizmo watched as Mammoth slid down the wall in a daze. They all looked back and seen all six of the Titans. They each took a step back not knowing who the sixth one was. Robin smirked knowing they had an unknown player for them. Phantom floated behind theM hoping not to get into trouble. The last time he fought with the Titans it was against Terra, and now Robin believed he was ready to go ahead and help them with some normal villains. They wanted to slowly get him back into the rhythm of fighting crime.

"Titans, Go," Robin ordered flipping his staff around. Raven, Star, and Phantom took to the air while Beastboy turned into a tiger and ran forward with Cyborg and Robin trailing behind. Gizmo decided to level the odds by creating holograms of himself and headed off for Raven and Phantom. Phantom grinned slightly and turned invisible causing the original Gizmo to stop short of getting closer. Raven picked up some gold bars and threw at him causing him to slide across the room from the impact.

Mammoth headed straight for Robin and tried to pile drive him, but Robin back flipped out of the way in time. The ground shook, and Phantom reappeared to stop the crack from going any farther into room and hitting more of his teammates or causing the structure to become unstable. Jinx jumped forward and decided to try to hit him first just to get a feel for the new hero. He jumped up and created an ecto shield that prevented her powers from hitting him. His green eyes turned blue and ice slowly started to form on the ground making her fall. She shot a bad luck beam at him only for him to vanish into thin air, leaving the air around him colder. Mammoth stood back up and slammed his fist into a wall just to get the vault to start to collapse and start to become even more unstable. Jinx sent more beams up to the ceiling and started making the entire place rumble.

Gizmo fired a few missions at Raven creating her to lose her balance and fall into Robin. Starfire came up and started throwing blast at him to get him to back off a bit. Cyborg came around and started firing at Mammoth as the place began to tremble even more. Phantom stopped most of the debris from falling by freezing it together to help stabilize it all.

"Three raids in one week," Cyborg growled out annoyed. Phantom had only been to this one, the rest were while he was still in recovery while coordinating the fights. "This is seriously getting old."

"The HIVE Academy's new leader must be up to something," Robin mused as he dodged Mammoth's punches.

"And wouldn't you like to know," Jinx shot back getting ready to fire more bad luck beams. Starfire shot her in the back.

"Yes, we would," she demanded getting ready to fire at them again. Jinx dodged out of the way without a care in the world. Phantom fired at her as well and hit dead on. He turned around and let Starfire finish.

"This crud should be worth…" Gizmo began only for spit to cover his face. "Hey!" He looked over to Beastboy who was a llama with drool coming out. Phantom blasted Gizmo back into the fray with everyone else before he could think. Beastboy turned into a velociraptor and jumped down scaring Gizmo into backing away and then turning around, screaming, and running away. Mammoth noticed this and throw a rock at Beastboy making him turn back and lay in a pile of rubble. Cyborg turned and tackled him to the ground while Phantom checked on his friend.

"Beastboy, you okay?" Phantom asked. Beastboy could only see stars as drool slowly dribbled down. "He's fine," Phantom mumbled looking at the drool, slightly grossed out.

Gizmo grinned at Cyborg and clicked a couple buttons making him stick to the ceiling with a magnet.

"Oh you just not do what I think YOU DID," Cy yelled at the top of his lungs angry that he was just made to looked like a fool. His face turned red in anger.

"Check it out; it's the world dumbest magnet," Gizmo gloated laughing. Phantom flew up to his friend and laughed a little while sending an ecto charge through the device causing it to lose its magnetizing ability.

Suddenly Jinx was sent across the room by Raven who looked slightly annoyed. Mammoth and Gizmo cast worried glances at their fallen comrade before she quickly got back up. Robin and Starfire were suddenly behind Raven as Beastboy, Cyborg and Phantom grouped together on the other side.

"Junk it; let's blow this place," Gizmo ordered flying out with Mammoth running behind him. Jinx fired her beams at the ground causing it to rumble. Phantom and Raven both put shields over the Titans to protect them. Green and black wove into each other to keep everyone inside safe. Raven and Phantom looked at each other feeling their energies weave in and out of each other to create a stronger shield.

After that was done, Cyborg glared at them.

"Yo, nobody pulls a science on me and gets away with it," Cyborg yelled upset at Gizmo for the magnet. Phantom and Beastboy both started laughing while Raven sent them glares.

"It's okay, Cyborg. We'll see them again," Robin grinned holding up his communicator. "Sooner than they think." Everyone smiled knowing that they now had a way of getting into the HIVE base and figuring it out.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Phantom asked wanting some kind of night time snack. Robin shook his head. He as starting to really see who Phantom was, and the best part was that Phantom fit right into the team. He was opening up, and Robin could really start to see what Phantom was really like.

* * *

**Titans Tower 1000 Hours**

The computer screen blinked with the HIVE symbol on it. Robin had figured out that was where the villains were hiding. He took a quick look at Danny to see that he wasn't in Phantom form this time and that he was trusting enough to not wear that sweatshirt. Instead he was wearing a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. He burns were still there and noticeable up close, but they didn't seem like they were hurting him anymore. Robin was glad that their friend no longer had to suffer from the burns, but he knew that the memory was still hurting. Danny also seemed to be filling out nicely too. Robin could still see his ribs clearly, but he wasn't as bad as he once was. He still had a high protein diet, and Starfire planned on making him something once Cyborg gave the okay. Cy had been trying to delay it as long as possible already knowing how Star's cooking was, and Robin was glad that he was because he really didn't want Danny getting sick so soon after recovery.

"Tracking device," Beastboy stated with a grin knocking Robin out of his thoughts. "Very sneaky. Looks like the HIVE's secret head quarters isn't so secret anymore."

Danny looked up at him curiously wondering why he was pointing out the obvious. He held a remote up and waited for Cy's cue. He wanted to freak Beastboy out so badly.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Raven asked wondering what Robin had planned.

"We need to know what they are planning first," Robin explained as he turned to his team. Starfire and Raven were standing next to each other while Danny was sitting on the couch. Cyborg and Beastboy were standing in front of him. "Otherwise we could walk right into a trap."

"Dude, do I hear an undercover assignment coming on?" Beastboy asked with a huge grin hoping that he would be able to do it this time. Danny blinked and shook his head knowing all the details of what was going on already since he had been part of the planning process. "Lucky for you guys, I happen to be a master of disguise," he explained and started changing into different animals. Raven glared at him. He changed into a monkey, a kangaroo, and then a mongoose.

"Yeah a green mongoose is going to blend right in," Raven stated wondering how he ended up a hero. Starfire giggled, and Danny grinned enjoying his new friends' company.

"Sorry Beastboy, I was thinking of someone with a slightly better disguise," Robin explained rubbing the back of his neck. Beastboy looked at him in disbelief.

"But what are you gonna do? Dress Cyborg up as a washing machine?" Beastboy questioned wondering what they were planning. Then he remembered Danny, but decided to keep quiet hoping that they might go ahead and let him take the assignment. He hit Cyborg's chest, and the robot fell over with a thud. Beastboy screamed and jumped up on the ceiling as a lizard and stuck. Danny outright laughed already knowing every detail.

"That isn't me; that's my fully robotic replacement," he grinned. "Danny helped design it, and it's not nearly as charming, but he can bench press a bus." Starfire knocked on its head.

"BOOYAH," it yelled unnecessary into the room scaring everyone when it's head popped off. Danny groaned knowing Cyborg screwed up a bit in the computer area of it and didn't screw the head into place correctly.

"He still has a few bugs to work out," Cyborg stated in horror. Danny stood up and placed its head back on and started fixing the problem. Beastboy jumped down from the ceiling.

"No fair, I maybe green, but he's half metal," Beastboy shot back wanting to do this so badly. "How come he gets to go?"

"Because I have a new toy," Cyborg taunted with a grin. Danny smiled knowing that this was going to be awesome. He had helped using some of his parents' blueprints for an invisible ghost shield to help them catch ghosts. It was supposed to give the illusion of them being invisible, but also protect them from attacks with a ghost shield built in. It never worked the way they wanted it to, but Danny was able to put a good enough coat to it to act similar to a weak ghost shield, even if Cyborg wasn't going against ghost.

Beastboy just glared at him upset that he was taking over the assignment he wanted. Cyborg ignored him and showed everyone the rings on his fingers, and then he punched them together creating a bright light. Everyone shielded their eyes as the holograph did its job. The light faded, and in its wake was a normal person wearing a white muscle shirt and blue shorts. Everyone looked at Cyborg impressed. Starfire gasped in glee so excited.

"A holographic generator," she grinned jumping up and down. Cyborg grinned.

"Dude," Beastboy drawled not believing it. "You look…"

"Unplugged," Raven finished with an unsurprised face.

"Nice work. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were just normal," Robin stated with a smile.

"Uh, thanks," Cyborg stated looking at his hands while doubt went though his mind. He wished that he was normal instead of some half robot freak.

"I wouldn't say normal," Danny piped up. "More like he looks like a human, but he's still Cyborg. You forget can't that part. That's the abnormal part."

"Danny, stop it," Cyborg stated looking at him annoyed.

"Well, it's true. There's no such thing as normal," Danny defended grinning like an idiot. Everyone just shook their head at the halfa. "Your personality is the part that makes you weird."

* * *

"Oh yeah baby, someone's been working out," Cyborg grinned in mirror flexing his muscles with the hologram on and becoming highly impressed with not just his brains now, but also his body. Danny walked up to his room and smiled.

"Wow," Danny smiled scaring Cyborg half out of his mind.

"Whoa, Danny, hey, I didn't… how long have you been standing there?" Cy asked rubbing the back of his neck. Danny shook his head.

"Enough to know that if I had a video camera I would have some pretty great blackmail," he answered letting a smile come to his face. "That, and your door was open."

"Hey," Cy pouted slightly. "Ah, whatever, it's cool, just checking out the unimproved me. I forgot what it was like to have real hands," he whispered flexing his hand. "Well, almost real," he muttered when he heard the faint sound of metal parts moving.

"Cyborg, there's nothing wrong with you. In fact, it makes you, you. I prefer the robot look," Danny comforted with a small smile. "I mean, everyone here has a story, and you are no different. You made something of yourself, and that's more than what most people can say. It's not what's about on the outside, but on the inside, the person you are and how you treat others. That's what more important, and that's what's never going to change. No matter what. You would still be you no matter what happened."

"Thanks, Danny," Cy smiled feeling a little better. After all, Danny was also half of something; it just wasn't as noticeable until you really looked.

"Cyborg, it's time," Robin ordered walking up to the doorway. Danny turned and looked at Robin curiously before back at Cy with an encouraging grin.

"Go kick some butt," Danny grinned as Cyborg turned off the hologram in order to get his things ready.

* * *

**HIVE Academy 1200 Hours**

Cyborg looked around the room remembering when he was in high school. Even the food was weird as the lady slopped it on his tray. He sighed as he remembered bits and pieces of his time at his old school. He took in a deep breath and tried to relax himself a little from the mission and pain of his past.

"Okay, just play it cool, and you'll blend right in," Cyborg muttered as he went through everything again. He looked around the room as everyone stared straight at him. He felt nervousness come out, but he put it away as he tried to think of a way to look normal in with a bunch of freaks. He took in a big whiff of his food, and yelled, "Sloppy Joes, just like the mad scientist who created me used to make." He grinned and everyone went back to whatever they were doing ignoring the new guy. He sighed and headed for an empty table not really wanting to talk anyone just yet.

"You're in my seat," Mammoth suddenly demanded with a really deep voice as he came up behind the robot. Cyborg looked at the burger that was almost at his mouth.

"Hey newbie, this is our table? What do you think you're doing here?" Gizmo questioned glaring at Cyborg.

"He looks familiar," Jinx stated in a completely different voice from her two partners. "Did you go to Dark Way Prep?"

"What's your name, Punk?" Mammoth asked darkly hoping for his next meal.

"Probably something lame," Gizmo responded getting a thoughtful look on his face to come up with some embarrassing ones. "Let me guess: Snot-man. NO wait; Captain Nose Picker!"

"Do you even have any powers?" Jinx asked wondering why the teen was there in the first place. Cyborg just looked at them in surprise that they were actually there annoying him while he was trying to remain low. It wasn't helping him do that, but maybe it could help get him in deep enough so they wouldn't suspect him of anything.

Mammoth reached over Cy's shoulder and grabbed some of his food from off his plate while Cyborg was trying to think of something to say.

"I'm hungry," Mammoth informed eating Cy's entire sandwich. "Get Lost."

"Yeah, scum. Take a hike," Gizmo put in throwing a device under Cy's chair. It suddenly shot a boxing glove up and made Cy fly across the room. Everyone started laughing at him while he got up. Cy growled and slammed his fist together making his body look like it was made out of stone. He let out a cry and slammed his fist on the table causing it to wave to the end and break all of it legs off. It landed on the ground with a thud. The shock wave continued to race to the opposite side of the room and into a corner of the wall.

"My name is Stone, and it looks like you need to find a new table," Cyborg growled with a frown. He crossed his arms over his chest with an evil glint in his eyes to prove that he was a worthy opponent. Gizmo made some weird stuttering noises while Jinx smiled at him.

"Not bad," Mammoth stated slightly worried about the new kid kicking his butt.

"Let's just see how he does in combat practice," Jinx smirked wondering if he was all bark and no bite, or if he was able to really get it done.

* * *

Jinx led the small group to the combat room where most of the other students arrived to see how well the new guy would do. A bell rang and the ground vibrated to get the course ready for the team to do a run though. The four were lifted up on a column while the goal was shown on the other side of the room. Cyborg was in his stone like form.

"Gamma Maneuver," Jinx ordered jumping up and heading towards the goal. The other two tensed up ready to go leaving Cyborg there. Jinx was in the lead as Gizmo created metal bat wings to fly from his back.

"Hold on, I don't know that," Cyborg yelled upset that they didn't inform him of anything. Mammoth growled and pushed him away.

"Then get out of the way," he muttered loud enough for Cyborg to hear. Cyborg glared at him and then jumped down and started heading towards the three villains that were already fighting the course. Suddenly he stopped as more robots appeared out of the ground and headed for him.

"Time to kick butt," Cyborg muttered to himself as he headed into the fray of battle with the robots.

Lasers appeared out of the wall and started blasting at Jinx and Gizmo. Jinx front flipped away from them all while Gizmo glided over the lasers in a flight pattern. Gizmo sent missiles out to destroy the blasters so that they didn't have to worry about them anymore. Suddenly spikes popped out of the ground distracting Gizmo from firing anymore shots at the blasters and maneuvering around them. Mammoth just pounded though the spikes towards the goal. The two boys looked back at Stone who was having trouble getting the robots to back off him. They had a hold of his arms and back preventing him from moving.

"Ha, the newb is toast," Gizmo gloated with a grin.

"Hey Rocko, had enough?" Mammoth asked and started laughing with Gizmo at the new kid. Jinx ran in front of them with a serious face.

"Quit fooling around, the head master's watching," she warned pointing up at someone in the shadows and making her comrades straighten up. The three looked up at the head master before turning around and heading towards the goal. Suddenly appendages came out of the columns that were near it and caught the three villains, trapping them so they could no longer use their powers or abilities.

Stone took in a deep breath and punched all the robots away. He grinned and cracked his knuckles fully impressed with himself. He charged forward towards the goal and destroyed the appendages that came out of another column. He jumped up and over the three before looking back at their shocked faces. Another set of lasers appeared in the field and aimed right at the three trapped teens. Cyborg narrowed his eyes and pulled up two plates from the ground. He took careful aim and threw them so that they cut though the appendages holding the three teens and destroyed the blasters in a single move. He smiled down at Jinx and helped her get back up while the other two got out and up.

"We gotta cross the finish line," Gizmo yelled knowing that playtime was over since the head master was watching their every move. The four of them headed for the goal and crossed it while Jinx was last.

"Yes, now that's what I'm talking…" Stone began only for Gizmo to cut him off.

"Zip it, grumble brain," Gizmo warned flying behind the robot in disguise.

"You, Stone," the headmaster began while a plate lowered him from the stairs. "Sneaking into my school, destroying my drones, making my top students look like amateur pick pockets," he started as the plate carried him closer to Stone. He smelled like cheap cologne and smoke while he leaned into Stone's personal space making him want to gag. "You must think that you are very clever, but you're not clever," he paused for dramatic effect making everyone's mouth fly open afraid that Stone was going to get into trouble. "You're brilliant," Headmaster smiled backing away. "Well done, Mr. Stone. Well done."

Cy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I see a bright future for you," Headmaster stated pointing at the teen.

"Haha, thanks," he muttered slightly worried about what was about to happen now that he was in. "Ha, uh, great school you have here, Mr. …uh..uh?"

"Blood, Brother Blood," he introduced. "At your service." He turned and looked at the three villains while his eyes turned a deep evil red color. "And as for you three, FAILURE WILL NOT BE TORLERANED. YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN SENT BACK AFTER GRADUATING ONCE. FAIL ME AGAIN, AND I'LL HAVE YOU SENT TO YOUR DOOM," Blood screamed angrily. They were cowering in the corner afraid of what would happen. "Do I make myself clear?" he darkly asked with his eyes narrowed. Their eyes turned red to match Blood's.

"Outstanding. In a few days, I will unveil your class project. The combination of all your hard work over the last weeks, and when it is unleashed, our foes will tremble in our wake. TREMBLE!" Blood yelled getting the students excited. They all started cheering while Stone just watched everything knowing that he needed to figure what all was going on, and fast. What Stone didn't notice was that everyone's eyes were the same color red as Blood's.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0900 Hours**

"Cyborg's communications rely has been deactivated," Starfire informed slightly worried. Robin was pacing back and forth while Raven stood there watching him. Phantom was floating over the couch since BB had spilled something on it again. Beastboy was too busy playing with the Robotic copy of Cyborg to pay any real attention to anything.

"Could be interference, let's just give him a minute," Robin stated hoping that nothing had happened to his friend.

"Besides, who needs him," Beastboy piped up getting Phantom to glare at him. "This Cyborg is way more fun." The robot had a hat and boa on while placed in the most strangest of poses. Beastboy laughed, and Phantom shot an ecto-blast at his butt making him jump forward and rub the sting.

"Booyah," the robot stated. Phantom face palmed while the rest just stared at the changeling annoyed.

"Any chance we could replace Beastboy with a robot too?" Raven asked wanting to destroy the green hero. Robin was red.

"Cut it out. I don't think Cyborg will appreciate…" Robin started only to be cut off by Cy's call.

"Appreciate what?" Cyborg interjected with a smile. Phantom landed on the ground to see Cyborg's human look-a-like appear on the screen. "The fact that he's already the top butt kicker in his class."

"No, Beastboy making a fool out of you while you are gone," Phantom put in monotone. Everyone started at the ghost while Beastboy smiled guilty at his friend. "It's highly entertaining and yet extremely disturbing."

"Well, I can kick his butt later," Cyborg stated thinking that Phantom was only having fun. Little did any of them know that Phantom was freaking out. He wasn't sure why, but something was off with the entire deal.

"Your infiltration is successful, yes?" Starfire questioned hoping that their plan would work.

"You bet," Cyborg stated looking around to make sure that no one noticed him with his arm partly Cyborg. "But, I've had a few close calls though."

"What have you learned?" Robin asked wanting to get right to the point so that they had something to work with and not compromise Cy's cover. Phantom started typing on the computer to start any research that might come up.

"They're working on some kind of class project," Cyborg informed. "Sounds heavy, but no details yet."

Phantom sighed and sat at the chair at the computer and started spinning out of boredom.

"Well, find out and get out," Robin warned looking at his friend. "The longer you're there, the more dangerous it gets." Phantom shuttered getting the feeling back again. Robin noticed but didn't say anything since he was afraid to set the team off.

"Believe me, I don't plan on staying for long," Cyborg informed as he walked up to a door. The connection was terminated then. Robin sighed and hoped that Cy didn't get caught. He gave a look to the team telling them he wanted to talk to Phantom alone. Phantom was still spinning in the chair trying to distract himself from the feeling of doom slowly creeping up his spine.

"Phantom, what's up with you?" Robin asked knowing that something was off with his friend. He knew enough to know that Phantom was opening up, but he was acting weird now.

"Something doesn't feel right about this, but I think it's me being overly paranoid," Phantom explained stopping his chair once he realized that suddenly everyone else was gone.

"Last time you said something like that, we ended up fighting Terra," Robin informed looking at Phantom wondering how much Phantom had let go of his senses while on the run and how much he questioned himself. It wasn't safe.

"Yeah, but most of time its false alarms. Even here I thought that something was going to happen and it never did," Phantom explained standing up and facing away from the leader. Robin walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll stay on our toes, and be ready for anything. Phantom, I think that something is going to go wrong too, but I thought it was just me. Maybe there really is something wrong. Can you hack into the system?" Robin asked wondering if Phantom had any hidden talents. Phantom gave him a smile and started typing into the computer quickly. The sight that met them was horrifyingly hilarious.

* * *

"Well what'd you know? It's the headmaster's scum bluffing pet," Gizmo grinned ready to get him.

"Get him," Jinx ordered grinning wickedly. "Don't bother trying to run." Stone just backed up slightly afraid of what was going down.

"The whole school is in on it," Mammoth informed knowing that everyone would stop him from escaping his doom.

"In on what?" he asked afraid that something was up.

"What do you think, pie for brains?" Gizmo asked with a grin and held out a pink dress and a unicycle. "Your initiation."

"Haha, that's it?" Cyborg asked wide eyed.

"Don't laugh, you have to eat the unicycle," Mammoth informed making Cy's eyes go even wider. Cyborg's mouth hung open unbelievingly.

Stone grumbled as he tried to get the dress to go down more. It was extremely uncomfortable. Jinx smiled at him and held up her books for him to carry down the hall. Everyone was laughing at him while he hung his head and followed Jinx down the corridor.

* * *

"You never when though the Titan's initiation," Robin informed grinning ear to ear at Phantom who was staring at the computer afraid to look up at his leader.

"Can we say that I've had enough trouble and go on? I think being placed in prison by you guys is enough. And that's when I was actually accepts as a member. Isn't that embarrassing enough?" Phantom stated setting the computer up so he could get pictures. Robin grinned. "And let's not forgot I died while in your care."

"Fair enough," he stated not wanting to push too much on Phantom. The ghost had a point about them putting him in prison and having him help them fight Terra. He also had enough torment from the little girl that was hanging on him the entire time he was in there, and Robin had to pictures to prove it. "I do have pictures of you and little Sam."

"How'd you…?" Phantom began glaring at Robin. He really didn't care since it was just a little girl. He felt safe around her since she couldn't hurt him.

"I have my ways," Robin stated grinning not realizing that Phantom really didn't care. He wasn't going to say that he didn't so he didn't have to go through what Cy would have to when he came back since he was now part of the HIVE.

* * *

Blood was walking though the weight room to see how far his students were progressing. He saw Stone lifting weights that were on some of the highest levels already. He grinned wickedly seeing how well the new student was doing.

"Looks like we have a natural," Blood observed seeing Stone push the bar up. "Take him to maximum," Blood ordered trying to see what the new student's limits were. He knew that something was up with this one. The person watching the stats followed and typed the command into the computer that put more weight on Stone's equipment. He struggled a bit before pushing it up all the way. Blood smirked knowing that this was the grand prize in his school.

* * *

**HIVE Cafeteria 1200 Hours**

"Lunch is super today, and the mash potatoes are dynamite," Gizmo stated with a wicked grin to the cloaked figure in front of their table. Jinx and Mammoth laughed at the inside joke that was about to play out. Stone just watched wondering why he worded it that way until he looked at his. He narrowed his eyes and then flipped the small device into Gizmo's potatoes. Jinx and Mammoth watched, and then suppressed their laughter so Gizmo didn't figure it out. He still saw their faces.

"Hey, what are you snot faces laughing at?" he questioned glaring at them. Jinx frowned and looked at him while Mammoth started piling food into his mouth. Suddenly his mash potatoes exploded all over his face causing the entire room to be silent until everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

"So, that's why any good doomsday threat needs what?" Blood asked looking back at the students and sighing seeing that some of them were half asleep and not paying any attention. Gizmo had his hand raised and was waving it around wanting to answer. Blood looked at Stone and smirked noting that he wasn't paying a bit of attention. "Mr. Stone?"

"Effective misdirection?" he stated more of a question than an answer. He honestly wasn't paying any attention because he truly didn't care.

"That's correct, moving on," Blood stated turning back around and facing the board once more. Stone gave a sigh of relief while Jinx gave him a flirty look. Gizmo looked at him angrily and Mammoth had wide eyes surprised at the new student for getting something right.

* * *

After class Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo cornered Stone. Suddenly Jinx pulled out a HIVE communicator and handed it to a cowering Stone.

"Congratulations," she stated with a smile. "You're one of us." Stone opened his eyes afraid of another prank. Stone took the device while Jinx smiled sweetly, Mammoth had a grin, and Gizmo wanted to kill him.

"But that doesn't mean we have to like you," he shot angrily. Stone just gave him a blank stare and then looked at the device.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 1200 Hours**

"So the plumber says," Beastboy stated only for Phantom to push him forward.

"Will, you stop messing with it," Phantom stated glaring at him. Beastboy grinned and made it 'Booyah' again. Phantom took the controller and aimed Cy's cannon at the changeling. Beastboy took off screaming. Raven looked up and smiled glad that there was finally peace and quiet. Robin looked at Phantom.

"No rough housing," he stated sending a glare at the ghost who grinned and pressed another button the made a pole shot out of the cannon that said bang. Robin tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.

"Boys," Raven sighed and went back to her book. Starfire looked at them curiously amused by their actions. Robin suddenly became serious as he looked up at the fake Cy and his worry reappeared.

"No word in four days; that's it, I'm calling him," Robin stated typing on the computer keeping the manly giggles at bay since the robot remain standing there in the cartoon pose with the small flag that said bang. Phantom walked up.

"Are you sure? It could blow his cover," Phantom suggested not wanting to get his friend in trouble. He was trying to avoid freaking himself out, but he was worried for his friend.

"Robin, please, we may endanger his mission," Starfire stated agreeing with Phantom. Robin wanted to send Phantom in after Cy to at least make sure that he was okay, but he also didn't want the ghost to be without backup nearby in case something were to happen.

"Or we may save his life," Raven put in making Phantom tense and fidget. Robin looked back at them wondering what would be best: calling Cy and seeing if he would pick up or just sending Phantom in quickly to make sure that he was okay. The only problem with the latter was that Phantom was still pretty unstable, and even though Robin trusted him; he didn't want to break the fragile trust the ghost still had with his team. "Something's not right here," Raven finished making Phantom antsy. Beastboy appeared again and glared at Phantom.

"Tell me about it. Can you make that thing burp?" Beastboy inquired making everyone glare at him. Phantom pressed another button and the robot belched right in Beastboy's face. He started laughing on the ground while everyone sent glares at Phantom.

"I'm freaking out and needed a distraction," he stated shrugging. Star put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure that Friend Cyborg is fine," she stated hoping to help Phantom calm down a little. He looked up at and gave a small smile. Robin was already typing on the computer to call Cyborg.

"Cyborg, do you copy?" Robin asked looking up at the screen hoping to get Cy's status. Phantom sat down on a chair by another computer and started hacking into the HIVE's cameras. He stopped realizing that the firewall was up and in different. Phantom started typing farther and realized that they had upgraded the system right before he hacked, but it hadn't gotten to the cameras yet. He decided to leave alone for now.

"This isn't a good time guys," Cyborg stated looking at them though his arm. Phantom gave a sigh of relief knowing that he was at least still alive. He looked at the team. "We got a Theory of Mayhem test tomorrow, and I'm totally gotta bomb." Phantom sent a glare at him making the temperature in the room go down slightly.

"Please tell me you're joking," Robin deadpanned knowing Phantom was ticked about that.

"Uh," Cyborg stated looking away. "Sorry, I haven't checked in. I've been learning their combat techniques, weapons, amour, and we had a dance…"

"A Dance," Phantom suddenly shot standing up in front of the screen. "You were supposed to figure out what they were up too and then get back here." Robin gently put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"Cyborg, Phantom's right. You are there to get information and get out, not learn how to tango," Robin warned.

"I know; I know," Cyborg stated slightly ticked. "This hasn't been exactly tea party okay; I just need a little more time."

"Or maybe it's time we went on the offensive," Robin mumbled. He knew that Phantom was still not hundred percent, but it would be a good chance to see how well Phantom would work with them on something like this without risking the undercover operation that was going on.

Cyborg went and started hacking the computers for Robin and Phantom. Phantom was running a ghost program though the tower and Cyborg while Robin was putting everything together. Cyborg flew past the firewalls while Phantom planted some weird virus into the HIVE system.

"I'm in," Cyborg stated as he noticed Phantom stopped using his systems and was straight into the systems already. He would have to see what Phantom really knew about hacking later.

"Good, make it quick," Robin ordered watching as Phantom worked away at the computer from there.

"I found the mainframe. I think I just found out what their class project really is," Cyborg stated going though the same files.

"I got it," Phantom stated looking though the blueprints with Robin. Cyborg growled angry that Phantom had it before he was able to say anything. "It looks like they are building something called an ion amplifier."

Suddenly they were cut off. Robin started typing trying to figure what had just happened while Phantom was going though everything.

"Phantom, what just happened?" Robin demanded looking at the hybrid upset that something might have went wrong.

"He cut the transmission; I can't get it back. I think his cover was blown," Phantom explained looking at the screen that had everything from the HIVE database. His body began shaking as the stress and worry made its self known.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise, Mr. Stone, or should I say Cyborg," Blood stated walking out of the shadows with a smirk. Cyborg hid his arm behind his back and let the holograph hide it again while he backed away from the computer wishing that his cover wasn't blown. He charged up his cannon and let his holograph completely die. He aimed the cannon at Brother Blood. Blood sighed. "Relax, I don't want to fight. It's a remarkable weapon really. Compacted, elegant, devastating in its power," Blood warned with an evil grin holding up the ion amplifier. "But it's nothing compared to you."

"What do you want from me?" Cyborg growled hoping that this didn't blow up in his face. His team was too far away to really be of any help at the moment.

"Oh, it's not about what I want that matters, it's what you want," Blood stated setting the device he held on the table. He slowly walked up to the hostile teenager. "And what I can give you." His eyes glowed red while Cyborg held his cannon. Blood gently rested his hand on the half robot's cannon and it changed back into his normal real hand, or what he thought was his normal real hand.

"My hand," Cyborg smiled seeing that it looked and felt real. "I can feel it. It's real." Blood suddenly dropped the illusion making Cyborg became desperate. He got on his knees wanting the feeling of being human again.

_"I mean, everyone here has a story, and you are no different. You made something of yourself, and that's more than what most people can say. It's not what's about on the outside, but on the inside, the person you are and how you treat others. That's what more important, and that's what's never going to change. No matter what. You would still be you no matter what happened."_

Danny's words suddenly ran through his head as plans formed on how to get out of this without getting into a fight until his team arrived. He needed time, so playing along was going to have to be his best option, and he had to look the part. If he played his cards right; he might even get that weapon from Blood.

"Serve me and I can make you what you once were," Blood promised believing his had all the pieces into play. Cyborg knew this was what the bad guy wanted; Robin went though the same thing with Slade while Phantom was being chased by another ghost hybrid. Funny how things truly come to play. "I can give back your life."

_"You made something of yourself, and that's more than what most people can say."_

"I'll do anything you ask," Cyborg stated knowing that his team needed to come quick. If it wasn't for Phantom, Cy knew he might have actually taken it into consideration.

"Good, then I think it's time for our students to see our little class project," Blood laughed believing he had finally won.

* * *

Phantom flew through the floor and looked around before giving everyone the go that it was safe. They snuck through the hallway and into the light. Robin glared at Beastboy for bringing the robot Cyborg, but they needed to try to keep Cy's cover if it hadn't been already blown. They didn't get anything, and Phantom and started flipping out. Robin decided to go ahead and bring him knowing that they would need all the help that they could get.

"Beastboy, hurry up," Robin warned knowing the changeling was tried and moving the robot since they couldn't get it to walk. Phantom was working on the computer trying to figure out why it wouldn't move.

"Next time Cyborg builds a robot; he better leave instructions," Beastboy grumbled as Phantom glared at him.

"I helped build the stupid thing. He needs to recalibrate it," Phantom muttered playing with more controls on the remote.

"BOOYAH," the robot suddenly yelled, and Beastboy quickly turned into a starfish and clamped over the mouth while Robin sent a glare at Phantom.

"I didn't press anything," Phantom defended putting his hands up trying not to smile. Worrying over Cyborg had made Phantom twitching, and Robin knew he was having trouble adjusting so he let it drop. Everyone sighed knowing that Beastboy had at least shut him up. Robin looked down at his communicator and located Cy's signal.

"I'm picking up Cyborg's signal," Robin paused looking at the device slightly confused as a sense of fore bonding came over him. "Directly below us." Suddenly the floor gave and the teens went crashing down the arena below. When they looked up, they seen Stone, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth wearing smirks and looking down at them. Phantom gave a small shudder knowing that there was going to be a fight.

"Not good," Beastboy muttered looking around the arena.

"The Teen Titans," a voice said from above them. They looked up and seen Blood standing on a floating platform. "So nice to make your acquaintance. I'd introduce you to my students, but I'm fairly certain you've already met them."

"Attack Pattern Alpha," Stone yelled with a smirk. He needed to let out some of his anger, but he truly needed Blood to believe him in order to get that weapon from them before they could really use against innocent people. He looked at Phantom and noticed that he was tense and jumpy. Cy hoped Phantom would understand this long enough to play it right, but right now he needed to make the head master believe he was really turning his back on his own team. In order to do that, he needed to break the rings so everyone would see him as he really was.

_"You would still be you no matter what happened."_

Stone jumped forward and started the assault against his team. He needed to set the pace so he was in control of everything. Mammoth and Jinx set up behind him while Gizmo stayed to the rear. Cy could see that his friends were shocked, but he needed to try to keep to his plan. He just hoped that he wouldn't hurt anyone in this. He knew Phantom still was having trust issues, and he needed him to be the first one, but something told Cyborg that he was going to get hurt by the young ghost in this. Phantom took a strong stance while the rest of the team was still in shock. He gave the half robot a knowing grin and disappeared.

Gizmo fired missiles straight at the Titan as the others headed in the direction, but the only thing that seemed off was the fact that one disappeared, but they figured he just didn't want to fight. Suddenly Phantom appeared behind Gizmo and shot the boy in the back destroying his backpack full of tricks and gadgets. Gizmo landed roughly on the ground and started calling Phantom all sorts of names.

Jinx turned and kicked out at Raven who used her powers to throw the sorceress to the other side of the room. Robin realized how quickly Phantom had gotten Gizmo taken care of and was now dodging Cyborg's fists with a cocky grin. He shook his head and turned his attention to Mammoth who came up behind him and hit the ground causing him to fly forward.

"NO MERCY, NO MERCY!" Blood shouted believing he had won.

Beastboy had grabbed the robot of Cyborg and dragged him away from the missiles before they could land. He looked up at Phantom and noticed that Phantom was fighting the real Cyborg while Star and Raven were fighting Jinx. He noticed that Mammoth had thrown Robin across the room and hit Phantom dead on while Cyborg landed a punch to the young ghost's back. He noticed the small flinch on Cy's face when he realized what he had done. Before Robin was thrown into Phantom Cyborg would have only hit his arm if Phantom didn't dodge, but when Robin came flying through Cyborg's fist was already heading that way, and Phantom planned on flying backwards away from the punch, but everything crashed down when Cy's fist hit the young hybrid. Phantom screamed as he and Robin hit the wall. Robin quickly stood up and kneeled next to his friend while making sure that all the villains were at a distance.

"Phantom, are you okay?" Robin asked gently turning Phantom over on his back. Phantom hissed at the contact and Robin let him go afraid to hurt the young teen any farther. "Phantom?"

"I'm fine, but we need to pretend to be overwhelmed," Phantom muttered shaking as he sat up. Robin looked up at Cyborg not hearing what Phantom had said and blocked the punch headed for his head.

"Cyborg, take it easy," Robin whispered glaring at his friend. He wasn't letting him get to Phantom again. Cyborg grabbed his head and threw him across room. Suddenly his robot counterpart headed towards him yelling at max volume. Cyborg blinked not sure what the heck Beastboy had done to his robot. However, it would help him make Blood believe he truly wanted to work for him to be human again. He knew he could never truly could be just like Phantom couldn't truly be human again. They would no longer be who they were if they weren't the way they are.

"Cyborg," Phantom whispered slowly getting up. He watched as Cyborg fought his robot while Jinx headed towards him. He quickly put a shield up as she threw a bright pink beam at him. It collided with his shield and made a huge boom rocket though the room. Gizmo shot a tri-sphere at Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven trapping them in a force shield while Jinx made sure Phantom kept himself trapped in order to protect himself. They knew he was hit with a dangerous blow, and that he couldn't continue to fight any longer.

It was now just a match between the real Cyborg and fake Cyborg. Phantom watched as his teammates tried to destroy the force field trapping them, but he could only hope that Cyborg had a plan to get them out of there. He couldn't take much more of the sorceress's blows before his shield would collapse.

Stone ran up and punched the robot's face making him fly back. Stone stood over him with a small smirk until his robot yelled 'booyah' and punched him back causing him to go flying up and back into a column. He had to remember that his robot could bench press a bus. It was a fact that he was proud of, but was currently regretting it. He took a quick look at his team and noticed that they were even surprised at the robot's strength, but the face he wouldn't forget is the knowing grin Phantom wore. It sent chills down the teen's spine knowing he may have messed with some of the controls while Cy was undercover. He would get that ghost back eventually.

"Booyah this," Stone yelled heading towards the robot again. He was irritated, but he had to prove to the headmaster that he had his loyalty. He needed to get the ion amplifier. The robot put his gun up and Stone knew just where to hit it in order to destroy it. Then he started wailing on the thing just to get rid of his anger and annoyance. He was tired of this and wished he hadn't taken the assignment in the first place. He didn't want someone playing with his head.

And never wanted to hurt Phantom the way he had.

* * *

**Danny: This is the rest of the chapter.**

**Me: Do you guys even read this? I said that last time this wasn't the complete chapter, but people don't seem to believe me...I wonder**

**Danny: Har, that would be mean...**

**Me: But it would get their attention**

**Danny: That it would, but they may hate you**

**Me: I want all of you who actually reads this thing though to review and tell me, and then ignore my next comment**

**Reviewers: WHY?**

**Me: BECAUSE THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER**

**Danny: Yeah, that'll**

**Me: It's really not, I just felt like annoying you guys for your refusal to actually read my author's note. I work really hard on them...**

**Danny: Let's see how many actually read the whole thing. You know if you did, tell us**

**Me: If not, ignore this like you already have and complain...knock your self out...literally.**

**Danny: See you next time!**


	13. The Ghost of the Past-part one

Broken Hearts

Chapter Twelve

The Ghost of the Past- part one

_"You build on failure. You use it as a stepping stone. Close the door on the past. You don't try to forget the mistakes, but you don't dwell on it. You don't let it have any of your energy, or any of your time, or any of your space."_

~Johnny Cash~

* * *

Stone let all his fury into destroying the robot. His anger from accidently hitting Phantom in a spot that he knew could have caused serious damage, leftover anger from Terra's betrayal, anger at himself for playing along undercover too long was all put into it. He was upset from being half robot, and that he was some kind of freak that many people wanted him for his parts and the robot half. He was sad that he couldn't keep Phantom safe from all those times he was almost taken away from them for good. He was mad for giving the hybrid a hard time when he came looking for help.

He let everything out on his robot that had so many screw ups that it was annoying. He kept beating on the thing until his rings broke to reveal himself the real Cyborg of the Teen Titans. It still didn't feel good to beat the thing up. He knew it would hurt his team, but he had a feeling Phantom had caught on. The rest of the team didn't know what Blood was capable of, nor did they know what the ion amplifier could truly do in the hands of the bad guys. He knew, and he knew that Phantom had an idea. After all, the ghost's parents were inventors and created all sorts of weapons.

He looked over at his team and seen frightened and worried faces, but when he looked at Phantom's, he held in a smile. Phantom looked wore and tried, but he was still wearing a smirk. No one else noticed because they were too busy staring at Cyborg himself. Phantom dropped his shield and disappeared while sparks and hisses came from the now destroyed robot on the ground. Cyborg growled looking back at Blood quickly before his team.

"I knew it; the stinking gat bag is one of them," Gizmo shouted waving his arms and hands above his head with a red face.

"No," Blood stated as his platform floated down. He held up the ion amplifier with a twisted grin as Cyborg quickly let his robot eye figure out where Phantom was. He seen him by the shield with his hands on it prepared to destroy it. He was surprised that no one figured out he was gone. "He's one of us now."

"And I'm ready to prove it," Cyborg stated darkly. He noticed Phantom flinch slightly, but was still ready for anything. He needed to get his hands on the amplifier before Phantom could let his friends go.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Blood stated with red eyes thinking he had control of Cyborg when he really couldn't because of his bionics. "This will amplify your power by magnitudes unimagined."

Cyborg lifted his wrist up and let his cannon form while Blood hooked the device on.

"Destroy them for me, and you will have your reward," Blood promised with a grin. Cyborg could make out the uncertainty in Phantom's face, and gave him a reassuring grin letting Robin finally figure it out.

"Cyborg, no," he stated plying along. He knew Phantom was behind them ready to take the shield down. He could feel the energy from the hybrid.

"Please," Starfire begged still in the dark.

"Come on, Buddy. We're your friends," Beastboy muttered looking at him sadly. He could feel Phantom as well and was wondering what was going on.

"Sorry but I have new friends," Cyborg stated noting that Phantom was getting antsy again. Phantom noticed that Blood and the other three villains had an evil smirk on their face waiting for Cy to destroy them as his cannon charged.

"Come on; don't do this," Phantom muttered noting that Cy's human eye was red. He needed it to change back to normal. He kept another shield over his friends just in case, but he wasn't sure it would hold. After the blow to his back, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight without the team.

"PSYCH," Cyborg suddenly yelled scaring Phantom into visibility and destroying the shield his friends were in. While Cyborg shot at the villains with the cannon. Blood redirected his shot to the ceiling causing the entire place to crumble and shake. Many of the villains started to leave the building so that they didn't get smashed.

"A foolish choice," Blood warned dangerously. "Very foolish."

"You could have been one of us," Jinx muttered looking at him sadly.

"I could have been a lot of things," Cyborg stated as she head towards the platform where Mammoth and Gizmo were waiting with the head master. She shook her head knowing how true those words were. She had the same decision at one time as well before all this had happened. Phantom walked up to him.

"Could have been worse," Phantom muttered with a slight wince.

"Sorry, man. Wasn't expecting Robin to fly across the room," Cyborg stated watching his friend with some worry. Phantom shrugged him off.

"Raven, get us out of here," Robin ordered with a smile knowing what he was going to do when they got home.

"Thought you would never ask," she stated as her magic surrounded them and teleported them back to the Tower.

* * *

**Titans Tower 0900 Hours**

"Sorry I had to play rough with you guys. I think Phantom caught it first before the rest of you," Cyborg stated looking at the ghost. "But when I found out what this thing could do, I had to make Brother Blood trust me."

"That's how I figured it out. I still had access to the screen when you cut out," Phantom muttered with a smile. He had taken some pain killers and was glad that they weren't bugging him about his back. It was bruised, but that was it.

"But half those HIVE kids were brain washed. Why not you?" Raven asked not understanding it.

"Because half my brain is electronic," Cyborg answered pointing to his head. "He may have been able to fool the man, but he couldn't fool the machine."

"Which means next time we face him, we have our own secret weapon," Robin stated with a smile putting his hand on Cy's shoulder. Phantom smiled along with the rest of the team.

"Goodbye, Stone," Cyborg whispered as he took off his rings and the holograph disappeared. No matter what, Cyborg missed his human looks. He wished that accident never happened, but then he was glad it did. He was glad he met the Titans and helped found them, and he was glad to have helped Phantom out. Speaking of, Phantom decided to pop back by and walk into his room.

"You okay?" Phantom asked wondering in. Cyborg noticed that the hybrid was tense, and stayed a distance away from him.

"Don't worry; I'm fine," Cyborg muttered looking down. "Are you?"

"I've had worse," Phantom mumbled. Cyborg slowly walked closer, but Phantom backed away.

"You sure," Cyborg pushed knowing Phantom probably didn't let any of them near him.

"Yeah, just sore," Phantom smiled trying to hide his growing fear. "You don't look great either. Only difference between you and me right now is that your pain looks internal, and mine is my back."

"I never got to finish high school because of this," Cyborg stated looking at his hands. "While I was at the HIVE, I actually felt normal."

"Normal? In a school of a bunch of villains?" Phantom put in with a smile. "I never got to finish high school either, but it wasn't because I was half ghost."

"Why?" Cyborg asked looking at the hybrid wondering what caused him to stop school.

"My friends and family were always there to help me when I missed class while trying to stop the ghosts from hurting anyone. When they died…" Phantom whispered looking down.

"Your human form is considered dead with them. I forgot about that part," Cyborg mumbled feeling guilty.

"I ran and kept my identity as Phantom since everyone knew he survived, but the only people who were really looking for him was the Guys in White and Masters," Phantom stated. "The only one who truly could have know what could have happened in that school is Masters, and that's only because he truly knew who I was."

"I lost my mom in the accident. There was nothing they could do to save her, but someone thought that using me as an experiment was okay," Cyborg stated. "I guess we have something in common there."

"You are thought to be dead as well?" Phantom asked hoping that maybe he truly wasn't alone. Cyborg nodded.

"I think so; I never really looked into it," Cyborg stated with a smile feeling slightly better that he wasn't alone either.

"Oh, Cyborg," Beastboy sang out popping his head into his room. Cyborg looked at Phantom's face and noticed the grin that he wore. He knew something bad was going to happen when Robin appeared and leaned against the door frame.

"You left the Titans," he stated with an evil grin. Raven appeared too with a wicked grin.

"That means you have to be initiation all over again," Raven smiled holding up a rubber chicken while Robin held up a pink dress. Cyborg looked at Phantom.

"Neither has Phantom," he pointed out hoping to get out of it.

"Oh no, you guys sent me to jail," Phantom stated pushing Cyborg out of the room with the rest following.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing…" Cyborg protested while his team encouraged him to continue. He grumbled the entire time. He dragged him out of the room while forcing him to wear the pink dress and tights. Phantom grinned brightly until Cyborg pinned him down and smeared lipstick over his face. The entire team laughed at the annoyed halfa until the grin he wore made them nervous.

"You want to play that way, Cy," Phantom chuckled turning intangible and diving into Cyborg's body again and making him do strange dance moves. Robin caught everything on video while Beastboy was trying to maintain his laughter. Raven smiled widely at her friends while Starfire clapped and laughed at everything going on and her friends.

* * *

**Downtown Jump City 1200 Hours**

"Hey grandpa," a blonde haired teenager greeted and gave his grandfather a hug. He had missed him over the past year, and after everything that had gone down in Amity Park, he wanted to get away. His parents went ahead and decided to move back closer to their hometown of Jump City. He had lost his best friend in the Amity Park School Fire and didn't know what else to do. He still had Paulina, but she was now living back in Mexico with her mother. She was broken hearted when her best friend died as well.

"Dash, look at you. You have grown up so much," Baxter smiled. Dash grinned.

"So how have you been?" Dash asked knowing that his grandpa was a judge in the city.

"Well, I just had a case involving your old town hero, Danny Phantom," he stated smiling at his grandson. Dash's eyes widen as he looked at his favorite person in the world. The one he always looked up to when he didn't know what to do.

"Phantom's here?" Dash asked with a small smile. He heard every nasty rumor about how it was the ghost's fault that the school was burned, but they only seemed to be in Amity. Everywhere else, they either didn't know about Phantom or believed that he was the hero. They didn't have anyone really telling them any different especially with how many young heroes had been popping up around the world. Dash knew that Phantom was the one who stopped the fire in its tracks, and he knew that the ghost was in there. The pain-filled scream that filled Amity's skies that night would forever haunt the survivors.

"Yes, he's now with the Titans. They are taking very good care of him since he was in very bad condition when they found him," Baxter stated as they headed to the park that was finally somewhat repaired. "He's also been helping them out after what had happened to their team a while back."

"Do you think I could talk to him?" Dash asked hoping that maybe his grandpa could get him a moment with his favorite hero. Dash looked out at the ocean where Titan's Tower proudly stood knowing that his hero was probably there.

"Probably not. He has had a lot of problems talking to people and is real nervous around anyone that he doesn't know," Grandpa Baxter stated. "I'm sure once he's better and not so shy, he would have no problem."

"He's shy?" Dash questioned remembering the cocky hero back in Amity.

"What you seen in Amity Park was a mask the hero put up to protect himself. Phantom isn't going to let anyone know who he really is," Baxter warned as they stopped at the park. "I have you enrolled into the school, but you won't be able to play football until next year."

"That's fine," Dash muttered looking down. "I don't know if I even want to anymore."

"That's your choice, and I'll respect anything you decide to do," Baxter stated putting his hand on his grandson's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," Dash whispered looking up. His gaze stopped on a black haired teen that looked way too familiar and way too thin. He got out and headed over to the small teen that was just slowly walking though the park with a gentle smile.

"Fenton?" Dash asked wondering if he may have had something slipped into his drink. The teen stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face the taller teen.

Danny had decided to take a walk through the park while the Titans did some training. They wanted him to be there, but he said that his back hurt, and that he just wanted to relax. They didn't push him. Suddenly he heard his name; and not his first but his last. He turned around and came face-to-face with Dash Baxter.

"Crap," Danny muttered backing away.

"No way," Dash whispered looking the teen up and down. "You were in that classroom, or did you use that stupid excuse to leave and not get caught in the blast." Dash accused stalking up to Danny, but the closer he got; the more burns around the young teen's neck and shoulders he could see.

"Dash, what are you doing here?" Danny questioned narrowing his eyes and looking around. There weren't very many people, but when he noticed an older man step out of a car and look at Dash confused; he understood. Judge Baxter was related to Dash Baxter. His bad luck would always get him into trouble.

"I'm staying with my grandpa," Dash responded harshly.

"Dash, who is this?" the man asked walking up to the boys. He looked at the teen up and down before a grin appeared on his face. "They said you looked different when you changed."

"What? Who said that?" Danny asked narrowing his eyes at the judge.

"I work with the government. I read your entire case, and that included your file from the Guys in White. They just didn't know who you were," the judge explained while looking at his grandson who was completely confused. Danny let a small smile appear. "I had to know everything in order to make a fair decision."

"Figures, but how did you…?" Danny questioned looking the man in the eye.

"Your eyes may be different colors, but they hold the same pain," he answered. "Come on, Dash, let's continue our walk. It's nice to see you walking around, Phantom."

"Thanks," Danny smiled and vanished causing Dash to freeze.

"What?" Dash exclaimed looking at his grandfather completely lost on how his classmate was alive and disappeared like that.

"I'm guessing you knew him more in that form than his ghost," the elder stated. "I remember every case and every person I have sentenced to jail and even some that given that second chance outside in the world. You knew him as human, while I know him as the ghost that had his case dismissed because the prosecutor knew that there was truly nothing done wrong."

"Fenton is Phantom?" Dash asked stupidly as he walked along next to his second favorite person in the world. Fenton was now first even though he was considered dead. Fenton had his respect for the things he has and hasn't done. Dash couldn't bring himself to do anything about it either.

"Apparently, but I would keep that a secret. We don't need him getting into any more trouble than he already is," the elder stated as they continued their walk in silence. They day was chilled, but Dash could only think about what had just happened and now he understood what his grandfather said about Phantom always wearing a mask. Because the kid he knew as Fenton was just that as well, another mask he wore to protect himself.

* * *

**Titans Tower 1500 Hours**

"Has anyone seen Danny?" Robin asked walking into the living area where the team was resting and playing games.

"No, Friend Danny said he was going to be taking the walk in the park," Starfire informed watching Beastboy and Cyborg try to beat Phantom's high score together. They missed it by a little less than two hundred points. "He might still be there."

"Who might still be where?" Phantom asked walking into the room causing Robin to tense. He sighed and looked back at the ghost.

"You have incredible timing," he muttered glaring at the hybrid. Phantom grinned cheekily.

"I do my best," he responded and headed for the kitchen to grab an apple. Robin shook his head and headed to the couch to see if he could help Cyborg beat Phantom's score.

"I don't get it; how'd he get that high if he didn't beat that monster?" Cyborg mumbled going though the game. Phantom walked over to him grabbed the controller hit three buttons as a power up appeared giving him an extra life and an extra two hundred points.

"Like that," Phantom muttered and walked away leaving Cy's mouth hanging open. Robin chuckled. "I have several power ups and secret codes from my friend."

"I have to meet him!" Beastboy exclaimed grinning at Phantom only to realize what he meant. Phantom's face fell as he stared at the ground.

"She always beat me and Tucker," he whispered turning away from them heading out. Beastboy looked at Robin.

"Dude, why didn't we meet him before the school was destroyed? His girlfriend sounds freaking awesome," he muttered putting his controller down and going into the kitchen hoping to find something to snack on. Cyborg muttered something about Phantom cheating and then decided to see if he could beat Phantom's score now. He didn't really want to think about what Phantom had said. He didn't want to feel pain at the moment. He wanted to relax after a hard day of training.

"She was Goth. I know I would have liked her," Raven muttered wishing the same thing. Phantom seemed to fit right in because somehow they all had something that reminded him of his two best friends.

"Tucker liked tech," Cyborg muttered too, pausing the game. "He told us loads about his friends and family, but there's still something he really hasn't explained much of."

"He hasn't really explained all his old enemies," Robin muttered knowing that wasn't it. There was more to it, and he knew it. He felt like there was something that had been there, but he couldn't remember what he wanted to ask before.

"He did give us a drive that had them on it. He created it while in recovery," Cyborg stated opening up that file. The first ghost to pop up with the Box Ghost, and the Titans really didn't care about him since Phantom had told them that he was worse than Dr. Light.

"I feel like there's more to this," Robin stated as he looked though. Phantom had even put Plasmius in there, but he still felt like the ghost was holding out on them. "Something he's been skirting around since he got here."

"When we were taken on that reality trip thingy, he said something about a destroyed world," Cyborg stated going over that in his head. Robin had wanted to ask that.

"Oh yeah," Robin smiled snapping his fingers. "That's when he explained his status as a hybrid, but we never pushed the second part because we didn't know how much we could trust him, or how he would trust us. We know tons about his life, but we don't really know him. He has yet to open up completely."

"Think he would tell us now?" Beastboy asked looking at the leader who was still going though the files.

"I'm not sure," Robin mumbled. "I'm pretty sure it's a painful memory, but he promised he would tell us everything as time went on."

"He's still opening up," Raven stated. "Every day I see a new part of his old personality come out. Some days he's that closed off, tense ghost we all met while others he's just a teen that has taken on the world."

* * *

_Red light flared though the room causing Phantom to suddenly appeared in a green light. He looked up at the screen and seen several dots. He looked at Robin's dark face._

_"It's the Guys in White, or at least what's left of them. I talked to some of my contacts for confirmation about them. After they over spent the budget in buying some tech, the Government got rid of them. They were a useless part that cost more than they were worth."_

_"Then why are they here now?" Phantom asked with a slight temor._

_"I'm not sure. They aren't supposed to really be here," Robin stated looking at the ground as four agents crashed through the window. Robin didn't even move as they surrounded Phantom. "But there is nothing I can do…"_

_"NO," Phantom screamed blasting out of the room._

* * *

Phantom shot up from the floor shaking. He was trying to catch his breath as his door was slammed open.

"Phantom?" Robin asked walking closer to his friend carefully. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," Phantom mumbled standing up on jello like legs. He leaned on his bed to help balance himself.

"Was it a nightmare?" Robin asked gently putting his hand on Phantom's shoulder. He wondered why nightmares would now start attacking the hybrid. Nothing really bad happened recently that would cause something like that. Phantom tensed and jerked away. "Danny, it's okay. Whatever happened, its okay. You're safe here."

"I know," Phantom muttered seeming to try convince himself of that fact.

"Wanna talk about it?" Robin asked thinking it was something that had to do with the school.

"Not really," Phantom stuttered looking away. Robin watched the ghost wondering if he should drop it or have him explain it. He really wasn't sure.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not going to tell me about your nightmare, think you can tell me about that destroyed world you brought up when you were split?" Robin asked hoping the ghost would tell him one or the other. He was more interested in the destroyed world part than his nightmare.

"Both are nightmares," Phantom stated backing away from the boy wonder. Robin sat on his bed and waited.

"You're still hiding things from us. You promised you would tell us everything," Robin reminded with a gentle smile. He knew how to work around Phantom enough to know that a smirk and his usual interrogation voice would only cause his friend to close up faster than anything else.

"In time," Phantom whispered. "It's something my friends knew about because they were there. If I could, I wouldn't have explained any of it to them."

"We're your friends now," Robin pointed out. "We don't want you to keep things from us."

"I don't even want to remember it, but I do," Phantom muttered walking across his room so that he was as far away from Robin as he could get. His nightmares were not helping him finish recovering, and he had no idea what brought them on. Last time it was Raven that sold him out, and this time it was Robin who didn't seem to care. However, at least he knew Robin cared otherwise Robin wouldn't be pushing him. "I've told you guys about most of everything else. Some of things I'll probably forget or even not remember, but why can't that be good enough?"

"Because after what happened with Terra, I don't want to take that chance," Robin stated sternly.

"You still have doubts about me," Phantom muttered looking at the pictures of his family on the wall.

"I trust you, but I don't want you to turn out like she did," Robin explained walking over to him.

"I would never turn out like her," Phantom whispered looking up at Robin. "If anything was to happen and I did turn to the evil side. It would be so much worse than what she or Slade could have ever thought of."

"How would you know?" Robin asked wondering if this was a good idea. Phantom at least told him part of something.

"Because I was sent ten years into the future," Phantom whispered looking down.

"So was Starfire, only she was twenty years and nothing was wrong besides our team being split apart and no longer together," Robin informed. "She learned that time isn't set in stone and that it can changed."

"Yeah, except the future I was sent to was an option of what could have happened if I used my powers for myself," Phantom muttered. "I lost my family and friends the first time. If it wasn't for Clockwork, I wouldn't have the second chance."

"So time really can be changed around?" Robin asked looking at his friend.

"Time isn't set in stone, but Clockwork, at first, was sent to kill me," Phantom explained looking at Robin. "I've done some pretty stupid stuff before, but when I couldn't study for a big test and accidently ended up with the answers, I almost caused the death of everyone I loved."

"You realize the Titans wouldn't let you get out of control," Robin stated with a smirk with his arms crossed. Phantom looked at him.

"When I was sent ten years in the future, the only city left was Amity Park," he explained. "That's only because they had my family's technology." Robin uncrossed his arms with his mouth open. "There is a lot that has to happen to me in order for that to happen. That's one reason why I went to find you guys when the school was destroyed. I needed something to get away from Amity. Since I was already considered dead, no one would be looking for me, and I wouldn't have to hide Fenton as much if his face wasn't plastered everywhere. I could hide behind my human face without anyone thinking anything of it."

"Do you know what happened to us then?" Robin asked wondering if he should have even brought it up. He figured that at least a few of the cities that had super heroes would have survived, but he never would think that someone like Phantom could destroy the world like that. There would always be someone to stop them. He guessed he was right. Someone did stop him and is still trying to prevent that from ever happening.

"No, but I do know that'll never happen. I'll kill myself before I let that monster out," Phantom promised looking at Robin with determination.

"So you've seen the future and then stopped it in its tracks?" Robin restated trying to see the friend he knew now to something that would destroy the world, and he couldn't do it. There was no way he could see Phantom do something like that. Phantom was too loyal and kind hearted for something to that extreme.

"With the fact that a lot of people were calling for my head," Phantom added looking up at the pictures again. "As time goes on with me here, I don't worry about it much. There's really a lot that has to happen before that monster could get out. I trust you guys."

"You've been forcing yourself to trust us," Robin pointed out looking at the hybrid with a smile trying to lighten the darkened atmosphere. "I noticed that much."

"Okay, I'm getting to where I'm not forcing myself to as much," Phantom smiled slightly.

"I know that too. Otherwise you wouldn't have continued your story," Robin pointed out. "At least I know you are fighting to prevent becoming a villain."

"Can't call him a villain," Phantom whispered looking down. "That would say he wasn't hard to beat and he never succeeded. He succeeded in destroying not just the Human realm, but the Ghost Zone as well."

"You've been calling him a monster," Robin stated looking at the pictures.

"Even that doesn't show how evil he was," Phantom mumbled taking a small step back.

"You said that a lot has to happen in order for him to come out," Robin started. "What all has to happen?"

"The first thing that happened was that my entire family and my friends died," Phantom whispered making Robin tense. He now knew why Phantom was looking for them. He was afraid that he would still turn that way, and he wanted someone to stop him before anything bad really did happen. "Fenton was the only survivor and then I was sent to live with Masters. Where he tried to take out my pain, but instead he took out my ghost half which took out his and merged with it. That's the part that actually created the monster, and why I ran. Masters knows who I am and would do anything to get his hands on me."

"At least I know how to protect you," Robin stated elbowing Phantom to get his attention. "You came here to avoid that, and I'm glad you did. Now, let's go to the living room where we can all go and get something to eat."

"Alright," Phantom smiled following Robin out of the room.

* * *

**Amity Park Casper High 0900 Hours**

"After several weeks of reconstruction and looking, the school is finally being rebuilt. We have with us today, Mr. Lancer," the reporter stated looking at the middle aged and slightly overweight man. He had lost a lot of weight after the school was destroyed from the stress of losing so many students. "Mr. Lancer, what do you think will happen now?"

"Life goes on. Many of my normal students were in that classroom, and so many had potential. I wish it never happened. I won't be teaching here, but something tells me, that if Phantom hadn't stopped the fire, many more lives would have been lost. They found thirty two students after Phantom stopped the fire and stabilized what was left of the building. Wherever he is, I hope he knows that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," Lancer explained. He was moving to Jump City where rumors said that the ghost was now living with the Titans. He wanted to be where Phantom was because he no longer felt safe in Amity. He wanted be near his hero. Around the one who gave him hope.

"Many people believe that the former mayor was the one responsible for not enforcing safety laws," the reporter asked. "What do you think?"

"I think it's also partly the school's fault for not following them, but Masters had enough money to help them get organized and get them back up to the safety standards. So yes, I believe that mayor was partly responsible," Lancer answered.

"Thank you," the reporter stated and continued on talking about something else. Lancer looked back at the memorial where hundreds of names were printed on it. Four were at the top.

Daniel Fenton; Jazz Fenton; Jack Fenton; Maddie Fenton

Lancer knew that entire family was no longer in Amity, but something was telling him that Danny wasn't dead. He may have been hurt, but he was out in the world somewhere. He felt horrible for getting the young boy in trouble so often. He was always looking sick and like he had a rough night, but Lancer didn't know what to do in order to help. Tomorrow he planned on leaving for Jump City and maybe getting back to a somewhat normal life.

* * *

**Masters Mansion Wisconsin 1100 Hours**

"Great," Master growled pacing around his secret lab. There was no way he could get to Phantom easily now. He was now an official member of the Titans and thanks to the stupidity of the Guys in White, his clone destabilized. He started pacing. If the Titans knew about his secret, then he couldn't use Masters against them. No doubt Phantom told them about his ghost half. He needed a pawn, and Valerie sounded right for the picking. However she was still recovering from the explosion. He sighed. He didn't mean for the school to go up, but he did want to kill Jack that day. It wasn't planned, but an accident. Now that they are gone, he was starting to feel guilty. However, the need to find Phantom and make him his was great, and he put all of the guilt aside.

He was either going to destroy Phantom or make him his son. Plans and formulas started racing though his head as he planned his next several moves. He still needed to fill his obsession. He called Valerie and told her where Phantom was, and what he had done in a message. He told her what he believed happened in the school which was that Phantom was there and was trying to destroy the Fentons. He was sure she would go after him then. That would give him more time to think of a plan to take Phantom for himself.

* * *

**Elmerton 1400 Hours**

"Valerie?" her dad asked looking at his daughter who was just glaring at the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Masters says that Phantom was the one that blew up the school," Valerie mumbled darkly. Her father suddenly started ranting about how the ghost probably was blamed just so Masters could deal with the pain and then about how Phantom saved everyone and then go and work with the Titans. He hated Masters, but there was truly nothing he could really do. "That was the only truth in the call then."

"What?" her dad stopped and looked at her confused.

"Phantom is with the Titans. Good for him, I think that having someone to stand by him is good," Valerie stated slowly standing. "He didn't destroy the school. He stopped the fire, and I think Masters had something to do with it. He's always trying to kill Jack."

"He wants you to go after Phantom. Why would he call when you are recovering?" he questioned looking at his daughter worriedly.

"I have to warn Phantom," she stated getting her suit. "I know he was close to several people in that room. I don't want Masters knowing that I know what he did."

"Valerie," her dad pleaded not wanting her to go.

"I'm not letting him get hurt again. He was in that school, and I trust him not to hurt me. Once I get there, I'll be safer. Masters won't be able to come after me then," Valerie explained. "Please, Dad. Phantom won't let anything happen to me. Masters will know I know if I don't go at all."

"Just be careful," he sighed. He knew Phantom would protect his daughter. He always had been, but he never said anything. "Tell him thank you for me."

"Why?" Valerie asked ready to fly.

"Because I know he was protecting you from the beginning," he smiled giving her a couple hundred dollars. "For food until you get there. When you get there, please call so I know that you are safe."

"I will, I promise," Valerie stated taking off.

* * *

**Panama 1400 Hours**

"Mama," Paulina asked looking for her mother. She found her in the bedroom. "I want to go home."

"We are home, my girl," her mother stated.

"I want to be where Phantom is. I don't feel safe," she whined. It was the truth through. Ever since Phantom had left, Amity felt dangerous. She wanted the Ghost Boy back. She may have had a creepy crush on him, but she respected him for all the work he put in to protect Amity. She never truly realized how much he did until she lost her best friend. Star, there was no saving her. She was in the classroom that blew up.

"Honey, your father is trying to find him," her mother promised. "He already said he might have, he just has to find a place for us."

"Where?" Paulina asked giddy.

"He is in Jump City, with the Teen Titans," she answered.

"HE WORKS WITH OTHER HEROES!" Paulina screamed so excited. Her mother shook her head and continued knitting.

* * *

**Titans Tower 1900 Hours**

"Friend Phantom?" Starfire asked walking out on the roof seeing her friend standing on the edge looking out at the city. He turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Star," he greeted. He turned back around and faced the city. His cloak blew gently behind him in the breeze.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Star questioned wanting to know more about her friend.

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled. "You okay?"

"Robin told us what you told him," she whispered looking at him. Phantom looked down ashamed. "I cannot see you that way. You are much too loyal and…kind."

"Thanks," Phantom mumbled looking up at her. She beamed back at him and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He tensed up and tried to back away. "Starfire."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered pulling him close, but she was careful not to hurt him. He shook one last time before she let go. "You will always be our friend. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks," Phantom whispered looking down and then back out at the city. Starfire looked out and watched as the sky darkened.

"We should go inside. Robin ordered the pizza for tonight," Starfire informed with a smile. Phantom smiled at her and looked back at the door.

"I'm guessing you were the one who was supposed to come get me," Phantom smiled as they headed down. Starfire smiled and led the way. When they arrived, Robin was in front of a computer that had an entry form. Phantom looked at them confused.

"We need your information in order for you to become an official member and be able to work outside the city with other Titans," Robin explained. Phantom slowly made his way up the computer. "Because Fenton is believed to be dead, you can stay as Phantom now. But we have to have you in the system so people don't question too much."

"To work with other Titans?" Phantom whispered looking back at the screen. Until now Phantom had just been there to get help and stay hidden, but now they wanted him to play a much bigger role in the Teen Titans, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for such a responsibility. Robin smiled at him.

"You won't have to work with them right away, but this is for future missions and assignments that may come up," Robin explained seeing a look of fear pass over the hybrid's face. "We only need the info for our system. The only ones with the clearance to look at it is me and Cyborg. Everyone else will only get a picture and your name. They need to at least know who you are and maybe even give them access to part of the list of your powers. They need to know just in case they are in trouble with ghosts or need help if they find someone with similar powers."

"So this would be if someone other Titans needed my help somewhere else," Phantom whispered looking up at the leader. Robin smiled and typed in a code in the computer which caused the screen to black for a moment until some of the info they already had on the ghost appeared.

"You only need to fill in the blanks," Robin explained as he pulled up a chair. Beastboy and Cyborg headed for the TV while Raven and Starfire left to pick up the pizza. Phantom took in a deep breath before looking at the first blank.

Date of birth and city in which you were born.

Robin carefully watched as Phantom typed in his date of birth and the city of Amity Park.

"You lived in Amity all your life?" Robin asked surprised. Usually people changed places at least a couple times in their lifetime. Phantom smiled slightly.

"No. We actually lived in Florida for a few years before moving back to Amity Park," Phantom explained as he moved on to the next question. Robin read over his shoulder making Phantom feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you really have to watch me fill it out?" Phantom asked with a nervous tone. Robin laughed at the frightened look the ghost held.

"I have to make sure that you fill everything out and what is already filled out is correct," Robin informed as a question of if he finished high school or not came up. Phantom looked at him before answering no. Robin looked down knowing the reason. A window popped up making Phantom jump a little. "It's okay. I have to put in a code since the computer won't let you be official unless you have an education. But you can't go to school since you are thought to be dead anyway. Surprisingly there are a lot of Titans your position."

"That's comforting," Phantom mumbled as the computer locked the question and moved on. Robin smiled reassuringly at the ghost as he finished.

"It didn't kill you and there really wasn't that much anyway," Robin reassured as he stood up. Suddenly alarms went off telling them that there was someone on the island. Cyborg pulled the video feed which made Phantom's heart stop. For there, standing in front of the Tower's doors was the Red Huntress.

* * *

Valerie took in a deep breath as her nerves went into overdrive. This was it; it was time to meet Phantom after everything that had happened. After all the pain that had transpired in Amity Park. She took a step when the door opened to reveal a teen around her age with black hair and a mask. She immediately recognized the leader of the Titans.

"I figured Phantom wouldn't have answered," she sighed as she disarmed her suit. "But I need to talk to him."

"Why should I let you after everything that has happened?" Robin questioned watching her carefully. Phantom had told them little about her, but Robin knew that she could pose a threat to him. Especially since Phantom wasn't in any condition to fight back at the moment.

"There are some things that I need him to know," she answered looking at him with desperation. "I need to talk to him. I don't want to hurt him." Robin opened the door and let her in.

"We'll be watching," the boy wonder warned while they entered the conference room. He opened a door, and Phantom slowly walked in. Valerie noticed that the confidence and cockiness that she was so use to was gone. Instead there was someone standing there that seemed hollowed out and was slowly being filled back in by a mature young man who had been broken and was slowly starting to heal.

"Phantom?" Valerie whispered unsure if that was really the ghost. Phantom flinched and ducked his head. She slowly walked up to him and realized just how bad the ghost was. He looked up at her and took a step back. Valerie let her tears fall as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened and stayed completely still as Robin relaxed the fighting stance he had taken. He let a smile come to his face as he noticed Phantom was terrified.

"Valerie," Phantom whispered realizing that she wasn't trying to kill him. Valerie pulled back slightly and rested her hands on the ghost's shoulder.

"I was so worried that I would never find you," Valerie whispered seeing the cornered look Phantom gave her. "I'm sorry that I didn't see this before the school fire."

"Why are you here?" Phantom asked with a slight shake racing though his body. Valerie looked down afraid that he wouldn't help her.

"Vlad still thinks I hate you. He still thinks I blame you for everything when if it weren't for you at the school, I would have died. I was one of the last students to get out after you froze the fire," Valerie explained with a small smile. "I figured that if I stayed Masters would try to hurt me or worse. I don't want to end up as another pawn in his game."

"He sent you here to attack me," Phantom whispered taking a step back away from her. She went to reach out for he when he shook his head. "Please don't."

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked worriedly. She noticed that Phantom didn't want her near him. She didn't want him to feel like she was going to hurt him.

"No, I'm not okay, and I'm not entirely sure I ever will be," he answered looking up at her. "But I haven't given up yet."

"You were injured in the fire weren't you?" Valerie asked looking down at the ground as Phantom closed the cloak that wrapped around him.

"Yeah," he mumbled as remembered pain flared through his body. "I'm guessing Plasmius is planning something if you came here, and you have an idea of what it is."

"He wanted me to destroy you, but I think he just wanted a distraction. He knew I was injured in that fire," Valerie explained looking at the young hybrid in front of her. She realized his hostility at the mayor and hers as well that had shown up when she found out about him. Suddenly she understood a bit about why Phantom had always been hostile towards the former mayor. "You knew who he was the entire time."

"Yes, but he threatened me to never tell his secret," Phantom whispered getting a look from Robin since he knew the real threat that the villain used against him. Valerie wanted so badly to hug him again knowing that this would be one of the few times they might actually get the chance to act like friends.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked as Phantom took a couple steps back.

"I don't know," he whispered wanting to disappear and let Robin handle her.

"Phantom, this is your bad guy," Robin stated watching the fear that passed over the hybrid's face. "We'll all be here to back you up, but it's your decision."

"I don't suppose I could stay here?" Valerie asked looking at the leader. "I really don't want to go anywhere else, and I'm afraid of Masters finding me in a hotel."

"Yes, I'll have a room," Robin stated. "Phantom, why don't you give her a small tour?"

"Is that an order?" Phantom asked hoping to get out of it. He wanted to disappear, and Robin knew that. He needed Phantom to get over the fear of people. Disappearing when he got uncomfortable wasn't helping much.

"Yes, Valerie, make sure he follows it," Robin smirked getting a glare from the hybrid. Valerie let a laugh out as Phantom motioned for her to follow.

"He lets the person who spent most of his time in the infirmary give the tour. I get lost going to my own room half the time," Phantom mumbled as he headed down a hallway. Valerie looked at him wondering what all happened.

"How do you keep getting lost going to your own room?" Valerie asked with a small smile. Phantom sighed.

"I can only get places around here from the infirmary. I've spent so much time in there that it seems like my room half the time. When I first came here, I was so bad off that I was lucky I didn't just die. I was so thin and weak," Phantom explained with his voice low. Valerie really watched his walk and how careful he was. He was grounded, and it sent chills down her spine at how much the ghost had changed.

"What happened?" Valerie asked as they came up to the training room. Phantom sighed trying to remember how to get around the stupid tower.

"When I left Amity, I had nothing. No money for food; no one to help me. Everyone that cared about me died in that explosion. I had nothing," Phantom whispered. He motioned to the room they stopped at and looked up at her and then back at the room where the record of the day was glowing brightly in the darkness. "This is the training room where the current holder of the record in the course is Cyborg. I have yet to do it, but I'm not hundred percent yet either."

"Why leave then?" Valerie asked with worry in her voice. Phantom had been out on his own without anyone there to care for him and it worried her.

"I had nothing, and I was so unstable at the time that I was worried someone would take advantage of me. I hate feeling helpless, so I just figured that disappearing would be best. It wasn't the best choice, but the outcome at least didn't leave me dead in some alleyway," Phantom whispered looking at her. "I didn't realize how close I had truly come to that either until my body shut down. The Titans thought I had died when my body just needed to restart and reset the wounds. I still have healing to do, but most of it is from the past."

"You're healing mentally," Valerie concluded. "So, do they label you as a crazy?"

"Yeah," Phantom smiled feeling slightly more comfortable since she wasn't trying hurt him. Valerie gave a breathless laugh.

"You still have that annoying sense of humor?" she asked hoping to get something more than fear or pained answers from the young ghost.

"Probably, but it has yet to show up," Phantom smiled meeting her eyes. Valerie looked deep in them seeing that the old care free hero was still there, but he was buried and burdened by the pain of the past year.

"I'm sure when the Titans see it, they'll have to do a double check to make sure its actually you," Valerie pointed out as they came up to the infirmary.

"This is my second room, or everyone else calls it the infirmary," Phantom smiled. Valerie noticed that most of it was damaged and many different parts of it were being redone and repaired.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the ghost wondering if he knew. Phantom backed away from her.

"Even here my past haunts me. It's a wound that's much too early for me to talk about," Phantom whispered heading out. Valerie took one last look before running after the ghost.

"Hey, where you going? You're supposed to be giving me the tour," she stated putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Instead he flipped out and shot back down the hallway with wide eyes. "Phantom!" Valerie called after him making sure to keep him in her sights when he entered a room and the door closed. She ran up to it and listened carefully for anything.

On the other side of the door, she could hear the faint sobs of the young teen. She gently knocked on the door.

"Phantom," she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you, can I come in?" She really hoped that this was his room and not the bathroom, but she really didn't care. All that she knew was that her friend was in distress. She took a step forward which made the door open.

"I can't lock it. Robin took that off when I hid in here last time," Phantom mumbled looking up at her from his position on the bed. Valerie looked around the room amazed at how much detail was put in it.

Phantom was sitting on the edge with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them to keep them close. His cloak was wrapped around his from making him look like a pile of blankets with a head.

"Wow, the Titans went all out for you," Valerie stated looking around the room until she noticed the picture frame with the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker. Valerie walked up to it when Phantom suddenly appeared and threw a blanket over it.

"Sorry, but that's private," he stated with a guarded look daring her to say anything. Valerie took a couple steps back to respect his privacy, but she wondered why in the world he would have the Ghost Hunters who constantly wanted to rip him apart in his room.

"You still have to finish the tour," she reminded wanting to get him distracted. Phantom turned away from her and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Well, this is my room," he whispered looking over his shoulder with a small smile. Valerie gave a small laugh.

"I figured that out, but what about the others. Where are they?" she questioned walking over to his bed and sitting on it.

"Probably in the living room," Phantom mumbled looking up at the blanket covered frame before also sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You hide in here most of the time then?" Valerie asked knowing that Phantom probably felt like an outsider most of the time here with the heroes.

"Only if I'm uncomfortable. This is the first time anyone has been in here when I get like this," Phantom informed. Valerie turned to look at him closer. She noticed the hunched form slightly shaking from stress and fear.

"I'm sorry I never took the time to really get to know you," Valerie whispered looking down at the black sheet. "Know the enemy, I guess I never truly took that to heart. I thought that ghosts were only evil. I never took the time to really look at what you had done instead of what everyone else said."

"It's okay. At least you're not attacking me now," Phantom whispered looking up at her. "I should probably take you to see everyone else. Robin might be checking the cameras to make sure I'm actually doing what I was told."

"Yeah, Robin might wonder why you haven't gotten to the rest of the team," Valerie informed.

"He would figure out. He knows me well enough to just look at me and get what happened," Phantom mumbled as he stood up and headed for the door. Valerie followed him out. They headed farther up in the Tower before coming to a set of automatic opening doors.

"I BEAT PHANTOM'S SCORE, BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered as they entered. Phantom just stopped at the door and blinked a couple times. Valerie hid a chuckle seeing the Titan dancing around the room.

"I'll get it back," Phantom grinned making the Titan stop in the middle of his dance. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. Robin came in here and asked something from Raven. Starfire took off to do something, and Beastboy is asleep over there," Cyborg explained pointing to the other end of the couch where Beastboy was spread out. "Who's that?"

"Cyborg, this is Valerie. Valerie, this is Cyborg," Phantom introduced motioning to them. Valerie held out her hand.

"Hey," she smiled seeing the uncomfortable look Phantom had. Cyborg shook her hand.

"Well, at least we are able to make Phantom uncomfortable," Cyborg pointed out adding to the hybrid's embarrassment. Valerie let a chuckle escape as Phantom slipped away from the two and headed to the couch. He picked up the control and restarted the game for his name. Cyborg walked over to watch while Valerie stood behind the couch and watched as Phantom took back the reign of high score.

"How much time did you play while the rest of the normal kids were in school?" Valerie asked shaking her head at the two boys. Phantom froze and just stared at the screen. Cyborg looked at the girl with a small smile knowing she just put Phantom on the spot and that he never told her his secret.

"I don't think he wants to talk about that, but I bet he didn't just sit around and play video games all day like we do half the time," Cyborg informed. "Some things you have to work for his trust before you'll understand everything."

"Valerie, please don't bring up my past," Phantom whispered taking in a deep breath as memories of hanging out with Sam and Tucker flooded his mind. The controller in his hand fell as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep himself steady. His entire body was trembling.

"I'm sorry," Valerie whispered jumping over the back and sitting next to the ghost. She gently wrapped her arms around in a hug hoping that it would help. Cyborg went to say something when Phantom relaxed a little.

"Man, Starfire usually is the only one who can get away with that," Cyborg stated blinking at them. Valerie pulled back a little and looked at the hybrid who was just staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked seeing the slight tremble in Phantom's body.

"I think so," he whispered as pain flashed though his mind.

* * *

**Ghost Zone 0600 Hours**

"I've found you, Prey," Skulker grinned as he watched a small clip of the ghost in the city of Jump. He sharpened his blade as he replayed the clip over and over again. "I'll get you, Ghost Child. And when I do, your pelt will rest at the foot of my bed."

"Skulker, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? We HAVE a DATE, and you COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT," Ember screamed slamming the door open. Her hair burned big and bright with her anger.

"I was busy," he mumbled as Ember glared at him. He growled silently. "I'm sorry."

"Good because we will be going out tonight," Ember informed grabbing him from his work.

* * *

**Danny: Well now you don't have to be mad**

**Me: I have like at the time in the world at the moment, and I have just been...well, doing nothing...XD**

**Danny: Lazy butt**

**Me: Yeah...well now you get more of the plot, and don't forget to review...if you already did, you can actually log out and leave it that way...it's not going to eat you, I promise.**


	14. The Ghost of the Past-part two

Broken Hearts

Chapter Thirteen

The Ghost of the Past ~ Part Two

_"In this bright future you can't forget your past."_

_~Bob Marley~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0900 Hours**

"Man," Cyborg whined as he stared at Phantom's name at the top of the screen. Robin walked in and noticed that Phantom's score had changed along with Cyborg's. "I had it, and then he walks in and just destroys it."

"Wow," Robin stated seeing how much more points Phantom's new high score was compared to his last one. "Did he beat that monster then?"

"Yes," Cyborg stated dejectedly. He had never been able to and always thought that it was impossible. Phantom still managed to beat his score even without all the codes he was given. It annoyed him to no end.

"I would give you some sympathy, but this is just too good," Robin stated with a grin. Cyborg sent him a glare.

"Shut up," he growled as the doors opened, and Valerie entered with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," she smiled as she headed towards the kitchen to look for breakfast. Robin walked over to her. "I'm guessing Phantom is still asleep?"

"Yeah, he usually doesn't come out of his room until later. He has already gotten breakfast because Cyborg wouldn't be playing video games if he hadn't," Robin explained. "He's not a morning person."

"He is a teenage boy," Valerie pointed out with a small smile. "I'm guessing that has to do with the fact that he's a little on the thin side."

"When we first got him, Beastboy called him a skeleton," Robin informed. "He was ready to give up and we were his last resort. If we didn't help him, he would have died. He almost did. His heart had stopped at one point, and we couldn't get it to restart. We thought he was dead, and it was a few days before we seen him again. And it was really weird."

"I never would have thought that ghosts actually could gain and lose weight or have a heartbeat. Much less die again. I wonder how he was always able to keep it up went he lived in Amity," Valerie mused until she remembered that he had friends that were in the school. "Never mind, I got that. He told me that he had friends that were killed in the fire. I'm guessing they probably did give him food."

"Yeah," Robin stated knowing she had no idea who the ghost really was. "Today we were going to try and get Phantom to go into the training room and actually show us something other than just flight patterns. We have yet to really see his full potential because of his health condition."

"Can I sit in? I know how he fights already since most of the time I was on the receiving end or was next to him," Valerie asked wanting to see if the ghost had anymore new tricks up his sleeve that she may not have known.

"That you'll have to ask him," Robin stated walking to the door. "I'm going to go talk to him about it first though. We also need to check his health levels."

"Why?" Valerie asked looking up at him.

"He may be gaining weight, but we don't want him getting anything that could hurt him," Robin explained exiting the room and heading towards Phantom's room. He walked up to the door and stopped before it would open and thought about what he was going to do.

Phantom had been with them in a very rough time and the rest of the team enjoyed his company along with his seemingly endless loyalty which was a great thing to help heal their own wounds and scars, but Robin was still unsure about him. Even if he never really showed it, but Phantom had this air around him that showed you could trust him. Very rarely did Robin get the vibe that Phantom seemed less than what he showed them. Most of the time that was when he was kicking Cyborg's butt at playing video games. Robin figured that was more of Phantom's competitive side coming out, which had been coming out more and more lately when him and Cyborg were playing whatever game.

"Phantom," Robin called walking up as the door opened. He walked in seeing Phantom exit the bathroom without his shirt which was lying on the bed. Scars wrapped around his chest, and Robin remembered when he still had the burns. They were now scarred over and you couldn't really tell that they were even there anymore unless you looked closely. He could still see Phantom's ribs, but his arms had filled out and so did his chest. He no longer looked like a skeleton, but someone who was just a little under weight.

"Yeah," Phantom whispered looking up afraid he was in trouble. Robin had been watching him closer than usual, and Phantom was afraid that the boy wonder was rethinking letting him on the team.

"You're looking better," Robin pointed out with a small smile. Phantom blushed and grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. "Today I wanted you to so a little training. I think you can handle it."

"Is Valerie still here?" Phantom asked hoping to get away from the fact that the Titans still wanted to see what he was capable of. It wasn't that he was afraid of them finding anything out, he was afraid that the control and balance he created with his powers would make Robin uncomfortable now that he knew a little bit more about his hidden past that he tried to keep away from anyone who got too close.

"Phantom, I let you get away with skipping out on regular sessions because of what your condition was," Robin explained walking up to the ghost and putting his hand on Phantom's shoulder to get his attention off the floor. "I want to make sure that everything is working like it should. You might look better, but sometimes there might be something else wrong that we can't see. A lot of times working with your powers and figuring out a few things on how they work help in making sure that you are truly okay. We don't want to be in the middle of a fight and something goes wrong and you can't work your powers like you should be able to."

"You never answered my question," Phantom put in knowing that this was already a losing battle. He still just wanted to have a distraction.

"Yes, and she wants to watch," Robin smiled wickedly knowing Phantom was going to try to use her to get out of doing this. "She already knows what's going on, but you just need to get a quick check up in the infirmary and then we'll be heading to the training room."

"You knew I was trying to get out of it," Phantom mumbled grabbing his cloak and clipping it together. It wrapped around him as his tension grew.

"You always try to," Robin pointed out as he headed out. "Meet me in the infirmary in a few minutes.

"Alright," Phantom whispered looking back at the picture that was still covered by the blanket before heading out to head to the infirmary.

* * *

"Raven, do you think Phantom will be okay?" Starfire asked while staring at the training room. Raven looked up at her friend.

"I think he'll be just fine. More nervous than anything else," she answered looking out at the training room as Beastboy and Robin set it up. They had Cyborg in the infirmary making sure that all of Phantom's vitals and systems were operating like they should. "Although I think he's afraid that we will tell him something about his powers or try to control or manipulate him. He's had that happen to him so many times that he might not trust us enough. No matter how long he stays here, I think he'll always be afraid of people taking advantage of him."

"Hey, is Phantom here yet?" Valerie asked walking into the small room that the two were in. Raven looked up and narrowed her eyes. She knew that Valerie and Phantom had been enemies, and she didn't want to take the chance of someone hurting Phantom any more.

"He is with Friend Cyborg in taking care of the vitals and systems of the body," Starfire responded looking at the young teen with interest. She wanted to ask her questions, but Raven told her not too yet. She didn't trust her enough.

"Beastboy and Robin are setting the course up so we can challenge any and all points of Phantom's powers. We need to make sure that they are operational and in order," Raven informed looking out as Phantom entered with Cyborg. Cyborg was holding a clipboard and asking questions to the young ghost who looked very annoyed. Robin walked up to Phantom and grabbed his attention.

* * *

"Phantom, ready?" Robin asked as Cyborg headed into the room where Raven and Starfire were. Phantom looked up and noticed that Valerie was behind them. He quickly looked away.

"I guess," Phantom whispered knowing that he was going to have to do this no matter what they said.

"The first thing we'll do is your flight test. We have an idea of how your powers should respond, and hopefully we'll have an easy starting point," Robin explained as he pointed up to the hoops and poles that were hanging from the ceiling. There were sixteen flags with the numbers on them. "I want you to grab those flags in order in the least amount of time. They're not in order, and you have to figure out how to get them in order. If you mess up, you will have to start from the beginning again. The fastest time we have for this so far is held by Beastboy with two and a half minutes. He used some of the patterns you showed us."

"Really?" Phantom asked looking up seeing that the numbers on the flags were easy to see. He quickly put a plan into his head and smirked as he figured out how Beastboy probably did it. "Is there any other rules?"

"You have to go through every hoop and avoid poles," Robin stated showing one where the pole was right in front of the hoop. Phantom grinned.

"Alright," he smiled as the plan to get though everything was perfect. He would shave off about fourteen seconds from what Beastboy had. And he could only guess what speed the changeling used. Robin glided him to the starting point where he noticed that the first flag was a little farther than the closest. He took in a deep breath and gently staring floating off the ground. He gathered his energy and prepared it for a fast flight instead of gathering it in different parts. Robin stood by the controls that would monitor Phantom's movements.

"Ready, set," Robin began looking at the ghost who was staring at the first flag with determination. Robin smiled knowing that bringing up Beastboy's time would cause the competitive side to come out in the hybrid. "GO."

Phantom took off like a bullet and had the first five flags within twenty seconds and already ahead of Beastboy's times. Robin was having trouble keeping up with how fast the ghost was flying. The computer was taping everything so they could replay it. Robin smiled when the computer showed a hoop Phantom passed and didn't go though. Phantom collected five more before flying though it and using the speed he gathered to sail though two other hoops and swirl around two poles before getting a straight shot to the next flag. He flipped himself on his back and collected the other six before landing on the ground in front of Robin who stood with his mouth open. Phantom's time was one minute and forty seconds.

"I missed timed myself there with that one hoop," Phantom grinned rubbing the back of his neck. Robin blinked not believing what had just happened.

"That was amazing," Beastboy grinned running out of the room with everyone else. "Dude, you have to show me how you did that?!"

"Nice job, Ghost Boy," Valerie smiled as Phantom looked down. Cyborg walked up to him and held up his hand.

"That was the coolest thing in the world!" he encouraged trying to get Phantom to five high him. Phantom just smiled and backed away. Cyborg put his hand down and watched the ghost closely. "You okay, man?"

"I'm fine," he whispered as thoughts about how he used to train with Sam and Tucker ran around his head. They were always pushing him farther and farther. They would always tell him good job, but then Sam would gave him something to think about in order to improve himself. She was would change something and then give him two days to think about how to counter it. He missed the challenges they would give him every day.

"You sure?" Valerie asked knowing that something was bugging the young ghost.

"Yeah, just memories," Phantom whispered. "What's next?"

"Hand-to-hand combat," Robin stated as the padded ring rose from the ground in front of them. "Cyborg, you have to controls on this."

"Wait, what?" Phantom asked as Robin got on the mat.

"You and me," Robin stated standing on the one side of the ring waiting for Phantom join. Phantom only backed up a few steps. Beastboy knew he was about to run and quickly ran behind him and stopped him before he turned around and bolted.

"You're not going to hurt anyone," he stated holding the hybrid's arms and keeping him facing Robin who was smiling at him kindly.

"Phantom, I just want to see what you have. We aren't going full out. I just want to see what you know," Robin explained. Valerie walked up to the ghost.

"Phantom, you've fought me and tried not to do much; I believe you can handle this," Valerie put in grabbing Phantom's arms and pushed him towards the ring. "Now go and deal with it."

"Hey," Phantom yelped as Valerie shoved him into the ring. Robin laughed at his expression of surprise.

"Come on," Robin smiled as Phantom looked around to find a way out of it. "I want to see what you can do without using your powers."

"I…but…" Phantom stuttered trying to gather his thoughts. Robin slid into his defense stance and knew he would have to go into offense in order to get Phantom to go with it.

"Come on, Phantom," Robin grinned. "I want a challenge."

Phantom looked around at everyone before backing up slightly and going into his own stance. Robin grinned seeing that the ghost probably wasn't as balanced on the ground as he was in the air. Phantom went on the defense as Robin decided he would have to be the first to go since they could barely get Phantom into the ring in the first place. Phantom blocked his punch with his left while moving around Robin to be behind him and pushed him forward while standing behind him. Robin smiled and turned quickly and kicked out at the hybrid who flipped to the right.

"You can't dodge forever," Robin stated not winded at all. He could tell Phantom was in a slight panic, but was remaining sane enough to know what was going on. He went to hit Phantom's side when the ghost grabbed his arm and pushed him back. Robin's eyes went wide until he caught the challenging smile Phantom had. Robin grinned and tried to distract the ghost with his one hand while shifting his feet so he could kick out Phantom's feet from under him. Phantom felt the change and put pressure on Robin stance so he lost his balance.

Robin glared and pushed back the ghost and back flipped away to give him some room for a flying kick only for Phantom slide under him and kick back causing the boy wonder to fall on his face.

"I'm better in the air," Phantom grinned as Robin got up. He shook his head and then turned to attack when Phantom flipped over him.

"Hey, no using your powers," Robin warned narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't," Phantom sang with a wicked grin that got under the leader's skin. Phantom was now playing around. It wasn't really what Robin had wanted to engage, but it was better than Phantom running from them.

"You're a pain; you know that?" Robin teased with a smile.

"I know," Phantom grinned as Robin attacked again. They still needed to get Phantom to strike first, but at least they were getting him to go onto offense after a time. Cyborg was watching the fight with interest until a beeping on the monitor went off. He looked down and noticed that Phantom's heart wasn't beating right. It was slowing down.

"Stop," Cyborg ordered as Robin blocked Phantom's fist. Robin looked back at Cyborg annoyed.

"What?" he demanded trying to keep Phantom's arm up. Phantom was only grinning knowing he stopped the boy wonder in an uncomfortable spot.

"Phantom, are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked with worry seeping though. The ghost looked up and let Robin straighten himself up.

"Yeah, why?" he asked tilting his head confused. Robin walked over to his friend and put his fingers against Phantom neck making the ghost tense and take a step back. He waited for a few moments before looking at Cyborg.

"It's normal," Robin stated looking at his friend. Cyborg walked up to Phantom making the ghost even more confused.

"Your heart rate shouldn't be that slow. Especially with how much you moving around without using your powers," Cyborg stated as he looked over the reports again. Phantom looked back at Robin.

"I feel fine," he whispered wondering if it was just because he was half ghost. Robin put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out," he promised. "It might just be the way your body works."

"My powers move energy though, so I figured that maybe it would slow my heartbeat since it uses the same path as my blood would, but I wasn't using any of them," Phantom mumbled wondering if it was bad.

"Cyborg, think he's okay to continue?" Robin asked as Raven walked up. The other three were still in the room watching everything.

"Maybe the other courses, but we should let this one go until we see how his other powers operate. Maybe there's a misbalance inside his body that he was able to have in Amity Park due to the ectoplasm rich environment," Cyborg put in looking at the ghost. "This city doesn't have as much ectoplasm as your home did. It may throw off your balance."

"I never thought of that," Phantom whispered with a slight shake. Raven looked at him.

"Your powers can adapt, but we have to be careful. They could change the way you control them," Raven warned knowing that was one thing Terra didn't want them to help her with was control of her powers.

"You guys aren't going to leave me then, right?" Phantom questioned worried that they wouldn't stay by him. Robin smiled.

"We'll be here with you the entire time," he promised seeing the fear passed across the young hybrid's face.

"Lunch time," Cyborg grinned. "Pizza today, let's go. We'll just go to the restaurant."

"Last time we did that, the Guys in White came," Phantom muttered. Robin shook his head.

"They can't do anything. The police here won't let it," Robin stated motioning for the rest to follow as they headed to the garage. "Phantom, Raven, and Starfire, we'll meet you there. We'll go in the T-Car."

The three nodded their heads and headed out. Phantom flew slightly behind the two girls while Robin watched his movements closely.

"Think he'll be okay?" Robin asked as he got in the back seat with Valerie. Cyborg was driving while BB called shotgun.

"He always manages to wiggle his way out of difficult situations; I'm sure he'll be fine," Valerie smiled as the thought about how indestructible Phantom always seemed to be. She knew he wasn't really invincible, but he always knew how to get out of things.

"I've read some of the things he's done in Amity. I'm surprised he's still interested in trying to protect people and help out," Robin stated with a smile. "I know very few people who can stand the kind of treatment he did and continue protecting the same people who were hurting him."

"I wish I would've noticed that he was trying to help sooner. He may not have had to leave Amity. I would have offered my home for him," Valerie whispered feeling guilty. Robin smiled at her. They exited the garage with Cyborg heading towards the Pizza place while glaring at Beastboy who was drooling out of the window. Robin shook his head.

"I don't think he would stay anyway. He left Amity for many reasons. Even if he was able to stay with you, he wouldn't have been there long. The people he was running from would have found him," Robin explained as they stopped at a light.

"Wouldn't he have been caught earlier then?" Valerie challenged wanting to know what Phantom was still hiding from her. She knew he was still keeping secrets, but she had no idea what they were and she wanted to. She wanted to be part of getting to know him and helping him get though the pain and suffering he was forced into.

"He had more than one friend helping him. He wouldn't stay in one place for too long," Robin covered knowing that Phantom may have let her in, but he still didn't trust her with everything.

"There's more that you know," Valerie stated getting a grin from the boy wonder.

"There are things we know that we must keep secret unless he wants you to know. I'm not breaking any trust with him. He forced himself to trust us, and I'm not hurting him," Robin stated.

"I figured he was hiding something, but I guess if you guys are willing to protect it, I should back off," Valerie whispered really not wanting to. Robin shook his head.

"If you prove to Phantom that you can be trusted, I'm sure he'll tell you," Robin stated. "We had to get it out of him in order to help fix his wounds and power levels. They were all over the place and we were missing a very important piece."

* * *

"Phantom, you don't have to fly all the way back there," Raven stated watching the ghost closely. Phantom gave her a smile and flew a little faster to catch up with them.

"Oh, Friend Phantom, isn't flying wonderful?" Starfire exclaimed doing a few turns and loops. Phantom smiled and settled himself on the other side of Raven from Starfire.

"Yeah," he whispered pulling his hood farther on. Raven shook her head knowing that Phantom still didn't like to be out in public.

"You okay?" Raven asked worried that his slower heart rate might hurt him in an easy flight to get something to eat.

"I'm fine," he smiled a little and moved further from her. Starfire flew on his other side causing him to fly up and give a squeak from surprise.

"You do not look fine," she stated flying closer to him. He flew a little farther away.

"I'm fine; I'm just a little nervous," he replied. Raven flew up next to him.

"About eating or seeing people again?" she questioned watching him as he slowed down a little.

"Funny," Phantom mumbled glaring at her. She let a rare smile appear.

"We won't let anything happen to you, and you know that," she stated as they descended into the alleyway that was next to the pizza place. "Calm yourself down; you're going to hurt yourself more if you keep going into a panic every time we change something in your life."

"I said I was fine. You guys brought it up," Phantom murmured. Raven slapped the back of his head. "HEY."

"Get over it," she stated as the others pulled up. Phantom was trying to keep his grin from showing as Starfire smiled at her friends. Robin shook his head as Cyborg led them into the building. Beastboy stood by Phantom and watched his friend closely.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked getting a glare from the hybrid.

"I'm fine, how many times do I have to say it," Phantom growled annoyed. Beastboy put his hands up.

"I was just asking, you look a little down," he stated watching as Phantom's shoulder tensed a little. "I'm guessing everyone is asking you if your okay since your heart was beating a little slower than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and annoyed," Phantom whispered rubbing his arm trying to refrain from slapping his friend senseless. Beastboy smiled seeing that he was the one annoying Phantom at the moment.

"I'm just gonna go to…the…uh…restroom," Beastboy stuttered with a grin and backed away and then ran to the restroom while Phantom chuckled. Robin opened the door as the changeling ran inside. He shook his head and followed with the rest of the team. Valerie poked Phantom's side to get him to move forward, but instead making him jump three feet in the air and stay there.

"Jeez, Phantom, jumpy much?" Valerie joked as Phantom landed back on the ground.

"Not funny," Phantom muttered as they headed inside. He rubbed his side and glared at Valerie who was laughing really hard. "That hurt."

"But it was funny," Valerie smiled lightly shoving his shoulder. Phantom smiled back glad that she at least wasn't trying to kill him. However, when they entered the place, Dash was sitting on the other side. Phantom felt like disappearing when he noticed him. Valerie looked surprised to see her old classmate.

"Hey guys, come on, the table is over here," Cyborg called over from their large table. Phantom looked at Dash once more before slipping over with his friends. Valerie silently followed hoping not to catch attention. Dash looked up, but didn't say anything. Everyone knew who Valerie was, and Dash was glad that she wasn't attacking Phantom like she normally did. He didn't want to get into their business. In an old life he might have, but now he just wanted to be normal now.

"Phantom?" Robin asked seeing as the hybrid looked drowsy. Phantom looked up at his leader. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Phantom growled out. Robin frowned and looked around the room. Valerie and Cyborg were talking about something to do with her suit. Beastboy was trying to get Raven to laugh, and Starfire was drinking mustard and getting weird looks. He looked back at their ghostly friend to see that Phantom had put his head on his arms and had fallen asleep. Robin gently put his fingers against Phantom's neck to check his pulse when Phantom shifted slightly. Robin sighed as he only counted one beat. They knew enough about Phantom's vitals to know that his heart was beating much too slow to be healthy. Or at least that's what Robin thought. They really didn't have anything to go by before Phantom's condition, and even Phantom didn't know.

"Rob, what's up?" Cyborg asked seeing his friend's worried look. Robin was still just watching Phantom.

"I'm worried that something might be seriously wrong," Robin whispered listening carefully to his friend's breathing. He heard a slight catch in it, but it was barely there.

"He might just be getting sick again. He's still getting use to being here, and he still has a weak immune system," Cyborg informed as Valerie watched the ghost carefully.

"He's not really a ghost, is he?" she asked looking at the two leaders. Beastboy stilled next to her and watched her carefully not wanting her to attack his friend. Raven looked up and the Titans all looked back at the sleeping teen.

"That's not our secret to tell," Robin stated glaring at her. "He's trusted us, and I thought we already went over this?"

"I know, but I hate not knowing about him. You guys say that its his secret to tell, but he won't," Valerie stated looking down. "He'll never truly trust me with whatever he's hiding because of our past." She took a quick look at the sleeping hybrid before looking up at Robin. "How'd you guys get him to trust you?"

"At first he didn't," Robin started. "We were in the middle of a betrayal in our own team. A girl had come in and became our friend only to work for a really bad guy. We didn't trust him first, but he needed someone to help him. I couldn't turn him away. He was so underweight, and I didn't want to find out later that he died because I couldn't do anything, or he ends up working for someone who would take advantage him."

"We didn't want outsiders to come in, but he never did anything and stayed to his word. He listened to everything we told him, and it got to the point where I started to really trust him," Cyborg stated. "I didn't want him at all, and Beastboy somehow can sense him."

"I wanted to help, and my animal instincts are what drove me," the changeling smiled. "I felt that he wasn't going to hurt us, and the only thing he's done since getting here is help us."

"Not just with fighting the bad guys, but also help us to trust other people again," Robin informed. "After Terra, we didn't want anyone to come in and do the things she did. He came in and depended on us for everything that we didn't have the heart to turn him away."

"His loyalty is his most amazing quality," Starfire put in looking at her friend with pride and trust. Raven was only watching Valerie carefully. She was still hurt by Terra's betrayal, but Phantom wiggled his way into her heart. She didn't know this girl, and she wasn't going to just go ahead and pour her heart to her about their friend. Phantom may not know that she trusted him to the extent that she did, but she didn't want anyone to know that Phantom was now part of her family. He wasn't out of the box trusting like Terra was, and that was Raven's first thing to start to see him as someone different. He didn't trust them. She saw him as a way to heal their own wounds.

"I never would have put loyalty to him when I first met him. It wasn't until our last little fight that I really saw that in him," Valerie muttered. The Titans looked at her, but were pulled out of their thoughts when the waiter came with everyone's drinks.

"Here you guys go," the waiter smiled.

"Thanks, Jason," Robin smiled and poked Phantom's side to wake him. Valerie noticed that everyone but her had their drinks.

"Miss, can I get you anything? I didn't notice you were over here," he smiled shyly.

"Just water," she answered as Phantom groaned. The waiter nodded and laughed at how tired the ghost looked. Robin shook his head as the Jason left.

"You guys aren't that quiet," Phantom muttered glaring at them. Everyone blushed realizing that he heard everything they were saying about him. Robin looked down before looking back at his friend.

"You were asleep," he stated raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Yeah, I was trying to go to sleep, but you guys wouldn't shut up for a few seconds for me in order to," Phantom responded grinning.

"Sorry," Robin smiled as the waiter came out with Valerie's water.

"Hey, Phantom. It's good to see you," Jason smiled and walked away leaving Phantom slightly confused. Robin laughed.

"Well, now what are we getting?" Robin asked waiting for Cyborg and Beastboy to start fighting over what kind of Pizza they should. They did not disappoint either.

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIE!"

It was constant back and further as Phantom slammed his head on the table. Robin looked at the hybrid with concern while Valerie tried to remember where she had heard a similar fight take place. Raven growled at the two before chanting her spell and letting her magic wrap around the two's mouths to shut them up.

"We'll order what we normally do," she growled making the two nervous and give a sorry smile. Robin looked at her confused at the sudden hostility and wonder if it had anything to do with Valerie. Raven released her hold on them and got up and headed outside. Phantom looked up at Robin with concern before also getting up and heading out with her to see what was wrong. Robin glared at the two who were whistling innocently like nothing had happened.

"Raven?" Phantom called seeing her looking at the city from the baloney. Raven turned to watch him walk next to her. "Are you okay?"

"You going to get annoying as we were to you?" she asked making him give a small laugh.

"Never," he smiled looking back at her. "You just kinda lost it, and I was just wondering if anything was wrong," he informed waiting for her to reply.

"I didn't trust Terra at first. I didn't want her to change the way we worked or anything. When we figured out that she didn't have perfect control of her powers, she ran off. I was glad that she left. We could go back to the way things were," Raven explained wondering why she was now telling him all this. She hadn't even told her team this, and she was pouring everything out to Phantom who was silently listening.

"She came back though, didn't she? I mean that's when you guys figured out that she was working with Slade?" Phantom asked trying to put everything together. Raven looked at him wondering how much he knew, or how much he put together.

"No one told you what really happened then?" Raven asked as Phantom shook his head.

"I've just been guessing the entire time. Half the time most of my theories made no sense. I just gave up. I knew she hurt your team, but I figured you guys just didn't want to tell me," Phantom whispered. "I knew it was a sensitive topic, and I didn't want to bring out anything that would hurt you guys."

"Thanks for your consideration," Raven smiled as Phantom shifted. "But she left and when she came back, she had perfect control of her powers. It was amazing, but everything she did, I could do as well. I felt like my team would have left me for her."

"Oh," Phantom mumbled. "I know that feeling, except, it was my fault my friends actually did leave me for a little while." Raven turned to look at him surprised. "I kind of had this feeling that this guy wasn't who he said he was, and I went too far. I was right, but I was also wrong at the same time."

"You overreacted," she stated watching him closely noting that he was being more open around all of them.

"Extremely, and they thought he was cool, until they were attacked by the Guys in White because they thought the guy was Phantom," Phantom smiled. "I thought he worked for them at first, but I ended up having to saving them because the Guys in White would have hurt my friends and any innocent citizen there. When I showed up, the agents were only suspended for a few weeks. I think if they would have ended up really hurting someone, they would have been fired."

"Terra's goal wasn't really to make me feel left out. She just wanted to be part of the team. In the beginning, I think she really wanted to be a Titan, but when she met Slade, everything fell apart, and she didn't care if she hurt us or not," Raven stated with anger lanced in her voice. "I'm not sure exactly what all happened, but Beastboy could tell you. He was the one when she showed her true colors."

"I'm guessing when I came in; you were afraid of being hurt again," Phantom whispered looking up at her. Raven nodded.

"But you never did. You did everything, and even risked your life for us," she whispered looking up at the city before them. "You showed us that not everyone we met was going to be like Terra, but I still was afraid of you hurting us. Now I'm afraid of you getting hurt from Valerie."

"I've known Valerie for years," Phantom whispered looking to the side. "I've known her before I became Phantom. She was always in the popular crowd until I accidently got her dad fired."

"How'd you manage that?" Raven asked watching Phantom worriedly. She was worried that Valerie would try to make Phantom drop his guard and then turn around and hurt him like Terra had done to them.

"There was this ghost dog that had once worked for the lab her dad worked at. To be honest, I'm not really all that sorry, but I think that has to do with Sam's frustration when she figured out what Vlad had done. Phantom was even ticked off.

"Really?" Raven asked looking at him thinking that he may have a dark side after all.

"Instead of sending the dogs to new homes, they put them down. They just killed them without giving them a chance for a second chance. Sam, Tuck, and me all stood in front and protested them for it. Vlad then tried to hit on my mom went the cops were called. My mom slapped him and told him off," Phantom whispered. "I usually send some kind of banner at him when she shows that she loves Jack, but I lost any and all respect I had for him. He may have been my enemy, but I had a little respect for him, but now all he is to me is a bastard."

"That's horrible," Raven whispered not believing that Phantom would have had respect for his enemy. She didn't understand it, but she figured that maybe Phantom was just that good of a person.

"Most people in Amity called for him to resign for that. Sam made sure that everyone knew what he had done to the helpless dogs. There were even people who said they would have done anything to take them into their families. That was the first true strike against Vlad as mayor. The people wanted him to resign, and never wanted to see him again. He was no longer their mayor in their eyes, but a monster. The second strike against him was when Tucker hacked into his system and found out his companies were sending jobs overseas. He warned Amity about it before it happened, and not a week later two thousand workers were without a job," Phantom explained looking out at the city. "That was when my dad stopped calling him his friend. He hurt a lot of people, and my dad just then realized what a true evil person Vlad had become."

"Vlad is your Slade," Raven stated looking at him. "We still have to find him; he's still out there somewhere."

"Yeah, but at least we made sure he would stay hidden for a while," Phantom muttered. "Terra's in jail and we no longer have to worry about it."

"Guys the pizza is here," Beastboy called out to the two. Raven smiled at Phantom.

"Well, let's go," she smiled and pushed him towards the door. "That actually helped."

"You're welcome," Phantom grinned as he headed inside as well.

* * *

**Outside Jump City 1400 Hours**

"The ghost child is with those weird dressing heroes," Skulker muttered annoyed. He looked though his goggles as Phantom was pushed back into the building. Skulker planned on attacking him after they left. He had everything set up, and now that Phantom was back in the building, he could finish setting everything up.

He had four other traps to distract the Titans while he goes after his prize. It needed to be able to keep the Titans from getting to Phantom, and then everything would fall into place. He waited patients until he saw Phantom leave with the Titans. He pressed the buttons that would trap the Titans. He flew over to them as the traps set themselves up for when the Titans got close.

* * *

Phantom laughed as Beastboy jumped in front of them while telling a tale of how they beat Mad Mob. Phantom froze as he felt his breath chill and condensed coming out of his mouth is a wisp making Robin look at him in worry.

"Phantom, are you okay?" Robin asked noting that Phantom was suddenly searching the sky. Valerie felt her warning sign.

"There's a ghost around here," she stated watching Phantom closely as he tensed up and prepared for anything. "That was his ghost sense."

"Titans, be ready then," Robin stated as the team looked around prepared for anything while Phantom zeroed in on something in the distance. Robin followed his gaze to something in the distance that was heading straight for them when an explosion occurred right beside them making Raven throw a quick shield over them. Valerie activated her suit and clicked her heels together so that her board would appear. Phantom, Raven, and Starfire started floating off the ground prepared for the impending fight.

"Phantom, do you know who it is?" Valerie asked wondering how much information Phantom could gather from his ghost sense. All she got was a power rating.

"If I hadn't let myself go to the point of death, maybe, but my powers are still settling and balancing out," Phantom muttered as the ghost heading towards pressed something on his arm. Phantom realized who it is right away and immediately put a shield over his friends when the car next to them exploded. Robin looked back as a few ghost animals appeared.

"Skulker," Phantom whispered as the ghost was now recognizable. Robin glared at him as Phantom dropped the shield and shot off after him. Robin called out to stop Phantom from going alone, but he noticed that there were several citizens trapped in a building that Skulker had rigged.

"Valerie, Raven, help Phantom," Robin ordered. The two nodded and took off the ghost. "Beastboy, Cyborg, let's get these people out of there." The three headed into the building in order to help get everyone out before it collapsed.

"Oh, the Ghost Boy, I've been waiting for you to come out and play," Skulker stated. "And now I will finally have your pelt on my wall."

"That's still gross," Phantom shot as he gathered his energy into hands and fired it at the incoming ghost. Skulker moved to the right and shot back at Phantom who summoned a shield to protect him. The blast hit his shield and knocked him. When he recovered, Skulker slammed into him and forced him to the ground making a giant crater. Phantom groaned and looked up at Skulker as he raised his hand and a blade appeared.

"And now," Skulker began only to be shot by a pink blast. Phantom looked over and seen Valerie flying towards them. Raven got caught trying to keep a few kids from being crushed by debris.

"Thanks, Val," Phantom smiled as he got to his feet. Valerie looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" she asked making sure he was able to continue.

"I'm fine," he growled and glared that Skulker as the ghost got back up into the air. "Let's just take care of him."

"Alright, Ghost Boy, what's your plan?" Valerie asked as they headed towards the crater Skulker was laying. The ghost got up and shot at the two. He was prepared for the Titans, but he wasn't expecting the huntress to have been there, much less working with the ghost. Skulker growled and shot missiles at the two. Phantom threw up a shield to protect him and Valerie, but instead of blocking them, they headed over them towards another building. Phantom shot after them as Skulker shot at Valerie who dodged until she shot back and caused the hunter to fall back into his crater.

Phantom shot the missiles and destroyed them before they could hit the building. When he turned around, Skulker had shot Valerie to the ground and was now heading straight at him full blast. Phantom growled and dodged only for Skulker's blade to hit his shoulder. He hissed and turned around in the air and shot straight up, Skulker riding on his tail. Skulker blasted ecto blasts at the hybrid, but Phantom danced around them, none of them able to hit him.

Skulker growled as Phantom dodged every attack. He started firing more and more trying to limit Phantom's movements, but instead of continuing his path upward. He flipped himself around and shot towards the ground full speed without losing any speed. Skulker turned to follow, but created a bigger gap between the two. Phantom turned on his back and aimed his own ecto blasts at the ghost and fired several shots. Skulker caught the majority of them as he tried to dodge them all. His systems were getting messed up, and he knew that any more big shots from the hybrid would destroy his suit again.

Phantom grinned seeing that Skulker's armor was slightly destroyed. Just a few more blasts, and it would be completely destroyed. Phantom noticed that the buildings started getting into his view and he started counting down from five, and when he reached one, he let intangibility take over and drove into the ground while Skulker crashed into the ground creating another crater. Phantom came back out of the ground and smirked down at his enemy. Skulker grinned up at him and blew up another car making a big show, but all Phantom seen was the school again. His ice powers activated on their own and froze the flames at once.

Skulker grinned seeing that Phantom was now distracted. He raised his blade and slashed down on Phantom's back making the ghost flip around and fire. The hybrid's blast mixed with his ice froze Skulker completely while ectoplasm and blood pooled at Phantom's feet.

Valerie was the first one to notice how bad Phantom was at the moment. Memories from the school had started to plague her as well when the car went off, but she looked up and noticed that Phantom was even worse. Fire was licking at his cloak that was blowing dangerously in the harsh wind, and Valerie could see the tear in his cloak and his pain.

"Phantom?" she called noting that he was still bleeding out. She ran up to him just as he started to lose consciousness. "Phantom, look at me. Don't close your eyes, look at me," she ordered as she gently lowered him to the ground.

"Valerie?" he asked as he blinked a couple times trying to clear his mind. Valerie brushed some of his hair out of his face and picked up his communicator and immediately hit the little red button on it that she figured was the emergency beacon to get Robin or someone else to help her. The small device blinked quickly for a few seconds before gently going into a steady beat.

"Phantom, it's okay. You're going to be just fine," she whispered hoping that he would pull though, but she knew he was losing a lot of blood or ectoplasm. She looked down at her hands and noticed that his blood had a hint of red in it. When it mixed together it was a brownish color, but mainly stayed separate.

* * *

Robin made sure that the last of the people were safe before heading towards where he heard the explosion. Raven and Starfire were holding up a building while more people filed out. Panic took over when he realized that Phantom and Valerie were the ones left to fight the ghost. He headed down the street hoping to get a look to see that Phantom was truly okay. He looked up to see Phantom in the air when another bomb went off. He realized that the ghost set everything up in order to get to Phantom.

He started heading towards to fight worried that something would happened to hurt his friend. He noticed that Phantom was shooting towards the ground. He heard another explosion and took cover behind a phone booth as glass rained down. He looked around and noticed that everything was frozen in place, and it wasn't ten seconds later when his communicator went off. He started running and stopped when he seen Valerie holding Phantom up trying to get him to move. He raced towards them and skidded to a stop by them.

"What happened?" he asked as he took in the scene. Blood and ectoplasm cover the ground around the hybrid and Valerie had tears in her eyes. Skulker was frozen solid behind him.

"Skulker got him a couple times, and he hasn't stopped bleeding," Valerie explained. She knew enough medical to know how to take care of small battle wounds, but this was too much for her. She was glad when Robin took over. He unclipped Phantom's cloak and wrapped it around his back to help prevent it from bleeding out as bad. Valerie did as she was told. She held the young teen up as Robin worked to secure Phantom's body. He looked up seeing that the rest of his team was now heading towards them. Valerie was shaking trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Raven, we have to get Phantom to the medical bay," Robin ordered and Raven immediately took over them. Valerie stood up from her spot noting that Phantom's blood was still on the ground. Beastboy looked shaken.

"We have to help clean up here. Raven and Robin will take care of Phantom," Cyborg stated knowing that he was leader until Robin was done. Starfire and Beastboy took to the skies to make sure that everyone in the higher parts of the building were safe while Cyborg and Valerie walked around on the ground to tell the police what all they need and to help where needed.

* * *

"He's crazy," Robin muttered as Raven looked though a few of her spell books while using her normal spell to try and heal the hybrid. Robin looked up and noticed that Phantom's heart was beating dangerously slow. It worried him, but it also helped prevent him from bleeding out completely.

"I got that," Raven stated as Phantom's back seemed to stitch itself together. "This well probably be a nasty scar when he gets older, but otherwise, he'll live."

"It'll match the rest of him," Robin muttered seeing different scars the crisscrossed across the hybrid's body like a canvas. "We really need to find a way to prevent him from getting himself hurt like this."

"The ghost had everything planned. I think Valerie was something he wasn't expecting. If she wasn't there, he might have actually gotten to Phantom," Raven muttered not liking that it true. She was glad Phantom was still alive, but she didn't want Valerie to be the one who saved him.

"We were completely distracted," Robin growled. Suddenly Phantom's heart spiked and a gasp escaped from Phantom.

"Ow," he whispered when he realized the pain that he was in. Robin and Raven held him down to prevent him from sitting up. "What happened?"

"Skulker attacked," Robin informed as Phantom relaxed with a wince. "You were injured, and we had to get you back here as soon as we could. You were bleeding badly."

"That's explains my light headedness," Phantom mumbled as he put his hand on his head and closed his eyes. "Uh, I hate this."

"How often did you usually have that kind of fight?" Robin asked knowing that might have something to do with how easily Phantom was able to bounce back.

"Usually this bad was at least twice a month. Sometimes three if it was really bad," Phantom answered as he took in deep breaths. "Sam was my nurse though, and by morning I would be fine and go home to prevent my parents from freaking out."

"Makes sense," Robin stated as Raven took her books back to her room where she needed to mediate and calm herself down. "You gonna be okay then?"

"Yeah, just fine," Phantom whispered as he sat up. Robin went to stop him when he turned and stood up and picked up his cloak. He frowned at the tear and stains that were on it. He closed his eyes and let his powers go and the temperature in the room dropped causing a chill to run up Robin's spine.

"What are you…" Robin started to ask when the cloak wrapped around the hybrid without the tear or stains.

"What? I can't sew to save my life, but if the object is part of my ghost half, my powers can fix it. It's really weird, but cool at the same time, and I don't have to find another one if it gets completely destroyed. I can still fix it using ectoplasm," Phantom explained as he walked out. Robin ran after him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Phantom walked towards his room.

"Skulker is still out, and he won't stop until I catch him or he catches me, and I prefer the former," Phantom smiled as his door opened and he got out the Fenton thermos from his dresser.

"You froze him," Robin informed making Phantom freeze.

"I know, but he's not a robot. He's a little blob that operates it. He could have already gotten out without his ecto skeleton," Phantom explained looking at Robin. "I thought I told that already."

"Do you really have to go back out there right away? You about died," Robin exclaimed not believing this. Was this how Phantom was in Amity Park?

"Yeah," Phantom answered as he raised his thermos. "If he can't get his suit back together, then he's easier to beat. We have little time to find him."

"We'll look," Robin stated standing in the doorway not letting Phantom pass. "You need to rest. You're still not a hundred percent, and I'm not taking the chance of you getting hurt again."

"I'm fine," Phantom smiled at Robin trying to show that he really was. He really didn't like leaving ghosts unattended, unless it was the Box Ghost. He doesn't really scare anyone anymore.

"Phantom…Danny, we'll take care of it," Robin promised not wanting Phantom to leave the Tower. He noticed that look in Phantom's eyes. One he was familiar with; the hybrid's fight wasn't finished, and he refused to rest until it was. Phantom gulped when Robin used his name, and the team only used his name when they wanted to get something through to him.

"I'll be fine," Phantom assured smiling at Robin. He really didn't want to sit at the Tower the entire time. He had been there and done that, and he really didn't like it. He slid though the wall and continued walking down the hall. Robin ran to catch him. He put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder and turned him around.

"Danny, you almost died again, and the rest of team seen you. They know what happened and how bad," Robin tried to reason with the hybrid. Phantom looked down at the thermos thinking about how Sam and Tucker always helped him. They only tried to stop him when he really tried to do something stupid, like go after the Ghost King when he was injured. A smile came across his face.

"I've fought harder with more injuries," he grinned and vanished from sight leaving Robin there with his mouth hanging. He immediately called his team and told them that Phantom went back out there.

* * *

"Phantom's better," Cyborg mumbled as they reunited. "He decided to come back out though, and Robin's worried he'll get himself hurt again."

"He'll be fine," Valerie stated as they walked down a road. "I've seen him fight Technus with a broken arm."

"Is he crazy?" Beastboy asked.

"The jury's still out," Phantom answered appearing beside. "If Robin told you to stop me, I'm leaving."

"No, he just said to keep an eye out," Cyborg stated watching the ghost cautiously. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"Haven't gotten that far," Phantom grinned as he turned back to the fight where he noticed the dark green and red on the ground. He flinched slightly know that was his, but he also noticed that Skulker's suit was gone. "Did you guys move it?"

"No, he got away because we were trying to help you," Cyborg muttered annoyed.

"He's not going to stop until he gets me or we stop him," Phantom muttered and started pacing. Valerie looked up at the sky.

"He should still be in the city; I'm sure we can find him if we split up," Valerie suggested as Phantom stopped and looked at her.

"You have a ghost sensor, right?" he asked and Valerie nodded. "We'll split in half. One goes to the northern part, and the other will head to the southern part. That way we can cover more ground and hopefully find him before he completely repairs his suit."

"If he got away with it, then wouldn't it be fine?" Cyborg asked confused. Phantom looked at his for a moment.

"I destroyed his missile launcher and messed up his jets in order to fly fast," he explained. "Alright, Starfire, Beastboy, go with Valerie to patrol the north part, and then…"

"What about me and Raven?" Robin asked as they showed up in a black bird. Phantom had taken over without being asked or anything, and from what Robin heard, he was doing a stellar job with it. Phantom smiled at him.

"Raven can go with them," he said as four nodded and started heading north to look for Skulker. "That leaves us."

"Reason being?" Robin asked wondering why Phantom split them like that.

"To annoy you," Phantom answered with a wicked grin and Robin couldn't stop himself from laughing with Cyborg. Eventually Phantom joined in.

"We really should start our search," Cyborg stated dragging Phantom and Robin down the road. Robin caught his feet and started walking but Phantom kept tripping and laughing at the same time. Phantom suddenly straightened up when his ghost sense went off again. He looked in the direction it came from when another explosion occurred.

* * *

_"Dude, that was the coolest thing I ever seen you do. I bet Dash will never think of doing that again," Tucker laughed as Sam dragged both Danny and Tucker to their next class. Danny was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. He fell to the floor while Sam stopped. He had been hurt the previous night by the Lunch Lady, but he had shrugged it off as nothing. _

_"Danny, you okay?" she asked concerned. Danny looked up at her with a stupid grin on his face._

_"I'm fine, just giggly for whatever reason," he laughed. Tucker slapped the back of his head._

_"Men don't say things like giggly," he informed glaring at his friend who looked up at him like he was drunk._

_"Dude, we're fourteen and fight ghosts…who cares?" Danny responded as Sam pulled him up._

_"Come on, we have a lab to do and you're parents are supposed to be helping, goofus," Sam informed draggin Danny back to the classroom. Danny stopped when he seen Kwan and Star adding something into a vial._

_"Hey, I don't think…"_

* * *

**Danny: She got an idea from TheTragicHero**

**Me: Yes, and I'm using it...although I did it different than it was in my head eariler...**

**Danny: she's updating eariler than she thought, but who cares...she's on a writing spree...and she's also writing her own story that she hopes one day to be published...**

**Me: If I do get it published, I will tell all of you the name and you can get it! It'll be epic and I won't have to figure out how to get word out...**

**Danny: Cheap advertisement...how nice...**

**Me: So I won't have as much time since I'm writing that, but when I come to a stop on it and not sure where to go, I'll write on this...so XP**

**Danny: You split on me...**

**Me: deal with it...review and tell me what you think...I posted a whole chapter this time! Yehay! Party Time.**


	15. The Ghost of the Past-part three

**_I dedicate this chapter to all the children killed in the Newtown, Connecticut Elementary School Shooting: Charlotte Bacon, Daniel Barden, Olivia Endel, Josephine Gay, Ana M. Marquez-Greene, Dylan Hockley, Madeleine F. Hsu, Catherine V. Hubbard, Chase Kowalski, Jesse Lewis, James Mattioli, Grace McDonell, Emilie Parker, Jack Pinto, Noah Pozner, Caroline Previdi, Jessica Rekos, Avielle Richman, Benjamin Wheeler, and Allison N. Wyatt. All these kids were either six or seven... I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the six adults killed: Rachel Davino, Dawn Hochsprung, Anne Marie Murphy, Lauren Russeau, Mary Sherlach, and Victoria Soto. Many of these brave women stood in the face of danger, even giving their own lives so that their students could survive. May they forever be honored as the heroes they are._**

* * *

Broken Hearts

Chapter Fourteen

The Ghost of the Past~ Part Three

_"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do."_

_~Anonymous~_

* * *

**Northern Jump City 2000 Hours**

"Think Robin's chewing out Phantom for leaving the Tower?" Beastboy asked they walked farther down the road.

"I'm sure Phantom's fine. He does this kind of thing all the time," Valerie muttered remembering the last time she seen him broken like that. He was lying on ground after a fight with Plasmius, who she knew as Masters. He was lying on the ground in pain, and the only thing she could do was wrap his wounds. It was the last time she seen him before the school blew up. He had a long slash across his chest along with a deep purple bruise. Plasmius was saying something about how he was missing out on a training thing or whatever. She wasn't listening; she was more worried and concerned about Phantom.

"Valerie?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes at the huntress.

"Huh," Valerie muttered looking up at the sorceress.

"You okay, not that I care," Raven asked watching Valerie closely.

"I'm fine; just remembering the last time I had seen Phantom like that. I know he's not invincible, but he makes himself appear to be and it's annoying," Valerie muttered upset that Phantom always seemed that way.

"Well, he's a pain," Beastboy smiled. "He likes to make you think things aren't hurting, but if you see him when his walls are down…well, it's humbling."

"Friends, I believe we may have come to the end," Starfire pointed out wanting to get away from the depressing topic. She knew Beastboy seen Phantom at his lowest, but she didn't want the sad thoughts to cloud her powers of flight. She had also caught the young hybrid in times of distress, but he always disappeared from sight when she appeared.

"Well, maybe Phantom found him," Raven stated as they looked back out over the city. "Let's take another round before meeting back up."

"You've seen him with his walls completely down," Valerie asked staying next to Beastboy while the others were in the sky looking over several buildings.

"He…it was something we brought up that was sensitive. He kind of broke down and I followed him to his room. This was before Robin took away his lock."

"I heard about that," Valerie laughed dryly.

"Well, he was leaning against his door crying," Beastboy started. "His eyes were lost, and I've never seen someone so broken…so…so sad. I…I just stayed there with him until he fell asleep."

"I never would have thought someone like him would have cried himself to sleep," Valerie whispered wondering how many times Phantom would go home and cry himself asleep from a stressful day. She wondered how he dealt with everything.

* * *

**Outside Jump City 1900 Hours**

"Mama?" Paulina asked as they walked off the plane. Her mother smiled at her.

"Yes, dear?" she answered as they got their bags and headed to the taxi that had been waiting for them.

"Is Phantom really here?" she asked looking around in the sky hoping to get a glimpse of him.

"I don't see him," she whispered looking up at the sky hoping to find the ghost. Her mother sighed and looked over to the city where the faint outline of the Tower was glowing.

"You see that building out in the middle of the ocean?" she asked watching her daughter carefully. "He's in that Tower with some of the most amazing teens on earth. He is there watching over Jump City with the Titans."

"He's always out flying at night," Paulina whispered looking at the sky wanting to see that comforting glow that was always above Amity when Phantom was there. She rubbed her arm remembering the burns that had covered them when she ran out of the school.

"The Titans are actually out in the city searching for something," the cab driver stated as he put their bags in the trunk. "I think that they have Phantom with two others down at the warehouses at the other side of the city."

Paulina looked to the south and wondered where they were. She wanted just to see the young ghost and make sure that he really was there. Her parents had tried to tell her that he was in Gotham with Batman, and then that he was dead. She refused to eat after the last one, and then her mother brought in an article about him being in Jump. So far it truly looked like he was there.

* * *

**Suburbs of Jump City 1975 Hours**

"Son?" Michael asked while watching his son get ready to go to bed from the side of his paper. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just seen a few things that I didn't know before, and it showed me a little more about myself and how I acted back in Amity before," Dash answered feeling really cruddy all the sudden. He had been picking on his hero. Calling him names, making fun of him, pulling pranks, and at times hurting him physically; it was all too much for him. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Want to talk about it?" the father asked putting his paper down. Dash shook his head.

"Nothing that I can't handle on my own. Grandpa knows, but I don't want to talk about it now," Dash explained. "I'm just going to bed."

"Goodnight, Dash. I love you," Michael smiled glad that he still had his son. It was something he couldn't say for many of his friends, but it was enough for him to know that he still had his.

"Love you too, Dad," Dash responded as he headed to bed. He heard the sound of a fight going on, but he knew that they were protected by Phantom. He fell into the blackness of sleep as dreams of his old life swirled in his head. His dreams of being a football star swirled in there until memories of the fire and what all it had destroyed.

* * *

**Southern Warehouses 2074 Hours**

"No," Phantom whispered closing his eyes as memories and pain flashed across his eyes and body. HIs body glowed a bright blue as ice formed along the ground and chased the flames. Skulker appeared in the middle with a wicked grin. Memories of the fire danced behind the hybrid's eyelids as he prepared himself for the oncoming battle, but something was wrong. His powers were taking over, and he felt like he was going to lose control.

"Time's up, Ghost Child," he growled out before firing at the hybrid. Robin threw a birdarang at him before jumping back behind another vehicle that was in the street. He felt blood run down his back, and he looked over at Cyborg who seemed dazed. There was a long scratch on his chest that would have painful if he was human. Phantom growled as his eyes turned pure white and the ice on the ground thickened. The flames were frozen in place completely ignoring any laws of physics. Robin looked at them in shock not knowing what to think of the power Phantom was now displaying. It had a frightened light to it, and he was worried that Phantom would hurt himself. He picked himself off the ground a little more to get a better look at the fight.

"No," Phantom stated while the echo in his voice made Skulker stumble slightly. It sent shivers down his spine, and that was difficult to do since he was normally the one to that. He took a step back when Phantom took one forward.

"We are done playing this game," Phantom hissed as he raised his hands that had blue and green flowing around each other while staying in the hybrid's control. "I'm done running from you."

"I will have you at the foot of my bed," Skulker growled as the blades appeared from his wrist again and he punched at Phantom. The hybrid back flipped away and sent a powerful ecto beam at the hunter slamming him into a nearby warehouse. The wall caved under the pressure, and Robin worried that Phantom wasn't entirely there. Green flames surrounded Phantom's hands as he strode up to the fallen robot.

"I'm done letting you put innocent lives in danger for your fun. I've had it with your gross statements," Phantom growled picking up the suit and sending waves of dangerous energy in the air. Cyborg aimed his cannon ready to back up the hybrid, but he watched Phantom closely. Robin walked up behind Cyborg.

"We have to be careful," he warned grabbing his bo-staff that Phantom had given him. Phantom never seemed violent, until today, and Robin really didn't want to have a violent member like this in the group. He could put everyone in danger if he were to lose control.

"Something's not right," Cyborg whispered and he aimed his cannon between Phantom and Skulker just in case Phantom did something insane.

"You're done for," Phantom hissed as green energy rippled though the suit making Skulker scream. The little blob jumped out still screaming at the top of his voice. He looked up into pure white eyes as Phantom grabbed him and growled. "And now I will finish you."

"Please, I…" the high squeaky Skulker started only for Phantom to send waves of green across his arm. Robin's eyes widen as he ran forward.

"Phantom, stop," he ordered realizing that Phantom was going to really end the hunter's life. Phantom stopped and he dropped the small ghost which looked at the young hybrid with wide eyes. He never thought that the young teen would have it in him to kill. He never thought that he would be the one to push Phantom over the edge, but looking into the young hybrid's eyes he seen a dark part of the ghost. A part that he had only seen in very few, and those few had destroyed much of the Zone. He never wanted Phantom to be one of them. He may have hunted him, but he had respect for the teen's intentions and even his bravery. That's why he tried so hard to have his pelt on the wall of his bedroom.

"I…" Phantom whispered as he eyes turned back to their original green. Phantom looked at Robin with worry before vanishing into thin air. Robin reached out to stop him, but noticed that he had left his communicator on the ground.

"Phantom," Robin whispered picking it up. Skulker looked around before flying off to find a portal back to the Zone to tell the others. He knew he attacked too soon now. He thought that maybe he would get Phantom, but he wasn't going to risk his and every other ghost's existence for it. Phantom was unstable, and everyone needed to back off before the teen let everything go. No one would be safe then, and no one would be there to stop it.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked not sure what to say or do any more. Robin showed him Phantom's communicator.

"I think we just found out why Phantom rarely uses his powers to their full potential around us," Robin informed knowing that Phantom had more powers than he originally thought. "We have to find him. He's doing what Terra did when we found out about how she couldn't control them. He's running because he's afraid of his own power."

"Wasn't Terra afraid of hers too?" Cyborg asked wondering if maybe this was bad. Robin looked down.

"She was afraid of them because she couldn't control them. Phantom can control his to a degree, but I think with what happened in Amity, he started losing it after the explosion. He was calm before that last one where we were thrown out of his sight," Robin explained. "He's still in the city and we have to find him before he has another episode. He could've killed that ghost."

"Where is the ghost?" Cyborg asked looking around. The suit was still there, but the tiny little blob was gone.

"Phantom probably scared him," Robin mumbled as he looked out in the city. "I just hope that Phantom didn't scare himself."

"I still have his ecto signature in my systems. He deleted from the Tower but I had it put in mine just in case," Cyborg informed typing into his arm trying to see if he could get the signature. Robin put the small device in his pocket hoping that they wouldn't lose the ghost. He didn't think that the team could handle it.

* * *

Phantom flew towards the park as fast as his form would allow. He couldn't believe that he about destroyed Skulker. He never thought like that before, and it terrified him. He had done it before, but it started at the school. Then he started losing control out on the streets, and he had almost really hurt someone, especially if they were anywhere near him at the time. He thought he had those episodes under control. His powers would go into overdrive and try to eliminate the threat that was around him.

They had done that several times when he first took off. He was weary of people because he didn't want to hurt them, and then when he finally was about to get himself under control, he ended up in an alley with some gang members. They had no idea who he was; all they seen was easy prey. Phantom landed somewhere deep inside the forest part of the park and changed back. He felt the chilled air bite at his form, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice it much.

Pain was the only thing that reminded him of the things he was able to do, and the things he could do if he let his control go. He had been hunted and cheated, and he knew that something Plasmius did when he was running had done it. He wasn't sure if it was just his own paranoia or if there was something he got into before the school. But he figured that Plasmius had something to do with it.

"I hate this," Danny mumbled leaning against a tree and looking up at the stars. The sky was clear, and a perfect night for a good flight around the city and he was tempted. It would be a great stress reliever, but it would also make him easy to be found by the Titans, and he really just wanted to be alone. He needed to gather his thoughts. He looked back away from the city not wanting to leave and break the Titan's trust in him, but he didn't know if he could keep his flashbacks at bay. They were painful.

He looked up and tried to find all the star constellations that he had remembered before the accident. The sky here was the same, but he had to flip himself around several times before he was facing the right direction in order to find all the stars.

* * *

"He landed in the park, and changed back. His signature is so weak I can't track it now," Cyborg informed as they headed to the gate. They told the others what happened, and Robin ordered them back to the Tower just in case Phantom decided to head there before they caught up to him.

"Keep an eye out, I want to talk to him alone," Robin ordered looking around the park knowing Danny would have stayed off the beaten paths.

"You think he'll talk to you? We never found Terra, and when she came back…" Cyborg started only for Robin to cut him off.

"Yeah, but Slade got to her first before we were able to show her otherwise. I'm not failing Phantom," Robin stated. "I convinced him to trust first, and I'm letting him down. I know our team can't handle another one leaving again, and I don't think Phantom can handle it either. We're the first ones he's trusted in a long time; if he were to go now, it would ruin much of what he's work at in trying to get back to a normal life."

"He would survive out there on his own, Robin. He's capable again, and I think he's worked himself out of the shell he had been in," Cyborg pointed out before Robin could walk away. "If he were to leave now, he wouldn't fall back into that destruction stated again."

"I don't think he is," Robin whispered taking off into the darkness hoping to find his friend. Whatever had triggered Phantom's episode at the warehouses had to be related to the school exploded. Robin didn't quite understand at first since he seemed fine the first couple of explosions, but when that last one went off, he seemed to have zoned out before attacking violently. He turned around a tree and seen Danny leaning against one with his head bowed and his arms wrapped around his knees. Robin slowly walked up hoping not to get attacked or startle his friend.

"Danny?" Robin called stopping just a few feet before him. Danny's head shot up and Robin stopped noticing the tears and pain on the young hybrid's face. It was a complete opposite of the teen that just joked about being seriously injured.

"How'd you find me?" Danny growled jumping up and wiping his tears on his sleeve trying to show that he wasn't crying, even though he was sure that Robin knew already knew. Robin smiled slightly and sat down against the tree adjacent from the one Danny had been leaning against.

"Cyborg still had your ecto signature programmed into his systems," Robin answered honestly knowing that lying now would probably chase the teen away. Danny looked away and growled silently.

"You guys weren't supposed to keep that," he muttered glaring at the leader. Robin smiled.

"You were supposed to keep the communicator on you at all times," Robin countered trying to get Danny to relax a little before asking him anything about what happened. He wasn't a suspect, but a friend, and Robin knew that treating him as such would only make him leave.

"I didn't want you guys to find me," Danny answered staying standing. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone. The Titans seemed to suffocate him, and he felt like he was on consist watch and no one was trying to help him. He didn't like it.

"I figured as much. That's why I sent everyone else back to the Tower; the only ones who know anything is me and Cyborg," Robin informed. "I didn't want to lose my new member. Not after everything that we've been though and what we've done to help you. I'm always here for you, and I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself."

"I'm not Terra," Danny stated looking at him. "But you guys are over whelming at times. I just wanted to be alone."

"That's not the main reason you took off today," Robin stated wanting to know that one. It was dangerous if Phantom got out of control like that when he was against one of their enemies. They couldn't survive that kind of power.

"No, Robin, it's not," Danny growled glaring at him again. "I'm unstable; I've told you that, and you guys have yet to truly understand that. I can't keep everything down; the pain is still there, and you guys pretend like…"

"Danny, enough," Robin ordered standing up himself. "You have to talk to us in order for us to know these things. We can't read your mind."

"No," Danny muttered glaring at him. "You just haven't seen everything that I'm been trying to. I'm saying something now, and you're not listening!" A cloud of green erupted around him and he disappeared again. Robin gave a sigh wishing he would have let Danny rant out his frustrations. He was never good trying to help someone heal mentally. He wasn't trained for that, and he let himself get too far ahead of himself.

"Way to go, Robin," he muttered to himself hitting the tree. He walked off to find Cyborg to see if he could get a read on Phantom's signature once more. He got up to the entrance where Cyborg was glaring at him.

"You realize he came by here and told me to go home and drag you with me. He wanted to be alone," Cyborg muttered. "He seemed pretty pissed."

"I cut him off trying to calm him, and I should have just let him rant himself till he calmed down," Robin muttered. "I really need to learn when to just let people talk."

"I think you should go back to the Tower, and tell everyone that he's okay. I'll look for him," Cyborg suggested giving Robin a disappointed glare. Robin sighed.

"Tell me as soon as you find him," Robin stated as he headed out knowing that he would only make it worse than he could help. Danny was already ticked at him, and Danny would only teleport himself away if Robin showed up while they were looking for him.

"I will," Cyborg muttered looking at his arm. Danny was now in downtown, and he planned on just watching over the young ghost before he did anything to upset him. He just wanted to make sure that Phantom was safe before jumping in and actually talking to him.

* * *

Paulina woke up from another nightmare about the school fire. She felt her scars burn, and she got up and went to her bathroom and washed them down with cold water. She looked in the mirror and remembered her perfect skin. Burns wrapped and danced around her skin now, and one of her eyes still looked purple from the burning building. It never truly healed the way it should have, and she had no idea how to fix it. She had just been covering it up with the make-up she brought..

She took out her make-up kit and looked at before getting dressed and heading outside quietly without putting anything on. She just wanted to walk through town without any of the nightmares. She slipped out and walked down her street. The lights glowed dimly, and she hoped that no one would attack her or that she would get caught in something that she wouldn't be able to get out of easily. It should be the safest city since it's Jump City and being protected by the Teen Titans. She knew a bit of self defense, but she just wanted to walk a couple blocks before heading back. She wanted to clear her mind and hope for a peaceful night sleep. She noticed someone come out of the alley she was about to pass and panic flooded her. She went to turn around when he noticed her, and she froze. It was a face she never thought she would see again.

"Fenton?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Paulina?" he wondered taking a step back. "What is everyone moving here from Amity?"

"How are you alive?" she growled getting in his face. He took a few steps back before glaring at her. "You were in that classroom when it blew up. You were in the same class as Star…"

"The same way Phantom did," Danny shot as the air surrounding him grew colder and darker. He was still stressed from the crap Robin said, and then how his day turned out and the way everything was heading. He really didn't want to deal with it and pass emotions came flooding back.

"But…" Paulina started feeling extremely terrified of the geek. Danny was suddenly seemed to make the already dark street even darker and more threatening. "Danny?"

"You actually know my first name, surprising," Danny shot walking passed her. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he got far.

"Wait, don't leave," she begged. She really didn't want to walk alone in the dark, and the way Danny acted made her feel like he could protect her if something were to happen.

"Why? Every other time I tried to talk to you, you made fun of me and then walked away," he muttered looking at the ground.

"You were always going to be that Goth's girls, and there was no way I could really get between that. She scared the crap out of me," Paulina stated honestly. Sam did scare her, and she had nightmares about Sam at times.

"So you decided that making fun of me and dragging me down was the answer?" Danny asked glaring at her. Paulina looked down.

"I just followed the crowd," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You led the crowd, Paulina," Danny countered pulling his arm out of her gasp. He started walking away, and she followed him.

"Wait, don't leave me out here alone," she begged as she caught up to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You were fine out here alone before I showed up," Danny muttered feeling a little guilty for telling her off. He blamed on the stress of everything that was going on. Movement caught his attention and when he turned around they had four guys surrounding them.

"Don't you know it's late to be out with your girlfriend," one questioned with a malicious grin.

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny responded glaring at them and trying to keep his powers at bay. They were still stinging to get out from his episode. He subconsciously grabbed Paulina and pushed her somewhat behind him.

"Your sister then?" another suggested seeing that he was going to protect her. Danny took in a deep breath and pulled Paulina closer to him.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to," Danny ordered quietly. Paulina looked at the guys fearfully before doing as told, but she gripped his hand tightly. She was scared, and after everything that had happened, she really didn't want to add any more traumatizing events to the list. It was bad enough just living in Amity Park: Ghost Capital of the World.

"She's a pretty little thing," the last one stated as he looked at his buddies. "The Titans are looking for their little lost ghost friend, and we get to do what we want."

"Well, seems to me that you found him," Danny growled back as ice formed on the ground and rose up. Green energy crackled around it before exploding and blinding the four men. When they looked up, the two were gone.

"Paulina," Danny whispered as he moved her away from him. "You can open your eyes now. We're safe."

"What happened?" she asked looking around and noting that they were now on a roof somewhere in the city. She looked at him with wide eyes as the pieces came together. She felt kind of stupid for noticing it sooner. "You're Phantom."

"I would say something, but I think it's probably best to keep quiet now," Danny grinned making Paulina slap the back of his head. "Ow."

"That's for making fun of me," she muttered, but the grin on her face didn't fall. "Why bother saving us if we hurt you?"

"It's right for you to suffer when I can stop it," Danny answered looking up at her. "I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"Why'd you run from the Titans then?" she asked sitting on the ground silently asking him to do the same. Danny shook his head and turned around.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he whispered not wanting to upset her. "But is everyone from Amity moving here or something?"

"I know Lancer is coming here to teach again," Paulina stated with a smile. "Most people who seen you more want to come here. They don't feel safe in Amity anymore. Phantom is their hero. It's how I convinced my family to move."

"Wow, I didn't realize how much of an impact I had in Amity. I thought everyone hated me, no matter who I was," Danny whispered. Paulina stood back up and walked up to him.

"You know I didn't," she informed wondering exactly what happened and why it was so easy to talk to the young teen.

"Yeah, but to be honest, you kind of creped me out," he answered rubbing the back of his neck. Paulina blushed.

"Well, I had to let everyone else know that I liked you," she answered with a grin. "I won't have any more creepy shines to you though. It started freaking me out on who I had become."

"Well, then I guess we could start over, and I can get to know the real Paulina," Danny smiled wondering if he could be friends to someone who once made his life hell. Paulina smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Paulina, and you?" she asked making Danny laugh.

"Danny, nice to meet you," he shook her hand. "Did you know Dash is here?"

"Really, that's the first thing you decide to talk about?" she asked wondering what went on in the head of the hero.

"Just starting a conversation. Sorry about earlier when I flipped out; kind of stressful," Danny stated as he tried to gather his thoughts. Paulina noticed that he wasn't uncomfortable, but trying to get things in order.

"Yeah, sorry for the way I treated you. Are you going to start something without jumping from topic to topic though?" she asked not wanting to guess what Danny was going to ask next.

"Well, did you?" he asked as he sat on the side. Paulina sat next to him knowing that if anything happened, he would save her.

"No, not till you told me," she smiled. "Although, I'm sure I would see him eventually."

"His grandpa is a judge," Danny stated looking back over the city. The light danced peacefully out in the distance, and the Tower glowed. Danny wondered what his friends were doing and hoped that they weren't too worried.

"I know that, but how'd you?" Paulina asked knowing that Dash never talked about his grandpa unless it was his friends.

"He was the judge of my case here in Jump City when I was arrested," Danny answered looking at her. "It was interesting sitting in a jail cell for three days."

"Seriously, they arrested you?" Paulina asked wondering why if what she heard was true and Phantom helped save the city from Slade and Terra.

"It was some idiot from Amity. He came in after everything happened and thought that I had something to do with it, and then there was this clone, and everything was so confusing, and…" Danny stopped himself remembering the lab. Paulina noticed the painful wince and Danny wrapped his arms around himself. "Okay, talking about getting arrest is easier than talking what all caused it. I'm sorry, but that may have to wait."

"It's okay. My therapist is always trying to get me to tell her what happened in the school. I never told anyone," Paulina whispered wondering if she could talk about it with Danny.

"I've talked to the Titans, and then they read the stories, but I've never really explained everything. I just beat around the bushes," Danny muttered looking at her face. He finally noticed the burns that were on her neck and arms. He didn't remember seeing anything on Dash and wondered if Paulina was one of the last ones out.

"My therapist won't let me have anything because she thinks I'm going though depression and might commit suicide. My parents wouldn't let me in the kitchen for the first week, and then I got sent to Mexico and then we came back here when we learned that you were here," Paulina explained looking at the city not wanting to meet Danny's eyes. She felt them on her, and she knew he was going to listen to anything she said. "I was afraid that my dad gave up and picked a random city, but now I'm glad we were here."

"I never could see you as the one who would take their own life. You like yourself too much for that," Danny smiled showing that he was being honest. Paulina smiled at him.

"She said that I was bottling everything up, and then gave me meds that I never took. I didn't see the point, I was fine," Paulina whispered. "I had nothing, but then I had everything. I could get rid of the old Paulina, and become who I wanted, but what my friends or family wanted."

"Why didn't you do that before?" Danny asked wondering who Paulina really was now.

"I was afraid that I would lose my friends and then I would have no one," Paulina whispered.

"We would have welcomed you," Danny whispered looking at her. "You could've hung out with us."

"Sam would have tried to kill me," Paulina muttered knowing Danny probably would have jumped at the chance before to hang out with her.

"If you showed Sam that you truly cared about it and really was trying to make something better of yourself, she would have supported it. Questioned it first, but once she confirmed that you really didn't care about being on top anymore, she would have gotten over it," Danny smiled. "She really did care about everyone and she's also the reason I became Phantom in the first place. Not just because she pushed me to go into the portal, but because she believed that I really could be a hero. You never knew who Sam really was because you never took the time to learn."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Paulina asked knowing that Danny probably missed her the most.

"Yeah, and I wish I would have been able to save her as well, but when the fire started, her and Tucker were already at their seats, because my mom wanted me to do something, and I was caught without any of them near me. When everything first went off, my powers took over, and I've never had that happened before. I was out, and when I woke up, I was Phantom," Danny explained looking away as tears formed in his eyes. "All I seen when I looked around that room was the burned bodies still on fire."

"I'm sorry," Paulina whispered knowing he lost everyone. She wrapped her arms around him when she noticed the small water drops making their way down his face. "You lost everyone, and I lost my best friend…"

"My powers flipped out, and I didn't mean to freeze the school like what had happened, but no one died from being froze to death, and I saved the rest who weren't killed by the fire," Danny whispered. "After that, I left. There were still people who were out for Phantom's head, and then my enemies would still attack."

"You left Amity unprotected," Paulina pointed out wanting to know why.

"The school left me unprotected. I left, the ghosts would follow or not attack. I shut down the portal, but if I would have stayed, I would have been killed by either the Guys in White, the ghosts, or…I wouldn't be alive," Danny whispered pulling away from her and staring at the ground beneath them.

"The Guys in White were shut down before the school fire," Paulina informed making Danny tense. "Didn't you hear about that? They got caught when they fired at innocent civilians when we had that new kid at school that wasn't who he said he was," Paulina explained. "The entire organization was shut down because of the problems they had been having."

"Someone else took over because they were here for a bit before Robin ordered that any agents here would be arrested," Danny whispered feeling his scars throb.

"What did they do?" Paulina asked.

"The same thing that got me arrested. The same reason, they all happened at the same time," Danny explained. "Sorry."

"Oh," Paulina whispered realizing that they probably did catch him and do some pretty bad things. "I had helped a girl when Dash had book checked her. No one else was in the hallway and she was waiting for me to say something to her. The only thing I told her was not to tell anyone else what I did… she didn't make it out of the school."

"Wow," Danny whispered. "You helped kids without them telling anyone."

"They wouldn't because they would be afraid of me doing something," Paulina explained. "I put up a mask and when we were the only ones in the hall we were friends. They never told, and were always glad that I helped them out."

"You do have a heart," Danny smiled. "Sam thought all you had was a black hole."

"Shut up," Paulina muttered crossing her arms and giving a huff. They both broke out into a laughing fit. Paulina finally felt safe, and like nothing could ever hurt her again.

* * *

"Phantom?" Cyborg asked seeing him up on a roof. He shook his head seeing a girl up there with him. He had no idea what the deal was but he was glad that Danny seemed to relax. Maybe it wasn't something he needed to talk about with the Titans, but he still wondered who that was. Danny looked down and noticed him. Cyborg hoped he wasn't going to disappear, but he tapped the girl's arm and pointed down. She nodded and hugged him and they disappeared in a whirl of green smoke only to appeared on the ground in front of Cyborg.

"Hey," Danny smiled as the girl waved shyly at him.

"I sent Robin home, but you are hard to track when you're not Phantom," Cyborg smiled hoping not to get under his friend's skin and have to track him down again. "Who's this?"

"Cyborg, this is Paulina. She was a student at Casper. Paulina, Cyborg," Danny introduced with a smile.

"Hey there little lady," Cyborg smiled holding out his hand. Paulina gently took and shook it while Cyborg remembered what Terra had done.

"Hi," Paulina whispered feeling intimated by the half robot. Cyborg smiled and looked at Danny while holding out his communicator.

"I will glue this to your face if you leave it again," he warned making Danny laugh a little.

"I will send the video of you dancing in that tutu if you do," Danny countered taking the small device. Paulina put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She desperately wished that it hadn't taken the school going up in flames for her to realize that Danny was really a great guy.

"I was not the one dancing, you over shadowed me," Cyborg growled knowing that no one would believe him. Danny grinned.

"Still, your body," Danny smiled wickedly while Paulina clutched her stomach laughing. Tears formed in her eyes as she laughed. She never laughed this hard in her life, and she liked it. Danny soon joined her and fell on the ground while Cyborg looked like he wanted to strangle the young hybrid.

"I hate you," Cyborg muttered as he looked out down the street. Something caught his eye, and he straightened himself up. "Phantom, time to straighten out, I think we have company."

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Cyborg before following his gaze down the street to where there were robots heading towards them. They were white, and Danny had a really bad feeling crawl up his spine. Paulina stepped behind him afraid of what it was as well. White rings appeared around Danny's waist and split, and Paulina watched in amazement as her new friend turned into her long time hero. His cloak blew in the small breeze as he prepared for anything. Cyborg let his cannon appeared and prepared to call for back up. They had to be careful now that they had civilian to protect.

"Phantom, we should probably get out of here," Cyborg muttered knowing that they would be out numbered. Phantom looked back at him and then looked at Paulina.

"Paulina, where's your house? I'll take you back while Cyborg gets everyone else," Phantom asked as Cyborg got the Titans on the line. Paulina looked around.

"I'm not sure how to get there from here," she whispered shaking. I don't know the place yet.

"Just tell me the address, I do," Phantom asked seeing that the robots had gotten closer. He picked her up and headed towards where they had been before they teleported. He knew that she wouldn't have traveled far if she didn't know the place very well.

"It's on Heighten Drive, and I knew what building and floor it's on," she informed fisting her hands in his cloak. She wasn't prepared for him to suddenly pick her up and take off.

"You only traveled a couple blocks then," Phantom asked as he put on speed.

"Yeah, can you slow down," she asked getting scared. Phantom slowed slightly.

"Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of anything white," he answered making her look at him funny.

"You're hair is white," she pointed out still clinging to him.

"Yeah, but I don't have to worry about my hair attacking him and dissecting me," Phantom mumbled as pain flared in his back.

"That makes sense," Paulina mumbled as she noticed her building coming up. "That's it," she pointed at it. "We are on the third floor."

"The whole floor?" Phantom asked noting that every floor was a different suite.

"Our house isn't done yet," Paulina stated as Phantom leveled himself out to aim for the third floor. Paulina noted that the window facing them was hers.

"That's also my room," she stated wondering how he would know that.

"Awesome, because that would have been my next question," Phantom smiled as he drove into the room and landed gently letting Paulina go. She was still clinging to him. "You can let go now. Sorry about the flight, but I really didn't want you to get hurt, and I really didn't want to see what they would do to me."

"Sorry," Paulina whispered as she let go and dusted herself off. She looked up to the bright green eyes that were once blue. She could see the similarities between them, and she wondered how no one noticed before.

"It's okay, but I have to go," Phantom stated before turning around. Paulina reached out and grabbed his cloak.

"You'll come and visit again, right?" Paulina asked not wanting this to be the last time she seen her hero. Phantom smiled.

"Yeah, I will. I have a few things I need to fix, but I'll come back when I have time," he promised and took off. Paulina smiled so happy that he wasn't going to just leave her hanging. She fell into her first peaceful sleep since the fire.

* * *

Robin paced the room trying to think of how he could have done things differently so that Phantom wouldn't have taken off the way he did. Valerie was glaring at him the entire time. She had finally put her old feelings aside and decided to try to be Phantom's friend, but now the Titans screwed up by letting Robin try to calm him down.

"I hope Friend Phantom is okay," Starfire mumbled feeling like crap. Beastboy was in the kitchen itching to go out and find his friend, but he was ordered to stay. He knew he could find Phantom, and he knew that he could get Phantom to calm down. Raven was drinking tea at the table and drinking seeming indifferent, but she was also worried. Beastboy knew that was her way of dealing.

"I should've kept my mouth shut," Robin mumbled as he stopped and looked at the screen. Suddenly Cyborg's face appeared.

_"We got some white robots attacking here in downtown. I found Phantom, but he had to take one of his new friends back home so they didn't get hurt. He looked pretty shaken when I pointed them out. He went from laughing so hard he could barely breathe to almost having a panic attack. He got the civilian out of the way, but I have no idea what these things are."_

"We're on our way," Robin informed as the connection was cut. He knew Phantom was okay, and he probably talked to this friend, but there were still a few things that needed to be fixed between Phantom and him. "Titans, Go."

The team headed out. Starfire carried Robin while Beastboy, Raven, and Valerie flew. Beastboy caught a break by riding on Val's glider so he would have more energy for the fight. Raven watched out for anything that might be a trap.

* * *

"Got any ideas of what those things are?" Cyborg asked as Phantom landed next to him in the alley as they watched the robots head deeper into the city.

"Maybe, and I really, really hope I'm wrong," Phantom whispered while a tremor shot though his body. "If I'm right, then we have a big problem, and if I'm wrong, then I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"That's really not helpful," Cyborg muttered as they noticed a few people mixed in. Phantom shifted recognizing them, and Cyborg put his hand on Phantom's back to prevent the ghost from running. "The rest will be here. Those might work for the government, but Robin said that they weren't allowed in Jump."

"They don't work with the government. They were disbanded a while ago apparently," Phantom whispered looking at his friend trying to get his mind away from the agents that were standing with the army of robots. "Paulina told me that they were supposed to be shut down because they kept putting innocent lives in dangerous in order to catch me, who wasn't putting anyone in real danger."

"How'd she know?" Cyborg asked hoping that this wasn't going to hurt Phantom.

"Her dad worked as a senator or something, but he got tired and decided to do something else," Phantom explained looking back at the robots. "She knows that they someone took over the labs, but she doesn't know who. I have a guess though."

"Plasmius?" Cyborg put in knowing that was it.

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled as green surrounded his hands. Cyborg looked at him sadly before Robin appeared next to Phantom.

"What do we got?" he asked.

"It's have. It's 'what do we have?'" Phantom corrected not letting his energy disappear, but not looking at Robin either.

"Okay then. What do we have?" Robin asked wondering what was wrong with Phantom.

"Robots being controlled by the agents that work for the Guys in White," Phantom answered without missing a beat. It was like he was a robot, and Robin worried that he would have another episode.

"Phantom indentified the agents that were in Amity," Cyborg put in seeing that Robin was glaring at the hybrid. "We have a problem, and you two need to work out whatever the heck happened back in the park."

"Nothing happened," Robin growled letting his anger get the better of him. Phantom turned to him sharply.

"You're right nothing happened because you're too full of yourself to listen to what I was trying to say," Phantom growled making the rest of the team flinch. Cyborg put a hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"Like I said, now isn't the best time to work it out. We need to get them out of the city," Cyborg whispered calming Phantom down a little. The green surrounding his hands died away. "We need to figure out how many robots there are."

"We don't need to figure out how many there, we need to figure out where the controls are for them," Phantom stated looking up at the robots. "I'm guessing its somewhere around here, but if we try to fight the robots, then we are more at risk of getting ourselves hurt or worse."

"Phantom's right," Valerie jumped in remembering them going after he thinking she was a ghost. She had to have Masters stop them, and she was glad that he did get them to stop. She can't believe how the hell they were able to even get into that kind of work with the crap they tried to pull. "We need to find their base of operations."

"Raven," Phantom asked. "How much can you lift with your powers?"

"Why?" Raven asked confused.

"I have an idea," he grinned. "Starfire, I want you and Beastboy in front of them. They will be heading to the Tower since they are hoping to take me. Put a dent in the army. Raven, while those two show a distraction, you take out the ones in the back, and I'll help. Cyborg and Robin can track the central operations base. There's too many for us to take down, but we will stop them before they get farther into the city and really hurt someone."

"Titans, Go," Robin ordered liking what Phantom's plan was. It was simple, but it also put together people who won't try to kill each other at the moment.

* * *

"You okay?" Raven asked looking at Phantom while they waited for Starfire and Beastboy to attack. Phantom shook his head.

"No, I'm not, but we have to take care of them before they really hurt someone," he stated watching the first few closely. Starfire and Beastboy had to make sure that they were going to start it in an area with very few people, and so far, the closest place was the business district part of Jump.

"What happened?" Raven asked. Robin didn't tell them anything other than that Phantom was upset and took off leaving his communicator behind. Raven wanted to question him farther but he refused to talk after that.

"I thought hanging back here with you, I wouldn't have to say anything," Phantom muttered looking her with an annoyed expression. Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"Both you and Robin are pains," she stated making Phantom give a small smile. "I can sense Robin's emotions, and with you I can't. Robin felt guilt and anger for something he did. Now what is it that he did?"

"He wouldn't listen to me," Phantom whispered looking back at the robots. Raven gently rested her hand on his shoulder and gave small squeeze.

"He's not the best to really talk to with something important," Raven stated hoping to help get Phantom's mind settled. "He's trained to interrupt and interrogate people, not help them get over something painful."

"Thanks, but Starfire just fired at the first one," Phantom pointed out going back to his robot tone. Raven sighed figuring that this would need resolved when this was taken care of. She was sitting both of them down and giving them a piece of her mind.

"Let's go," Raven stated as she chanted her spell and slammed five robots into the five in front of them. Phantom fired his ecto-beams destroying another five before freezing ten in one strike. Starfire and Beastboy were taking them one at a time while Raven and Phantom started taking them down two at a time hoping that Robin and Cyborg would find the base soon. They were tiring quickly and there were still many more robots that they didn't know about.

* * *

"The back trace on their signal is jumping everywhere," Cyborg muttered trying to get his computer to work. Robin was pacing in front of him as he listened to the fight going on outside.

"It has to be close and here in Jump," Robin stated looking at the computer trying to figure it out. "We shut down most of their operations everywhere else."

"I'm almost there," Cyborg stated as the location started to settle. The dot stopped in the middle of the robot attacks. "Dude, the agents that me and Phantom seen are the ones controlling them. All at once, it's in the middle."

"So we have to get in the middle of the fight?" Robin asked really wanting to break something. Cyborg nodded and they headed out in the fight coming up behind Phantom and Raven who were back to back trying to keep each other covered. Phantom was the first one to notice the two come up.

"Did you find the base?" he asked as he charged up a blast and kept it condensed. When he let it go, it destroyed three robots in a line.

"It's in the middle of this mess," Cyborg stated charging his arm cannon. "Those agents have the control."

"Of course they do," Phantom mumbled as he flew higher and aimed at a few more robots before landing next to them. "Now what?"

"Phantom, take to the middle," Robin stated taking out his communicator. "We'll get them, and Cyborg can help Raven."

"Robin," Phantom started really not wanting to work with the leader. Raven slapped his head and pointed and Phantom picked up the boy wonder before flying off in the middle of the mess.

* * *

Starfire and Beastboy were being pushed back and both felt extremely over whelmed. Most of their attacks took a while before the robot fell, and they knew that they were designed to take on Phantom's level of power. Beastboy suddenly got an idea and almost slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier. He turned into a giant T-Rex and started stomping on the robots that were going after Starfire. He changed back and looked at her. She gave him a quick smile before charging more star-bolts.

She fired at the robots that started to take the place of the ones Beastboy had just destroyed and they were starting to really put a dent in it, and they could see Raven on the other end. Phantom's plan at attacking on both sides was working. She noticed that Phantom and Robin were flying into the middle of the robots where the agents were apparently.

* * *

"There," Robin pointed to the small vehicle that was in the middle of the robot army. Phantom descended and dropped the boy wonder on the roof. Three robots started firing at the hybrid and Phantom created a shield around him and Robin. Robin hacked into the computer system while the agents jumped out and fired at the shield.

"Robin, hurry up," Phantom stressed trying to keep his shield up. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

"I'm almost there," Robin muttered as he broke in and planted a quick virus into the systems. He stopped the robots' weapons and then inserted the bug before jumping back and reaching out for Phantom. "They're set to self destruct in thirty seconds."

Phantom grabbed him and teleported to the front and grabbed Beastboy and Starfire before teleporting them to where the rest were at before throwing up another shield along with Raven right as the robots blew up.

"What about the agents?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin and Phantom. Phantom was focused completely on the shield while Robin looked down.

"They were there, but they had the vehicle to protect them," he stated knowing that Phantom probably didn't think of them. "Where's Valerie?"

Phantom dropped his shield in surprise and looked at them. "She wasn't in front with them…"

"I'm right here," she called dropping two unconscious agents on the ground. "You guys really don't care much about them, do you?"

"Wasn't our top concern," Phantom answered glad that he wouldn't have to add dead bodies to his list of things he's really screwed up.

"Yeah, well, you forgot about me," she muttered as she landed on the ground and walked up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled and turned to the team. "Can we go back to the Tower? I'm sleepy."

Robin felt like slapping him a good one.

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0100 Hours**

The safe opened releasing the pressure, and the bad guy grinned up at the suit that was now free from the vault. He grabbed it and put it on, happy that it fit as it should. He stretched out his muscles and tested the strength and flexibility of the suit. He grin widen as the light came on.

The white mask and red X glowed in the darkness as he pressed a button on the belt and disappeared in a flash of red. He was glad that those morons from the Guys in White had shown up trying to attack the Titans. It gave him the time he needed in order to steal it, and he had everything he needed for it planned. It took a few months to get all the information, but he knew it wasn't going to disappoint.

* * *

**Danny:Well she actually got the majority of this one done today...**

**Me: I only had about five pages...then I worked on it today, and you all should know that every chapter has twenty one pages...**

**Danny: It was close, and now...well you all should know what comes next...**

**Me: I was suppose to put another story up, but this one just had my attention all day...and deal with people...-_-**

**Danny: She's slightly lost...well see you all next chapter, and if you read all the way to the end of this note, put the word in your reviews...see who pays attention when nothing is in caps...**


	16. Phantom X

Broken Hearts

Chapter Fifteen

Phantom X

_"There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance the next time."_

_~Malcolm X~_

* * *

**Titan's Tower 0600 Hours**

"Phantom?" Valerie asked walking into the living room. She had called her dad last night and he said that he was going to be in Jump today. She wanted Phantom to meet him. However, when she walked in, she seen a face that she never thought she would seen again. "Danny Fenton?"

"Crap," Danny whispered before disappearing into thin air. Valerie stood there for a few short moments before running to Phantom's room as pieces and parts of what she thought slowly clicked together. The door opened just as the white light disappeared at Phantom's head and feet.

"What's going on?" she demanded glaring at the ghost. Phantom blinked wondering why she had to be the only one up at six in the morning. "Why was Fenton just in the kitchen, and don't lie to me?"

"Valerie," Phantom sighed looking down. Valerie marched over to the frame and pulled the blanket off of it.

"What am I missing? Why haven't you told me the truth?" Valerie demanded glaring at the ghost. "Why do you have pictures of the Fenton Family? They hunted you! And then…I'm so confused," she whispered at the end of her yelling and looked down at the ground. A bright light got her attention and she looked up and watched in amazement as the ring changed Phantom into her old friend.

"I live a life of two people..or at least I did," Danny muttered. "Probably clears a lot of things up."

"You're Phantom…you're alive?" Valerie stuttered not believing this. Her friend that she thought was dead was really a ghost that she once hunted and was killed in the school fire.

"Hee, explains about everything in my life," Danny whispered looking up at her. "If you really think about it."

"I don't understand," Valerie whispered looking back at the pictures before looking at her friend. "You were…I…but they…"

"My parents didn't know," Danny explained slowly walking up to the picture. "It wasn't really my plan for anyone to find out."

"You could've saved them," Valerie muttered. "You could've blown your secret to save them."

"If I would've known that the school would have blown up like it did, then I would've," Danny shot glaring at her. "That explosion would have killed me too if my powers didn't do what they did. I thought I died. I never really activated them on my own, they just did it. No one was around me at the time of it, and when I woke up…it was too late. The entire room was gone and…I seen…I watched their bodies…" Danny stuttered over his words as the horrid memories danced around in his head.

"Oh," Valerie muttered watching her friend's movements carefully. Tears were making fresh paths down his face as pain fluttered in her heart. She realized that burns and scars were also making their way shown in the dancing lights from the ceiling as Danny seemed to disappear into his mind.

* * *

_"Shut up, Fenton," Kwan shot feeling empowered when Danny just glared at him. Sam put her hand on his shoulder._

_"If they go home with burn marks, it's their fault," she whispered laughing. Tucker grinned._

_"They'll probably go after you again," he put in. "Then they'll be kicked out of the A-list and two places will be open." He nudged Danny's side._

_"I'm trying to keep Fenton invisible now. I don't want him and Phantom both popular. That would be really bad," Danny nudged him back making him walk straight into a desk._

_"Hey," Tucker complained holding his leg. "That hurt."_

_"Shut it you big baby," Sam grinned punching his arm. Danny then pushed Tucker making him fall over a couple chairs. Everyone in the room started laughing._

_"Danny," Sam reprimanded. "That was uncalled for."_

_"Not after what he did to me last night. I call it payback," Danny grinned as he sat down next to Sam. Tucker stood up and sat down behind Danny._

_"I hate you," he muttered._

_"Love you too, Tuck," Danny shot back looking at his friend upside down. Sam grinned and reached over to gently trace his neck. He jumped up letting out a squeal. The class erupted back into laughter while Danny turned red. "That soo wasn't cool."_

_"Dude, I've never heard anything like that before," Tucker laughed as Danny hid his face in his arms. He suddenly had an idea and was about to say something when suddenly the door was thrown open as Jack and Maddie entered. The class instantly sobered up._

_"Today we are going to be learning about GHOSTS," Jack boomed as he pulled out an ecto gun. _

_"Jack, that's not why we are here," Maddie reminded sending a small glare at him for pointing a loaded ecto gun at the class. "Class, today we will be learning about how ectoplasm reacts to our normal acids and bases."_

_"Danny-Boy, come up here and help us," Jack grinned as Danny groaned. He already had enough embarrassment today. Maddie smiled as her son stood up and headed towards them._

_"Watch this!" Kwan stated as he mixed a couple acids together before adding the base. It instantly caught fire, and Star flipped out knocking it over causing the papers and cardboards boxes by them to catch fire right away. Suddenly small explosions started happening, and before anyone knew what happened, it was too late._

_Phantom blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust. When he looked up, all he seen was the burned and destroyed bodies of his loved ones as his shield melted away. He shakily stood up not believing what had just happened. Suddenly screams and sirens filled his ears, and he let out a painful scream as the fire licked and bit at his form. His vision was clouded as he stood up. His powers started taking over and slowly stopped the fire. He shot out of the school and all the pain and fear he had bottled up from the first time was let lose in a painfully loud scream. Ice raced across the school freezing any flame that got its way. Phantom slowly dropped and disappeared._

* * *

"Valerie, I'm going to ask something," Danny whispered looking away from her.

"Anything," she stated looking at him with worry.

"Get out," he muttered looking up at her. "Please. I don't want anyone in here right now."

"Okay," Valerie whispered backing away and heading to the door. "Don't do anything too stupid."

"I just need to be alone," Danny whispered as he felt his powers start taking over once more to calm him down. Valerie walked to the door before turning around and watching Danny lean against his dresser looking to be in agonizing pain. She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to go against his wishes either and cause more pain.

"I'll come back later then?" Valerie questioned, but Danny's mind had already shut down anything that was going on. Valerie walked out the door hoping that he was going to be okay.

Danny breathed deeply hoping that he could keep the nightmares and pain away. His felt the temperature in his core drop lower than it has been in while. His breath came out blue, but without the sense of impending doom. He knew it wasn't his ghost sense, but simply the fact that his powers were acting out on their own again. He looked up to see the glass in the frame had gotten foggy and ice slowly formed around his hands that were on the dresser. He felt cold wrap around his form until he collapsed on the ground no longer able to hold on.

* * *

Robin paced his room angrily. He hadn't talked to Danny at all the day before, and it was starting to get to him. He knew he screwed up, but he didn't think that Danny wouldn't talk to him. Raven seemed to be planning on making them both sit down, but an alert come on telling them that there was a robbery. When they got there, Robin almost stopped breathing. He didn't need another one of his mistakes to come to light, and now they had to track down Red X. He was glad that Phantom stayed home, but then he wished he was there. They may have been able to take him down before he got away with anything. Red X never fought anything like what Phantom could do, and Robin knew that the ghost would be able to beat him without a problem.

Robin looked out his door debating on whether or not he should go and find Phantom and talk to him or not. He figured that he might as well since they needed him. They needed to figure out what Red X took from the warehouse before they did anything.

Robin looked out his bedroom door before deciding to go to Phantom's room to see if the hybrid was there. He wanted to tell Phantom about Red X before the rest of his team could. He didn't want to break Phantom's trust in him. It already had a few cracks in it already, and he didn't want to make it worse. He walked towards Phantom's room passing Valerie who looked like she was in a different world. He just watched her pass before turning down Phantom's hallway. He got to the door and felt cold air coming out from the bottom, and Robin immediately ran into the room to see Danny collapsed on the floor with ice forming around him.

"Danny," he whispered gently shaking the teen's shoulder. He picked up the teen and gently laid him on his bed. He checked for any unseen wounds, but there wasn't anything. He wondered what happened when a bright ring of light appeared around the teen's waist and changed him into Phantom. Robin panicked slightly wondering if something was wrong when Phantom rolled on his side facing away from Robin.

"Hey, Danny, are you okay?" he questioned concerned. Phantom just groaned in response. "Should I take that a yes or no?"

"How about a go away?" Phantom growled out tiredly. Robin put his hands up.

"I came in here to see you collapsed on the ground, and I was worried," Robin shot back hotly. He instantly regretted how he said that when he noticed the hybrid wince. "People do care about you around here. You don't have to act like nothing happened. Why were you on the floor?"

"Because its uncomfortable," Phantom smarted back sitting up and glaring at the boy wonder. Robin just sighed knowing that the hybrid was still pretty ticked at him.

"What happened that caused you to be passed out on the floor?" Robin questioned watching Phantom stand up on the other side of the bed. His cloak wrapped around him, and Robin realized that it was probably something he was trying to tell them before. Robin felt pain in his chest when he knew it was partly his fault, if not all of it.

"Nothing," Phantom mumbled with a slight quiver in his voice. Fear raced down his spine as he remembered how helpless he was when he woke up. Robin wasn't going to let it go this time though. He was going to get the answers he needed; the ones that Phantom needed to talk about. The ones he wanted them to know.

"Phantom, I'm not letting you try to get out of this anymore," Robin informed pushing it. Phantom felt panic reach his heart. They weren't going to put off what he didn't want to talk about anymore, and he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted or not. "What happened?"

"I…" Phantom stuttered not really wanting them to know that he had been having flashbacks. They had gotten so bad to the point of where he had been losing consciousness. That's why he had Valerie leave. He didn't want her to freak out over it.

"Phantom, you have to tell me what happened. I can't help you unless you tell me what just happened," Robin stated knowing that Phantom couldn't really throw that back in his face since he was asking now. Phantom looked up at him though pain filled eyes.

"I've…I've been having flashbacks," Phantom whispered giving up trying to hide what was bothering him. Robin's face relaxed into one of sympathy. "They're getting worse."

"Phantom, you should've told us when they started," Robin informed walking around the bed towards the ghost. Phantom shook his head.

"I thought I could handle it at first," Phantom mumbled. Robin watched as the walls the ghost had put up slowly start to break. "They started as nightmares…before you even found me. They stayed away for a while, but lately, they've gotten worse."

"Is that why you blew up at the park at me and then by the warehouse with Skulker?" Robin asked as he sat on Phantom's bed waiting for the ghost to answer. The hybrid's shoulders fell and Robin wondered how long Phantom had been holding all this back.

"Part of it," Phantom sighed as he gathered his thoughts. Usually after an episode with flashbacks he would be fine, but this time felt different. "Why did you come in here? It couldn't be because you just wanted to check up on me."

"You're trying to change the subject," Robin pointed out. Phantom looked away and at the head of the bed where his symbol was carved into it. "If we change it, then I don't want you to use this against me. Because I wanted to talk to you about something important. If you're having these flashbacks, we have to find a way to stop them or figure out the cause. Raven could help with that."

"What did you want to tell me?" Phantom asked figuring after wards they could go and talk about the flashbacks.

"It's about who we went after last night," Robin stated watching the ghost carefully. "Red X."

"Sounds like an idiot. I know you guys got your butts kicked," Phantom stated letting a grin came across his face at Robin's annoyed look. "You created it."

"How'd you know?" Robin asked with his mouth hanging open. Phantom turned around suddenly.

"Wait, you actually did create him? I was just messing around trying to mess with you," he muttered glaring at the boy wonder. "You created a bad guy?"

"Okay, I designed the suit, and it was stolen at some point in time," Robin explained giving a sigh. Phantom sat down on his bed and looked at Robin waiting for an explanation. Robin was slightly unnerved by the hybrid's gaze, but he knew that his friend was listening closely and carefully.

"I created it to try to get close to Slade," Robin started. "I created him to try to figure out what he was planning. I needed to get close, and it didn't work."

"I can tell," Phantom muttered. "He's still out there somewhere."

"I know Terra's still in jail, but he disappeared," Robin explained sadly. "We still have to find him. I don't know what we would have done without you in that."

"You created this persona to try to get close to your bad guy. Makes sense," Phantom shrugged. "There's more to it though. Something that caused you to question yourself." Robin looked up to see understanding in Phantom's glowing green eyes.

"I stole these chips and tried to fool him, but he figured me out," Robin explained looking down at the floor surprised at how clean the room was. Phantom was either OCD or he just didn't do much in his room that would cause it to get dirty. "I never told my team."

"Why not?" Phantom asked looking at him wondering how much trust Robin actually had in his team.

"I wanted to convince Slade so badly, and I knew they would go easy on me if I told them. I just…I didn't want…" Robin stuttered trying to figure out his real reasons. It had been so long.

"I would've been harder on you," Phantom whispered looking at him. "Just to prove the point."

"Thanks, that's comforting," Robin muttered knowing how dangerous Phantom could be if he let himself really fight. "But everything blew up in my face."

"Your team lost their trust in you. You have to gain it back," Phantom whispered looking up at Robin. Robin nodded. "Brilliant."

"Thanks," Robin smarted back glaring at the hybrid who was looking across the room. "I'm sure you did something stupid that put hurt on the trust in the people around you."

"Several and multiple times. Most of it was directly involved with keeping my ghost half a secret though," Phantom explained. "I never told my parents who I was. I would come home with unexplainable injuries, and they had no idea what to do. I never truly got their trust though. They never learned the truth."

"There's more isn't there," Robin pressed knowing Phantom had to screw something up at some point.

"I once went into the future to stop myself from destroying the entire world," Phantom muttered. "I didn't listen to my friends. Something happened, and well…I kind of turned evil."

"I think you told a bit about that part," Robin remembered him talking about the destroyed world. "Did they trust you afterward?"

"They were more protective of what I did," Phantom whispered. "We didn't work as a team. We worked as friend's who protected each other. We would help each other out of sticky situations, but I couldn't call us working as a team. Tucker liked to call us Team Phantom, but I was always the one that did the fighting. They just supported me when I needed it. They also did the planning if we knew something was coming."

"Well, we still have to figure out how to catch this guy now," Robin stated looking at Phantom. "First things first, let's see if Raven has any ideas on how to stop the flashbacks. Although, what triggered this last one?"

"Valerie seen me in the kitchen," Phantom whispered looking away. Robin raised his eyebrow trying to figure out how that would do it. "I was in my human form at the time. We went to school together."

"Oh," Robin whispered figuring that was probably part of it. Valerie questioned him until she got the answers, and that's why he passed her in the hallway looking down. She had just learned something about one of her classmates.

"I…when I explained parts of what happened," Phantom muttered looking around his room. "It…it was painful."

"It'll take a while for that pain to die down, but it'll never go away," Robin explained as he started out of the room. "Let's go talk to Raven. She'll probably be able to help us figure out how to stop the flashbacks."

"Alright," Phantom whispered as he followed Robin out of his room and they headed to Raven. Robin asking about a few of them and tried to avoid setting one of them off while Phantom seemed to slightly hesitant to answer anything without a flinch or grimace. Robin felt guilt in his gut at what he was learning about his new friend. The ghost had been hiding more than he originally thought. It wasn't healthy.

* * *

Raven sat in her quiet room mediating when she heard a knock on her door. Anger flared in her mind because Beastboy had been knocking on her door for the past half hour wanting her to play some stupid game. She opened the door to yell at him when she realized it was Robin and Phantom.

"What?" she growled out trying to calm herself down. She was still mad at them for fighting.

"Phantom's been having flashbacks," Robin jumped right to the point making Phantom flinch slightly. Raven relaxed herself and closed her eyes. She needed to be calm for this, for Phantom. Phantom and Robin got over whatever it was, and now Phantom took the first step in trying to get better mentally. It was about time he did something.

"What are the flashbacks about?" Raven asked as she let the two in her room. She could make the exception for now. Phantom was in danger, and Robin was trying to help. Phantom looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"From what I noticed, it's the school fire," Robin informed. "He won't talk about everything."

"Not surprising," Raven stated looking the hybrid up and down. He shied away a little and let his cloak close around his form. "Come here." Phantom walked forward as Raven crossed her legs and sat on the floor motioning for him to do the same. He gulped and sat down as well. Robin walked forward and sat so he was facing the two.

"What are you doing?" Phantom asked looking at Raven who used her powers to bring a couple books over while also lighting a few candles to help calm the atmosphere.

"We are going to see why you keep getting flashbacks," Raven stated as she looked through the books. Robin watched her carefully while Phantom curled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and closed his eyes. Raven looked over at Robin with a worried frown.

"Because I have always ended up with the short end of the stick. No matter what I do," Phantom muttered as he pulled the cloak over his body and pulled his hood up. Raven looked at him before looking back at Robin.

"I thought I was the downer," she mumbled as she shook the hybrid's shoulder. "Phantom, we have to figure out how they are triggered. If we figure that out…" she trailed off when Phantom looked up with completely white eyes. They were wide and fearful. "Danny?" Robin gently put his hand on the hybrid's shoulder worried that something was wrong.

"Danny, what's wrong?" he asked concerned that something was wrong with his friend. Phantom blinked and shook his head. "Danny?"

"I'm okay," Phantom whispered holding his head. "That was just weird."

"Your energy feels like it's changing," Raven whispered placing her hand on his shoulder. Phantom looked up at her with completely white eyes still, but he didn't seem like it was hurting him. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not really," Phantom whispered looking at the ground feeling like everything was beginning to collapse in on him. Robin watched him closely hoping that he was okay. Raven looked into his completely white eyes before pulling open a book she found about ghosts a while ago. She didn't know if it had anything that would help, but maybe she could at least figure out what was wrong with their friend. There was nothing helping her. Nothing in the books told her about ghost's changing eye color or anything.

"Are you sure you don't feel any different?" Robin asked trying to at least get something done. Phantom shrugged.

"My powers are always shifting and changing," he answered. "Just never has happened like this."

"You could be getting stronger," Raven stated thinking that it was the most likely answer.

"Then why am I having flashbacks?" Phantom asked unsure. Robin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe because you're getting stronger. Your mind is trying to remind that you do what you do for a reason," Robin pointed out. "You said that you had faced your future self in a deadly battle and barely won. Maybe your mind is trying to keep you from doing anything hurtful with the new powers."

"Robin has a pretty good theory," Raven stated looking at Phantom who was curled in on himself. "What do you think, Phantom?"

"I don't know," he whispered as he looked up. His white eyes dimming and green began to show though once again. "That would mean I would have to learn how to control my powers if they change."

"We'll be here every step of the way," Robin assured putting a reassuring hand on the hybrid's shoulder. Phantom sighed and looked to the side before an alarm went off. Cyborg's voice filled the room.

"Red X is attacking Jump National. All Titans to the garage, and yes that includes you, Ghost boy."

Phantom gave a weak laugh before standing up. His eyes were still faded, but they were slowly going back to normal. Robin smiled glad that at least Phantom knew the Titans weren't going to stop helping him just because he'll have to relearn his powers.

"Come on, we have a villain to stop," Robin encouraged as they headed to the garage. Phantom smiled slightly before following them.

* * *

"You dressed like an idiot," Phantom stated seeing Red X with a teller pulled up. Red X looked at him before throwing the teller across the room.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately," X taunted back glaring at the new teen. "Titans couldn't handle little old me by themselves."

"I'm actually part of the team; I'm new," Phantom informed leaning into a fighting couch. X laughed before throwing X shaped blades at him. Phantom vanished into thin air making X stop for a moment before looking around.

"So you created another teleporting device, Robin? Interesting," X grinned when Phantom reappeared.

"Not a device, and I didn't teleport," Phantom informed lighting his hands up with blue energy. The temperature in the room dropped sufficiently. X glared at him before getting the rubber X ready to throw. Maybe he could get the teen to leave a spot open when he threw it. However, he wasn't planning on Robin to kick him from behind. X knew he was running out of time, and he had to go before the power in the suit was worn down.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I have places to be and people to see," he grinned behind the mask and vanished. However when he arrived to where he teleported, Phantom was right there.

"It's very hard to hide from a ghost. That's why we're so good at scary people," Phantom grinned aiming his ectobeam at him and firing. It missed when X jumped back.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" X asked as he threw an electroX at the ghost who created a shield in front of him. It absorbed the shock as Phantom let part of the ground go intangible and trapping X to the ground. "Apparently not." He looked up at the ghostly teen before throwing a red X at his chest. It hit home since Phantom wasn't paying attention. Phantom yelped as he lost concentration and X teleported around leaving foot prints in the ground from where he was trapped. Phantom looked up and glared as he pulled the X out of his chest with a wince.

Robin kicked down the door where Phantom's communicator had been traced. He looked around and seen Phantom leaning against the wall glaring across the room. He slowly walked up to his friend to see him holding his chest.

"Phantom, what happened?" Robin asked.

"What did you power the suit with?" he asked switching to glare at the boy wonder. "Whatever it was, it affected my powers to where I can't focus if my energy reaches it." Robin gulped and helped Phantom stand back up.

"I should probably tell everyone. I think I know what he's after," Robin informed as they headed out. Phantom glared at him the entire time. Robin flinched knowing that having the hybrid mad at him wasn't really the best idea at the moment.

"What have you created?" Phantom asked, and those words hit Robin harder than he wanted to admit.

* * *

"Xenothium? You used Xenothium?" Cyborg yelled glaring at Robin who looked deeply annoyed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? That's stuffs unstable; tell me you are not stupid enough to go around messing with it?" Robin sighed and opened his eyes to glare at Cy.

"Like I said, it was a mistake," Robin informed trying to remain mellow. He knew that part of this was his fault. Phantom looked ready to strangle him. "Red X stole a scanner that will scan for Xenothium within a ten miles radius." Robin crossed his arms as he thought over what he could do.

"Then we must find it first," Starfire stated.

"How do we do that?" Beastboy asked.

"Red X isn't the only one with a scanner. I'm uploading it now, and then sending it to our communicators," Cyborg informed as he typed into the computer. Robin was already walking out of the room.

"I don't need it," Robin informed as he angrily headed out. Phantom followed silently.

"Then how are you going to find the Xenothium?" Cyborg asked looking back at them.

"The same way I found it the first time," Robin growled out as he slammed the door. Phantom gently floated through it. "I'm going alone."

"Well, unless you know how to stop me, then I guess I'm going with you," Phantom informed crossing his arms. Robin looked at him before heading down.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because I don't want anything bad to happen," Phantom informed and Robin let a small smile appear on his face. It was nice to know that even if Phantom was pissed at him, he was still willing to make sure that he was safe.

* * *

Robin jumped down onto the cover machine before silently heading down. He could feel Phantom behind him, but he had asked the ghost to stay silent and not be seen. He only wanted him to show if something happened and he told to help. Phantom nodded and agreed, and Robin knew that it bugged the ghost slightly.

He started walking though looking for the guy when he started getting shot at. He dodged and ducked while heading towards the man shooting at him. He kicked the staff from the man before pinning him against the wall. Phantom silently watching.

"Professor Cheng," Robin grinned as he glared up at the man. Cheng growled out silently upset that the hero broke into his home. "Remember me?"

"Ahh, yes, the good little boy who likes dangerous toys," Cheng laughed a little slightly freaked out by the hero's glare. "How could I forget?"

"The Xenothium, where do you get it?" Robin ordered slamming Cheng against the wall again. Phantom wanted to appear, but thought better of it since Robin probably knew what he was doing. Even though he really didn't agree to what Robin was doing, he was still pretty angry at him for using the dangerous chemical. It was one that his parents avoid due to the way it effected the ghosts. It reacted strangely to them, and often ended up killing them while making an explosion since it was so unstable.

And Robin thought it was a good idea to make a suit that ran on the stuff?

"Nowhere, supplier skipped town months ago," Cheng answered with a frown trying to remain calm. "That's stuff…there's no way to get any…unless." Robin pushed him against the wall even harder.

"Talk," Robin demanded and Phantom sighed. Sometimes the kid could be way too impatient, but he was glad that Robin wasn't willing to go all interrogate on him when he first found him. It probably would have ended differently than it did.

"There's a tech company on the south end. Legend says that they keep a generous supply of Xenothium ore in their vault, but it's not for sale," Cheng grinned wickedly. Robin growled out. "It's locked up tight. You'd have to steal it."

"Not interested," Robin growled out throwing the man into some boxes. "But I know someone who is." Robin jumped out of there. As soon as he started heading towards the city, Phantom appeared behind him.

"I'm kind of glad that you really didn't question me at first," Phantom whispered. "That probably would have ended differently." Robin looked at him.

"You were someone in need of help, and honestly, I was sure in your condition, my team could have taken you down," Robin answered with a grin. Phantom smiled back.

"Yeah, but according to them, you acted differently from normal," Phantom pushed. "Why didn't you question me?" Robin looked at the ground.

"We had just lost Terra, and I guess I knew that the team had a hole now," Robin explained as he sent the address to Cyborg and the rest of them to meet them at the tech lab. "You needed help more than I had thought at first, and I knew something needed to fill the void she left."

"So you decided to use me," Phantom finished with a sigh. Robin looked at him with a small smile.

"You needed us as much as we needed you," Robin input. "If it wasn't for me, chances are you would have either ended up back in a lab or dead."

"Probably," Phantom shrugged. "Although, with how action you are, I would say that something has changed."

"Slade's vanished completely. We have no idea where he went," Robin stated. "He's vanished off the map, and Terra's now in a coma in the prison." Phantom looked at him.

"Seriously?" he whispered. Robin nodded.

"You've been distracting the rest of team. They've been trying to make sure that you're okay, and I've been handling all of that," Robin explained. "They don't need to worry about her right now when they have a friend in need first."

"I'm the distraction," Phantom whispered hating that he was being used, but he could see what Robin meant. He didn't want the team to worry over someone who no longer cared about them. He wanted them to worry about someone who did. Robin gently put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Once you're back to being completely okay, and we don't have to worry that you'll end up freaking out over something, then we'll tackle the Slade and Terra issue as a team. We're divided as it is," Robin whispered. "I do still have questions about you, but they can wait."

"About what exactly happened in the lab," Phantom guessed looking at Robin. The leader nodded.

"That along with some stories from Amity," Robin informed as they found the company building where the Xenothium was at. The rest of the team was already there except for Cyborg. Phantom nodded knowing that they were probably about some of the misunderstandings.

"Where's Cy?" Beastboy asked looking at them. Phantom shrugged while Robin clinched his fists. He knew that anything that happened on this mission was his fault.

"There's no sign of Red X," Raven stated as Phantom looked at Robin waiting for instructions. Robin sighed. He could tell that the rest of his team was still pretty mad at him, and Cyborg was now missing. However, Phantom seemed to be the only one who didn't completely hate him at the moment. Probably because he wasn't there, or he somewhat understood how mistakes could hurt the ones around him.

Robin opened his communicator and tried to reach him but got nothing. He growled out and started walking away.

"Red X must have attacked him, if Cyborg's hurt, then it's my fault," Robin stated as he left. Phantom followed him loyally while the rest of the team stood there surprised.

"Robin, you can't really blame yourself. It may not be Red X. He could have stumbled upon another crime," Phantom informed as they walked around the building. Robin looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Besides, what's happened, happened. There's nothing more you can do than fight."

"You're not going to leave me alone until this is over, are you?" Robin asked making Phantom grin.

"Nah, I'm annoying just as much as I'm helping. It's a win-win at the moment," he answered crossing his arms and standing tall. Robin shook his head as he continued his search of the building. "But I've told you of a few mistakes I've made. The world's still turning and I'm still fighting." Robin looked at him.

"But I created him," Robin pointed out.

"You're not the one in it," Phantom countered.

"And personally it's look much cooler on me," Red X informed throwing a few Xs at them. Phantom instantly put a shield up, and when the crosses hit, Phantom flinched as the Xenothium messed a little with his powers. The other three jumped out from behind him and threw everything they had at him. Red X dodged as much as he could without getting hit. X threw a rubber X at Beastboy and Raven which tied the two together and sent them hurdling towards Starfire who stopped them.

Robin ran at X with a birdarang and attacked. He slid across the roof while Phantom silently froze the ground beneath X's feet. X turned to fight back when he lost his footing and fell on his back. He looked up at the ghost who grinned.

"It's a bit icy here, sorry," Phantom quipped while aiming an ecto blast at him. He dodged and ducked out of the way as Phantom threw one right after another. X pressed the button on his suit which teleported inside the building. Phantom and Robin followed while Star freed the two.

They all headed in.

"Split up, and be careful; I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Robin ordered as he headed in a random direction. Phantom followed him once again. Robin looked at him. "I said split up."

"And there were no more hallways," Phantom informed with a cocky grin. Robin narrowed his eyes, and Phantom sobered up. "Okay, I'm having issues." Robin nodded and let the ghost follow him. Phantom being alone probably wasn't the best decision at the moment since he was still having flashbacks.

"You always have…" Robin cut himself off when he spotted a shadow and ran down the hall. Phantom followed closely behind. They showed up to a control panel where Red X was leaning against the wall. Even though they couldn't see his face, they knew he was grinning underneath his mask.

That's when they heard her scream.

* * *

**Masters Mansion 1900 Hours**

"So he's working with the Titans," Masters grumbled as he paced his office. They were closing in. Everything was crumbling, and the reason…Robin. The Dark Knight's Sidekick. He was looking into everything and somehow managed to get a lot of people against him. "Then I guess we'll have to find a way to make sure that they look bad as well."

"Mr. Masters, you have a conference call on line two," Sherry informed poking her head into the room. Masters groaned.

"Tell them I'm unavailable at the moment," Masters stated glaring at her, and she instantly slid back out of the office. Masters pounded on his desk trying to think of something. He's done enough research to know that he couldn't just use his money and power that he had here in the human world. He knew enough from the mistakes of Lex Luthor. Stupidity.

He needed an edge, but now that Phantom was working with well known and respected heroes, he would soon end up being one of them. He was now near the top of the hero's ladder where he would be recognized wherever he went. Masters growled out. He was sure that tearing everything from the teen and having him trapped would work. Making it so he would be afraid of even talking to other people.

Apparently whatever made Phantom trust the Titans needed to be broken instead of the other way around. They were already dead set on helping him, and he seemed pretty comforted by them. However, he knew how weak Phantom's trust was. It was still brittle. The Titans were working on it though. Phantom was just uncomfortable with people in general, and Masters knew that it was going to be the only way he was going to get the teen.

He just needed to wait for the right moment. He didn't have long either.

Fighting the Titans was asking for trouble.

* * *

**It's been a while, and Danny's busy watching a video for me**

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave it this long, I've just been busy and then I have a horrible addiction to...minecraft...although I learned more about programming creating a server than I did taking a class. I've probably spent over 3 days straight creating games and designing my city in it...it's freaking epic.**

**However, in all of that. I never stopped writing, I just didn't write on things that needed to be written. I have a bunch of story ideas that have been typed out in rough form...Don't worry, I'm not posting anymore until this and one of the others is done. Then I'll consider it, but not a granutee I'll put another up. I'm also watching a show with a planned crossover, and I can't really get into that until after the season finale because it'll be confusing.**

**Anyway, I haven't stopped writing at all...don't worry about the other stories. BP is just in the middle of a lot of research which has slowed it down...IL is actually being written, I'm just making sure everything fits and makes sense to some degree. DM is just stopped at the moment because I'm actually happy and not trying to kill people.**

**Summer will mean slow updates due to school, horse training, drill team, and riding instructor ..I'm busy and what's even worse, I don't get paid for any of that and have to find a job on top of it all...sometimes, my mom volunteering me for free isn't helping anything...at all...However, I'm a poor college student, and have no time. I won't abandon these stories, it'll just be slow due to almost no time...**

**And yes, I'm getting adequate sleep for those concerned and like to yell at me to sleep when I start getting delusional. Don't worry...it only happened a couple times...in the last three days...XD**

**I hope to see you sooner, but I have to start on the next chapter. These chapters will be about five pages shorter than usual, but you know what, this'll be the last episode overwrite...then I'm wrapping this damn story up...I'm so tired now...**

**Danny: You look like hell...**

**I'm going to kill you...**


End file.
